Love Me Back
by F.A.F.underneath
Summary: Após3 anos como atriz, ela recebe um papel de princesa, mal sabendo quem será o príncipe. Será que ela dá conta? Poderá Ren fazer seu trabalho sem se deixar levar? Ainda mais agora q Yashiro, Lory, kuu e o diretor formam o clube LoveMeBack pra juntar os 2
1. Chapter 1

Essa é a minha primeira fanfic então por favor não sejam tão duros comigo ;~ Comentários são muito bem vindos ;).

Ainda não há muitas fics de sb em português na net, então eu leio a maioria em inglês ou em espanhol mesmo o/. Skip beat é um dos melhores mangas que já li ( se não for o melhor) e quero compartilhar esse vicio com vocês. É uma estória tão cativante que acabei escrevendo aqui e também porque sou uma fangirl inveterada :~ . Praticamente todas as fanfics de sb são sobre kyoko estrear um romance com Ren, pode até ser meio clichê e batido, mas eu simplesmente adoro essa idéia x) e tenho certeza que vocês também irão gostar *-* olha que eu me esforcei bastante pra trazer isso a vocês ;~

Para não se perderem, assumam todos os acontecimentos do mangá até agora e imaginem essa fic como uma continuação. As falas estarão antecedidas por travessões e entre aspas estarão pensamentos. Ren está com 23 anos, kyoko 19 e Sho 20.

Espero que gostem

Obs : skip beat não me pertence, é uma obra criada por Yoshiki Nakamura.

_**Love Me Back**_

Capitulo I

Três anos já se passaram desde que se tornara uma atriz. Kyoko já tinha 19 anos e sua beleza e charme aumentavam a cada dia. Mio, Natsu, Corn, Setsuka, Haruna, kobato (dois papéis de bullying para variar) e vários comerciais a ajudaram a atingir o título de melhor atriz coadjuvante e se tornar bem conhecida na mídia. Ela estava contente, seu próximo filme seria como seu grande debute, sua atuação alcançaria um novo patamar. A jovem recebera um novo papel onde seria a estrela principal e ainda por cima interpretaria uma princesa! Era como um sonho se tornando realidade. Se tudo ocorresse bem, o presidente lhe tiraria da seção Love Me. Adeus macacão rosa e brega! Ela estava irradiando alegria quando parou para se lembrar das últimas palavras de Lory - "Esse será seu maior desafio Mogami-kun". O que ele quis dizer com isso? Sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Nada vinha assim tão fácil se tratando do presidente. Ela estava perdida em pensamentos quando se trombou com alguém.

- Gomenasai! - ela se curvou em desculpa

- Mogami-san? – ele se levantou

-Tsuruga-san! Me desculpa, estava distraída.

- Não foi nada. Algum problema? – ele se preocupou

- Estava apenas pensando sobre meus afazeres. Onde está Yashiro-san?

-Ele foi organizar minha agenda enquanto fui falar com o presidente sobre meu novo filme. Ele disse que está preocupado porque será um grande desafio para mim, mais do que foi katsuki. – Ren fica pensativo

-Sério? Não é por nada não, mas o presidente me dá medo as vezes... Ele também de disse algo parecido ao me informar sobre meu novo papel. Depois ele só ficou rindo de forma sinistra – ela se lembra

- Ele deve estar tramando algo. Será que... Mogami-san, qual o nome do seu novo filme? – ele pergunta receoso

- Eu ainda não recebi os detalhes, só sei que vou interpretar uma princesa! – seus olhos cintilaram ao lembrar

Ren gelou, ele tinha uma idéia do que o aguardava.

-Entendo. Vou indo Mogami-san, a gente se vê por aí. – ele sai agitado

-Até mais Tsuruga-san. –porém ele já estava fora de vista.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

No shopping as duas amigas disfarçadas discretamente se reuniram para ir as compras e passar a tarde juntas. Kanae insistia que a outra deveria fazer a limpa no seu guarda-roupa antigo e comprar um estoque novo e mais atrevido afinal ela não tinha nada provocativo.

-Moko-san eu não vou comprar essas roupas! – ela bate os pés

-Ah, você vai sim! – kanae insiste

- Mas elas me deixam tão ... exposta! - ela diz chorosa

-Esse é o objetivo! Você já é uma atriz super famosa, precisa caprichar mais no seu sex appeal. – explica a amiga – Precisa chamar a atenção por onde passa.

-Moko-san, está me deixando envergonhada. Vamos ver outra coisa, essas aí eu não compro. – ela cruza os braços

-Tudo bem, se você não compra, compro eu! – kanae já se dirigia ao caixa

-Não, eu compro! Se for assim eu compro! – Kyoko suspira vencida e retira as roupas das mãos da amiga

-Você ainda vai me agradecer, agora vamos voltar antes que alguém compre aquela bolsa na promoção.

-Moko-san você traumatizou o vendedor, duvido que ele a venda para outra pessoa. – "pobre homem..."

Elas acabaram de fazer compras e se sentaram para tomar café na praça de alimentação

- E aí Mo? Me conta sobre seu novo trabalho.

- Eu estou tão empolgada! Eu vou ser uma princesa Moko-san! – ela comenta animada

-Verdade? Meus parabéns. – kanae sorri –" ela sempre se alegra com esse temas, kyoko você não mudou nada amiga"

-Arigato! O presidente me proibiu de falar sobre isso com alguém então não posso dizer mais que isso Moko-san, até porque eu não recebi o roteiro ainda.

-Eu compreendo. Só me conte se tiver problemas ok? Afinal esse filme é muito importante para o seu currículo, além disso , dependo do seu desempenho você poderá sair da Love me!

-Pois é, mas foram tão bons esses tempos que passamos juntas... – kyoko comenta

-E outros melhores estão para vir, só que sem aquele macacão ridículo. Eu até consegui resolver um pouco do meu problema temperamental com crianças e homens exibidos, agora é a sua vez superar seus traumas. Vai ser difícil mas eu estou aqui por você Mo – kanae pisca para ela

- Moko-san! – seus olhos já se enchiam de lágrimas, ela se jogou, abraçando a amiga.

-Mo!- ela a repreendeu- Sem demonstrações afetivas por favor. - ela suspira – "Ah, quem se importa?"– ela abraça de volta a amiga


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Kyoko entra na agência e fica na sala de espera dos artistas. Sawara lhe comunica que fora chamada. Lory, o presidente, a acompanhou animado até o novo diretor para quem iria trabalhar durante esses meses.

- Mogami-kun, este é o diretor Takumi Matsuda, um dos melhores do Japão e você será a protagonista de Life's Trap, sua nova obra. Ela é toda sua Takumi.

-Obrigado Lory- ele acena para o presidente se retirando – É um prazer trabalhar com você kyoko-chan – ele estende a mão

-O prazer é todo meu Matsuda-san- ela o cumprimenta

- Sem formalidades, por favor, me chame de Takumi.

-Como quiser Takumi-san

-Isso mesmo. Acompanhe-me enquanto falo sobre sua personagem. Você será kykyo kyokawa, a filha de um poderoso rei chamado Aoki. Em resumo será um drama romântico onde você interpretará uma jovem princesa apaixonada pelo capitão da guarda real, Konan Hijikata. O problema é que você já está comprometida com se primo Takuya para manter a linhagem real. Para piorar a situação Takuya assassina o rei Aoki e marca o seu casamento. Aí você fica naquele impasse: seguir seus sentimentos ou seguir as ordens reais? Abandonar a realeza ou enganar seu coração? É uma personagem complexa, mas tenho certeza que você dá conta. Eu vi seu potencial nos seus trabalhos anteriores e fiquei impressionado. Essa é minha maior obra e sei que só alguém como você pode atingir minhas expectativas. – ele segurou suas mãos esperançoso.

-Diretor você me dá muito crédito. Eu nem tenho experiência com romances, até hoje quase todos os meus papéis foram de bullying – ela se irrita ao lembrar – Está tudo bem assim mesmo?

-Claro, não é a toa que você é um dos tesouros do presidente, acredite mais em si mesma. Eu já falei com Lory e ele me contou da sua aversão no quesito "amor", mas não tem problema, temos muito tempo e vamos trabalhar com isso. Essa é a sua chance Kyoko-chan, mostre para o mundo do que você é capaz.

-Hai! Vou dar meu melhor diretor! Obrigada por essa oportunidade.

-Muito bem kyoko-chan. Hora de conhecer seus colegas de trabalho.


	4. Personagens

Personagens

(Konan Hijikata) Ren Tsuruga – ator, 23 anos, aniversário 10 de Fevereiro – Alto, atraente, musculoso, cabelos castanhos (loiro da realidade), olhos acinzentados e 190 cm

(kykyo kyokawa) Kyoko Mogami – atriz, 19 anos, aniversário 25 de dezembro – Média, bonita, magra, cabelo longo e preto( sim eu mudei também u.u)- olhos castanhos e 165 cm

* (Sakai Inoue) Shota Onozuka – ator, 23 anos – Alto, musculoso, cabelo ruivo, olhos verdes e 187 cm

* (Takuya Kyokawa) Tsuna(yoshi) Kobayakawa– ator, 22 anos – Alto, bonito, cabelo loiro, olhos castanhos e 182 cm

* (Miwako Kyokawa) Yukina Suzuki – atriz, 18 anos- Média, magra, cabelo castanho, olhos azuis e 160 cm

*Takumi Matsuda – diretor, 34 anos – um dos melhores do Japão, dirige a obra Life's Trap

*Junpei Suzuki – cantor, 24 anos – Alto, cabelo castanho, olhos azuis e 187 cm. Irmão de Yukina. Trabalha na agência Akatoki.

*Hinata Yagami – 20 anos - futura empresária de Kyoko, prima de Ren

O resto vocês já sabem ;D

Yukihito Yashiro –28 anos - empresário de Ren, adora caçoar do ator

Lory Takarada– presidente da empresa LME, milionário

Maria Takarada– 10 anos - neta do presidente, tem uma queda por Ren

Kanae Kotonami – atriz, 21 anos, melhor amiga de kyoko – Alta, magra, bonita, cabelos negros, olhos azuis e 177 cm. Independente, confiante e facilmente irritável.

Hiou Uesugi – ator, 13 anos –foi colega de trabalho e é amigo de kanae.

Sho(taro) Fuwa – cantor, 20 anos, aniversário: 28 de Maio – Médio, bonito, orgulhoso e metido, loiro, olhos castanhos e 178 cm. Ex-amigo de infância de kyoko e trabalha na agência Akatoki.

Shoko Aki – empresária de Sho

Takenori Sawara – gerente da LME

Reino (? Sobrenome ) – cantor, 20 anos - alto, cabelo prateado, perseguidor de kyoko, roubou uma das músicas de Sho, parece ter poderes sobrenaturais e conhece um pouco do passado de Ren.

Chiori Amamiya– atriz – temperamental, média, com cabelos negros, a última a ingressar a Love me.

Itsumi Momose – atriz, 20 anos – loira, alta, gentil, delicada e simpática.

Nanokura Mimori– atriz – apaixonada por Sho, cabelos negros, média, mimada e sente um pouco de ciúmes da kyoko

Matsunai Ruriko – atriz e cantora – antes mimada mas se tornou dedicada com o trabalho e seus colegas, tem cabelo marrom avermelhado, olhos cinza e 158 cm

Erika Koenji– atriz – loira, alta, antiga rival de kanae.

Hiroaki Ogata – Diretor de Dark Moon, gentil, atencioso e acanhado. Filho do famoso diretor conhecido mundialmente, Date Ogata, o diretor de Tsukigomori.

Sutoyo Annaka – Diretor de Box R

Seiji Shingai – Diretor de Ring Doh (aquele com Ren e Ruriko)

Ushio Kurosaki – Diretor do comercial kyurara (aquele com kyoko e kanae)

Obs : pode ser que alguns desses personagens eu nem utilize aqui mas é sempre bom dar uma recordada x)

PARENTES : _

Saena Mogami (mão de kyoko ) – profissão e paradeiro desconhecidos

Taisho –dono do Daruma-ya, marido de Okami-san, tratam kyoko como uma filha e realmente se preocupam com a garota.

Kuu Hizuri (pai de Ren) – ator de Hollywood, meio japonês meio americano

Juliet Hizuri (mãe de Ren) – atriz e modelo americana

Esses são os mais importantes que eu registrei

Posição no Ranking das maiores estrelas do Japão 18-25 anos :

(não sei se ficou coerente e plausível mas beleza)

Geral:

1º Ren

3º Shota

5º Sho

7º Junpei

8º Tsuna

10ª Kyoko

12ª Itsume

15ª kanae

16ª Chiori

19ª Yukina

21ª Nanokura

22ª Matsunai

Masculino:

1º Ren

2º Shota

3º Sho

4º Junpei

5º Tsuna

Feminino:

5ª Kyoko

6ª Itsume

7ª Kanae

8ª Chiori

9ª Yukina

10ª Nanokura

11ª Matsunai

Tradução:_

Aho = imbecil

Aishteru = amor/ eu amo você

Battousai = retalhador

Daijoubu = tudo bem/ está bem

Daisuki = eu gosto de você

Daymio = senhor feudal

Demo/ Da kedo/ Shikashi = mas

Dojou= onde treinam artes marciais

Domo arigato/ Arigato gozaimasu = Muito obrigado(a)

Doushite? = por que?

Etto/ Ano = ei você sabe...

Ganbatte = boa sorte/ dê seu melhor

Gomenasai/ gomen= perdão/desculpa

Hai = claro

Hime = princesa

Honto ni = realmente/ de verdade/ muito

Ittekimasu = já vou

Itterashai = vá bem

Kampai = um brinde

kon nishiwa = boa tarde

konban wa = boa noite

Kouhai = calouro / júnior/ novato

Matte = espere

Nani? = como assim? Ahn?

Ohayo gozaimasu = bom dia

Okaerinasai = bem vindo

Onegai = por favor

Sayonara/ baibai = adeus

Senpai = veterano/ superior

Shinjite iru = Acredite/acreditar

Sugoi = legal/ incrível

Tadaima = cheguei

Wakarimashita = entendi

Yoroshi gone ai shimasu = prazer em conhece-los

Ah, eu não sei japonês não, só assisto muito anime legendado e pego as palavras mais freqüentes e se tiver algo errado por favor avisem ;~


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Eles entraram no estúdio de filmagem e viram de longe três homens altos e robustos e uma moça um pouco mais nova que kyoko. A atriz reconheceu a silhueta do de costas e foi até ele. Quando ele se virou ela não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

-Tsuruga-san!

-Ah é você Mogami-san – seu coração disparou ao vê-la, ele se recompôs antes que percebessem, Ren já sabia o que estava para vir – Então você será a kykyo?- ele já sabia a resposta, precisava apenas confirmar e começar a se preparar emocionalmente

- Hai! Acabei de falar com Matsuda-san sobre...

- Cachan – o diretor tosse ríspido a interrompendo

-Takumi-san - ela corrige - sobre o enredo e as personagens.

-Exatamente. Agora as apresentações: A jovem kyoko Mogami será Kykyo kyokawa. Yukina Suzuki será Miwako kyokawa, a irmã mais nova, Tsunayoshi Kobayakawa será Takuya kyokawa, o primo e prometido, Shota Onozuka será Sakai Inoue, o vice-capitão, e finalmente Ren Tsuruga será Konan Hijikata, o capitão e o herói da trama.

Kyoko escutou a última oração e tentou processar a mensagem, ela seria o par romântico de Tsuruga Ren! Por algum motivo seu coração começou a bater forte.

-Terra para kyoko-chan, câmbio. - Takumi a chamava tentando tirá-la do transe

Durante todo o tempo Ren manteve os olhos fixos em kyoko, avaliando suas expressões. Ficou com medo ao vê-la estática e surpresa. "O que ela estará pensando?Será que vai desistir depois de saber que iremos interpretar o casal principal?". Estava começando a entrar em desespero, não suportava aquela situação. A cada segundo a inquietude o invadia.

-Não se preocupe Mogami-san, está sob bons cuidados – ele deu seu sorriso gentleman de costume – " Bons cuidados? A quem você está enganando Ren? Você não tem todo esse autocontrole..."

-Err, ok. – ela se assuta –" Essa não, eu o irritei! Esse sorriso falso não me engana. Aja naturalmente kyoko!"- Estou ansiosa para trabalhar com vocês.

-Também estou ansiosa para trabalhar com uma atriz tão talentosa como Mogami-san – diz Yukina sem jeito

-É mesmo. Desde sua Mio tive uma grande impressão sua e posso lhe dizer , você é bem diferente do que imaginava. - comenta Tsuna

-Eu me lembro também, tão assustadora! – graceja Shota – Aliás você fez mais bullyiings não é? Eu gostei mesmo foi da Natsu, muito sexy! – ele fez um positivo com a mão e sorriu para ela

Nesse momento Kyoko corou da cabeça aos pés com o comentário de Shota. Ren apertou os punhos e em seguida os relaxou, resolveu interceder na sua forma cavalheiresca.

-Onozuka-san você deveria guardar esse tipo de comentário para si próprio. – falou gentilmente porem seu olhar mostrava claramente sua irritação

-Tsuruga-san esquentadinho ein?

-Parem com isso rapazes, preciso de seriedade e dedicação aqui.- o diretor os repreende

- Ano, quando vou receber o roteiro diretor? – kyoko tentou desviar o assunto e amenizar a situação ao ver seu sempai tão aborrecido com o outro ator.

-Hoje mesmo, eu quero que fique aqui um pouco, os meninos vão ensaiar a parte deles e você pode ter uma idéia melhor do filme e dos seus colegas.

-Oba, Kyoko-chan será nossa platéia- ele se refere a ela pelo nome, o que não passou despercebido por Ren

-Foco Shota, Foco! – diz Tsuna

-Ele é sempre assim? – Ren indaga

-Não, é pior. – suspira Yukina

-Shota chega de palhaçadas, hora de nos mostrar seu profissionalismo, vice-capitão Sakai – fala Takumi

-Yes sir! – ele se endireita e fica sério

-A seus postos, rapazes. – manda o diretor

Kyoko, Yukina e Takumi se sentam e observam os três se dirigindo ao palco e esperando o comando.

-Vamos treinar a parte em que Takuya(Tsuna) se exalta com konan(Ren) e Sakai(Shota). Ação!

Ren e Shota se agacham de joelhos, Ren na frente, mais próximo de Tsuna e Shota um pouco atrás.

-Matem todos! Vocês são uns incompetentes, é só acabar com eles de uma vez.

-Gomenassai Kyokawa-sama. Nós cuidaremos deles para o senhor, não se preocupe.

-Mas kyokawa-sama, o senhor é o soberanos desses senhores feudais e... Aí! – konan lhe dá um pedala

-Baka! Eles eram seguidores de Aoki e agora querem se vingar de mim. Para eles pouco importa se eu tenho a coroa ou não, não irão seguir minhas ordens mesmo. Um grande erro da parte deles, chegou a hora de se curvarem perante o novo rei e me aceitarem como o novo soberano. Eliminem qualquer resistência ou oposição.

-Como o senhor quiser Kyokawa-sama- os guerreiros dizem em sintonia

-Os dois estão dispensados. Não se esqueçam que se não cumprirem minhas ordens, serão suas cabeças a caírem. Principalmente a sua Hijikata-san, estou de olho em você.

-Hai!- eles se curvaram em obediência e saem

-Corta! Foi brilhante ! – Takumi os aplaudiu

-Isso foi divertido- fala Tsuna

-Ren-san quase deslocou minha cabeça- Shota o chama pelo nome naturalmente

-Nani? Não sabia que era tão frágil Shota-san- Ren resolve seguir a informalidade

-Ora seu...- ele fecha a cara e faz bico

Os seis riem. Os três voltam aos ensaios. Yukina e Kyoko ficam conversando. O tempo passa e logo chega a noite. Todos se despedem e Ren oferece carona a kyoko.

-Não precisa Tsuruga-san, minha casa –(ela morava sozinha agora)- fica na direção oposta e já está muito tarde para lhe incomodar assim.

-Não é incômodo algum Mogami-san. Eu insisto, uma moça como você não pode andar sozinha na rua a essa hora. Além disso você já é uma atriz bem conhecido, precisa tomar consciência do seu estatus atual.

"olha quem fala! Me lembro bem quando você quis sair de metrô para não se atrasar"- surgiu uma gota em sua cabeça- Ok eu aceito, obrigada Tsuruga-san.

-Não por isso- uma aura brilhante o envolve enquanto mostrava seu sorriso sincero

"Nãããão! Salvem-nos! A luz irá nos queimar."- gritavam os demônios de kyoko. Ela corou e entrou no carro, incerta se havia feito a escolha certa.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Kyoko corou e entrou no carro, incerta se havia feito a escolha certa, afinal ela não saberia o que dizer, estava muito nervosa desde que descobriu que Ren seria Konan. Do que ela estava reclamando? Seria bem melhor do que atuar um romance com um desconhecido, porém era de Tsuruga-san quem estávamos falando, o ator número um do país. E se ele controlasse sua performance diante das câmeras como fizera outrora? E se ela se apaixonasse como todas as outras atrizes? Não! Que pensamento insano, ela jurou nunca se apaixonar novamente, ainda mais por Tsuruga-san, seu sempai. Ele estava em um outro patamar , longe demais para alguém como ela e além disso ele já amava outra garota. Ele até poderia parecer um playboy as vezes, mas só Bo sabia que por dentro ele era tão inexperiente no amor quanto ela. Quatro anos de diferença não era grande coisa, ela já devia até ter saído do colegial então por que ele ainda não está com ela? Se pelo menos ela pudesse ser Bo novamente, Ren poderia se abrir para ela. A jovem se perguntava quem teria conquista o coração de Tsuruga-san e por que ela sentia como se não quisesse saber? Como se tivesse medo de descobrir? Ela sentiu uma solidão repentina e voltou a si ao perceber seus ombros serem chacoalhados.

-Mogami-san, Mogami-san!- ele estava aflito, até havia estacionado o carro

-Ah Tsuruga-san me desculpe, estava pensativa

-É eu percebi, você simplesmente começou a chorar do nada e fiquei preocupado. O que foi? – ele apertou seus ombros

-Não foi nada, me desculpe lhe preocupar, não sei o que me deu.- " eu nem percebi que estava chorando."

-Mogami-san. – ele a pressionou

-Eu estou bem agora.

-Você nunca me fala o que lhe aflinge.

-Tsuruga-san não tem muita moral para me dizer isso. – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas

-Você está certa. Nunca lhe contei o quanto é frustante para mim. – ele tampou o rosto com as mãos

-Nani? Como assim?

-Eu me sinto um inútil quando você chora na minha frente e eu não sei como reagir.

-Tsuruga-san ...- ela ficou surpresa com a sinceridade de Ren e puxou suas mãos descobrindo a expressão triste e vaga que ele escondera

-Você acha tão ruim assim que eu interprete konan? Você deve ter se decepcionado muito quando descobriu, não foi?

-Claro que não!- lhe doía vê-lo naquele estado- De onde você tirou isso?

-É que você parece ter aversão a mim às vezes e hoje você me evitou o dia inteiro.

-Não é nada disso Tsuruga-san. É porque eu não me sinto preparada para atuar ao lado de alguém como Tsuruga-san, ainda mais em um romance! Além disso, essa será a minha grande estréia. Quero lhe mostrar o quanto eu aprendi durante esses anos. É por isso que fiquei tão nervosa e nem sabia como reagir, primeiro porque não quero fazer feio na sua frente e segundo porque não quero ser movida apenas por sua atuação. Mas eu fiquei feliz de saber que você quem seria konan e não um desconhecido, isso me deixaria ainda mais insegura. Agora eu sei que posso conseguir se for com você – ela corou ao dizer a última sentença

Ren escutou atencioso e com um olhar vago, ele sentiu a urgência de abraçá-la então apertou com força, se segurando ao volante e olhando para sua janela. Encará-la de frente só dificultaria as coisas.

-Eu sei que você se sairá bem Mogami-san. Você sempre dá um jeito então não há o que temer.- ele volta a dirigir-Eu acredito em você e sempre vou estar aqui quando precisar. – ele se virou e lhe deu um sorriso pequeno, porém sincero

Kyoko abaixou a cabeça para esconder suas bochechas avermelhadas e olhou de relance para o lado e viu Ren com uma expressão calma e aliviada. Ele sorriu inconscientemente, sua angústia havia passado.

Ela chegou a casa e o agradeceu. A atriz entrou em sua moradia e se deixou escorregar no chão, apoiada na parede. " Tsuruga-san estava bem diferente que ele ficou tão triste assim? Doeu tanto vê-lo abatido daquele jeito... E por que diabos eu disse algo tão embaraçoso? Arg, não é hora de pensar besteiras ." Ela se levantou, tomou um banho, escovou os dentes, deitou na cama e começou a ler o roteiro até adormecer.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

De manhã cedo, kyoko recebe um telefonema, era Maria a convidando para fazerem uma caminhada no parque.

-Irmãzona a quanto tempo!- ela correu para um abraço

-Maria-chan como você cresceu!

-E você então? Está cada vez mais linda irmazona! É uma pena que ainda não arrumou um namorado... O vovô podia lhe apresentar a um monte de garotos se você quisesse...

-Não é bom pedir algo tão perigoso assim ao presidente. - " sabe lá deus quem aquele homem pode me arrumar. "- Vai por mim, eu estou bem assim Maria-chan, homens só trazem problemas.

-Você vai morrer virgem e solteirona se continuar assim.

-Melhor do que sofrer desilusões. Vai que você arranja um cara que no fundo não passa de um idiota, estúpido, cretino, babaca, ridículo e...

Ela continua com seus incontáveis xingamentos e começa a pregar maldições ao se lembrar de Shotaro. Seus demônios internos se agitam e começam a envolvê-la em ódio e amargura. Maria suspira decepcionada ao vê-la toda rancorosa.

-É por causa desse cara que você ainda se fecha? E se aparecesse alguém que lhe amasse de verdade e lhe quisesse bem? Ou se você gostar de alguém mas negar o que sente e se corroer por dentro por não fazer nada. Aí quando você decidisse finalmente agir já seria tarde demais.

-Que dramática Maria-chan, isso jamais aconteceria comigo.

-Francamente, onde já se viu? Você é bonita, talentosa, famosa, ganha bem, o que está esperando? O mundo é uma selva, é preciso caçar seu homem ideal.

-Seu pai e o presidente teriam um infarto se lhe ouvisse agora.- ela riu- " Nem parece que ela tem 11 anos. Donde ela aprende essas coisas? "- E você, já achou seu homem ideal?

-Claro que sim, Ren é o homem dos meus sonhos.

-Ren isso, Ren aquilo, você é idiota ou o que? Vocês têm mais de 10 anos de diferença. – alguém fala atrás delas

-Hiou-kun, seu intrometido, isso não é da sua conta!- "Ele de novo não."-Maria fica emburrada

- Que irritante, você só sabe falar desse cara. – ele suspira enjoado

-Algum problema com isso?- "por que ele sempre pega no meu pé?"

-Você está incentivando a pedofilia nesse país.- ele comenta em desaprovação

-Baka! Eu vou esperar até crescer e me tornar uma mulher irresistível e poder me casar.

-E depois eu quem sou o baka...

-"Olha só os dois brigando que gracinha, eles até que são bonitinhos juntos. Acho que estou sobrando aqui..."- Maria-chan eu esqueci que tenho uns assuntos do trabalho a resolver. Hiou-kun , aqui está um pouco de dinheiro, leve-a para tomar um sorvete ou ir no pedalinho e depois a entregue na LME. Fico lhe devendo uma saída Maria-chan.

-O que? Eu não quero ficar sozinha com ele!

-Muito menos eu!

-Se vocês não forem eu vou dizer pro seu pai Maria-chan que você tem se comportado muito mal e vou dizer para Moko-san que Hiou-kun anda aprontando com as menininhas da sala e formando uma gangue de malandros no colégio.

-Não, você não faria! – eles exclamam em união

-Ah se faria!- ela estava se divertindo vendo os dois exaltados

-Tudo bem então, vamos, Hiou-baka, compre um doce para mim. Você vai ver só irmazona. - "vou mandar o vovô arrumar vários encontros pra você."

-Hunf. Que problemático... - ele segura em suas mãos e a puxa para caminharem rápido

-Hiou-kun o que pensa que está fazendo? – ela fica envergonhada

-Você anda muito devagar sua tartaruga, não penso em gastar o dia todo com você. – suas bochechas rosadas o denunciaram

Kyoko viu os dois se afastarem brigando, mas por dentro pareciam felizes. Quem olhasse poderia até achar que formavam um casal. "Que fofos. São tão simples e inocentes. Não há como negar, falta só eles se entenderem... Se fosse tão fácil, afff até parece. É impossível me imaginar assim com alguém, e para piorar vou ter que mostrar sentimentos como esse diante das câmeras. Nem terminei de ler o roteiro, havia cenas tão íntimas que eu nem sei como vou fazer na hora. Será que devo pedir ajuda ao Tsuruga-san? Mas que ajuda? Ajuda sobre como amar alguém? Mas ele também é ruim nesse tema, provavelmente me diria algo que Bo o ensinou. Ele tinha tanta dificuldade em interpretar Katsuki, foi só quando ele começou a se apaixonar que ele conseguiu fazer as cenas de amor. Espera, quer dizer que eu preciso me apaixonar também? Acalme-se kyoko você nem entrou na personagem ainda. Acho que só posso rezar para que tudo vá bem".

Ela suspirou e percebeu que ainda estava de pé no meio do parque com uma cara viajada, várias pessoas lhe assistindo e gente até tirando foto. A jovem se recompôs rapidamente e saiu com pressa do lugar.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

No estúdio de gravação estavam Yukina e Tsuna.

-Ohayo Mogami-san. - eles a saudaram

-Ohayo, só vieram vocês?- ela pergunta

-Sim, viemos treinar nossa parte, o diretor já deve estar chegando. - disse Tsuna

-Shota e Ren devem chegar só daqui a uma hora.

-Entendi, vou esperar o diretor.

-Você já leu todo o roteiro? – ele pergunta

-Ainda não, vou terminar ali na sala.

-Fique a vontade, estaremos aqui ensaiando – diz Yukina

Ela se senta e recomeça a leitura. Já estava quase na metade quando Takumi chega e lhe cumprimenta. O diretor pergunta se ela gostaria de começar a ensaiar com os outros, contudo ela recusa a oferta. Kyoko queria terminar de ler primeiro e observar seus colegas para depois repensar sobre sua personagem antes de começar a atuar.

-Como preferir Kyoko-chan, se tiver dúvidas me consulte. – ele se retirou

A atriz voltou a ler o roteiro até finalmente terminar, ou ler o que supostamente seria o final, mas parecia estar faltando algo, a estória estava simplesmente sem desfecho, ela foi atrás do diretor.

-Ah, me desculpe Kyoko-chan, esqueci de lhe avisar. Estou dando os últimos retoques no gran finale. Na verdade os roteiros já estavam prontos há semanas, Yukina, Tsuna e Shota estavam contratados faz tempo, mas eu só pude contratar você e Ren nessa semana porque Lory estava preocupado que vocês dois não fossem aptos a um filme desse gênero. Eu acabei o convencendo, aí ele pegou o roteiro e me deu grandes sugestões. Eu pensei um pouco e decidi usá-las no final, porém não se preocupe, logo você o receberá.

-Entendi, mas espere um pouco, quer dizer que o capítulo final estará cheio de idéias do presidente? – ela se desespera

-Isso aí, junto com meu toque especial.

-Gulp! –ela engole em seco – Acho que não quero ler isso, definitivamente não.

-Calma kyoko-chan, eu declinei algumas das propostas de Lory. -"várias por sinal, se não Life's Trap seria para maiores de dezoito"- Contudo, você vai ter de se preparar para a cena do beijo.

-B-b-b-b-be-be – ela nem consegue proferir a palavra, estava horrorizada, se lembrou de sua primeira experiência e seus demônios apareceram para despertar seu ódio e condenar Sho Fuwa

-Kyoko-chan, a comunicação é a chave para o entendimento, fale claramente e pare com essa cara medonha por favor.

-Haverá um beijo no filme?

-Claro bobinha, é um drama romântico, lembra? Eu preciso de amor e nada melhor do que um beijo para demonstrá-lo, aliás, há outras maneiras de demonstrar mas a censura não permite.

-Com quem?- ela estava para arrancar os cabelos

-Konan, o nosso mocinho da história.

-Então eu e o Tsuruga-san vamos...-ela nem terminou a frase, ardia de tanto rubor e já havia fumaça escapando de sua cabeça ao tentar processar

-Não se exalte Mogami, você não é mais uma atriz qualquer e a partir do momento em que decidiu aceitar esse papel você se comprometeu a representar minha criação, eu quero ver você dar a luz a uma linda princesa que ama um homem profundamente, entendeu? – Takumi se estressou

-S-sim diretor! Desculpe minha atitude.

-Tudo bem, só não entre em pânico na minha frente, isso me deixa inseguro. Kyoko-chan você precisa expandir seus horizontes, eventualmente será obrigada a fazer cenas indesejáveis ou embaraçosas, será o que o diretor lhe pedir.

- Eu sei, é que ainda não estou totalmente acostumada a viver nesse mundo artístico, mas não lhe darei mais desculpas e escutarei seus conselhos e broncas, diretor. Se ainda não estiver certa posso chamar Tsuruga-san para brigar comigo também.

-E por que Ren faria isso?

-Porque ele é meu sempai, sempre que faço besteira ele usa palavras sábias e cruéis enquanto emite uma aura assassina. Como as pessoas nunca me criticam propriamente ele é o melhor nisso e **ahhh**!- ela sente um peso em suas costas e se vira para dar de encontro com o Lorde das Trevas

-Obrigado por pensar assim de mim Mogami-san, que tal receber sua punição de hoje? – ele estralou os dedos

-kyoko-chan?- "Não acredito, é ela!"-Corra, salve sua vida! – Yashiro estava contente ao vê-la mas temia por sua segurança

- Gomenasai Tsuruga-san! –ela fez dogeza – "meu deus, sou nova demais para morrer."- Ano, como posso lhe explicar? –ela se ajoelha e fala cabisbaixa - Não é que eu pense em você como um tirano, eu só fico cativada com suas palavras duras por alguma razão, - ela fala pensativa

-Mogami-san, por acaso você seria masoquista? Não que seja um problema, é tão engraçado ver suas caras e bocas...

-Que cruel! Tsuruga-san se divertindo com meus maus tempos. – ela faz beicinho emburrada

-Haha, gomen gomen. Mogami-san não foi isso que quis dizer. – ele faz um sorriso pequeno.

-Tsuruga-san é como um anjo da guarda pronto para me salvar e como um ceifador esperando minha cabeça decepada.

- Então eu seria tipo Lúcifer, um anjo caído? – ele tentou acompanhá-la

-Não, não, Tsuruga-san não é tão mau assim.

Eles se perderam e ficaram naquele diálogo sem pé nem cabeça. Takumi puxou Yukihito que os escutava com uma gota em sua cabeça. "Que rumo essa conversa tomou senhor? Não há esperança para esse dois ..."

- Yukihito?

- Sim Takumi-san?

-Eu estou curioso. Descobri algo, mas não tenho certeza, seria mesmo o que estou pensando?- ele o questiona apontando com o polegar para os atores ao lado

O empresário avaliou como deveria responder a questão, quando Ren se entretinha com kyoko, ficava claro para qualquer um.

-Nem precisa me responder, já sei a resposta. Um amor não retribuído ein?

-Ren não é o casanova no fim das contas. É uma decepção, três anos e ainda nada.

-Mas kyoko-chan sempre se refere a ele com tanta adoração e fervor, talvez não seja uma batalha perdida.

-Pode ser, mas a menina é casca grossa.

-Então vamos quebrar essa casca, isso vai ser bem útil ao meu filme. Posso contar com sua ajuda? – ele estende a mão

-Estou dentro. – ele aceita contente – Ei, acabo de ter uma idéia! Nós podemos nos juntar com o presidente e formar um clube para juntar os dois – seus olhos brilharam como nunca

-Um clube? Que idéia maravilhosa! –ele compartilhou o olhar esperançoso – E eu nem sabia que Lory estava nessa também.

-O presidente sempre armou para cima dos dois, pena que kyoko-chan é muito lerda para sacar.

-Quem diria, esse Lory não perde tempo. – "Não é a toa que ele me sugeriu tanta coisa obscena no filme..."

-Ren se prepare, você me viu como empresário e agora me verá como cupido. Muhauahua - ele começa a rir descontrolado

-Perfeito, vamos dar um jeito nessas duas negações amorosas, hohoho – ele sorria malicioso

-Etto, aqueles dois estão me dando calafrios, Tsuruga-san- kyoko comenta

-Eles parecem estar planejando alguma coisa. - ele supôs

Os homens de repente olharam para Ren e começaram a rir ainda mais. Yashiro já rolava no chão de um lado para o outro.

-Ok, agora eu fiquei com medo. – "Yashiro-san, o que está tramando? " – Mogami-san venha comigo, vamos dar uma volta até os dois voltarem ao normal.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Ren e kyoko fugiram deles e foram almoçar no restaurante ali perto. Kyoko pediu seu hambúrguer e Ren pediu um lamen. Como sempre ela se empolgava a cada mordida. Ele a olhava encantado com sua graça e transparência. Os outros clientes encaravam os dois pensando se poderiam ou não ir a mesa deles. Duas menininhas se aproximaram e pediram o autógrafo de kyoko. Ela assinou contente e se despediu. Foi o que bastou para todos do abastecimento os cercarem . Várias mulheres se atiraram sobre Ren e deixando desconfortável na frente de kyoko. Os atores autografaram rapidamente, queriam sair daquele tumulto. Estavam para levantar quando três homens a circundaram.

-Me dê seu autógrafo kyoko-san!

-Uow, você é mais bonita ainda em pessoa, deixe me tirar uma foto com você e colocar no Orkut?

-Não acredito! Eu preciso postar isso no Twitter...

-Kyoko-san qual o seu telefone? Você tem namorado? Não me diga que estava em um encontro com Ren Tsuruga?

Ela se encolheu assustada, a voz travou em sua garganta. Ren Se libertou do amontoado feminino e a puxou pelo braço.

-Vamos voltar Mogami-san, eles devem estar nos esperando. Com sua licença, senhores.

Ele pega a carteira e atira a nota em cima da mesa. Eles entram no carro e voltam ao estúdio. Lá encontram o presidente abraçando o diretor e o empresário. Os três riam eufóricos, pareciam uns lunáticos. Eles formaram uma ciranda e começaram a rodopiar.

-Parabéns meus caros, eu declaro aberto o clube LMB: Love Me Back, integrantes: três. – oficializa Lory

-Quando será a primeira reunião?

-Sábado lá em casa, tragam as cervejas. - ofereceu Takumi

-Ótimo, irei lhes mostrar o futuro membro.

-Um novo membro? Isso vai ser demais. –comenta Takumi

-Não estou acreditando, alguém me belisca. Aí! Não tão forte poxa. – Yukihito reclama

-Posso saber do que se trata essa agitação toda, cavalheiros? – pergunta Ren cauteloso

-Nem queria saber Ren, vai por mim. – diz Takumi

-Yashiro-san? –ele pressiona o empresário

-Não vou dizer Ren, ordens superiores – ele aponta para o presidente

-Por que eu tenho um mal pressentimento? – ela pergunta

-Não é nada de mais, apenas descobrirmos algo em comum e montamos um clube. – revela Lory

-E qual o tema do clube? – Ren desconfiado se apressa a perguntar

-Se-gre-do. – o presidente fecha um zíper na boca

Kyoko e Ren se entreolham apavorados, aquilo era suspeito, muito suspeito.

-Não esquente a cabeça deles Lory. Chega de perder tempo gente, até sábado senhores. Hora de voltar ao trabalho.

-Claro, nos vemos sábado Takumi – o presidente se despede e sai

-Eu compro os engradados. Não precisa me esperar Ren, até mais Takumi, kyoko-chan. - ele acena e se retira

Eles entraram na outra sala e pegaram o momento: Tsuna dormindo sobre o colo de Yukina e com o roteiro repousado sobre sua cara, a garota sentada e escutando seu ipod enquanto Shota estava sem camisa e tirando fotos no espelho.

-Cachan! –o diretor tossiu forte chamando a atenção

Yukina pulou de susto fazendo Tsuna cair e Shota quase derrubou sua câmera no chão

- Por favor continuem rapazes, adoro ver vocês se esforçando tanto, cuidado para não se fatigarem viu?

-Gomenasai diretor – os três se desculpam em coro

-O senhor parecia tão penetrado em sua conversa que nem ousamos lhe interromper.- explica Tsuna

-Eu e Tsuna já ensaiamos todas as nossas cenas do roteiro. –Yukina os defende

-E eu já cansei de treinar com essa espada enquanto Ren-san ia a um encontro com kyoko-chan. – Shota os acusa e veste sua camiseta

-Onozuka-san!- diz envergonhada ao ver o peitoral do ator- Tsuruga-san jamais iria a um encontro com alguém como eu! – ela exclama ofendida

-Talvez Ren-san não pense assim.- ele pisca para o outro ator e perceber tê-lo incomodado - De qualquer forma você é muito boa para um velho como ele. – ele diz chacoalhando a cabeça

-Shota você tem a mesma idade que ele cara! – Tsuna comenta

-Eu sou seis meses mais novo está bem? Já é meio ano de vantagem.

-Chega de lero-lero, suba no palco Shota. Ren pegue a outra katana. Eu quero a cena em que vocês dois cruzam espadas no final.

A irritação de Ren não passou despercebida por Shota e Takumi, ele se manteve quieto, se falassem ele soltaria sua ira então decidiu mostrá-la através de sua atuação. O diretor gritou "ação" e eles ergueram suas espadas, Shota nem esperou direito e já partiu para cima.

-Eu pensei bem Konan-san, você teve sua chance de fugir. Não vou lhe perdoar, você abandonou todos os seus irmãos do dojo por uma mulher!

-Não é uma mulher, é A mulher, – ele entoou a palavra – e também não preciso de seu perdão Sakai. Eu não tive escolha e você sabe muito bem, eu só queria minha liberdade e estar com as pessoas que amo, isso inclui você, mas agora isso é impossível.

-Nós precisávamos de você capitão, o dojo não era sua vida também? Você deixou tudo a perder por ela.

-O dojo era a minha vida, até vocês e os outros desobedecessem minhas ordens e me enganassem. – ele parte para a ofensiva

-Claro, era para o seu próprio bem. O que planejava ao se apaixonar por uma princesa? Você nem nobre é e o pior, ela já estava comprometida. Admita capitão, você não serviria para ela. – ele acrescentou a última fala

-Eu não planejei, simplesmente aconteceu e não vou deixar Kyokawa-sama ou você interferirem. – ele altera o final da frase

O diretor começou a rir, contente com o andamento da cena. Ele sabia que Ren não estavam só atuando. Somando as habilidades do ator ao bradar a espada, parecia até real a briga entre eles. Todos se perguntavam como ele era tão experiente com a katana. Tsuruga avançou ainda mais e deu um golpe tão forte que a espada de Shota voou para longe, o ex-capitão encostou sua espada ao pescoço do atual.

-Fim da linha, Sakai. Desista você não é páreo, nunca irá ganhar de mim. Vou deixá-lo escapar dessa vez mas na próxima não serei misericordioso, mesmo que seja você . – ele pressiona um pouco mais a katana - E ai de você se ousar encostar um dedo nela. – Ren adicionou a última oração, deixando bem claro a ele o desafio

-E corta! Estou impressionado, quanto realismo! Vocês mudaram algumas falas, ficou muito bom, eu até poderia jurar que vocês não estavam atuando. – ele sorriu perspicaz para os dois – Ainda bem que é só atuação, seria muito ruim ver vocês brigando para valer, o que espero não acontecer, estou entendido? – ele pergunta insinuante

Eles concordam a contragosto e se sentam. Em seguida, os outros continuaram o ensaio e por fim o diretor lhes agradeceu. Ele avisou kyoko que seus ensaios começariam no dia seguinte e que traria o último capítulo. Ela se despediu e aceitou a carona de Yukina enquanto Shota foi embora com Tsuna. Todos já haviam se retirado, só sobrando Ren e o diretor

-O que queria falar comigo Takumi-san?

-Tenho algo sério para falar com você Ren.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

-O que foi aquilo? Você e Shota não estavam nem um pouco atuando. Achei ótimo porque ficou realista a cena. Não estou lhe criticando, apenas peço para saber distinguir o trabalho e realidade, antes que você cruze a linha como aconteceu hoje.

-Me desculpe diretor, isso não irá se repetir.

-Não foi isso que quis dizer. Ren entenda uma coisa, você interpreta meu personagem em Life Trap's e quero que mostre o que eu preciso. Não importa que você retrate seus sentimentos em konan, contanto que interprete-o de acordo com a situação pedida.

-Farei o meu melhor para lhe satisfazer Takumi-san.

-Eu sei que irá. Outra coisa, não ligue para as provocações de Shota, ele adora desafios e é muito teimoso. Ele nem gosta de kyoko-chan, só está fazendo isso para lhe provocar e chamar sua atenção.

-Ele conseguiu então. Devo ignorá-lo?

-Não faça isso, apenas não se exalte com ele. É a você quem kyoko-chan admira e respeita.

-Eu sei. –ele se resumiu

-Você gosta mesmo dela não é?

-Talvez. – ele deu de ombros, não iria falar sobre o tema com seu superior

-Haha, tudo bem, não precisa me dizer. Eu já desconfiava desde o início. Quando ela petrificou ao saber quem seria konan, você estava tão incrédulo com aquela reação e foi fácil figurar. - ele notou que Ren não iria falar então continuou. – Ela é muito séria e precavida quando o assunto concerne a você.

-Ela só acha que deve retribuir minha ajuda, não é como se ela se importasse comigo ou me visse de outro modo. – "quem dera fosse isso."

-Aí é que se engana Ren. Ela quer lhe agradar e lhe fazer orgulhoso. Seja paciente, Kyoko-chan não é adulta o suficiente para mudar de mentalidade, ela é como uma criança inocente e ferida. Só você pode curar seus machucados mas tudo no seu devido tempo. Antes de contratá-la Lory me contou sobre Sho Fuwa e o passado traumático dessa menina. É uma pena, uma garota tão encantadora sofrer por um insensível desses.

-Sho Fuwa ...- ele proferiu o nome com desgosto – ele nunca mais irá se safar. Não consigo entender como ele chegou ao terceiro lugar no Ranking das celebridades. Vai ser difícil para Mogami-san alcançá-lo agora.

-Você se esqueceu que eu tenho os dois maiores astros do Japão aqui comigo? Sem contar o Tsuna que está em quinto. Kyoko-chan logo vai ser top também. Com Life Trap's ela vai subir ao topo e decolar na mídia. Ela só não subiu mais até agora porque ainda é recente no mercado. Kyoko-chan começou a atuar faz três anos e olhe aonde ela já chegou, essa garota é incomum e a cada personagem eu fico mais e mais admirado. Guarde minhas palavras Ren, ela ainda vai brilhar muito, nossa estrela em ascensão.

-Quanta confiança Takumi-san. – ele sorri - Eu também acredito nela, mais que qualquer um.

-Eu sei, LT vai arrebentar as vendas. Você nem viu o Granfinale ainda Ren, vou lhe mostrar amanha, venha mais cedo por favor.

-Claro diretor, você quem manda.

-Até amanhã Ren, se prepare.

-Hai, boa noite Takumi-san.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

O jovem de 23 anos passou na casa de seu empresário para buscá-lo. Yukihito estava chateado com algo, ele sentou no carro sem cumprimentá-lo.

-Bom dia para você também Yashiro-san. – o ator iniciou o diálogo

-Por que você não me contou Ren?

-Não contei o que Yashiro-san?

-Que Kyoko-chan era a atriz principal do seu filme.

-Eu só descobri quando a vi no estúdio.

-Mas você poderia ter me contado depois...

-Para você ficar tirando da minha cara e fazendo comentários insinuantes enquanto hiperventilava ? Não, obrigado.

-" É ele tem razão nesse ponto." Mas não custava nada ter me avisado. – ele fez beicinho

- Você iria me importunar o dia inteiro se eu lhe contasse, não iria?

-Não iria não. – ele mentiu

-Yashiro-san...

-Arg está bem. Eu ia tirar sarro de você sim. Como não pude fazer isso ontem vou fazer hoje. – ele ajusta os óculos e ri

-Você não se cansa?

-Nunca hihi. Você foi condenado a ser zoado por mim a partir do momento em que descobri sua paixonite não correspondida.

-Ó céus, mereço. Meu empresário fazendo graça de mim. – ele disse sarcástico

-Você é tão frio Ren, tudo bem, não vou lhe contar sobre o clube, nem que você me implore de joelhos arrependido.

-Eu prefiro não saber a causa daquele seu riso compulsivo. Lhe conhecendo bem, deve ser algo para me juntar com Mogami-san e ...pare de rir Yashiro-san! Está me assutando de novo.

Eles entraram no estúdio e viram Takumi entregar umas folhas a kyoko. Todos se cumprimentam e o diretor entregou o outro bloco de folhas a ele , era o capítulo final.

-Sei que sua kykyo ainda não está 100% pronta mas quero que você já comece os ensaios com Ren. O pessoal da filmagem vai chegar amanhã de tarde para instalar os aparelhos e montar o cenário. Depois de filmarmos as cenas aqui vamos começar a filmar ao ar livre num castelo. Shota, Tsuna e Yukina já começam a gravar depois de amanhã e vocês só no dia seguinte, então tomem seu tempo e se preparem, quero que tudo seja perfeito.

Takumi deu os últimos detalhes e dicas. Ele pediu para Yukihito comprar o almoço dos dois e lhe passou o endereço de onde ele havia encomendado os salgadinhos para a reunião do clube. O empresário parte e os atores sobem ao palco para ensaiar. Os dois atores já estavam prontos, ambos nervosos e em silêncio, esperando as ordens de Takumi.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo Xl**_

O diretor escolheu a cena em que se conhecem, e se apaixonam. Konan estava afiando sua espada, sentado na sombra de uma árvore e com o olhar perdido no horizonte. Ele percebe um barulho e já fica cauteloso, mas se acalma ao ver uma linda dama alegre se aproximar:

- Que espada bonita, posso vê-la? - ela perguntou.

- Você já está vendo. - ele disse friamente.

- Então deixe-me segurá-la? - ela corrigiu.

- Só os samurais da guarda real podem erguer essa Katana.

- Ah, você é um espadashin da guarda real? - ela o admirou .

- Eu sou o capitão Konan Hijikata - se apresentou a contra-gosto.

- O capitão? Que legal! Então é você quem manda por lá?

- O rei quem manda, nós só obedecemos - ele disse sério.

- Entendi, deve ser um trabalho muito difícil. - ela concluiu.

- Foi o que escolhi para mim. - ele parecia um pouco frustrado.

- E você está bem com essa escolha? - ela indagou curiosa.

- Isso não faz diferença. - ele deu de ombros.

Kykyo avaliou sua expressão e ficou pensativa. Resolveu sentar-se ao lado dele.

- Posso ficar um pouco com você? - ela perguntou.

- Faça o que quiser. - ele suspirou.

Eles ficaram em silêncio. Konan continuou a polir Katana enquanto lhe assistia concentrada.

- Quer parar por favor? - ele parecia bravo.

- Nani?

- Pare de me encarar, está me deixando desconfortável.

- Gomenasai. Eu só pensei ser fascinante ser um capitão. - ela sorriu imaginando.

- Não é grande coisa, muito trabalho pouca retribuição. Só meus companheiros me importam, não sei porque me comprometo a defender essa realeza tão impiedosa e sedenta por poder - ele se conteve ao perceber estar contando seus problemas a uma desconhecida.

- Nem todos da realeza são assim, a princesa poderia mudar isso tudo. - ela disse esperançosa.

- Hime-sama? Ela deve ser só uma garota mimada e mandona.

- Você não a conhece para saber. - ela se irritou de repente

- Nem pretendo - ele disse indiferente

- Por que você é tão frio? - ela se levantou exaltada

- Por que você se preocupa? - ele perguntou ainda sentado

- Eu preciso de uma razão? É natural se preocupar com os outros! - ela exclama nervosa.

- Não preciso de sua preocupação, obrigado - ele a cortou.

- Hunf! Seu grosso! Eu só estava tentando lhe ajudar - ela fez cara feia.

- Não há o que ajudar, você está me atrapalhando - ele disse irritado.

- Pois bem, desculpe pelo incômodo, até nunca mais capitão! - ela saiu batendo os pés

- Vai tarde. – ele disse ríspido

Nessa cena Kykyo deveria tropeçar nas pedras e Konan iria correr e segurá-la, evitando a queda. Assim eles acabariam se abraçando, seria o momento em que o coração do capitão seria tomado por ela.

Agora, como ela faria isso? Kyoko olhou para os lados, incerta do que fazer. Ela continuou a andar, fingindo-se irritada e distraída, ali ela tinha que dar um jeito de tropeçar. Mas daria para Ren alcançá-la a tempo? Ela deveria simplesmente se deixar cair? Não seria muito problemático para Ren? Ela deu um rápido olhar receoso para seu sempai e o viu encarando-a com segurança. Foi como se ele dissesse "Confie em mim". Foi o que bastou. Ela não teve mais dúvidas. Kykyo caminhou estupefata quando pisou em falso, estava para cair quando sentiu um braço a agarrar pela cintura. Ren a puxou contra si, mas algo inesperado aconteceu, eles se desequilibraram e Kyoko caiu em cima dele.

- Hijikata-san! Essa não, você se machucou? - ela perguntou preocupada

Ren havia batido seu cotovelo no chão, mas a dor logo se esvairou ao sentir sua amada em seus braços. Novamente ele perdeu seu juízo e a abraçou mais forte, como naquela vez em seu apartamento. Ainda bem que a cena pedia algo parecido, se não o diretor já a teria cortado.

-Hijikata-san! Você não consegue se mover? – "Déjà vu?" – kyoko improvisou sem saber mais o que fazer

Ela sentia seu coração palpitar, Tsuruga-san estava a centímetros de seu rosto. Ela podia sentir sua fragrância inebriante, seus braços fortes a envolvendo. Seu olhar era tão penetrante, ela fica paralisada, esquece de respirar. E eis que o inesperado novamente acontece, ele desliza seus braços em sua cintura e vai fechando os olhos ao se aproximar. Ele para a milímetros de seus lábios, ela podia até sentir sua respiração. Mas Ren recupera seu senso e simplesmente solta uma risada fraca e a larga. Não, eles estavam gravando. Ele era um profissional então deveria agir como um, não se deixaria levar, a cena não pedia nada mais que isso.

- Qual o seu problema? Quer morrer, sua baka? – ele estava furioso

- Agora você se importa? Por que não me deixou cair? – ela revidou ao se levantar

- Alguém me disse que é natural se preocupar com os outros. – ele soltou um longo suspiro, parecia aliviado

-Olhá só! Você até que tem um lado bom escondido atrás dessa amargura.- ela comentou rindo

-Não enche guria – ele chuta uma pedra imaginária sem jeito

-Bem, talvez eu deva um agradecimento a você. Muito obrigada capitão – ela abriu um largo sorriso

Ele ficou estático, contemplando aquele sorriso, hipnotizado. Por sorte era essa a reação esperada de konan. O guerreiro se virou de costas, evitando encará-la.

-De nada, agora vá embora e tente não tropeçar mais por favor – ele pediu cruzando os braços

-Eu tentaria tropeçar só para você me segurar de novo - ela confessa corando

-Não fique tão cheia de si, eu não lhe ajudaria uma segunda vez – ele fecha a cara

-Etto, mesmo assim sou grata! A gente se vê por aí Hijikata-san. – ela se despede

Kykyo se vira e vai caminhando até ser parada por uma mão em seu pulso

-Ei! Qual o seu nome?

-Logo você saberá – ela sorriu e foi embora

-Corta! Isso foi lindo! Várias falhas no percurso, mas eu adorei! Alguns imprevistos também, e muita "improvisação" não foi Ren? – ele o indaga totalmente insinuante – Mas está tudo bem, ficou ainda melhor assim. Agora vocês podem ficar à vontade. Eu vou resolver uns assuntos com os figurantes. Ah, Ren? – ele chama sua atenção

-Hai?

-Tente se controlar mais - Takumi se aproxima e fala em seu ouvido para só ele ouvir – mas só nas telas rapaz – ele pisca

Ren se surpreende e fica sem saber o que dizer. O diretor pareceu ter gostado de sua reação, ele bateu em seu ombro e deu uma risada escancarada enquanto se afastava deixando os dois a sós.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo Xll**_

O diretor deixa os dois sozinhos. Kyoko ainda estava um pouco nervosa e Ren tentando se acalmar e soar natural. Ele a elogiou pelo trabalho e ela retribuiu. Eles então resolveram ensaiar mais. Estavam para começar quando chega Yukihito e então decidem almoçar. Yashiro engolia rápido para deixá-los a sós. Ele se preparou para vazar quando Ren o perguntou onde iria. O empresário inventou uma desculpa qualquer e se mandou apressado. O sempai e a kouhai almoçaram em silêncio, até ela reclamar sobre a falta de apetite dele, Ren mal havia encostado no prato.

-Você precisa comer Tsuruga-san! – ela insiste

-Mas eu nem estou com fome Mogami-san...

-Você precisa! Mesmo que não tenha fome, é para o seu bem.- ela o assegura

-Não vou comer. – ele bate os pés teimoso

-Tsuruga-san! Não me obrigue a ter que fazer aviãozinho para você e lhe tratar como uma criança.

-Você faria isso? – ele arqueia as sobrancelhas

- Hai! Se for preciso. – ela diz convencida

-Seria um prazer você tentar fazer isso. – ele ri baixinho

-Ahn? - "Ele está tentando me provocar é?"

-Nada. Não será preciso, eu vou comer sim. – ele segura o garfo e volta a comer

- Viu? Não é tão difícil assim.

- Só porque você pediu. –e ele pisca para ela

Ela fica vermelha como um tomate e volta a comer tentando disfarçar. Eles continuaram a comer em silêncio. Ren evitava pensar no fato de ter que ficar tardes inteiras sozinho com ela ensaiando cenas amorosas. Pelo menos agora ele tinha uma desculpa para tocá-la, para estar com ela e não ter que esconder tanto seus sentimentos. Assim, cedo ou tarde ela perceberia a verdade. Estava difícil de se conter, logo ele iria extravasar. Aí seria tarde, kyoko fugiria dele assustada, e o filme sairia um desastre. Resolveu que esperaria até o final de Life's Trap, ou pelo menos tentaria. Não podia apressar as coisas, esperaria o tempo que fosse para conquistá-la, e se perdesse o controle, usaria suas habilidades de improvisar e contornaria a situação.

Os dois voltaram ao palco e retornaram aos ensaios na sala. Ren teve várias escorregadas, mas não a deixava notar, sempre se recompondo ao ter que proferir frases embaraçosas às vezes, as quais sempre deixavam kyoko embaraçada, isso só o deixava mais agitado por dentro.

-Não precisa ficar nervosa Mogami-san, eu não ligo, esse é o nosso trabalho, você pode falar o que quiser para mim que eu não vou lhe mal interpretar. Precisamos fazer de tudo para deixar o amor desses dois personagens convincente. - " É uma boa desculpa para mim, ou pelo menos um consolo para a falta de controle. "

-Me desculpe, é algo novo para mim, vou dar o meu melhor Tsuruga-san!

-Não esperava nada menos de você. Não se preocupe, faça o que for preciso que farei minha parte também.

Eles resolveram ensaiar mais as cenas do início, sem tanto romance, quando ainda estavam se conhecendo. Já era fim da tarde quando Takumi lhes chama para darem uma olhada no cenário já pronto. O diretor os agradeceu pela vinda e lhes deu uma folga. Ren ofereceu uma carona a ela e kyoko aceitou sem tantos rodeios.

- Obrigada por hoje Mogami-san, você foi ótima.

- Não, obrigada a você Tsuruga-san, não teria conseguido sem você.

-Foi um mérito seu, além disso eu diria que é natural atuar ao seu lado, - "claro, porque você está apaixonado por ela seu molenga" - você vai longe Mogami-san, é uma excelente atriz. – ele fez aquele seu sorriso encantador e sincero ao complementá-la

Kyko ficou sem fôlego, ficando com um vermelho intenso em seu rosto. Uma imensa felicidade tomou conta dela, ela até se esqueceu de que já haviam chegado na casa dela e que Ren estava freando o carro. Ela abriu a porta e saiu.

- Konban wa Mogami-san- ele disse fechando o vidro

-Konban wa Tsuruga-san, até mais

Ele acenou e acelerou o carro. Kyoko entrou em casa e se jogou na cama, estava exausta, suas energias foram drenadas, ela tentou não surtar com tudo aquilo. Só de lembrar ela enrubescia inteira. E aquele último comentário dele? Ele disse que era natural atuar com ela e que ele a considera uma excelente atriz! Ela rolava na cama agitada. Ficou repensando o dia em sua cabeça até que se acalmou e foi se preparar para dormir. Foi quando se perguntou:

-O que será que o diretor quis dizer ao pedir para Tsuruga-san tentar se controlar? Ah, eu não entendo mesmo... – ela apagou a luz e relaxou


	14. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo Xlll**_

-Lory está atrasado, estou tão ansioso. Quem você acha que será? – pergunta Takumi

-Se tratando do presidente eu não faço a menor idéia. – Yukihito confessou

Eles abriram a cerveja e ligaram a televisão. Takumi passou o vídeo dos ensaios deles.

-Takumi-san, você os gravou! – ele disse surpreso

-Você acha que eu iria perder isso? Dependendo eu posso até colocar no making off algumas partes.

-kyoko-chan está tão tensa.

-Ela fica descontraída com o tempo. Ren a incentiva muito. Ela é casca grossa mesmo, o Ren é tão óbvio e ela nem percebe. Ah, deve ser o Lory chegando.

-Vou tirar as cervejas da geladeira. – Yashiro se oferece a ajudar e vai para a cozinha

-Boa noite Takumi. – Lory o saudou

-Ei Lory! Onde está nosso convidado?

-No carro, pegando os docinhos.

Yukihito colocou as cervejas na mesa e foi para a porta presenciar Takumi chacoalhando Lory com um olhar espantado.

-Lory não me dia que é ele mesmo! – ele exclamava

-Quem é, presidente? Ah meu deus! É kuu Hizuri!

-Ele veio dos Estados Unidos só para essa reunião. Ele é um grande seguidor dos dois.

-Boa noite senhores. – Kuu os comprimentou

-Kuu Hizuri! Eu sempre quis fazer um filme com você! – Takumi fala empolgado

- Hizuri-san será que você se lembra de mim? – Yashiro pergunta esperançoso

-Claro que sim, o empresário do Ren. Yukihito Yashiro não é? E seria um grande prazer Takumi-san, é só marcar um horário, peça ajuda ao chefe. – ele se refere a Lory

-Depois falamos disso senhores, temos prioridades.

-Claro, o clube! – disse Yashiro animado

Os quatro entram e se sentam no sofá. Takumi mostra o vídeo do ensaio e vai para as melhores partes que a câmera escondida captou. Kuu assistia emocionado ao ver seus queridos kuons juntos.

-Mogami-kun é tão densa. – o presidente bufa

-E Ren é um desastre, como ele conseguiu namorar antes? – Lory se pergunta

-Ele já namorou antes? – Kuu pergunta em pânico - " Meu precioso kuon já entrou para o mundo dos adultos?"

-Difícil de acreditar. – Yashiro fala em desilusão

-Claro que sim, mas nenhum durou mais de alguns meses. Que decepção, ele já teve tantas mulheres, mas nunca sentiu nada especial por elas.

-Vamos ver se mudamos isso, qual o plano meus caros?

Eles ficaram a noite inteira a tramar algo. Takumi e Yashiro eram os mais animados dentre eles. Kuu não revelou a identidade de Ren ou comentou seu parentesco com o ator, ele só deu a entender que era um grande fã de Ren e estava lá para analisar o futuro pretendente de sua queria filha ou futura nora mais precisamente. Ele amava a garota e depois de ver o vídeo teve certeza de que não poderia ser outra para seu filho se não ela. Lory se divertia ao meio dos três, ele quem estava bolando as maiores idéias e todos o aprovaram, porém as maiores participações caberiam a Yukihito e Takumi. Os quatro pegaram as últimas garrafas de cerveja e brindaram ao sucesso do clube, ao dois mais promissores atores da LME e à bilheteria de Life's Trap. Ren e kyoko que os aguardassem.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo XIV**_

Takumi auxiliou a equipe com os últimos preparatórios. Ren e kyoko de folga revisaram o roteiro em suas casas e leram o capítulo final . Kyoko ao terminar de ler ficou perdida, o beijo ao qual o diretor se referia era muito mais intenso do que esperava, ela tentou se imaginar beijando Tsuruga-san apaixonadamente, seu nariz começou a sangrar e seus espíritos a tapeavam para que ela voltasse a realidade. Ela censurou a imagem. Imaginar aquilo só a deixaria mais travada e insegura.

A jovem decidiu que na hora iria fazer como estava escrito no roteiro, afinal ela era ou não uma atriz? Se o diretor quisesse um beijo apaixonado então ela iria fazê-lo, mesmo sem saber como. Essa era a estratégia dela, seu futuro como atriz e seu orgulho estavam em jogo. Ela sabia que teria que fazer direito e que não seria nada fácil. Se ela errasse eles teriam que repetir a cena e isso com certeza iria incomodá-lo. O próprio Ren havia lhe dito que só ela poderia considerar o que é ou não um beijo de verdade e que ela precisaria se preparar pois ainda haveria o dia de ser ordenada a beijar diante das telas, ou o que fosse. Mas não sabia que esse dia estava tão próximo. Ainda mais se tratando de Ren Tsuruga.

Quanto a Ren, ele não acreditou quando leu, ele não fora informado de que haveria um beijo entre os dois. Ele se arrepiou ao visualizar a cena em sua cabeça. Seria muito ariscado, ele poderia se descontrolar e envergonhá-la na frente de todo o set. Ela ficaria tão confusa e temerosa pondo em risco o resto das filmagens. Já podia prever em sua expressão abalada, pensando que ele havia usado o filme para tirar vantagem dela. Ainda lhe incomodava o fato pensar que o primeiro beijo deles seria exposto para todo o país, não que ela sentisse algo por ele, simplesmente porque fora obrigada a isso. Não havia como se enganar, ele estava com tanto medo quanto ela.

Ele parou de pensar e deu tapinhas em sua cara, precisava se focar mais. Quem ele era? Ren Tsuruga, o número um do Japão, ele não iria estragar nada, ele era um profissional dedicado. E ela? Kyoko Mogami, a garota por quem estava apaixonado a três longos anos.

Iria fazê-la entender que aquilo não era atuação, que ele realmente a amava, que ela significava tudo para ele. Faria de tudo para ser notado e se ela ainda não o compreendesse, iria se confessar depois do filme. Assim iria assegurar o futuro do filme e por em prova seus sentimentos. Foi o que decidiu, não iria voltar atrás agora.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo XV**_

Nos dias seguintes eles se encontraram no estúdio, todos se cumprimentaram. Tsunayoshi e Yukina estavam de folga e Shota já estava vestido de Sakai, com cabelos negros. Eles almoçaram juntos. Kyoko e Ren foram para seus vestuários. Ela vestiu uma linda yukata cor-de-rosa com flores vermelhas estampada e uma faixa branca em sua cintura. Kyoko estava de cabelo preto, a cabeleireira lhe fez uma franja do lado esquerdo e jogou parte de seu cabelo para frente dos ombros enquanto pegou um pedaço do resto de trás e fez duas tranças formando um lanço com elas e prendendo uma rosa vermelha um pouco acima de sua orelha direita. A maquiadora também caprichou, usou pó branco, lápis, rímel, sombra e um brilho vermelho claro. Ela ganhou maturidade e fineza, estava maravilhosa naquela roupa, parecia ter sido feita só para ela, quem visse poderia achar que ela era uma princesa de verdade.

Do outro lado estava Ren, com cabelo castanho claro e com um rabo de cavalo comprido. Ele vestia uma armadura de samurai negra e vermelha com detalhes dourados e segurava uma katana de prata com escritas douradas, assim como a bainha. Sua armadura e espada eram muito mais requintadas que as de Shota e dos outros figurantes, afinal ele seria o capitão.

Ao se aproximar, kyoko chamou a atenção de todos ao redor, Ren ficou boquiaberto a encarando, fascinado com sua beleza estrondosa. A garota se sentiu envergonhada ao ver tantos olhares direcionados em sua direção. Shota aproveitou a deixa e a elogiou. O diretor os chamou e os mandou se posicionarem até dizer "Ação!"

No dojo os espadashins treinavam sob a vigilância de seu capitão. Eles bradavam suas espadas. De repente konan sente uma mão em suas costas.

-Treine comigo Konan-san.

-Você deve adorar perder para mim Sakai. – ele sorriu

-Hoje você provará da derrota capitão.

-Me mostre o que tem. – ele estende o braço e faz sinal com a mão para Sakai se aproximar

Eles sacaram a espada velozmente e foram ao ataque, o vice estava na defensiva quase perdendo quando eles escutaram batidas na porta. Os dois se detiveram e konan foi abrir a porta, vendo kykyo sorrir ao atendê-la.

-Hijikata-san! – ela já ia entrando quando ele tampou a passagem com seus braços.

-Vai embora menina, estamos ocupados. – e fechou a porta na cara dela.

-C-ca-ca-capitão!- Sakai estava boquiaberto

Ela ficou parada na porta de braços cruzados olhando incrédula para a porta até que Sakai a abriu e se ajoelhou encostando a cabeça no chão.

-Por favor perdoe a insolência do capitão.

-Hunf! Quanta indelicadeza, precisa melhorar sua educação Hjikata-san. – ela disse em reprovação

- Tanto faz. O que você quer? Está atrapalhando, cai fora. – ele disse sem encará-la

-Capitão! – Sakai grita desesperado – Você está louco? Olha como quem está falando.

-E com quem seria? – ele pergunta indiferente

-Ela é a Hime-sama, kykyo Hyokawa! – ele respondeu exasperado

Ele permaneceu estático tentando entender o significado daquelas palavras, ele havia mostrado uma tremenda falta de respeito com a princesa, se ela quisesse ele já estaria morto. Konan se curvou e encostou a cabeça no chão.

-Gomenasai Hime-sama. Eu não sabia, por favor me perdoe. É livre para me punir como desejar.

-Que foi capitão? Foi só você ouvir meu nome que você se curva. Onde está aquela hostilidade de antes? Eu odeio isso, só de você saber quem sou você já muda totalmente sua atitude comigo.

-Claro, você é a grande princesa, como iria saber? Antes disse tantas barbaridades na sua frente e você nem falou nada.

- E agora você vai me tratar diferente capitão?

-Hai, Hime-sama.

-Então venha comigo, hora da sua punição.

Eles saíram do dojo, Sakai desesperado, já pensando na morte de seu líder.

O diretor gritou corta e agradeceu a todos. Ele partiu para a outra cena. Os figurantes saíram. Konan e Sakai conversavam

-E aí konan-san, como foi em sua missão?

-Mais um trabalho bem feito.

-Estávamos preocupados, você demorou muito.

-Eu tive algumas – procurou a palavra por um segundo - distrações no meio do caminho.

-Algo envolvendo uma garota? Quem sabe uma princesa, mais precisamente. – ele disso com uma voz acusadora

-Não. – ele mente – Apenas fui comprar alguns mantimentos. – o que no caso era verdade

-Capitão eu não quero lhe repreender mas isso não vai prestar, se kyokawa-sama descobre ele lhe mata.

-Não há o que descobrir Sakai.

-Não tente me enganar Konan-san, eu vi vocês dois se abraçando. Você deveria parar de vê-la

-Ela quem vem atrás de mim.

-E você concede! Isso está errado, muito errado! Eu temo por você konan-san.

Konan apenas escutava seu vice se preocupar. Ele ficou pensativo, ponderando sore o que deveria fazer. Eles escutaram batidas na entrada. O vice-capitão se levantou, pegou a katana e foi até a porta. Era kykyo

-Boa noite Sakai-san.

-Boa noite Hime-sama,a que devo sua presença em nosso dojo?- ele já podia imaginar

-Por acaso konan-san está aí?

-Não, hoje é meu dia de vigia. – ele disse de má vontade

-Vamos trocar de turno Sakai, você pode ir para casa. – ele aparece vindo dos fundos

-Capitão, você... – ele fica cabisbaixo por ser pego na mentira

-Eu posso assumir daqui, tire o dia de folga. –ele chega a porta

-Mas capitão eu...

-É uma ordem, - ele o corta - está liberado.

-Você quem sabe, só não diga que não lhe avisei. – ele foi irritado e lançou um olhar irritado sobre os dois

-Acho que ele não gosta de mim.

-Ele não gosta mesmo.

-Uau você disse mesmo. Eu já sabia, mas por que não?

- Ele acha perigoso para mim me aproximar de você.

- Perigoso? Ele deve estar com ciúmes.

-Ciúmes?

-Sim, ciúmes porque eu lhe monopolizo. – ela pisca para ele

-Haha, você pensa que me monopoliza? – ele riu

-Então o que estou fazendo agora? – ela se aproxima com um olhar sedutor

-Tentando seduzir um homem mais velho em um dojo vazio. – ele tentou se controlar e não parecer muito afetado

-E estou conseguindo? – ela afunda mão entre o cabelo dele

-Céus, e como! – ele responde sem saber se era konan ou ele mesmo naquele momento

-Que tal te mostrar o que é perigoso de verdade?

Kykyo escorregou as mãos e envolveu o pescoço do guerreiro enquanto atirava seu corpo ao dele. No fundo kyoko mal sabia o que estava fazendo e estava explodindo de vergonha por dentro. Konan estava surpreso, a urgência o levou a abraçá-la forte contra si. Ren inconscientemente se curvou e lhe beijou no pescoço, o que não estava no script. Kyoko ficou mais confusa ainda, seu coração batia forte. Eles haviam perdido totalmente o rumo da cena porque agora Ren estava descendo as mãos em sua cintura. O ator sente um leve tremor vindo dela e volta a si ao perceber a situação. De repente ele a solta e começa a rir ao afastá-la. Ela se perguntava se seria outro dèjá vu. Se antes estava confusa agora estava perdida e desnorteada. Konan deveria enxotá-la depois do ocorrido, deixando-a irritada, entretanto lá estava ele, parado no lugar e rindo alto.

-Haha, você é demais kykyo. – totalmente improvisando

-Do que você está rindo? – ela não o compreendia

-Você se dá muito crédito, princesa. Você não é lá tudo isso, sabia?

-Qual o seu problema konan? O que está querendo dizer? – ela fica ofendida – "Aonde ele quer chegar?"

-Não é apropriado,uma princesa flertando assim. Que decepção, você é tão fácil... – ele a insulta

Konan cruzou os braços e a encarou friamente. Kyoko ficou boquiaberta, como deveria reagir a essa ofensa? Do nada Ren lhe deu um olhar de desgosto. Algo estava errado, ele dava a impressão de que queria ser estapeado? É isso! Mas ela jamais ergueria a mão contra o precioso rosto de Tsuruga-san! E se ela ferisse aquela face perfeita? Ele só podia estar louco com uma idéia dessas. Não podia ser.

-O que foi kykyo? Você quer tanto assim passar a noite comigo? Você acreditou mesmo que eu sentisse algo por você? – ele a indaga, se fixando diante dela

Meu Deus, Ren Tsuruga queria mesmo levar um tapa. Pensando bem essa seria a deixa de kyoko, a princesa tão indignada e triste sairia chorando as pressas do dojo, desiludida com o coração partido e humilhada com essas palavras tão insensíveis e cruéis. Pelo menos essa foi a única possibilidade final para a cena. Kykyo abaixou a cabeça e deixou algumas lágrimas correrem soltas. Konan se sentiu arrasado, ele tocou seus ombros e quando viu ela havia erguido a cabeça para em seguida lhe dar um forte tapa no rosto. Konan ficou ainda mais angustiado ao vê-la chorar com uma expressão de decepção e tristeza. Ele tentou segurá-la porém kykyo apenas se afastou evitando seu toque e lhe dirigiu a palavra.

-Nunca mais fale comigo, konan Hijikata.

-Kykyo... – ele murmurara aflito, estava arrependido

Ele desvia o olhar e aperta com força os punhos, sem coragem de impedi-la . Era tarde demais e Sakai estava certo, era muito arriscado. Kykyo correu com tudo em direção a saída e foi embora ainda chorando. Ele se aproxima da porta para observá-la se afastar do dojo e quando ela finalmente estava fora de vista ele se escorou ao vão da porta e se deixou cair. Uma lágrima escorreu em seu rosto. Konan olhou para onde ela havia sumido e passou a mão sobre o local onde fora estapeado.

-Eu sou o pior... – ele se encolhe triste e permanece naquela posição

-Corta! Kyoko-chan já pode voltar.

A garota vai até eles sem olhar para Ren. "Eu bati em Tsuruga-san, eu bati em Tsuruga-san." Ela se repetia mentalmente, já podia sentir seu corpo sendo retalhado em mil pedaços. O diretor se levantou da cadeira e avaliou seus dois protagonistas.

-Tipo assim... vocês fugiram totalmente do roteiro, francamente nem sei se poderei usar essa cena, o final saiu tão tenso. E de novo essas escorregadas Ren? Quantas foram dessa vez? – ele o indagou exasperado

-Me desculpe diretor, eu me perdi na cena. Se o senhor quiser podemos regravá-la de acordo com a original.

-Na verdade eu gostei desse espetáculo que vocês fizeram. Houve tantas emoções e expressões faciais, talvez seja um desperdício não aproveitá-las. De fato essa improvisação irá comover mais as pessoas. O problema agora é que vocês terão de dramatizar mais a cena do próximo encontro deles, vocês são capazes disso?

-Hai! – os dois falaram em coro

-Muito bem. Kyoko-chan você está liberada. Ren filmaremos sua última cena de hoje. Descanse e retorne em meia hora.

Eles se separaram e Ren foi para seu camarim. Ele lavou o rosto e se jogou em sua poltrona só para se levantar ao escutar uma batida. Era kyoko segurando um saco de gelo .

-Gomenasai Tsuruga-san! – ela tremia fazendo a dogeza

- Não se preocupe Mogami-san, fui eu quem a induzi a isso. Além do mais eu merecia um tapa mesmo.

-Nani? Como assim?

-Eu estou estragando o filme, eu nem era Konan antes de improvisar aquelas falas.

-Ainda não entendi direito... De qualquer forma, você não está estragando o filme, deve ser minha culpa por não conseguir lhe acompanhar. Deixe para lá. Vamos cuidar de seu rosto. Eu não suportaria ver seu rosto inchado ou deformado por minha causa.

-Mogami-san não foi nada.

-Shhh, eu insisto Tsuruga-san.

Ela entrou no camarim e fechou a porta. Ren se sentou na poltrona enquanto ela pressionava de leve o gelo na área onde estava a marca vermelha de sua mão. Kyoko passou uma pomada na região e espalhou com os dedos. Ela corou ao ver Ren encará-la tão de perto. Ele sorriu para ela fazendo-a corar e desviar o olhar enquanto passava o gelo nele. Eles ficam em silêncio enquanto o tempo passa. A garota sente sua mão queimar repentinamente e desencosta o saco do rosto dele. Qual não foi seu pavor quando viu as bochechas dele quase queimada com o gelo.

-AhhH! – ela grita horrorizada – Eu queimei você Tsuruga-san!

-Ahn? Ah eu nem percebi. – ele confessa distraído – Meus pensamentos tomaram conta de mim.

-Nani? Ai meu deus e agora? Como você vai aparecer lá com o rosto assim? Eu estou perdida! Vem comigo Tsuruga-san vamos aquecer um pano e passar aí.

- Não precisa Mogami-san. – ele fala achando graça da situação

-Tsuruga-san, não reclame, vamos dar um jeito!

-E aqui vamos nós, de novo. – "Não que eu me importe na verdade..."


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

No dia seguinte kyoko estava de folga e resolveu caminhar com kanae na rua. As duas colocaram boné e óculos escuros para passarem despercebidas. Elas fizeram o trajeto de costume e se sentaram numa padaria para descansar e comer algo.

-E aí Mo, como vai o trabalho?

-Ah você não vai acreditar quem está no filme comigo. – ela fala animada

-Quem é ? – kanae pergunta interessada

-Eu ainda nem me comparo a ele, aliás nem sei como consegui uma oportunidade dessas para começar e agora que estamos atuando lado a lado vai ser clara a diferença de habilidade. Eu sempre me perguntei como ele consegue improvisar tão facilmente, é um outro nível.

-Desembucha mulher! Está me deixando curiosa.

-Tsuruga-san... Dá para acreditar?

-Ren Tsuruga? Não brinca! – " Que sorte a dele, ou não... Kyoko é tão lerda que nem sequer desconfia. Eu poderia até ter pena dele, isso é, se ele não quisesse roubar para ele a minha melhor é a vida né? E só uma questão de tempo até ela se tocar." – Quem diria, você e Tsuruga ein?

-Moko-san fale mais baixo! Além disso eu estou preocupada quanto a isso, ainda mais com a cena do b-b-be-bei- ela gaguejou tentando falar a palavra enquanto corava

- Bebê? Você vai ser mãe no filme?

- Não Moko-san. Eu vou ter que cof cof beijá-lo cof- tossiu para amenizar a frase

- Como? – perguntou ainda sem entender

- EuvoubeijarTsuruga-san. – ela soltou rápida a sentença enquanto escondia o rosto com as mãos

- Ahn? Fala direito Mo! – kanae pediu exaltada

- Beijar, Moko-san, beijar!- Ela agora já estava para chorar

-Beijar? Hahaha, isso vai ser interessante. – "Tsuruga-san ganhou na loteria. Talvez eu deva lhe ajudar, afinal kyoko precisa crescer. Ela o admira tanto e tenho certeza de que ele a ama. Mais do que a mim, kyoko precisa de alguém que a ame de verdade, só assim ela vai superar seu passado. Você me deve uma Tsuruga-san." – E pare de chorar com uma bobagem dessas.

- Mas e se eu fizer algo errado na hora?

-Que algo errado o que, é só meter a língua e pronto. E se você errar aí é só tentar de novo.

- Eu não vou conseguir! – Ela desabou a chorar

- Calma Mo. Se você está tão insegura por que não pede para ensaiar com ele?- " Você ainda vai me agradecer."

- Eu não poderia incomodá-lo assim pedindo algo como me ensinar a beijar! Ele ficaria bravo com um pedido tão sem nexo e suspeito!

-Não ficaria não. Ah Mo, você é tão ingênua. Tsuruga-san adoraria lhe ensinar a beijar. – "E como, haha" – apesar disso ferir o orgulho dele por se tratar só de uma prática para você.

- Claro Moko-san, haveria outro motivo?

- E se supostamente ele gostasse de você?

- Tsuruga-san? – seu coração acelerou – Que loucura, nem brinca com isso, Tsuruga-san é apaixonado por uma garota há anos. – se sentiu triste ao revelar para a amiga – "Por que ele gostar de alguém agora me incomoda? Estranho, isso nunca me aconteceu antes. Eu deveria estar torcendo por ele!"

- Ah é? E quem seria?

- Eu não sei ao certo. Quando era Bo eu conversava às vezes com ele sem me identificar. Ele me contou que ama muito alguém, ela é uma atriz quatro anos mais nova que ele e na época ainda era uma estudante. Acontece que ela já saiu do colegial e ele continua a inventar desculpas para não ficar com ela, diz que tem medo de se envolver e arriscar, que não pode ficar com ela. Ele disse que teme se confessar e perde-la. Moko-san precisava ver o quão abalado ele ficava ao me contar. Tsuruga-san disse que ela é muito densa e já teve o coração partido por um cara e por ser sua kouhai ele não o via como um homem. Quem seria ela, Moko-san? – a amiga lhe encarava boquiaberta e com uma enorme gota na cabeça

-Você só pode ter problema Kyoko Mogami! – Kotonami gritou histérica e bateu com força na mesa

A padaria inteira se virou para as duas e começaram a exclamar seus nomes e tirar fotos. Kanae deixou o dinheiro sobre a mesa, as duas evaporaram do lugar e correram até uma praça vazia.


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

Elas se sentaram no mármore de uma fonte e voltaram ao tema.

-Mo você me surpreende cada dia mais. - ela disse em tom de zombaria – "Ren Tsuruga eu tiro o chapéu para você. Esse homem é a perseverança em pessoa!"

-Eu estou boiando Moko-san. Você por acaso sabe quem é?

-Não é justo lhe dizer, descubra sozinha Mo. Por que você não o pergunta diretamente?

-Não posso, só Bo sabe disso.

- E o que você dizia a ele como Bo?

- Eu falava pára ele investir nesse amor e ir atrás dela, a diferença de idade não era nada e se ela soubesse como ele se sente poderia vê-lo de outra forma.

A atriz mais velha começou a rachar de rir, quão surpreso ele ficaria se soubesse a identidade de Bo? O mais engraçado ainda era a inconsciência de Kyoko a respeito da tal garota, e o pior, ela mesma havia dito para ele se apaixonar e fazer um movimento sobre ela! Era hilário, ela não se aguentava. Kotonami enxugou as lágrimas e parou para respirar.

-Amiga você é o máximo! Precisa se antenar mais, você é tão aérea. Apenas peça ajuda para Tsuruga-san ok?

- Posso até pedir, mas não vou pedir para ele me ensinar a beijar. Ele até já se ofereceu a me ensinar uma vez mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

-Nani? Ele fez o que? – " Mesmo assim ela ainda não sabe? É um caso sem esperança..."

-Isso foi há anos atrás, quando ensaiamos Dark Moon e ele estava como katsuki, mas ele falou tão serio que parecia real, eu fiquei com medo para ser sincera. As habilidades de atuação dele sempre me impressionam.

-"Não era atuação meu deus! Aff desisto." – Faça o que achar melhor Mo, ele saberá como lidar com você, agora chega de falarmos dele, já estou ficando com ciúmes.

As duas ficaram conversando por um bom tempo até kyoko reparar em uma imagem conhecida. Ela pede licença a kanae e se aproxima para conferir suas suspeitas.

- Onozuka-san? – ela gritou e correu até ele

- Kyoko-chan? Me chame pelo nome por favor, não gosto dessa formalidade toda.

-Ano... Shota-san, - ela o chamou meio a contragosto - o que está fazendo por aqui?

- Eu moro na rua debaixo, adoro me exercitar ao voltar para a casa depois do trabalho.

-Tsuruga-san já terminou também?

- Que mulher malvada, quer me deixar enciumado mocinha? – ele apertou suas bochechas

- Ah eu acho que o conheço, quem é Mo? – kanae aparece por detrás deles

- É meu colega de trabalho, Shota Onozuka. Deixe-me apresentá-la Shota-san, ela é kanae Kotonami, minha melhor amiga. – seus olhos cintilaram com a introdução

- Prazer Onozuka-san. – ela se curvou em cumprimento

-Hum. – ele ficou boquiaberto a encarando

-Etto... Eu vou indo na frente Mo, tome seu tempo. Adeus Onozuka-san.

-Não! – ele gritou para ela

- Nani? – ela perguntou assustada dando um pulo pra trás

- Err... Nada não, até mais kotonami-san. – ele ficou acenando abobalhado ao vê-la se afastar. – Sugoi!

- Você está bem Shota-san? – Mogami o indaga preocupada

- Kyoko-chan... – ele olhou para longe

- Hai?

-Acho que... me apaixonei. - ele suspirou

- Por Moko-san? – ela ficou surpresa

- Por essa beldade que acabo de conhecer. Foi amor a primeira vista! Kyoko-chan você precisa me arranjar com ela.

- Shota-san, pode ser complicado, ela é uma pessoa difícil.

- Melhor ainda! Adoro desafios. Kanae Kotonami, ai ai, até o nome dela é lindo. Eu lhe imploro kyoko-chan, me ajude com ela, eu faço qualquer coisa em troca! Onegai? – ele se ajoelhou

- Tudo bem, eu posso arranjar um encontro "acidental" entre vocês dois.

- Iupi!Arigato gozaimashita. – ele a abraçou empolgado

- Porém. – ela o interrompeu áspera – você está sério mesmo? Ela é minha melhor amiga e não quero vê-la ser enganada por seus galanteios e caprichos.

- Eu juro, ela é diferente, eu nem consegui me apresentar direito! Que vergonha, eu parecia um retardado. Ótima primeira impressão baka. – ele deu um tapa em sua testa

- Relaxa você vai ter sua chance e se você ousar alguma gracinha ou ferir os sentimentos eu vou lhe perseguir pelas sombras e jogar mil maldições sobre você até que lamente sua mísera existência e deseje nunca ter nascido! – kyoko disse em chamas e envolvida por seus mini-demônios

-Gulp! – ele engoliu em seco - "Que medo!" – Não será preciso. Eu vou cuidar bem dela, prometo! – ele piscou sorrindo

- Muito bem, me passe o número do seu celular aí a gente combina como vai ser.

- Perfeito kyoko-chan, você é fenomenal! Como posso lhe retribuir?

-Você poderia me ajudar com os ensaios, claro, se você quiser.

- Sem problemas, qualquer coisa por você e kotonami-san. Amanhã mesmo começamos.

-Combinado, até amanhã Shota-san.

Eles se despediram e kyoko correu até alcançar kanae. Elas chegaram na casa de kotonami e passaram o resto do tempo por lá até kyoko voltar para sua própria casa e dormir. No dia seguinte ela se arrumou e foi para o estúdio, se sentou do lado de Yukina e Tsuna enquanto Ren e Shota trabalhavam.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo XVIII**_

O capitão chega ao dojo e encontra seus subordinados tomando chá tranquilamente.

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui seus incompetentes? Eu os mandei protegê-las! –ele gritou desesperado

- Capitão não há como salvá-las daqueles damyos, você viu as tropas! O melhor seria que Hime-sama morresse, assim você estaria livre. Além disso quase todos os vassalos foram acompanhá-las, eles que morram...

- Seu miserável, covarde!- konan o socou com fúrias – Não há tempo para diálogos Takuya armou um golpe e está indo em direção ao castelo real, ele planeja matar o rei. Com seus aliados protegendo as princesas ele está completamente aberto para um ataque. Vão até lá e salvem o rei, vou resgatar kykyo, trabalho que os incompetentes não fizeram. Dessa vez nem pensem em desobedecer minhas ordens!

-Capitão não vá, se você for irá morrer! Esses bárbaros são implacáveis.

- Eu não sou covarde. Irei protegê-la nem que custe minha vida.

-Konan-san... – ele suspirou profundamente – Eu errei, sei que não posso lhe impedir agora, me desculpe por desobedecê-lo. Eu não pensei direito nem me arrependo do que fiz, mas já devia imaginar o quanto ela significa para você. Boa sorte e por favor, não morra.

- Eu voltarei Sakai, você ainda não é bom o bastante para tomar meu posto. – ele riu - Só me aguardem. – e partiu em sua jornada

- Uau Tsuruga-san é um ator excelente. – comentou Yukina

- E eu não sou? – Tsuna faz bico

- Eu não disse isso seu bobo. – ela deu um tapinha nele

- Ano, eu venho me perguntando faz tempo, por acaso vocês estão namorando?

-Que direta Mogami-san! – ele fala embaraçado

- Ahn, é complicado. – ela se lamenta

- Uma longa história. – ele bufa inconformado

- Eu lhe conto qualquer dia, isso é, se tiver tudo bem para você Tsuna. – ela o questiona para confirmar

- De boa, Mogami-san é das nossas. – ele sorri

A conversa continua enquanto gravam as cenas. A maquiadora chama kyoko e Yukina para se prepararem.

Kykyo se senta e Miwako se encosta sobre seus ombros. A mais nova acaricia seus cabelos. Kykyo fecha seus olhos se lembra de algo fazendo sua testa enrugar. Nisso a irmã mais nova a encarava atenciosa.

-Me conte o que houve nee-san, não suporto lhe ver assim tão abatida.

-Você não entenderia maninha.

- É sobre Hijikata-san não é?

-Não é isso Miwako, eu descobri que o pai me prometeu ao primo Takuya.

- Nani? Ele é um pilantra e mesquinho, vive nos importunando. Você não pode se casar com ele! Eu tomo o seu lugar!

-Você não pode, eu sou a primogênita, para o rei pouco importa com quem você se case, além disso Takuya é o mais próximo da linhagem real, o rei nunca me deixaria ficar alguém sem título da nobreza.

- Konan Hijikata não é nobre?

-Ele só virou capitão por causa de suas habilidades, o rei o aprovou mesmo sendo contra as regras da realeza permitir a adesão de alguém de origem humilde.

- Você está perdida irmã, o que vai fazer?

- Não tenho idéia.- ela começa a chorar angustiada

- Não chore nee-san!Vamos dar um jeito, por favor não chore. –ela a abraça fortemente

- Eu o amo tanto, Miwako! – ela soluçava com o choro

- Eu sei, sh, sh, vai passar, se acalme, tudo vai dar certo.

Miwako a abraçou contra o peito e começou a chorar até que a irmã se acalmasse. O diretor as elogiou e ambas voltaram a filmar outras cenas. Todos fizeram sua parte até finalizarem o expediente. Shota puxou kyoko no canto e lhe pediu para não contar a ninguém sobre kanae e o trato entre eles.

-Vamos manter segredo, especialmente do Ren-san.

- Por que não para o Tsuruga-san?

- Por que ele acredita que eu sou um rival no amor.

- Tsuruga-san gosta da Moko-san?

- Ahn? Não, não! – " como assim ela não sabe?" – ele acha que eu gosto da mesma garota que ele, mas não é a kotonami-san.

- Então você sabe de quem ele gosta? – ela pergunta curiosa

- Sim, mas não vou lhe dizer. Com certeza um dia Ren irá lhe contar pessoalmente quem é, só ele pode lhe dizer, não fique perguntando aos outros certo?

- Eu não acredito que todo mundo sabe menos eu. Mas eu entendo e também não posso

Invadir a privacidade do Tsuruga-san.

-Exato, agora se arrume para sairmos kyoko-chan.

-Aonde irá levá-la Shota-san?

- Eu vou levá-la a minha casa para passar a noite comigo. – ele mandou um beijo com as mãos para kyoko

- Shota-san! Não diga besteiras na frente de Tsuruga-san, ele pode entender errado. – ela gela ao perceber o lorde demônio ao seu lado.

- Haha! Claro, my bad. Me perdoa Ren-san? – ele sorri, tentando disfarçar o temor

- Cresça Shota. Você não é mais criança para ficar mendigando tanta atenção.

-Não fique bravinho assim, kyoko-chan só me pediu para ensaiarmos juntos.

- Ensaiar? Isso é verdade Mogami-san? – sua aura sombria a estrangulava

- Ha-ha-hai!- " Ele está uma fera! Que medo, muito medo!" – seus diabinhos se sufocavam assustados – Você quer nos ajudar Tsuruga-san?- ela receava sua resposta

- Não. Estou ocupado, se virem os dois. – ele se vira e vai embora arrastando o ar pesado pelos corredores.

- Ic! – ela cai de joelhos – " Eu achava que ia morrer!"

-Hohoho, ele estava puto. Você viu? Kyoko-chan? – ela petrificara- Não se vá! Você ainda não me ajudou com kotonami-san.

- Ele me odeia agora e eu nem sei o que -san vai me matar. – ela tremia

- Não boba, ele ficou bravo comigo e não com você. Anda, vamos pra minha casa, vou fazer hambúrguer para a gente, seu prato favorito eu ouvi dizer.

- Hai... Hambúrgueres? – ela pergunta mudando de humor facilmente

- Uma forma inteira só para você.

Eles partiram e ficaram conversando até os hambúrgueres ficarem prontos. Os dois comeram e ensaiaram até Kyoko aceitar a carona e volta para sua residência. Lá a jovem ficou se perguntando de que forma e por que motivos seu senpai estava zangado com ambos, porque com certeza não era só com Shota.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo XIX**_

No outro dia Ren nem olhou para os dois. Aquela situação toda era péssima, até o trabalho havia sido afetado. Yashiro e Takumi se preocuparam, o diretor resolveu até evitar as cenas entre o trio.

Ele mandou filmarem as irmãs e depois foram para as cenas do dojo com Ren e Tsuna. Pausaram para o almoço e os três rapazes se prepararam.

-Você é insano? Kyokawa-sama está louco atrás de você, precisava fazer aquele show? Ele vai nos mandar lhe matar.

-Então cumpra suas ordens, eu não vou voltar atrás.

-Eu estou falando sério. Ele já tirou seu título.

-Eu sei. Me desculpe capitão, já não faço mais parte da guarda real.

-Não posso acreditar que nos abandonou por uma mulher.

-Não é uma, é a mulher. Além disso, ela não é o único motivo. Estou cansado de receber ordens absurdas ou assassinar tantas pessoas inocentes.

-É o nosso dever capitão, fazer justiça pelos reis.

-Que rei? Aoki-sama foi morto e agora temos um louco desvairado no poder. Ele matou o rei mesmo sabendo que conquistaria a coroa ao casar com kykyo. Ele matou Miwako-san e mandou matar os próprios seguidores simplesmente por não haver outro entretenimento. Não suporto ser regido por um homem como ele.

-O que podíamos fazer? Se você ainda fosse capitão poderia nos liderar e fazer uma revolta.

-É tarde demais para isso.

Os dois escutaram batidas na entrada. Era Takuya.

-Saia pelos fundos Konan-san, rápido. Fuja com Hime-sama e se esconda bem porque iremos atrás de vocês. Que Deus o proteja meu amigo.

-Obrigado Sakai – eles trocam um aperto de mão- Cuide bem deles, você será um ótimo capitão.

-Não tanto quanto você Konan-san. Agora vá, devo atender o rei.

-Adeus irmãos. Vocês não me encontrarão nunca mais.

Todos se curvam em respeito e o ex-capitão vai correndo pelos fundos. Sakai abre a porta para Takuya.

-Porque demoraram tanto seus desgraçados?

-Estava punindo meus subordinados por não encontrarem konan Hijikata.

-Haha isso mesmo, gostei do seu espírito capitão, vou adorar contar com seus serviços.

-Me sinto honrado Kyokawa-sama.

-Que bom, agora mande seus homens mexerem esses traseiros e procurarem aquele maldito, revirem todos os feudos e campos.

-O que for preciso meu rei.

Eles encerraram as gravações e se despediram. Kyoko e Ren não haviam trocado uma palavra sequer durante todo o dia. Os dois se esbarraram e kyoko ia iniciar uma conversa quando Shota lhe interrompeu.

-Vamos Kyoko-chan, hoje quero lhe mostrar algo novo que preparei para o nosso jantar.

-Não precisava se incomodar Shota-san.

-Eu me divirto cozinhando para você sabia? – ele pisca para ela na frente de Ren – "Hohoho, eu sou muito mau."

-Arigato! Você me ajudou muito ultimamente.

-É um prazer minha cara. - ele sorri

-Vejo que estão se dando muito bem. Divirta-se com ele Mogami-san. Só não venha pedir minha ajuda depois- ele disse ríspido e vai embora.

A jovem se assusta com a atitude repentina e grosseira de seu senpai. Por que ele estava tão irritado? O que ela havia feito dessa vez? Em seu carro, Shota lhe disse que aquilo era puro ciúme. Mas ciúme de que? Dela? Impossível. Porque Ren Tsuruga teria ciúme de uma kouhai qualquer? Simplesmente não havia nexo. Decidiu que amanhã mesmo iria esclarecer esse mal entendido.

Os três atores estavam no estúdio desde manhã cedo. Estavam gravando as últimas cenas do dojo. Ren nem se deu ao trabalho de disfarçar sua fúria ao ficar sozinho com Shota, o ruivo ainda o provocou para piorar tudo. Durante o almoço ele ignorou as preocupações de Yashiro e os comentários irrelevantes de Shota sobre Mogami-san. Ele mal tocou no prato e se trancou em seu camarim para refletir. Ren fechou seus punhos e os ergueu em direção ao teto "Shota Onozuka, você está me testando, não é?" Ele nem tinha mais mais vontade alguma de fingir ser aquele cara educado e fino. Só de pensar em perde-la para um playboy já lhe enfurecia de tal modo a perder totalmente sua compostura. " Eles se chamam com tanta informalidade e só se conhecem a uma semana! Eu devo ser muito insignificante para ela..." Ele se perdia em lamentos e angústia até escutar o diretor chamá-lo de volta. Ren achou ser uma ilusão ao ver kyoko sentada acenar para ele. Ren esfregou os olhos, era ela mesma. Não podia ser, ela estava de folga e por que estava vindo em sua direção se estavam brigados?

-Tsuruga-san! – ela falou seriamente

-Sim? – perguntou estranhando

-Gomenasai. Seja lá qual foi o motivo de sua irritação, me perdoe. Não quero que você me odeie ou continue me ignorando. Se puder apontar minha falha irei corrigi-la imediatamente então por favor volte a falar comigo. – ela fazia a dogeza

-Mogami-san... Não foi sua culpa, eu não estou irritado com você.

-Então porque está tão bravo e me evitando?

-Eu não estou bravo com você, só com o Shota mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu estou insatisfeito comigo mesmo. Desculpe se pareci descontar em você.

-Você não acha que se pressiona muito?

-Não é isso, você não entenderia.

-Eu me preocupo com você Tsuruga-san então por favor não me assuste assim. Quase não consegui dormir hoje, pensei que você não gostasse mais de mim.

-Mogami-san, como em plena consciência você pode pensar em algo assim? Agora você me desapontou.

-Não era essa a minha intenção! Arg eu sou uma inválida – ela se lamentou

-Eu odeio interrompe-los meus caros mas é hora de voltar ao trabalho Ren – Takumi lhe adverte

-Depois conversamos Mogami-san, mas, pode ficar tranqüila – o ator se retira

-Kyko-chan você se importaria em me esperar até finalizarmos? Eu gostaria de lhe dar algumas orientações.

- Certamente diretor, sem problema algum.

-Ótimo. Você poderia chamar Yashiro-san? Preciso falar com ele também.

-Hai, estou indo.

Kyoko chamou o empresário, Yashiro foi até o diretor. Ela se sentou na sala ao lado e conseguiu pegar algumas palavras soltas da conversa deles. Ouviu seu nome e o de Ren serem citados algumas vezes. De repente houve um silêncio, ela se inclinou para observar melhor. Yukihito estava no celular, era o presidente. Ela captou mais algumas palavras entre elas "ren", "kyoko-chan", "noite inteira" e "juntos". Algo estava cheirando mal, o que eles estavam escondendo?

Já era quase dez horas , os três rapazes se despediram do diretor. Takumi começou a dar conselhos sobre sua performance e elogiou seu desempenho durante as filmagens. Ele disse estar muito satisfeito com sua personagem. O homem deu as última dicas e lhe avisou que já haviam chego as novas yukatas que deveria vestir nas próximas cenas e se quisesse conferi-las já estariam em seu camarim. Eles se despediram e kyoko foi correndo ansiosa até o camarim, enquanto isso Yashiro começou a enrolar Ren a caminho do carro.

-Ih Ren, eu esqueci suas coisas no camarim, ando tão avoado.

-Acontece Yashiro-san, eu lhe espero no carro. – ele já estava desconfiado

-Ren, Yukihito! Vocês ainda estão aqui

-Yashiro-san esqueceu uns pertences meus.

-Ah deixem-me busca-los então.

-Não diretor, não poderia lhe dar esse trabalho. – Ren recusa

-Eu mesmo posso pega-los Takumi-san – diz o empresário

-Não custa nada, aliás eu gostaria de falar depois com você Yukihito, precisamos fazer um ajuste na agenda de Ren. Eu posso lhe dar carona enquanto acertamos os horários Yukihito..

-Não seria muito incomodo Takumi-san? – ele o indaga receoso

-Seria um prazer, pode ,e e,prestar Yukihito hoje Ren?

-Claro diretor, aliás eu mesmo pegarei meus pertences lá. Pode ir com ele Yashiro-san.

-Ok Ren, desculpe o trabalho, Konban wa.

-Boa noite Ren, nos vemos amanhã.

Ele se despedem, um calafrio passa por Ren ao se virar para trás e vê-los dando um hghi-five e em seguida entrando no carro. O diretor liga para o presidente.

-Tudo pronto Lory, eles estão no estúdio. Podemos prosseguir com o plano.

Ren entrou no estabelecimento e se dirigiu ao camarim. Ele viu as luzes acessas no camarim ao lado, no caso era o de kyoko. O ator escutou barulhos e se dirigiu para lá. Ele se deparou com kyoko pulando serelepe e segurando várias yukatas diferentes.

-Tsuruga-san? Olhe quantas opções! É uma mais linda que a outra! Tão bonitas – ela abraçou as peças, seus olhos brilhavam de alegria

-São mesmo, vão ficar muito bonitos em você.

-Arigato – ela cora com o elogio – Ano Tsuruga-san, o que está fazendo aqui?

-Yashiro-san esqueceu minhas coisas no camarim.

-Entendi. Vou com você até lá, só me espere guardar essas yukatas.

Ela as guardou no armário e os dois foram até o camarim. Ren ajeitou suas coisas e os dois caminharam até a saída.

-Por que você não ensaiou com o Onozuka hoje? – ele perguntou desviando o olhar, não queria soar irritado

-Porque não combinamos nada. Eu lhe disse que precisava esclarecer esse mal entendido com você primeiro, mas ainda estou confusa, estamos bem Tsuruga-san?

-Sim, desculpe meu comportamento Mogami-san.

-Foi horrível ser ignorada dessa forma. Eu diria frustrante, sabe? – ela se refere a conversa entre eles no carro aquele dia

-é eu sei sim – ele se lembrou do que havia dito – Deveria ter lhe poupado ver esse meu lado fraco

-Não diga isso! Você sempre esconde suas emoções. Adoraria compartilhar e lhe ajudar com o que guarda aí dentro.

-Se fosse tão simples assim Mogami-san – ele suspira – eu sou um cara muito conservado e contido, você não faz a menor idéia.

-"eu sei disso, Bo que o diga" – Você está sempre se preocupando sozinho, por que não se abre aos outros?

-Eu até gostaria, mas não posso, há muitas coisas em minha vida as quais não posso contar a ninguém.

Eles ficaram em silencio até chegarem a porta da entrada, os dois estranharam, eles estavam fechadas. Ren se aproximou e girou a maçaneta, elas estavam trancadas!

-Sem chance, estamos trancados! – kyoko exclamou

-Não pode ser, as luzes só apagam alguns minutos após desligarem a fonte e elas ainda...- as lâmpadas se apagam- estão apagadas. – ele termina

-Então agora estamos presos. E no escuro! – ela conclui desesperada


	21. Chapter 20

_**Capítulo XX**_

-Não há com o que se preocupar Mogami-san eu estou com o celular na minha pasta. – ele pega o aparelho- É só ligar. – eles esperam em vão – está sem bateria... – "Que estranho, eu carreguei hoje de manhã" – e o seu celular Mogami-san?

-Eu não trago celular para o trabalho. –ela suspira –Estamos perdidos, o que faremos?

-Não faço a menor idéia, todas as salas devem estar trancadas, só temos as chaves dos dos nossos camarins.

-É mesmo, lá tem frigobar e banheiro então vai dar para passarmos a noite. O problema é, como chegaremos até lá?

-Eu me lembro do caminho, segure minha mão Mogami-san, eu lhe guiarei.

Kyoko oferece sua mão e ele a segura, ela fica vermelha por estar de mãos dadas com seu senpai, mesmo que em condições como essa. Elas eram tão grandes e firmes em comparação as suas, pequenas e delicadas. Parecia natural, era agradável senti-las.

Eles caminharam no escuro, Ren ia na frente com o braço estendido para evitar esbarrar em algum se sentia confortável e segura com ele, até ficou um pouco triste e estranhou quando Ren a soltou. Os dois decidiram tomar banho em seus respectivos camarins e depois comeriam o que houvesse dentro dos frigobares. Eles se sentaram e voltaram a conversar enquanto saboreavam o que seria o jantar deles. Isso até Ren a surpreender

-Mogami-san, a verdade é que eu estava com ciúmes.

-Nani? – ela quase engasga- Ciúmes de que?

-De você e aquele cara...

-Shota-san? – ela pergunta confusa

-Ele mesmo.

-Mas Por que Tsuruga-san teria ciúmes de mim?

-"Porque eu te amo? Porque estou estupidamente louco de paixão por você?" – Porque não faz nem uma semana e vocês já se chamam com tanta informalidade.

-Foi ele quem me pediu para chamá-lo assim. Na verdade ele é uma pessoa bem agradável quando quer e ele tem me ajudado muito.

-Viu? É disso que estou falando, você cai na conversa dele e o defende. Não só isso como prefere mais a ajuda dele do que a minha agora. – ele disse áspero

Kyoko sentiu a rispidez em suas palavras e ficou apavorada, começou a tremer de medo. Podia não enxergar sua face mas o tom de voz denunciava seu incômodo, era o próprio Lorde Demônio sentado ao seu lado. Ela nem conseguia imaginar as possíveis caras de ódio lhe sendo direcionadas, seus demoniozinhos começaram a chorar de medo. Ele iria lhe dar uma morte lenta e dolorosa e ninguém poderia impedi-lo, afinal ela estava encurralada.

-Ain! N-n-não é isso Tsuruga-san! – ela gaguejou nervosa – ele me ajuda por causa de uma troca de favores. – ela explica

-Troca de favores é? Que favor você fez a ele? – Ren tentou disfarçar sua irritação

-E-eu não posso lhe dizer , ele me fez prometer segredo. – "estou ferrada "

-Então deixe-me ver se entendi direito, você não só virou íntima dele, como já tem a liberdade para trocar nomes e segredinhos, e ainda por cima me substituiu por ele e já nem sequer pretende buscar mais a minha ajuda, não, prefere ficar até altas horas da noite sozinha com ele. Não é a toa que você já foi enganada várias vezes.– " não acredito que estou fazendo uma cena por causa de um ciúme bobo. Acho que peguei pesado.E muito."

A escuridão que os cercava foi tomada pelo silêncio. Ren já estava arrependido e receoso. Por que ele havia feito todo esse drama? Eles estavam presos, teriam de ficar juntos até o dia seguinte e para variar ele havia extrapolado outra vez e a deixado em uma situação ainda mais complicada. Ele havia sido grosso com ela, era um idiota, kyoko era pura e inocente demais para entender suas segundas intenções. Ela não tinha culpa, a falta era só dele. Seus pensamentos foram cortados por um fraco soluço.

-Mogami-san? Você não está chorando, está? – a pergunta fez ela desabar no choro -"Oh merda, satisfeito Ren? Seu inútil" - Me perdoe por favor, eu falei sem pensar.

-Não, - ela sacudiu a cabeça – você está certo, n-não d-deveria ser tão a-aberta. – soluçava

Suas lágrimas corriam soltas e o ar lhe faltou, do nada ela sentiu seu corpo ser pressionado contra o dele e envolvido em um forte abraço. Ren apoiou o queixo em seu ombro.

- Me perdoe Mogami-san eu fui um idiota e lhe fiz chorar. – ele a apertou mais forte – Eu sou o pior.

- Tsuruga-san? – ficou desnorteada – Por que diz isso? Você só falou a verdade. – disse tristemente

-Não, eu me descontrolei novamente, pensava que você gostava mais da companhia dele do que da minha e acabei agindo dessa forma deplorável.

-Você pensou o que? Nunca! Eu tenho muito mais confiança e apego a você do que a ele, uma diferença de anos-luz.- ela disse estupefata – portanto não é lógico que você tenha ciúmes.

- Você acha isso mesmo?

-Com toda a certeza.

-Então me chame de Ren a partir de agora.

-Como é que é? – ela pergunta descrente – " acho que escutei errado"

-Você me ouviu kyoko, me chame de Ren de agora em diante.

-D-d-demo, isso é tão estranho! E desrespeitoso! – ela fica embaraçada ao ser chamada pelo nome.

- Você irá se acostumar. E não é falta de respeito, nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, não sei porque ainda não nos chamamos pelo nome. Eu não vou lhe largar até você tentar. – seus braços enrijeceram.

-R-r-en–san? – ela pergunta tímida com a tentativa

-Sem sufixo, só Ren. – ele a corrigiu

-R-ren. – ela enrubesceu profundamente ao proferir seu nome de forma tão pessoal

-É o melhor que consegue? Ou será que você quer ficar abraçada comigo a noite toda?

-Ren! – ela fala exaltada e embaraçada

-Isso mesmo, boa menina. – ele a solta e passa a mão em sua cabeça – Se você me chamar por outro nome eu vou fingir que não lhe escutei. Estamos entendido, kyoko? – ele destaca seu nome

-H-hai!

Eles terminaram a refeição e foram se arrumar para a noite. Kyoko estava pensativa, o que havia sido aquilo? Tsuruga-san a abraçando e dizendo que havia tido ciúmes dela.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Capítulo XXI**_

Era estranho, depois de três anos o chamando de Tsuruga-san, era surreal a idéia de se referir a ele pelo primeiro nome. Nesses últimos dias ela presenciara várias expressões incomuns de seu senpai. Talvez ele finalmente estivesse mostrando o que havia por trás de sua máscara, seu disfarce ia caindo aos poucos. A garota colocou a mão no bolso para pegar Corn e lhe pedir ajuda. Junto com a pedra ela puxou um metal retangular com um fio, era seu ipod, enfim uma luz! Ela beijou a pedra agradecendo Corn. Ren a escutou e viu uma luz fraca vindo do banheiro dela, kyoko saiu e lhe mostrou o ipod.

-Corn nos salvou Tsuru...Ren! – ela corrige - Eu nem sabia que havia trazido meu ipod no bolso. É uma pena não ter recorrido a Corn antes. Já deve ser quase meia noite, precisamos dormir.

- Pois é, mas não tem problema. Já está tarde, vamos dormir Kyoko? – ele fala seu nome naturalmente.

-H-hai, boa noite, Ren – ela puxa uma cadeira e se senta encostada na parede.

-Ano, você não pensa em dormir nessa cadeirinha né?

-Não há outra opção, os sofás estão trancados na sala.

-Você vai ficar com torcicolo se dormir assim! Vem comigo, vou lhe ceder minha poltrona reclinável.

- E onde você vai dormir?- ela o questiona, suspeita

-Eu durmo no chão mesmo, essa cadeira é pequena para mim. De qualquer forma, não posso deixar uma moça dormir em uma cadeira.

- E meu senpai dormiria no chão gelado? Fora de cogitação, se você dormir no chão eu não durmo na poltrona - ela cruza os braços.

- Então só há uma opção: - "não acredito no que vou propor" – vamos dormir juntos – ele sugeriu – "Ren, seu indecente"

- Nani?- ela grita em choque – "eu e Tsu-Ren dormindo juntos em uma poltrona? Definitivamente inapropriado"

- Não me leve a mal – "Ren seu aproveitador, sujo. Não! Isso é só por educação. Aff, para que mentir para mim mesmo?" – Se for muito repulsiva a idéia eu ainda posso me deitar ao chão duro, imundo e gelado. – " Já sei até qual a reação dela. Isso é baixo."

- Não! Nem se eu estivesse louca deixaria você dormir em tais condições para meu conforto e comodidade! Você irá dormir nessa poltrona Ren. – era uma ordem

- Só se você dormir nela também .- ele fala decidido

_Arg! Você venceu, eu durmo se for o caso. – ela diz a contragosto – "como ele consegue propor isso? Ele não se importa de dormir comigo? Isso não está acontecendo"

Ren sorriu vitorioso e foi a seu camarim. Kyoko pegou o ipod e o seguiu. Lá estava ele, deitado na poltrona e fazendo sinal para ela se aproximar, o que o fez, relutantemente. Ocorpo dele ocupava praticamente o assento inteiro, ela deveria simplesmente dormir sobre ele? Por Deus, onde ela havia se metido? Ela deveria ter sido uma pessoa horrenda na vida passada e essa era sua punição. E por que diabos ele parecia estar se divertindo vê-la tão hesitante? Espere, ele estava... rindo?

- Haha, não me olhe assim kyoko. Nós só vamos dormir e parece que você está cheia de pensamentos pervertidos na cabeça. Mente poluída... – ele chacoalhou a cabeça em reprovação

- Oras, como você quer que eu durma sossegada se estiver deitada sobre você? – ela fica vermelha que nem um tomate

- Não precisa ter vergonha, venha kyoko, não vou lhe fazer nada. – "tomara" – Eu prometo.

Ela foi até ele e começou a subir timidamente, nunca havia ficado tão embaraçada em toda sua vida. Ela se deitou, se fosse de frente seria ainda mais constrangedor. Ren agradeceu aos céus por ela estar de casaco se não o contato entre eles seria ainda mais irresistível e ela provavelmente iria sentir seu coração pulsando desenfreado.

- Etto, eu não sou muito pesada?

- Não, você é perfeita. – ele deixou escapar

- V-v-você e-está confortável? – ela perguntou ardendo em rubor

- Estou bem. – "Melhor impossível"

Eles ficaram calados sem saber o que dizer. Ela ficou inebriada ao inalar sua colônia. Ele usava um perfume tão cheiroso e refrescante, estava ficando entorpecida. Eles estavam tão próximos que ela gelou ao sentir o ar expirado por ele em seus cabelos. O contato entre os dois dificultava ainda mais para Ren. O homem apertava forte o braço no assento para não agarrá-la. Era uma situação arriscada e perigosa. Ren respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Estava estático, seu corpo implorando pelo dela. Que inferno, se aquilo continuasse ele faria uma besteira. Kyoko notou o ritmo descompassado de sua respiração, ele deveria estar com desgosto daquela situação, mal sabia ela a verdade. Logo a jovem teve uma idéia.

- Que tal se escutarmos alguma música? Para ajudar a dormir. – ela pegou o ipod

- Pode ser, estou curioso para saber o que você escuta – ele se ajeita para ver o aparelho e pega um lado do fone

- Nada de mais, eu ouço muito pop, techno e um pouco de rock.

- Vamos ver a sua última reprodução – ele puxa o ipod dela.- Mirotic, DBSK, você gosta deles?

-Eles cantam e dançam muito bem. São até bonitinhos.

- Mais do que eu? –ele a fez encará-lo

- N-n-não? – "Isso é pergunta para se fazer?" – Você é mais bonito do que eles. - ela cora – "Que pergunta besta"

- Então quem é mais bonito do que eu?

- "Aonde ele quer chegar?" – Ahn, deixe me pensar... Corn! Corn é a criatura mais bela desse planeta e... ei , você está rindo de novo!

- Haha, eu imaginei que dissesse isso. Talvez sua imagem de Corn esteja um pouco distorcida. – "Fato, porque até hoje você não me reconheceu" - mas de qualquer jeito obrigado por sua resposta – ele pareceu contente

- Ahn, de nada? – " estranho é apelido, ele está sinistro hoje" – Você está diferente Tsu-Ren...

- Para melhor ou pior?

- Acho que melhor talvez. Não sei, você está mais – parou a procura de uma palavra apropriada – aberto?

- Só estou sendo eu mesmo, depois de muitos anos. –"Um lado que vivi oprimindo"

- E o que lhe fez mudar?

-"Você"- ele a encarou profundamente – É segredo.

- Ah me conte, por favor? – ela insiste

- Um dia você saberá.

- Mesmo? Promete? – seus olhos brilharam cheios de esperança

- Prometo. – ele assentiu

Eles se reacomodaram, kyoko olhando para o teto pensativa e Ren bisbilhotando em seu aparelho. Ele escolheu uma musica e colocou para tocar. Íris, goo goo dolls.

- Ah, íris, é uma música muito bonita. Algum motivo em especial?

- Eu me identifico com ela – ele se resumiu

- Hum – "por que será?" – Com que parte?

- Tudo, você não entende a letra?

- Na verdade nunca prestei atenção e não consigo acompanhar direito o inglês quando é cantado.

- É uma pena – ele suspirou e se apressou em mudar de canção – Fique com ele de volta, vou ver se durmo, será um longo dia.

- Eu sei, vou diminuir o volume ok?

- Obrigado – ele se silencia até arriscar – Kyoko?

- Hum? – ela se demora a responder, não iria se acostumar tão cedo a ser chamada assim

- Lembra quando fomos os irmãos Hell?

- Sim, o que tem?

- Você não pode aceitar minha oferta de antes então proponho agora que use meus braços como travesseiro.

-Ahn? Não Ren, eu não poderia fazer algo assim! – ela se vira para encará-lo, estava vermelha escarlate – " ele quer me matar de vergonha hoje? Só pode ser o Lorde Demônio não?"

- Não se acanhe, sei que você está desconfortável assim, além disso, depois de me emprestar seu colo daquela vez, é o mínimo que posso fazer em retribuição.

- Você não precisa me retribuir senpai, eu já devo muitos favores a você.

-Então me faça o favor de se apoiar em mim. Como vou dormir em paz sabendo que você está toda desconfortável por minha causa? – "É por uma causa nobre, uma causa nobre" – ele se repetia mentalmente tentando se convencer.

- Ren eu não acho isso certo. – mostrou-se claramente contra – O que vão pensar se nos encontrarem de manhã?

- "Que se danem os outros, eu quero você em meus braços" – Não vão pensar nada, na hora em que acordarmos vou acertar as contas com quem quer que tenha nos trancado aqui.

-Kyaa! – ela se arrepiou, lá estava o lorde demônio – "ele vai me devorar viva, eu sou a corsa nas garras do leão, melhor obedece-lho antes que ele desconte em mim!"

Ela se virou com as mão apoiadas em seu peitoral, lá estavam os dois, cara a cara, os abdomens colados um no outro, suas pernas entre as dele. Ela queria sumir dali ou simplesmente morrer com tanta vergonha. O rubor cobriu seu corpo inteiro, não ousou se mexer, estava petrificada, o coração podia saltar pela sua boca. Com medo da reação, ela fechou os olhos com força enquanto tremia. Do nada, ela sentiu suas mãos percorrerem suas bochechas, um toque gentil e suave, porém ardia onde encostava. Ela tomou coragem e abriu um dos olhos, mesmo com a pouca luz do ipod no canto, ela ficou surpresa ao se deparar com um imenso sorriso vindo dele. Era radiante, ela sentiu-se derreter. A garota ia abria a boca para falar mas se conteve ao sentir um dedo pressionado levemente sua boca.

-Shhh, kyoko, não diga nada, finja que sou um colchão se preferir, ok? Boa noite, durma bem. – ele sorriu e levou seus braços para trás, apoiando sua nuca em suas mãos e em seguida fechando os olhos.

A jovem pousou a cabeça em seu peitoral e apoiou a mão livre em seu ombro. Ela pode escutar os batimentos acelerados do ator, estaria Ren nervoso? Besteira, por que estaria?

Ela deveria se acalmar, seu coração também batia forte, era ela quem estava se agitando por nada, ele disse que seria como um colchão então por que esperaria algo diferente? Ren era um cavalheiro, jamais encostaria um dedo nela sem permissão ou motivo. Ele era diferente de qualquer homem, tinha princípios e nunca havia tirado proveito dela. E ali estava ela, sozinha com ele, no escuro, deitada sobre seu corpo enquanto ele dormia indiferente. Como ele conseguia? Por que só ela estava claramente eufórica? Havia sido idéia dela não deixá-lo no chão e agora não podia reclamar. Ela estava fazendo tempestade em copo d'água, Ren nem faria nada com ela. Como assim nem? Como se o grande Ren Tsuruga fosse levado por um momento constrangedor com sua kouhai, quando ele já tinha uma garota. Ela ergueu o pescoço e o olhou de relance. Teria adormecido? O chamou e nada. Retirou o fone de seu ouvido e o guardou sem fazer movimentos abruptos. Ainda com a luz ligada o encarou intensamente, nunca havia reparado mas ele era realmente bonito e charmoso e no fundo ela sempre soube disso. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça tentando dizimar esses pensamentos inapropriados e se concentrando em não acordá-lo. Ela Fechou os olhos e logo adormeceu.


	23. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo XXII**_

Em seus sonhos, Ren vivenciava aquele momento anos atrás, quando conhecera uma linda garotinha. A criança era tão agitada e graciosa, com suas tendências a contos de fadas. Ela parecia estar sempre feliz, se não fosse por sua mãe e a pressão que faziam sobre ela. O pequeno kuon se apresentou, a menina acabou confundindo seu nome, não só isso, achou que ele fosse um príncipe fada. Ele entrou no jogo e lhe contou sua história de forma metafórica, ela ficou admirada. Mas ele precisava voltar para a América, era preciso se separarem. O garoto lhe deu uma pedra colorida para se lembrar dele. Era difícil se despedir, não queria deixá-la. Houve muita tristeza e relutância por parte dela, ela queria viver eternamente naquele mundo mágico, ao seu lado. Eis então a partida e a volta para a realidade. Nunca mais ele a veria. Seus dias seguintes seguinte foram marcados pelo tormento e a culpa de ser quem era.

Ren acorda sem fôlego, ainda perdido na escuridão, sente o peso sobre ele e se lembra de tudo, ele cheira sua fragrância, ela estava tão desprotegida ali... Não podia ver seu rosto no escuro, mas sentia sua respiração leve e passiva, seu calor, seu cheiro. Ele sentiu-se abençoado, se pudesse parar o tempo congelaria aquele momento tão perfeito. Ele passou a mão e alisou seus cabelos, se conteve, queria mais porém não poderia se dar ao luxo de tocá-la durante seu sono. O ator respirou fundo e lhe abraçou, se prometendo que não passaria daquilo, assim, poderia dormir sossegado.

De manhã cedo, a claridade cobria o aposento. Kyoko acorda e dá de cara com o rosto adormecido de seu senpai. Ela reprimiu um grito e quis se levantar e sair daquela posição mas foi impedida pelos braços fortes de Ren. Ele a apertou ainda mais, inconscientemente. Como kyoko sairia dali? Impossível, teria que acordá-lo ou esperar. A jovem ficou relembrando o dia anterior, o que a fez ruborizar novamente. Viajando em suas lembranças ela notou Ren se mover e chamá-la.

- Kyoko...

- Sim? – "Ué, ele acordou? Por que ele não me solta então?"

- Se você apenas soubesse o quanto eu...

- O quanto você...? – ela ergueu o queixo para observá-lo de perto, ele ainda estava dormindo – " Que engraçado, Ren fala dormindo, ele está sonhando comigo?" – ela cora só de pensar

- Você...

- Eu? – ela pergunta confusa

- Não faz idéia.

- Não mesmo – ela respondeu sem entender as frases soltas

- Minha princesa...

Princesa? Será que ele estava sonhando com a kykyo?

Era bem possível, seus nomes são tão parecidos, só muda a posição de uma letra. Então era isso mesmo, ele sonhava com seu trabalho. De fato ele era um profissional inigualável, para levar a atuação até dentro de seus sonhos.

- Eu te amo tanto...

Ele foi se aproximando para o espanto dela e ia lhe dar um beijo nos lábios se kyoko não desviasse, mas não adiantou muito e ele acabou beijando sua bochecha a fazendo entrar em transe. Inconscientemente, ele não se conteve, largou sua cintura para segurá-la no rosto. Ren ia tentar um segundo beijo quando uma mão tampou sua boca e o empurrou enquanto um grito ecoou em seus ouvidos.

-Nããão! – ela gritou assustada e pulou da poltrona.

-k-k-kyoko? – ele acordou surpreso – M-me desculpe – ele a encarou incrédulo e perdido – "Droga! Eu sabia que isso aconteceria cedo ou tarde"

- E-eu estou bem – ela não foi convincente

- Foi apenas um sonho, gomenasai- ele agachou a cabeça – eu não tinha nenhuma intenção sobre você.

- N-não, eu sei disso. Você começou a falar tanta coisa – ela disse, ainda em choque – E eu não conseguia me largar.

- Falei? – "Essa não" – o que eu falei? – ele perguntou receoso

- Eu não entendi nada, só sei que você ficou murmurando umas palavras sem nexo, depois disse algo sobre amor e do nada você começou a soltar beijos! – "o que conseguiu parcialmente" – ela o acusou nervosa e envergonhadíssima – M-mas eu lhe perdôo, afinal você estava sonhando imerso em seu papel e tudo mais então eu entendo.

- O que você quer dizer? – ele pergunta sem, entender

- Ren não precisa disfarçar, você é um grande ator, e pensar que até durmindo você se envolve no seu trabalho. Só peço que não confunda mais os nomes. É kykyo e não kyoko lembra?

- "Só pode ser brincadeira, ela não entendeu? Como posso ser mais óbvio?" Gomenasai kyoko, mas eu não confundi o nome – ele murmurou

- Ahn? Me desculpe, não consegui lhe ouvir

- Não foi atuação kyoko.

- Não? Como assim? – ela o questionou intrigada

- Isso é irrelevante agora, foi só um sonho, certo?

- Se você diz, melhor esquecer esse episódio, não é? – "porem creio que não o esquecerei, aquilo foi um choque"

- Você quem sabe... – "mas duvido que ela esqueça, conhecendo seu jeito " – Vamos no arrumar, logo irão chegar.

Eles se aprontaram, e comeram café da manhã, um suco e sanduíches do frigobar. Os dois ouvem barulhos e vão até a porta. Eram os faxineiros.

Ren já se preparou para questioná-los quando kyoko o puxou pelo braço.

- Ano, acho que não foram eles.

- Então quem foi?

- Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas eu escutei uma conversa entre Yashiro-san e Takumi-san com o presidente, podia até parecer que eles estavam combinando algo porque ouvi nossos nomes no meio, mas eles jamais fariam algo como nos trancar no escuro.

- Tem razão, eles não seriam capazes. – "Esses malditos, já devia saber"

- Além disso, eles não teriam motivos para nos trancar, ou teriam?

- Vai saber... – ele se resumiu

Um pouco depois chega Yukina e ela empresta o celular a Ren, este se isola e liga para o empresário

- Quem é?

- Adivinha. – Ren responde desafiador

- R-Ren? – ele pergunta gaguejando

- O próprio – ele fala secamente

- Eu fiquei tão preocupado! Onde você está? Eu liguei tantas vezes, o que você fez com seu celular? – ele perguntou fingido, simulando não saber

- A bateria misteriosamente acabou – ele lhe explicou insinuante

- Ah, sério? Que estranho – tentou disfarçar

- Muito, não? – ele o cortou – Yashiro-san, preciso falar com você, venha agora ao estúdio, estarei lhe aguardando – ele desliga em sua cara

Yashiro ficou estático, ainda com o celular na mão, ele deu um longo suspiro antes de concluir convicto:

- Fudeu! "Ele descobriu!"


	24. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo XXIII**_

Yukihito chega ao lugar e procura por Ren, quando sente uma aura maligna por detrás

- R-R-Ren! – ele pulou de medo

- Ohayo Yashiro-san – ele o cumprimentou com seu sorriso brilhante

- O-ohayo! – ele tremia apavorado

- Sabe onde passei a noite?

- N-não – ele mal consegue mentir

- Não mesmo? – ele se aproxima, modo Lorde Demônio on

- AHH! Piedade! Eu tenho esposa e três filhos! – ele disse desesperado

- Mentira. – ele o corta – E posso garantir que assim continue.

- Buáá – o empresário cai em choro

- Yashiro-san? – ele chama sua atenção

- Hum? – a voz presa na garganta

- Foi bom conhecer você.

Ele forjou seu melhor sorriso gentleman e saiu deixando para trás um Yashiro petrificado e sem esperanças. Alguns minutos depois Takumi entra e encontra Yukihito parado no chão do corredor em posição fetal e com uma expressão indecifrável

- Yukihito? – ele o sacode – Alo? Você está vivo?

- Não por muito tempo.

- Ahn? O que foi?

- Ren vai, Ren vai... – ele não conseguiu completar a oração, se contorcendo de medo

- Vai...? – o diretor o incentivava a continuar

- Estou morto Takumi-san! Ele descobriu que fomos nós e está possesso! Ele ainda me mostrou aquele sorriso macabro! Já preparei meu testamento. Você ficará com meus eletrônicos Takumi-san!

- Se recomponha homem! – ele fala exaltado – Eu vou acertar as coisas. Espere aqui


	25. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo XXIV**_

- Nossa, hoje Tsuruga-san estava tão bravo, o que será que aconteceu? – pergunta Yukina

- Eu e ele ficamos presos lá no estúdio a noite inteira.

- Sério? E aí, rolou? – ela pergunta interessada

- Rolou o que?

- Não seja tímida, pode confiar em mim Moga... não, kyoko-san. – ela olha determinada

- Ahn... ok, mas eu não sei do que está falando, Yukina-san.

- Não precisa disfarçar, eu já percebi. – ela pisca

- Ano, eu realmente não sei do que você está falando – ela disse entortando a cabeça em dúvida

- Você... – "Será que ela ainda não percebeu? Melhor não me intrometer então" – Deixa pra lá – ela deu de ombros – Vamos entrar

- Agência Akatoki?

- Exato! – ela sorri e a puxa

Entrando no enorme edifício, elas notam dois rapazes altos e robustos falando com a balconista. O loiro bateu forte na mesa, fazendo vários objetos sobre ela serem derrubados e assustando as pessoas ao redor e voltando toda a atenção para eles.

- Se controle cara! – o mais alto tentou acalmá-lo

- Eu vou matar esse filho da mãe! – ele fala histérico

- Shou? – ela pergunta surpresa

- Kyoko? Ah, maravilha de dia! – ele diz exaltado – "por que eu tenho que encontrá-la em uma hora dessas?"

- Shou, relaxa, ele não vai se safar dessa vez – o amigo o segura pelo ombro

- Nii-san, quer me explicar o que está acontecendo?

- Um tal de Reino, lá dos EUA roubou uma das músicas do Shou.

- Reino? Aquele beagle bastardo! – "nem fora do pais ele deixa de aprontar, pelo menos aquele esquisitão está longe de mim" – E como você deixou ele roubar outra musica Shou-baka?

- Arg, como eu iria saber sua besta? Ele foi do nada para a América e nunca mais ouvi sobre ele. Estava aliviado até que de repente Shoko me avisa que Vie Goul lançou um CD com um som idêntico ao meu e a outros artistas também. Vou meter um processo nesse desgraçado. Nem na América ele me deixa em paz! Ele também mandou agradecimento ao amor dele e sua maior fonte de inspiração, kyoko, disse que logo voltaria ao Japão para buscá-la. – ele botou o dedo na boca fingindo enjôo – "só por cima do meu cadáver!"

- Nani? Que diabos, esse beagle! – ela gritou furiosa – Quem ele pensa que é? – "E eu achando que meus problemas com esses dois estavam para acabar"

- Ele não falou seu sobrenome então não tem problema. Fonte de inspiração, esse maluco copia meu estilo, meu visual e minhas músicas e se diz inspirado! Ele vai ver só. Preciso falar com Shoko, depois ligo pra você, Jumpei – ele sai apressado

- Ah, que problemático, ele virou a agência de cabeça pra baixo atrás desse cara.

- Não é a toa. Esse Reino tem problema, ele é macabro! – ela fecha os punhos e os ergue – Seu amor a pinóia!

- Ah, você é kyoko Mogami, não é? Já lhe vi em muitos comerciais. Yuki fala muito de você também – ele fala animado

- Kyoko-san ele é meu irmão Jumpei Suzuki, um dos ouros da Akatoki.

- Prazer Suzuki-san – ela estende a mão

- O prazer é meu, a por favor me chame só de Jumpei, não gosto de formalidades.

- Tudo bem mesmo? Er... Jumpei-san?

- Aham, não esquenta. Bem, eu preciso ir a uma entrevista agora, até mais Yuki, kyoko-san – ele acena e ia embora quando se vira e volta para Yukina – Ah, esqueci de perguntar, você não está de novo com aquele mal exemplo? Vocês não estão ficando, estão? Eu acabo com ele Yuki, você sabe. Eu sei que vocês estão trabalhando juntos e tals mas eu não quero vocês juntos escutou? – ele a indaga pressionando o seu polegar sobre o nariz dela

- Eu sei, já ouvi você umas mil vezes nii-san – ela reclama emburrada – você se preocupa demais, não estamos juntos – ela fez bico

- Boa menina, se cuida Yuki – ele acaricia sua cabeça e lhe da um beijo na testa

- Viu só? Nii-san baka, por isso Tsuna e eu não podemos namorar.

- Jumpei-san não sabe que vocês estão ficando?

- Ele sabe, mas prefere fingir que não.

- E por que ele faz isso?

- Porque eles são melhores amigos e eternos rivais. Como Tsuna é um lugar abaixo no ranking, nii-san não reconhece nosso relacionamento. Ele disse que não irá me entregar enquanto Tsuna não superá-lo. Isso não é justo! Ele é tão teimoso e super-protetor e ciumento... – ela continua enumerando suas falhas

- Você ama mesmo seu irmão não é Yukina-san? Para aceitar assim de boa.

- Amo sim. Mas mesmo se o Tsuna não virar quarto lugar no ranking vamos namorar cedo ou tarde e eu sei que meu irmão prefere que seja ele no lugar de qualquer outro.

- Quarto lugar? E quem seria o segundo e o terceiro? – " o Primeiro dispensa comentários"

- Shota em segundo seguido por Shou.

- Shou em terceiro? – ela se engasga em seco – Maldição! Como ele conseguiu? Gasp, terceiro lugar? Já posso ver ele tirando da minha cara – "ele só não deve me ter dito nada aquela hora por causa do rolo com o Reino, aff, isso não pode estar acontecendo!"

- Por que Shou tiraria da sua cara?

- Ah, é uma longa história. Sente-se aqui, vou lhe contar o que aconteceu comigo.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Capítulo XXV**_

Fim da tarde. Após outro dia de trabalho ela é chamada por Sawara. Chegando no balcão da LME, o gerente a leva até uma sala separada. A jovem se senta no sofá e aguarda o presidente. Lory chega vestido extravagante e espalhafatoso em um de deus trajes descomunais e a cumprimenta

-Boa tarde Mogami-kun! Como vai?

- Boa tarde presidente, vou bem obrigada.

-Você já sabe por que está aqui?

- Sim, entretanto eu não acho que seja necessário. Eu sempre dei conta de tudo diretor, então por que agora?

- Não fale assim. Você está cada vez mais ou tarde você precisaria de uma empresária então será bom vocês se conhecerem melhor antes.

- Por mim tudo bem se for assim. Quando vou conhecê-la?

- Hoje mesmo. Ela já deve estar chegando. Você não precisa se preocupar, ela é muito competente e espontânea. O próprio kuu Hizuri quem a indicou para você.

- Otou-san? – ela pergunta surpresa

- Sim, e eu achei uma ótima indicação, ninguém melhor do que ela para trabalhar com você. – "Se bem que o Ren não vai gostar nadinha"

- Por que otou-sana indicaria? Ele mora tão longe daqui, de onde ele a conhece? – " alguma coisa está cheirando!"- ela pergunta astuta

- Ela morava lá nos Estados Unidos, e mais, ela é sobrinha dele! – "kuu foi brilhante ao sugerir a idéia, não é a toa, talvez ele seja o mais empolgado em juntar os dois e tê-la como filha/nora legítima, afinal ele adora a garota" - Sério Mogami-kun, vocês vão se dar muito bem. Assim como você, ela é super dedicada, alegre e atenciosa. Ela é meio impulsiva, mas isso só irá facilitar tudo.

-Ei! Eu ouvi isso Takarada-san! Assim você irá me deixar sem graça na frente dela – ela disse sem jeito

- Yagami-kun, você chegou! Deixem-me apresentá-las, Mogami-kun essa é Hinata Yagami e será sua empresária

-Muito prazer Mogami-san, pode contar comigo – ela se curva em saudação e respeito

- O prazer é meu, muito obrigada Yagami-san.

-Cortem o san garotas, para que se tratarem com tanta formalidade? Além disso, Yagami, você nem está acostumada com sufixos.

- Eu não ligo para isso, mas Takarada-san, dizem que essa é uma regra dos japoneses. Não seria desrespeitoso com ela? – Hinata pergunta insegura

- De maneira alguma! Você pode me chamar só de kyoko se quiser, afinal estaremos juntas de agora em diante – ela sorri convidativa

- Sério? – kyoko lhe assente – Muito obrigada. Me chame de Hinata, darei meu máximo como sua empresária, ela sorri empolgada.

Finalmente inseri todos os personagens criados o/

Agora as coisas vão ir bem mais rápido ;D

A origem de onde tirei os nomes:

Toshiro/Toshizo _**Hijikata**_– vice comandante do shinsengumi – Gintama e Hakuouki (amo)

A início eu pensei em fazer uma fic de peça do shinsengumi, mas eu não sabia muito bem pra começar então não levei a idéia adiante...

_**Konan **_– grand chase (sou mais o Lass, só jogava com ele o/ 1º char masc q surgiu)

_**Kykyo**_ – Inuyasha

_**Miwako**_ Sakurada – Paradise Kiss

_**Takumi**_ Ichinose – Nana ( amo)

_**Tsunayoshi**_ Sawada– katekyo Hitman Reborn (sou mais o Hibari ;~)

_**Sena**_ _**kobayakawa**_ – Eyeshield 21 – (amo)

Orihime _**Inoue**_ – Bleach

Yuji _**Sakai**_ – Shakugan no Shana (amo)

_**Shota**_ – Smash! (sou mais o Anan-kun) e Kimi ni Todoke (kazehaya)

_**Junpei **_– Ichigo 100% ( mas não gosto desse shonen ecchi x-x)

_**Hinata**_ Hyuuga - Naruto

kazuma _**Yagami**_ – kaze no Stigma (amo)

Pensei em nomear a personagem da kyoko de orihime (hime = pricesa ) mas preferi colocar kykyo mesmo x)

E obrigada leitores por sua paciência

Pelos comentários :~

E agradecimentos tb ao pessoal do staff que lê a minha fic e me incentiva bastante ;D

Sigam a nossa equipe Skip Beat BR

O primeiro grupo de skip beat que surgiu para os seguidores brasileiros de sb

Atualizações e novidades constantes

Modo propaganda off/

Até o próximo capítulo ;D


	27. Chapter 26

_**Capítulo XXVI**_

- Takumi-san! Chegamos?

- Não Shota, pela quinta vez, não chegamos.

- Então por que paramos de novo?

- Pedágio.

- Arg, num agüento mais!

- Só se passou meia hora cara, como você viaja? – Pergunta Tsuna

-Eu odeio viajar, ficar sentado sem fazer nada.

- Vê se dorme ou ouve música, sei lá- sugere Yukina

- É melhor se acostumar, ainda tem a volta – diz Tsuna

- E será assim quase todos os dias da semana, se prepare – pede Takumi

- Além disso você não é o único ansioso para chegarmos – Ren comenta apontando para kyoko

- Uau! Um castelo! Eu vou ver um castelo de verdade! – a jovem falava agitada e com a cabeça grudada na janela apoiando as mãos no vidro

- Kyoko se endireite no assento menina – pede Takumi

- Ou pelo menos ponha o cinto – sugere Yukina

- Rios, nascente, cavalos, fadas...- ela não os escutada, empolgada demais para prestar qualquer atenção a sua volta.

- Ih, desistam, ela chegou a Terra do Nunca. – fala Ren

- Ela está mais para Nárnia – comenta Tsuna

- Haha Kyoko-chan parece uma criança na Disneyworld – ri Shota

- Ela é sempre assim – Ren ri junto – " ela já vai fazer 20 anos em dezembro e ainda acredita em fábulas? É inevitável ficar fascinado. Bendito seja Corn, ou eu mesmo, tanto faz. Deve ser minha culpa por alimentar essa imaginação fértil dela"

Eles continuaram a conversa por algum tempo, Shota resolveu dormir, Yukina escutava músicas com Tsuna, o diretor assistia tv em seu celular, Ren lia um livro e kyoko olhava fixa para a janela contando o tempo mentalmente. Ela estava animada, eles iriam gravar em um castelo real que ficava na saída da cidade. Ainda havia uma nascente artificial e um rio cercado pelo campo, um ótimo lugar para relaxar e explorar. Quando finalmente chegaram, kyoko saiu do ônibus com pressa e olhou ao redor.

- É imenso! De quem é esse castelo?

- Do Lory, ele emprestou para a gente, até sugeriu nos hospedarmos aqui – explica Takumi

- Do presidente? Eu já devia imaginar. O presidente é estrondosamente rico. – comenta Shota

- Por que não estou surpreso? Ele tem até um palácio. – revela Ren

- Não brinca! – fala Tsuna espantado

- Um palácio? – pergunta Yukina impressionada

- Ele também comprou uma ilha esses dias – revela Takumi

- Uma ilha? Hunf , eu comprei duas semana passada - ironiza Shota

- Com licença meus caros – um dos empregados se aproxima – Bem vindos ao castelo Takarada, eu lhes mostrarei tudo. Sigam-me, por favor. Err, senhorita você está bem?

- Sim! Vamos senhor!Por favor! – diz kyoko impaciente e com olhar suplicante

- Ahn? Você está certa? – ele pergunta incerto

- Rápido senhor, eu quero ver o castelo! – ela diz com os olhos em chama

- Melhor atender a moça logo – sugere Shota

- H-Hai! – ele fala prontamente – "Q-Que medo!"


	28. Chapter 27

_**Capítulo XXVII**_

O verde do gramado se estendia pelo horizonte até sumir de vista, contrastava com as águas cristalinas do riacho. No centro daquela imagem eles avistaram um enorme castelo seguindo o modelo medieval e um pouco mais atrás estava uma floresta densa e fechada . Depois de um tour pelo lugar a equipe descansou por alguns minutos para em seguida começarem o trabalho. Takumi chamou seus artistas e começaram a gravar.

As duas garotas cruzaram o campo de mãos dadas e se sentaram na sombra, embaixo dos ramos de uma cerejeira. A mais nova apoiou sua cabeça nos ombros da irmã.

-Não acredito que nee-san vai se casar. Que farei sem você?

- Não é como se eu tivesse outra escolha por isso você terá de continuar sua vida sem mim.

-Mas você sequer gosta do primo Takuya?

-Eu...vou gostar.

-Não tem outra pessoa com quem você possa se casar?

-Outra pessoa? – ela fica pensativa por um breve momento, o que não passa despercebido por Miwako – Não, não tem, além disso promessas devem ser cumpridas.

-Mas não tem outra pessoa? – ela se inclina – Alguém que você goste de verdade?

-Não há tal pessoa – kykyo fala desviando o olhar

-Que pena – ela se apóia sobre a irmã outra vez – Qualquer um é melhor que ele. Isso é tão injusto...

-Eu sei – ela murmura tristemente

Kykyo beija a testa da irmã menor e elas ficam naquela posição por um tempo, sem palavras para dizer uma a outra. A caçula então levanta e se oferece para preparar um lanche e pegar uma toalha para elas. A mais velha pergunta se precisaria de ajuda, a outra agradece e após recusar, ela vai embora deixando-a sozinha. Kykyo sente a brisa soprar em seus cabelos e olha pensativa para a cerejeira. Vê os galhos balançarem e as flores dançarem de acordo com o ritmo do vento. A princesa se ergue e estica os braços, tentando alcançá-las. Esforços em vão. Ela tenta pular mas não adiantou, sua estatura não lhe ajudava. Ela suspira e abaixa a cabeça em desapontamento. Foi quando sentiu uma mão em seus ombros, olhou para trás e inesperadamente se deparou com o capitão. Ele só ergueu o braço e arrancou um ramo cheio de flores. Dando um passo para trás, ele lhe entregou as flores e recebeu dela um grande sorriso em retribuição. O guerreiro contemplou o momento, desnorteado pela alegria em sua expressão.

-Obrigada – ela disse animada

-Não foi nada – ele finge dar de ombros

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Só a patrulha de sempre, e você?

-Estava passeando com a minha irmã.

-A jovem Miwako kyokawa-san?

-Sim, você precisa vê-la, é a garota mais fofa e encantadora que existe.

-Duvido muito – ele fala descrente – Não com você aqui –ele murmura impercebível

-É verdade! – ela diz agitada – não há ninguém melhor que minha irmãzinha. – ela fala orgulhosa

-Pode ser, do jeito que você fala dela... – konan solta um leve sorriso, contagiado por sua empolgação

-Hijikata-san – chama ela de repente séria

-Que foi? – ele pergunta atencioso

-Você fica bem melhor assim!

-Hm? Assim como? – ele indaga confuso

-Sorrindo! – ela riu dele – Olha só, você até parece gente.

-Agora não tenho certeza se isso foi um elogio ou uma ofensa. – ele brincou

-Tome como um elogio ofensivo então- ela pisca para ele

Ele para pensativo e sorri ternamente. Ele então se aproxima e começa a analisá-la de perto.

-Algo errado?

-Tem um inseto no seu cabelo.

-Que? Tira ele, tira ele! – ela começa a gritar e mecher a cabeça agitada – Me ajude Hijikata-san!

-Não tem nada aí... – ele se vira de costas

-Ahn? – ela pergunta sem entender

-Pffff! – ele tampa a boca para conter a risada - Eu enganei você! Pff...Hahaha! – ele explode em risos

-Hijikata-san! Como você pode me enganar? Eu não vou lhe perdoar! – ela começou a dar tapinhas nele

-Gomen, gomen, não resisti. – ele confessa ainda rindo

-Nee-san? – Miwako chegou com as cestas de comido e a toalha.

-Miwako! Você demorou – ela vai até a irmã

-Quem é ele? – ela aponta para Konan desconfiada

-Ah, que indelicadeza a minha. Miwako, ele é o capitão da guarda real, Konan Hijikata.

-Muito prazer, Hijikata-san.

-Igualmente - ele se curva

-Não quer se juntar a nós? –Kykyo o convida

-Estou em patrulha, preciso ir.

-Que chato você – ela suspira e se senta sobre a toalha

-Irmã, você não acha que hijikata-san é bonitão? – ela pergunta insinuante para a mais velha

Nesse instante konan teve um ataque de tosse e kykyo quase engasga. Ela cora e o encara, kyoko por um segundo pensa " de fato", corando mais ainda. A atriz volta a personagem e desvia seu olhar para a irmã.

-Miwako! Isso não é coisa que se pergunte, peça desculpas a ele! – ela demanda

-Você não acha? – ela se finge de ingênua

-Acho... que essa é a minha deixa – konan vai saindo de fininho

-Desculpe-a, ela não tem noção do que fala, Hijikata-san.

-Tudo bem, até logo himes-san.

-Pelo visto, há uma pessoa sim. – ela sorri para a irmã

As filmagens se prolongaram até o por do sol, todos estavam exaustos. Eles se arrumaram para voltar e ao subirem no ônibus se depararam com Lory vestido de motorista.

-Presidente? – todos se perguntaram surpresos

-konban wa rapazes! O que acharam do meu humilde castelo?

-Humilde? – Tsuna quase engasgou

-Claro, muito modesto. – Shota virou os olhos

-Presidente, você veio aqui só para nos buscar?

- Desconfiado como sempre, não é, Ren? Vou apenas levar vocês de volta, nada fora do comum.

-Você vir buscar seus artistas todo sorridente e vestido de motorista não é algo comum. –kyoko coçou a cabeça

-Nada é comum, se tratando do presidente – Yukina suspirou

Todos concordaram e se acomodaram em seus assentos. Chegando de volta a cidade, o presidente foi despachando um por um em suas respectivas casas até sobrarem apenas kyoko e Ren no veículo.

-Ano, você já passou da minha casa presidente.

-E esse definitivamente não é o caminho para a minha.

-Claro que não, estamos indo para a minha casa.

-Mas por que ? – "eu sabia! Presidente o que está tramando?"

-Vocês já vão descobrir.

Chegando na entrada, Lory estacionou e desceu do ônibus. Ele abriu o compartimento de carga e ficou esperando. De repente apareceram vários de seus criados trazendo malas dos mais variados tamanhos. Depois, quando todos os empregados de Lory terminaram de encher o compartimento, surgiu Maria no portão. Ela segurou a mão do avô e os dois subiram no veículo.

-Vocês dois vão ficar durante uma semana com Maria no castelo.

-Maria-chan? Mas e os nossos pertences?

-E as filmagens? Temos trabalho o dia inteiro presidente.

-Não se preocupem,eu dei folga para todos, Yukihito e Hinata já organizaram sua agenda e eu comprei tudo que vocês irão precisar, podem ficar tranqüilos.

-Isso mesmo nee-san, Ren, o vovô já providenciou tudo para nós quatro! – ela comenta empolgada

-Quatro? – kyoko pergunta confusa

-É, eu também vou.- o presidente pisca para eles

- Que maravilha – "uma semana com Kyko, Maria e Lory, era tudo que eu precisava"


	29. Chapter 28

_**Capítulo XXVIII**_

Embaixo do sol escaldante os quatro se reuniram para pescar no Rio Takarada. Horas haviam se passado e eles estavam entediados e sem nenhum peixe no tanque deles.

-Odeio mosquitos.

-Maria-chan, você não vai pegar os peixes se ficar batendo a vara.

-Pelo menos ainda tenho uma isca no meu anzol.

-Mas eu ainda tenho uma...Droga.

-Vocês duas estão dormindo no ponto.

-Mas você também não pescou nenhum – kyoko o lembrou desanimada

-Ainda – ele disse confiante

- O que deu no vovô? Isso é programa de velho...

-Ei, eu escutei mocinha, saiba que pescar também é uma arte. – Lory em sua 10ª fisgada

-Viram o que eu falei?

-Pelo menos alguém está se divertindo -" e pegando peixes " - Ei kyoko deixe-me ajudá-la.

Ren recolhe a linha e põe outra isca no lugar. Ele ergue a vara e com sua força lança longe e a entrega para a jovem. Quando kyoko ia se sentar, ela sente um forte puxão e a linha do carretel começa a se desenrolar enquanto era puxada rapidamente para dentro do rio. A garota tentava segurar porém a linha continuava a se desenrolar mais. Eles logo puderam ver a sobra de um peixe enorme sob a água.

-Ah aquela é a carpa gigante! – revela Maria

-Ajude ela Ren, Mogami-kun será puxada e como vê estou meio ocupado – em sua 12ª fisgada – o júnior dela fisgou minha isca.

- Eu não consigo segurar por muito tempo – disse kyoko sem ar

Ren largou sua vara e foi auxiliar kyoko. Ele chegou por trás e agarrou a vara, lhe ajudando a puxar o animal. Eles ficaram nesse entrave com o peixe até se cansarem, kyoko queria soltá-lo mas Ren lhe disse que daria conta sozinho e ela ficou de lado.

Ele apoiou um pé na quina do barco e com o outro puxou seu corpo para trás. A força da tensão era tanta que chegava a entortar a vara e pouco a pouco a linha ia se enrolando de volta ao carretel e depois de alguns minutos já dava para ver a carpa na frente do barco, sempre relutante a cada puxada. Em um solavanco ele a puxou com toda sua força para dentro do barco, onde ela continuou a se debater por estar fora d'água. Depois de conseguir Ren se jogou no chão exausto e quando se virou de lado viu o presidente o aplaudindo.

-Ela dá quase 3 de mim! – exclamou Maria

-Formidável, Ren. Foi bom trocar de linha, todas as outras arrebentavam quando fisgava essa danada, mas depois de um tempo ela começou a fugir de mim.

-Achamos uma profissão alternativa para você. – gracejou kyoko

Ele se levantou e sorriu, mas foi surpreendido quando kyoko correu para abraçá-lo e o agradeceu animada. Talvez aquela fosse a maior recompensa por tanto esforço, era o que ele pensara naquela situação. Estava aproveitando quando acabaram com o momento

-Ótimo, agora temos carpa para a semana inteira! – disse Lory empolgado

Só de ouvir isso o ator já ficou nauseado e seu estomago embrulhou ao imaginar uma semana comendo a mesma coisa. Kyoko o observou e entendeu o que passava em sua cabeça, ela cruzou seus braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Pelo visto, nem assim ele seria capaz de fugir das refeições.

Começou a anoitecer e eles voltaram ao castelo. Depois do lanche o grupo se arrumou para uma noitada de filmes. Todos desceram a sala, vestidos em seus pijamas: Ren com uma calça moletom e uma regata branca, Kyoko com um mini-shorts vermelho e uma blusa rosa mostrando parte da barriga, Maria de camisola amarela e Lory com uma camisa azul-claro e calça moletom. Os três se sentaram no sofá enquanto Lory ligava o DVD.

-O chamado, O grito ou Espíritos?

-Esperaí, só tem filme de t-t-terror? – Kyoko se encolhe com medo

-Que sem graça vovô, eu já vi todos esses! – Maria bateu os pés emburrada

-Ah desculpe Maria, eu não sabia-" na verdade eu os peguei justamente por isso" - Peguei os mais famosos que eles tinham de terror na locadora.

-Mas por que terror Maria?

-Porque eu queria ficar agarradinha em você Ren!

-Ah, claro, como não pensei nisso. – ele riu da pequena

-Mas meu plano furou graças ao vovô!- ela ralou

-Gomenasai Maria, eu pego outro para você amanhã. Hoje vai um desses mesmo, qual deles é o melhor?

-Acho que o chamado, o mais leve para a nee-san.

-E-eu não faço questão de filme e já que Maria-chan já viu todos...

-Muito bem, vou colocar o Chamado para Mogami-kun! – ele corta a atriz

-Com licença chefe, o vizinho está lhe chamando e Maria-chan, seu pai está na outra linha.

-Ren vai colocando o filme, eu volto logo. – ele saiu junto com Maria

-Hai. "Ele não poderia disfarçar melhor? Quero dizer, isso é um castelo, não há vizinhos!"

Ele colocou o filme no aparelho e se deitou no sofá, ao seu lado estava kyoko encolhida no canto e cobrindo sua visão com a almofada. Os trailers passaram e depois de alguns minutos a tela ficou preta e surge a Samara subindo o poço.

-Ahh! Nãao! – ela grita desesperada

- Ano, kyoko!

-Hmm? – ela se vira para ele com medo

-Esse é só o menu do filme.

-E-eu sabia!- "por que tinha de ser terror meu Deus?"

-Pronto, agora começou – "como assim o presidente arma mais essa pra cima de mim? Eu poderia até ficar feliz e agradecê-lo se essa situação não fosse tão forçada"

Enquanto kyoko se contorcia de medo na outra ponta do sofá, Ren apenas bocejava e assistia entediado. Foi aí que apareceu uma imagem macabra da Samara e kyoko pulou quase caindo pra trás. Quando Ren se virou para o lado e viu kyoko chorando e tremendo de pavor. Ele encarou a atriz se ponderando qual a atitude mais sensata ou prudente, de nada adiantou, quando se viu já lhe acalmando em seus braços.

-Daijoubu kyoko, é só um filme, ela não existe.

-Eu estou com medo Ren, acho que vou quebrar Corn de tanto apertá-lo!

-Corn não quebraria tão facilmente, ele irá proteger você - " eu irei proteger você "

-Ren...

-O que foi?

-Nada, esquece, eu não poderia lhe fazer um pedido desses – ela desviou o olhar – "onde estou com a cabeça? Isso é mais que indecente"

-Pode falar kyoko

-É que você poderia me abraçar assim e segurar minha mão até o fim do filme? É-é s-só para que eu não fique com tanto m-medo! – "estranho, sinto como se esse não fosse o único motivo, ah quem se importa, essa Samara me faz tremer só de olhar"

-Claro, só para você não ficar com medo – "não se empolgue Ren, ela não tem segundas intenções como você" – Sente aqui comigo – "parece que o filme vai ficar bom daqui em diante"

Ela se sentou totalmente sem jeito na frente dele entre suas pernas e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada e arrependida com o próprio pedido. O coração dela palpitou ainda mais quando Ren a puxou para apoiar suas costas no tronco dele. Seu espanto foi ainda maior quando sentiu seus braços a envolverem por detrás e suas mãos se entrelaçarem entre as delas. A jovem sentiu um calafrio pelo corpo, aquela situação era mais inquietante do que a vez em que dormira sobre ele.

-Quero ver a Samara lhe assustar outra vez – ele segurou com firmeza suas mãos – "eu não sou abusado, foi ela quem pediu, não tenho culpa dessa vez, se ela estivesse incomodada falaria, não falaria? Sem falar que já estivemos colados assim antes e ela não reclamou, se bem que era diferente, mas me precipitaria a pensar que ela possa gostar disso? Não ela só está assustada..."

-Estou bem agora –"Toda vez que ele faz algo assim meu coração começa a bater... Quando ele me abraça dessa forma me faz esquecer tudo, sinto minhas forças voltarem, mas há os efeitos colaterais, que nem aquela vez que pensei que Corn havia desaparecido. Pensando bem, as vezes penso que Ren tem os mesmos poderes de Corn, será que causo o mesmo nele? Quem dera, ele mal se abre para mim, esse abraço deve ser só uma caridade, um aborrecimento para ele."

-Em que está pensando?

-Sempre quando estou com você fico apaziguada, é como se drenasse minhas preocupações, as vezes queria poder fazer mais por você.

-Não diga isso, você já fez demais por mim.

-Nani? O que por exemplo?

-Só de existir e estar comigo, só o seu sorriso são as melhores dádivas que posso receber.

-Isso... Você pensa tudo isso? –ela pergunta comovida e corada – " se não conhecesse Ren isso pareceria uma confissão"

-Tudo isso e muito mais – ele disse carinhoso

-Ei, que melação é essa? – perguntou Maria irritada

Os dois deram um pulo e se desgrudaram rapidamente. A menina os encarou calada e com um olhar acusador sobre kyoko. O silêncio invadiu a sala e Ren resolveu quebrar o gelo entre os três.

-Como foi a conversa com seu pai Maria? – perguntou fingindo que nada havia acontecido

-Foi boa. Perdi a vontade de ver o filme, vocês podem continuar a assistir - "se é que estavam assistindo"

Maria avaliou a expressão dos dois enquanto kyoko ia falar algo porem foi cortada por Ren.

-Eu gostaria de ver até o final.

-E você nee-san, vai subir comigo?- ela fitou esperando sua decisão

-Eu...vou ficar aqui? – soou como uma pergunta

-Está gostando do filme?

-Na verdade não muito.

-Então por que vai ficar? – vendo-a procurar uma resposta e não obtendo sucesso ela resolveu prosseguir - também não ouvi mais seus gritos, será que a Samara não é tão medonha assim? Ou talvez os braços do Ren sejam aconchegantes demais para você notar qualquer coisa do filme?

-Sim, quer dizer, não! Eu vi tudo até agora, eu não estava, eu não...- ela começou a se embaralhar com as palavras

-Por que ficou nervosa nee-san? Eu peguei você no flagra? – ela acusou

-Não Maria, eu não fiz nada, até parece! Por que você está falando isso? – ela se defendeu convicta

-Mentirosa, traidora! Eu odeio você! – ela proclamou exaltada

A menina subiu as escadas correndo e foi até seu quarto, batendo a porta com força e fazendo o barulho ecoar por todo o castelo. Kyoko ficou perplexa. Quando se levantou Ren segurou sua mão, ainda sentido com sua resposta a Maria.

-Ren eu preciso me desculpar com ela. Maria confundiu tudo e agora está imaginando besteiras.

-Deixe-a imaginar. Ela já está grandinha, não posso mais alimentar essa paixão platônica que ela tem por mim.

-Mas Ren ela só tem 10 anos, é nessa fase que as meninas vivem amores platônicos. Uma desilusão muito forte poderia alterá-la para sempre, eu mesma fui um exemplo disso. – ela se lembrou entristecida

-Tem razão – ele a soltou – Acho que devo me desculpar também, não gostaria que acontecesse o mesmo com ela, e o pior, que fosse por minha causa.

-Sim, mas deixe-me falar com ela primeiro e esclarecer tudo.

Ren ergueu o olhar e lhe assentiu ir até Maria. Ele se afundou no sofá e ficou olhando para a tela da TV sem prestar atenção no filme correndo. O ator correu os dedos entre seu cabeço e deitou a nuca em uma almofada. Ele se sentiu muito mal por Maria, mas no fundo ele só queria continuar a ver o filme e abraçar kyoko, seria pedir demais? A essa altura dos acontecimentos até Maria já deveria saber, provavelmente se sentindo traída por duas pessoas as quais estimava muito. Mesmo que kyoko não entendesse a situação, a menina era esperta e mais rápida em captar esse tipo de coisa, na verdade era fácil para qualquer um ligar os pontos, ainda mais depois que ela escutara a conversa entre eles. O que o torturava era saber que para kyoko aquilo não passava de um grande mal entendido. Ele teria que fazer milagre durante aquela semana, mas se não conseguia nem fazê-la notar seus sentimentos, conseguiria fazê-la se apaixonar novamente? Uma música de suspense começou a tocar, já eram os créditos finais. O ator desligou o aparelho e passou pelo quarto de Maria, podia ouvir as vozes das duas conversando. Não se sentiu motivado a entrar ali ou no direito de escutá-las então foi ao seu quarto e se preparou para dormir. Já podia prever que o dia seguinte também não seria nada fácil.


	30. Chapter 29

_**Capítulo XXIX**_

Já era quase hora do almoço, ela se vestiu e desceu as escadas. Foi até a cozinha e cumprimentou os homens.

-Ohayo dorminhoca – disse Lory

-Conseguiu dormir é? – quis saber Ren

-Eu demorei para dormir, quando pegava no sono a imagem dela vinha na minha cabeça!

De repente seu celular começou a tocar e ela quase morreu de susto. Ela pegou o celular e olhou, chamada desconhecida.

-M-Mochi mochi? – ela atendeu tremendo

-Sete dias – era a voz de Ren

Ela olhou para ele abismada e ele começou a rir enquanto desligava o celular. Lory o acompanhou nas risadas e colocou a mão no ombro da jovem.

-Precisava ver sua cara Mogami-kun!

-N-não tem graça! – ela cruzou os braços aborrecida

-Gomen, gomen, não poderia perder essa – ele coçou a cabeça enquanto ria sem jeito

-Eu podia ficar realmente brava com você sabia?

-Você nunca fica brava comigo por muito tempo kyoko.

-Ei, isso não é motivo para se aproveitar!

-Na verdade ele gosta de chamar sua atenção Mogami-kun.

-Ele gosta é de zoar comigo. – ela faz cara de vítima

-Quem está certo Ren?

-Não sei, quem sabe os dois, mais a kyoko talvez – ele deu de ombros - "ou você"

-Viu ?Ei! - ela faz biquinho

Eles voltaram a rir com ela. Conversaram por mais algum tempo até kyoko perguntar sobre Maria. O presidente lhe disse para lhe deixar sozinha um pouco que logo ela voltaria. Os três almoçaram e continuaram a conversar sobre o trabalho e o filme. Terminada a refeição kyoko foi para seu quarto e Ren aproveitou para falar em particular com Lory.

-Presidente você poderia ao menos tentar ser mais discreto? Vocês três são tão descarados... Sei que foi tudo planejado, você armou com seus empregados e com o pai da Maria-chan. Podia ter inventado uma desculpa melhor, seu "vizinho" ligou? Estamos em um castelo isolado da cidade! Sorte sua kyoko ser lerda para notar as coisas,

-E azar o seu, meu rapaz. Ren só quero ver meus dois pupilos felizes, estamos aqui para isso! – ele fez jóinha e sorriu

-"pupilos?"-Você ainda me faz perder o juízo, presidente – ele suspirou

-Adoraria presenciar isso Ren – ele solta uma risada escancarada

-É né? – "homem louco..."- ele sacudiu a cabeça

Kyoko estava secando seu cabelo quando escutou batidas na porta. Era Maria. A pequena entrou no quarto e se sentou na cama sorrateiramente. A atriz ficou sem saber direito o que fazer até que Maria começara a falar.

-Não se preocupe nee-san, como disse, já lhe perdoei.

-E como eu lhe disse, não tenho nada com o Ren, é sério, Maria.

-Eu já me conformei. Decidi que não há problema enquanto for você.

-Eu o que?

-A ficar com Ren.

-Ainda repetindo isso...- ela suspirou

-É, vou desistir dele por você. Aliás eu sempre soube como ele se sentia, só não queria admitir. Seria impossível para mim ficar com Ren e comecei a gostar de outra pessoa, então foi até fácil abrir mão. De qualquer forma peço desculpas por ontem.

-Maria eu já disse que você se precipitou, eu e Ren não estamos juntos – " se bem que também acho impossível para você conseguir algo com ele "

-Nee-san eu não sou burra, escutei toda a conversa entre vocês e posso dizer claramente que tinha algo ali.

-Claro que não, nem diga isso na frente do Ren, seria problemático, ele já gosta de outra garota.

-Ah é? Quem? Não entrego ele para ninguém senão você, nee-san! Vocês combinam tanto e foram as duas pessoas de quem mais tive impressão. Sempre me ajudando, me ensinando de tudo enquanto eu nunca pude fazer nada em troca. Tantas vezes lhe vi triste e ontem percebi que Ren pode mudar isso, é hora de superar seu passado. Eu só quero vê-la feliz, nee-san, você merece- ela agarrou as mãos da amiga

-Maria, obrigada por se preocupar tanto comigo – seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar – Mas continuo a lhe dizer que está equivocada e pare de pensar essas coisas. Ren é meu senpai, ele gosta de outra garota e eu me privei do amor para o resto da vida.

-Você acha isso? Então vamos tirar a prova, agora!

Maria se levantou da cama e a puxou pelo braço até a cozinha, onde pegou uma toalha e uma garrafa. A pequena Takarada sentou a amiga no banco, colocou a garrafa e a toalha sobre a mesa e pediu para que ela a esperasse. Passando-se alguns minutos a menina voltou acompanhada de um Ren muito confuso sobre toda aquela agitação repentina da menor, ela não estava toda entristecida até agora a pouco? Ela pediu para que ele se juntasse a elas. Ele se sentou e examinou em volta.

-Para que essa garrafa vazia, Maria? – "será que ela..."

-Vamos brincar de verdade, desafio, conseqüência ou nota!

-Er, não acho uma boa idéia. – kyoko disse receosa

-Eu tampouco, podemos brincar de outra coisa? –questionou Ren

-Mas eu queria tanto brincar disso com vocês! Até agora eu não me diverti direito, não peguei nenhum peixe, não vi filme, briguei com vocês e agora vocês querem acabar com minha única diversão do dia – se faz deprimida

-Está bem, eu brinco com você Maria-chan! – ela cai direitinho – Você também, né Ren?

-Sim, eu brinco – sentiu um calafrio ao reparar no sorriso malicioso da menor – "ela está tramando! Tinha que ser a neta do presidente."

-Oba, adoro vocês dois! –"Yes, vitória!" – Vou girar primeiro. Ren pergunta. O que você escolhe, kyoko?

-Nota? – "eu nunca brinquei com conseqüência e nota, desde quando inventaram isso?"

-Que nota você dá... Sei lá, para mim? Interna e Externa – se finge indiferente –" pergunta capciosa e direta "

-100 de... Não, 90 de físico e de interior!

-Espere aí, você ia me dar 100! – ele acusou

-Eu falei errado, é que nem o carimbo que você me deu alguns anos atrás quando fui sua empresária – ela sorri vingativa

-Ah, você se lembra? Muito esperta, kyoko – " e ainda revoltada com minha estampa" - ele riu – Eu giro agora. Kyoko pergunta.

-Desafio – Maria disse corajosa

-Desafio ein? Quero ver você fazer uma confissão para Hiou-kun, finja que sou ele.

-Droga nee-san! Está bem, Hiou-kun, você...você...- ela começou a tropeçar nas palavras só de pensar

-Eu? – kyoko incentivou

-É um idiota, metido, arrogante, infantil!

-É isso que tem para dizer, nanica? – já entrou no espírito Hiou-kun

-Não seu otário! Vim dizer que sou mais trouxa ainda porque... porque eu amo você seu retardado! – ela gritou e virou o rosto corada

-Hahaha que bonitinho. Maria, podia ser só um pouco delicada na hora – kyoko piscou – Vai treinando – " e põe treino nisso"

-Pois é – "Acho que vai espantar o menino assim" – Vamos girar de novo. Verdade. – "não vou encarar um desafio vindo dela"

-O que eu queria! De quem você gosta, Ren? – indagou Maria apressada

-Eu gosto...-ele olhou de relance para kyoko sem querer- Não vale, no jogo só posso dizer sim ou não.

-Que chato – ela bufou- Então, você gosta de quem estou pensando? – ela olhou indicando kyoko

-Sim – ele olhou para kyoko e desviou o olhou para o chão enquanto esperava sua reação

-Minha vez de girar – kyoko girou apressada – Ren? – ela soou séria

-Verdade – "fudeu, estou no inferno abraço o capeta"

-Afinal, eu conheço essa garota de quem você gosta? Até Maria já sabe quem é, só eu que não! Moko-san, Shota-san, Yukina-san, Yashiro-san, o presidente, o director e até Sawara-san! Mas nenhum deles quer me dizer, eu a conheço por acaso?

Ren ergueu a cabeça e a encarou incrédulo. Estava boquiaberto, Maria só bateu a palma da mão na testa em descrença.

-Você é tem demência? Ele gosta de v- Maria ia gritar com ela mas Ren rapidamente tampou sua boca com as mãos

-Sim, você a conhece. Não diga nada a ela Maria- ele pediu inaudível a kyoko e girou a garrafa – Maria escolhe.

-Verdade.

-Você gosta mais do Hiou-kun ou de mim?

-De você, óbviu.

-A verdade, Maria – ele a reprovou

-Hiou-baka – ela confessou irritada e esfregando o indicador no chão em círculos – Você responde kyoko

-Consequência.

-Se tivesse que escolher entre o melhor, quem você escolheria? Ren, Shota, Shou, Tsuna ou Reino?

-Shou e Reino? Isso é opção? – perguntou com desgosto

-Claro, não se esqueça que você já achou Shou o melhor de todos.

-Meu passado me condena, é eu achava ele incomparável – ela cuspiu a frase – "achava ele a perfeição esculpida, era tão fanática que me ceguei a ponto de não ver nada além disso, que vergonha... E vocês fiquem quietos!" – ela ordenou a seus demônios – Mas agora que penso a respeito ele não faz meu tipo – "ou eu mudei meu tipo depois dele, não sei ao certo " – Reino é bizarro demais, Tsuna também não faz meu tipo, Shota é engraçado e tudo mais porém eu acho que Ren é o melhor entre eles – ela disse envergonhada

-Então Ren faz seu tipo? – Maria tentou ganhar uma direta e Ren se endireitou para escutá-la

-Prefiro dizer que não tenho um tipo – kyoko se esquivou

-Que sem graça você. Ren sua vez – apontou Maria um pouco desanimada

-Consequência.

-Se kyoko, a garota que você gosta – ela fez uma pausa como se referisse kyoko ser a tal – suas ex ou uma desconhecida estivesse nuas no chuveiro e você tivesse que escolher uma para ir entregar a toalha, qual você escolheria?

-Ein, que diabos de pergunta é essa! - kyoko perguntou estarrecida e vermelha

-Maria, se não perdi o juízo com seu avô, certamente não irei perdê-lo aqui com você! – "essa menina quer me entregar de jeito" – Eu daria o troco na kyoko, por me espiar enquanto Cain Heel – "ufa, me safei e ainda virei o jogo"

-Eu já disse que não vi nada, eu juro! – ela falou defensiva enquanto sacudia os braços

-Você espiou Ren no banho? Nee-san eu me enganei, você não é nada ingênua! – ela sugeriu maliciosa

-Foi um acidente! Eu nem tive coragem de olhar para baixo!

-Não? Você poderia ter feito o boneco perfeito do Ren!

-Eu sei! Pensei nisso depois. Seria tipo um modelo real.

-Er, eu ainda estou aqui, ouvindo tudo. Que embaraçoso, não sabia que vocês tinham fantasias comigo – ele tampou a boca se fazendo envergonhado

-Não! É que criamos vários bonecos seus para vender para os fãs e dá muito dinheiro – "ele vai achar que somos maníacas!" – Não é nada disso que você está pensando!

-E sempre pediam um modelo real mas como ninguém tem idéia resolvemos colocar uma folinha no lugar.

-Então vocês fazem bonecos assexuados da minha pessoa nas horas vagas? Pelo menos coloquem algo lá, eu posso mostrar se for para isso – ele brincou ameaçando abrir o zíper

-Não! – gritou kyoko desesperada

Sim! – disse Maria triunfante

-Maria! – kyoko a repreendeu horrorizada

-Estou só zoando! – ela riu da amiga

-Que pena, vou continuar assexuado então – ele sacudiu a cabeça

-É melhor assim, vamos voltar ao jogo. Desafio

-Desafio? Muahuahua – Ela começou a rir de forma sinistra

-S-sim – ela confirmou assustada

-Eu quero que Ren e você se beijem.

-Como? – os dois gritaram surpresos

-Vocês ouviram, kissu! É a minha vingança irmãzona.

-Isso não é desafio que se peça! – ela prontificou

-E eu não pedi desafio.

-Não me faça um pedido desses nem de brincadeira! – ela bradou

-Francamente Maria, você dessa vez você extrapolou – ele desaprovou

-O que tem demais? É só um beijo com Ren – ela insiste

-Justamente por isso! – ela bradou

-Por que "justamente"? – ela pressionou

-Porque eu não quero beijar ele! – ela bradou focando a última palavra

Depois de se tocar do que havia dito kyoko tampou a boca com as duas mãos acanhada. Ren sentiu uma foice perfurá-lo ao meio, seu mundo desabou. Ela havia estraçalhado qualquer esperança que ainda lhe restava. Ao perceber tê-lo ofendido e magoado, o que estava claro em sua expressão arrasada e aflita, a jovem tentou se corrigir mas ele apenas fez um sinal com a mão para que se contivesse.

-Wakarimashita, kyoko. Não precisa se desculpar, você só disse o que pensa – "eu já sabia, mas ainda assim dói ouvir suas palavras "

-Ren eu não quis dizer isso, eu não quis dizer que seria ruim sendo você especificamente – "Aho! Olha o que você fez kyoko, sua idiota, você ofendeu Ren!"

-Tudo bem, eu não ligo para o que você espera de um beijo meu – tentou manter sua expressão indiferente – Vamos parar por aqui. Perdi a vontade de continuar – ele deu as costas e foi se afastando

-Ren! – gritou kyoko angustiada – "é tudo minha culpa, eu também me sentiria magoada se ele me dissesse o mesmo. Agora é óbvio que ele ficou sentido " – Por favor, espere! – ele já estava longe e não se virou

-Que vacilo nee-san! Sinto pena do Ren – "inseguro, incompreendido e agora rejeitado" – ela sacudiu a cabeça

-Eu não me expressei direito, não queria ofendê-lo, preciso me desculpar – ela se adiantou

-Não, Ren pode não ter demonstrado muito mas ele está abatido, se você for falar com ele agora só irá piorar as coisas.

-E o que eu faço então? – questionou apreensiva

-Espere até amanhã.


	31. Chapter 30

_**Capítulo XXX**_

Aquela situação toda era muito desconfortável. Ele agia de forma costumeira e nem parecia incomodado como no dia anterior, o que significava que a situação era grave pois quanto mais ele reprimia, mais alarmante era o caso. Ele era só de aparências enquanto seu orgulho e coração estavam feridos, isso ao mesmo tempo em que mergulhava em um mar de tormentos e era puxado por um furacão de desilusões. Kyoko estava inquieta e arrependida, não conseguia encará-lo, sempre desviando o olhar com receio e o evitando. A jovem Takarada resolveu interceder, tinha sido sua culpa no fim das contas. Ela os chamou para andarem a cavalo. Cada um subiu em um animal e a menina instruiu a amiga como andar. Lory, Maria e Ren dispararam na frente e quando ela deu uma batida no cavalo ele saiu com tudo. O cavalo estava desenfreado e logo ela ultrapassou os três, havia se esquecido de como frear o bicho. Ela começou a gritar desesperada e os outros lhe mandaram puxar a rédea. A garota fez Omo pediram e puxou a corda com força, fazendo o animal arrear e quase empinar. Os três a alcançaram e ela ainda estava estática em choque. Ren não conseguiu disfarçar sua preocupação e desmontou para ir até ela.

-Que susto você me deu! Quer que eu lhe desça? – Ren perguntou cuidadoso

-S-sim – ela disse desnorteada

-Mogami-kun, dê outra chance ao Rudolf-kun, ele é bem dócil, você só precisa saber guiá-lo direito.

-Presidente eu senti minha vida se esvair agora a pouco, não sei fazer isso e não subo nunca mais nesse aí!

-Tsc tsc, nee-san você não escutou minhas instruções, é tão fácil, comecei a andar aos 5 anos de idade.

-Você pega o jeito com o tempo.

-Está decidido então, Ren suba no estribo e guie Rudolf-kun para Mogami-kun.

-Presidente, eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia – "agora ele vai ficar ainda mais bravo comigo!"

-Claro presidente – ele sorriu – "pior que isso não pode ficar, eu não posso me desanimar, não quero que nada tenha sido em vão, eu preciso mudar essa situação" – Chegue um pouco para trás kyoko.

-Ren você não precisa se forçar a isso.

-Eu sei – ele sobe no cavalo – mas se não fizer isso você vai continuar me evitando.

-Eu não estou lhe evitando – percebeu a falta de verocidade em suas palavras

-Não, é?

-Não mais – ela deu um sorriso torto tentando amenizar a situação

-Assim espero – ele ergueu a rédea e deu um chute de leve no bicho – Segure-se firme

Eles começaram a trotar e seguiram em frente. Os quatro percorreram todo o campo a galope sem muito velocidade. Foi aí que Lory resolveu apostou uma corrida com Maria e eles sumiram de vista.

-Se não nos apressarmos nunca vamos alcançá-los. –"esses dois querem me deixar sozinho com ela de novo?" – Kyoko se segure, vamos correr- ele deu um chute forte

-Correr? – sentiu um solavanco interrompê-la – Ahh!

-Você vai cair se não se segurar direito!

Depois de ouvir isso ela se agarrou em suas costas e o apertou firmemente. O vento soprava em seus cabelos e só podia ouvir o trote do cavalo sobre o gramado, cortando o ar por onde passava. Kyoko enterrou a cabeça nas costas dele com medo de olhar para os lados e se desequilibrar. Ele pediu para que ela erguesse a cabeça e aproveitasse a vista e a brisa passando por eles. Ela o segurou mais forte e se permitiu olhar em volta. Não sentiu mais o perigo como na vez anterior, ali agarrada a Ren sentia-se segura e poderosa, poderia fazer qualquer coisa. Kyoko o apertou mais forte e sorriu para ele. Os dois continuaram o galope até decidirem voltar, o presidente e Maria já os aguardavam. Pelo visto o pai de Maria havia voltado de viagem antes do previsto e iria buscar Maria após o jantar, aparentemente os dois iriam viajar até o final da semana . Lory espalhafatoso com sempre contratou de última hora uns dançarinos e mandou os cozinheiros prepararem um banquete caprichado. O presidente ainda chamou Jelly para auxiliar no visual deles. Maria perguntou se já haviam feito as pazes e kyoko respondeu que não sabia ao certo.

Ren foi dormir um pouco, estava cansado de cavalgar a tarde inteira, pelo menos as coisas entre ele e a garota clarearam um pouco. Depois de acordar e ser arrumado por Jelly, ele foi ao salão onde se encontrou com os homens Takarada. Pouco depois chegaram as duas jovens todas produzidas. Ren ficou abobalhado com a beleza de uma em particular, kyoko estava com o cabelo preso e um vestido rosado curto e justo realçando suas curvas. O salto e o leve decote lhe davam um ar adulto e sensual. Ele estava boquiaberto e quando se recompôs percebeu que o presidente segurava um prato sobre seu queixo.

-Não babe Ren – ele riu não perdendo a chance de importuná-lo

-Muito engraçado, presidente.

-Maria cresceu tanto.

-Filhos crescem rápido, quando você se dá conta já são adultos independentes e somem do mundo – ele disse lacrimejando

-Você não me engana com seu teatrinho fajuto oyaji.

-Otou-san! – Maria chega correndo

Eles se abraçam com carinho e se sentam um ao lado do outro. Kyoko senta ao lado de Ren e Maria para variar. Logo entram alguns garçons servindo aperitivos exóticos. Em seguida vieram os dançarinos. Eles interromperam o espetáculo para jantarem e depois as apresentações prosseguiram. Para a surpresa deles uma dançarina puxa Ren, dois dançarinos puxam kyoko e Maria enquanto Jelly puxa Lory, o pai de Maria preferiu apenas ficar sentado olhando. A atriz se sentiu envergonhada e desconfortável com aquilo. Seu desconforto aumentou ainda mais ao ver a dançarina sorrir nos braços de Ren enquanto dançavam. Aquilo a incomodava tanto que ela nem sabia explicar. Por que aquilo a perturbava? Deu um pulo de susto ao receber uma leve soprada em seu ouvido.

-Oi, eu sou o seu acompanhante sabia?

-Me desculpe, eu não estava prestando atenção.

-Relaxe e siga meus passos senhorita, isso é, se você conseguir. – ele pisca desafiando

-Se consigo! – ela sorriu empolgada com o desafio

Eles continuaram dançando entretidos. O homem dançava de forma descontraída e sedutora. Ren estava tentando se controlar e não parecer enciumado, lançava olhares fulminantes ao dançarino acompanhados por suas ondas de ódio.

-Haha que divertido, você não acha? – ele sussurrou

-Ano, eu me sinto um pouco desconfortável aqui.

-Eu sei, faz parte, mas está funcionando.

-Funcionando o que?

-Ele está com ciúmes. Ei não olhe agora, ele está nos encarando.

Ela não resistiu e seu olhar foi de encontro com o de Ren, ele parecia inquieto e irritado, indicando que logo o Rei Demônio se libertaria. Quando a música parou ele tirou os braços da dançarina de seu redor e lhe falou algo para em seguida se dirigir até kyoko e o dançarino.

-Com licença, você me cede a próxima dança kyoko? –ele oferece a mão

A garota assente surpresa. Ele posiciona as mãos sobre sua cintura e a puxa para perto. Ela fica meio incerta mas repousou os braços em seu ombro. Os dois começaram a se mexer seguindo o ritmo da música. Por alguns segundos ela apenas fechou os olhos deixando-se levar pelo embalo da dança. O jovem contemplava a imagem com gosto, ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com seu sorriso radiante e verdadeiro. Ren aproximou o rosto e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Ainda não pude lhe dizer, você sempre foi linda porém hoje está excepcionalmente bela.

Ela agradeceu envergonhada e desviou o olhar. Ele deu um sorriso fraco, satisfeito com a reação já prevista. Os dois estavam se divertindo mas o clima entre eles ainda não estava entre os melhores. Ren não sabia ao certo como puxar o assunto e kyoko não se sentia confiante de se abrir com ele ali no meio do salão.

Maria estava dançando animada com seu pai e Lory estava com Jelly. Os dançarinos começaram a agradecer o presidente e ir embora. A Mogami aproveitou e puxou Ren para fora dos olhares aguçados do presidente, afinal ela ainda precisava se desculpar propriamente. Ren havia ficado surpreso com aquilo e a seguiu calado. Os atores chegaram a uma das sacadas principais do castelo e antes que Ren pudesse perguntar algo ela o interrompeu.

-Eu ainda não pude me desculpar por ontem.

-Ah, é disso que se trata – ele coça a cabeça já imaginando o que viria

-Gomenasai Ren – ela faz dogeza

-Eu já esqueci isso kyoko, por favor se levante. Eu não estou mais irritado, porém gostaria de saber por que... – ele se arrepende de ter iniciado a frase – "De que adianta? Eu já sei a resposta mesmo e não quero um choque maior que o de ontem"

-Saber o que?

-Não, nada, está desculpada.

-Hontoni? Mas o que você queria me perguntar?

-Por que você disse que não queria beijar justamente comigo, é algo pessoal?

-Ah eu... – "gulp, não devia ter insistido " – estava nervosa, não é que eu não queira b-beijar você especificamente – abaixou a cabeça e tampou o rosto com as mãos

-Sinto muito que a idéia lhe seja um estorvo mas você sabe que iremos nos beijar, no filme, quero dizer - " e futuramente quando possível"

-É que eu não tenho experiência nisso e o meu primeiro beijo não foi uma das minhas melhores recordações – fecha os punhos em raiva, seus demônios já começam a amaldiçoar Shou –"ele ainda me paga" – Portanto creio que não devo beijar bem e devo errar na hora o que irá causar problemas para você.

-Ahn? Por isso aquela reação... –" e eu já pensando o pior, tomara que seja apenas isso mesmo" – Não se preocupe, é natural que você saiba como fazer quando chegar o momento.

-Mas e se eu não souber? Moko-san disse que no pior das hipóteses eu poderia bater o dente ou acertar o nariz.

-Acertar o nariz? Haha – começou a rir – Impossível.

-Ué, vai saber? Eu sei que é o nosso trabalho, mas de qualquer forma não gostaria deixá-lo desconfortável.

-Então esse tempo você só pensou em mim? – ele a observou acenar com a cabeça e progrediu – Ano, kyoko sabe o que é o mais impossível?

-O que? - " mais que acertar o nariz?"

-É impossível eu não gostar do seu beijo.

-V-verdade? – "Quer dizer que ele acha que eu devo beijar bem? Por que me sinto tão feliz? " – Se bem que para não fazer feio pensei em pedir para Shota-san me ensinar.

-Não! – ele gritou exaltado – Nunca peça algo assim para ninguém! Entendeu? – ele perguntou aflito

-H-Hai!- seus fantasminhas se juntaram alarmados – "Ah, o Lorde Demônio! Esse olhar, o que fiz dessa vez? Ahh! " - ela se encolheu envolvendo o rosto com os braços – Não m-me m-mate Ren.

-Kyoko, você acha que eu ia gostar de vê-la beijando outro?

-O-outro? – "ele está se referindo a algo parecido quando Shotaro roubou meu primeiro beijo?"

-Você realmente não entende como são os homens.

-I-isso é algo ruim?

-Não é ruim, é só, inconveniente. – "principalmente para mim" – O que quero dizer é que você pode me pedir qualquer coisa e eu sempre lhe dei essa liberdade mas ao invés disso você prefere recorrer ao Shota. Por que? – ele pergunta irritado

-P-porque eu queria lhe impressionar? Para não fazer feio na sua frente.

Ele viu a face receosa e arrependida de kyoko, ela não tinha culpa, só a melhor das intenções. Ele tampou o rosto e se escorou na parede. Por que ela era assim? Seu jeito de agir e pensar eram sempre incomuns e isso só a deixava mais interessante e desejável a seu ver. Essa pureza eram um de seus charmes, talvez o maior, acompanhado por sua ingenuidade. Ele respirou fundo, de nada adiantava, ele já estava completamente vencido por ela. Ren voltou-se para ela e acariciou sua cabeça enquanto sorria serenamente.

-Desculpe minha indelicadeza, fui intolerante com você.

-Não, você estava certo, fiz bobeira ao pensar naquilo, mas já havia descartado a opção logo no início.

-Sim, se tiver problemas é só falar comigo, irei lhe ajudar com o que for. Agora vamos voltar, precisamos nos despedir de Maria.


	32. Chapter 31

_**Capítulo XXXI**_

-Mas presidente, se Maria já foi qual o sentido de não voltarmos ao trabalho?

-Não creio que seja uma boa idéia tirar os dias de folga de Takumi, ele sempre exagera e fica sem tempo para a família. Tsunayoshi e Yukina também estão entretidos em seus encontros e Shota gosta de folga por si só. Além disso, como vocês já estão aqui aproveitem os dias restantes para ficarem.

-Entendi, porém não seria melhor se voltássemos para a cidade?

-Você não está gostando daqui Mogami-kun? Não fui um bom anfitrião? – ele já fez sua cara chorona e Ren revira os olhos

-Não, eu amei tudo, é só que o motivo da nossa hospedagem acabou e não quero causar mais incomodo ao senhor – prontificou Kyoko

-Incômodo nenhum, gostaria que vocês aproveitassem ao máximo o resto da semana, tem muito a se fazer por aqui.

-Tudo bem, mas eu não entendo a vinda repentina do pai da Maria. Isso foi meio esquisito.

-Ele resolveu vir para uma reunião de última hora e como ficou com tempo livre pegou Maria e resolveu ficar o resto da semana com ela.

-Verdade? Quem bom para Maria! Ela deve ter ficado muito feliz. – ela comenta alegre

-"E mais uma vez ela é enganada pelo presidente" – suspira – É mesmo, nunca seria um plano do presidente para me deixar sozinho com kyoko. – " conte a ele agora"

-Sozinho? Você não vai ficar, presidente?

-Não, sabe como é, eu acho que vou ficar um pouco com eles. Também preciso de um tempo com a família. Volto para buscar vocês depois, se divirtam! – ele sai rapidamente sem dar chance de recusarem

Apesar dos protestos de kyoko, o presidente e seus empregados pegaram as malas e foram embora deixando ambos pasmos. Kyoko se desculpou por estar preso por uns dias com ela no castelo. Ele respondeu que estava bem, seria um chance de se divertirem juntos. Ela o convida para ir até o rio, sem pesca inclusa dessa vez. Os atores foram até a ponte, se sentaram na margem do rio e ficaram conversando. Ren tirou os sapatos, dobrou a barra da calça e pos os pés dentro d'água. Kyoko se divertia só de olhar a imagem refletida na água, eles pegaram pedras e tacaram na superfície fazendo ondulações por onde elas quicavam. A jovem pegou Corn e o esticou no ar, viu brilhar vários tons de roxo, espectros de luz solar refletidos pela pedra. Nesse momento um pássaro fez um vôo rasante para pegar a pedra, ela baixou o braço e se apoiou em Ren para desviar da ave, fazendo-o cair no rio. Ela gritou surpresa com o próprio descuido e grata por ali ser raso. Ren se levantou e depois de fazer uma careta pediu ajuda para sair. Quando ela ofereceu a mão ele aproveitou e a puxou para dentro do rio.

-Ei! Isso não vale, eu não lhe empurrei de propósito Ren! – Ela cruzou os braços

-Mas eu sim – ele começou a rir dela

-É assim é? Toma isso! – e começou a jogar água nele

-Oras sua... Vem cá!

Ele a segurou e deu um caldo nela. Kyoko para se vingar, se jogou contra ele e começou a empurrá-lo. Ele riu de sua falta de sucesso e foi aí que ela aproveitou para empurrar com tudo. Antes de cair, Ren a puxou e ambos acabaram mergulhando. Os dois se ergueram e sorriram um para o outro antes de explodirem em risadas. O ator foi recuperando seu fôlego quando notou a imagem diante de seus olhos: kyoko estava vestindo uma regata branca e colada e como estavam ensopados dava para ver claramente seu sutiã rosa de rendas lhe erguendo os seios. Ela já tinha 19 anos e seu corpo era de uma mulher agora e suas curvas eram definidas, o que tornava a situação extremamente desconcertante para ele. O ator não aguentou e corou de verdade em sua frente. A jovem observou a vermelhidão estampada em seu rosto e o desviar dos olhos, foi aí que se tocou para onde ele tinha olhado.

-Ahh! Não olha, não olha! – ela gritou e virou de costas enquanto jogava água na direção dele.

-Calma, eu já me virei!

-"Onde eu enfio a minha cara? Tenho certeza que ele viu tudo!" – ela parou de jogar água ao vê-lo de costas – Você viu, não viu? – estava vermelha até as orelhas

-Não muito – ele mentiu – "eu vi... tudo. Eu realmente vi..." – ele tampou o rosto corando ainda mais

-Mentira, eu sei que você viu muito bem – "onde eu me escondo senhor?" – ela começou a chorar de embaraço

-Kyoko- "Ah não, ela está chorando" – Eu desviei os olhos para não ver direito, por reflexo, não precisa ficar assim, eu posso esquecer o que vi se você preferir – "mesmo se quisesse não creio que esqueceria"

-V-você está falando sério? – ela pergunta esperançosa

-Você duvida de mim? – "não posso prometer isso" – eu sou seu senpai e não um tarado para ficar pensando nisso. Essa é a imagem você tem de mim? – "o jeito é sempre se fazer de vítima"

-N-não! Desculpe Ren, sei que não é, só que ainda estou envergonhada. – ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando esquecer aquilo

-Daijoubu – ele tira sua camisa azul e ainda de costas estende os braços lhe oferecendo – Vista minha camisa para voltarmos, vai ficar grande mas pelo menos não se sentirá exposta.

-Hai! Arigato Ren. – "Esqueci que Ren é o homem mais decente que conheço"

Ela vestiu a camisa e ambos saíram do rio. Durante a caminhada Ren não se atreveu a olhá-la por um instante sequer, certamente se lembraria da cena e não saberia esconder o rubor. Kyoko por outro lado estava pensando se teria sido melhor se Ren estivesse de camisa. Ele nem a estava olhando e vendo-o sem camisa a deixava completamente desnorteada, ainda mais com seu corpo molhado brilhando ao sol. Será que deveria tirar proveito daquela visão? Sem dúvidas, agora estava mais que certa, não havia ninguém mais bonito que ele, nem Corn, a fada era apenas uma criança na época e se estivesse crescido não poderia ser mais magnífico que o homem ao seu lado, era só ver aquele corpo para saber disso. Ele estava perdido em algum lugar, seu olhar batia longe e era enigmático, não parecia nada afetado pelo ocorrido. Kyoko por alguns segundos se sentiu triste, era claro que ele não ira se espantar e preferia apagar da cabeça sua figura sem graça e ordinária. Ele já devia ter visto mulheres muito mais bonitas que ela, e muito mais partes do corpo que aquilo, afinal virgem ele não era. Quão bela seria essa garota misteriosa por quem ele se apaixonara? Ela suspirou, deveria ser uma musa para roubar os olhos e o coração de Ren. A única coisa que a consolou foi vê-lo extremamente corado por alguns segundos, mas só, em seguida ele continuara com sua face imutável e indefinível. Era a primeira vez que ela o viu corar daquela forma, uma graça, ela pensou. Kyoko sacudiu a cabeça novamente e deu tapinhas no rosto. Seus pensamentos estavam muito alterados ultimamente, parecia até que Ren estava diferente, ou seria ela?

Eles voltaram ao castelo sem trocar muitas palavras. Ambos se trancaram em seus quartos pelo que restava do dia, refletiam sobre o episódio no rio, eles estavam se conhecendo cada vez mais e todos os dias descobriam algo novo. Kyoko percebeu que tudo ao lado dele parecia ser mais emocionante, Ren por outro lado se enfiou na cama tentando pensar em algo que não fosse kyoko com a regata molhada, porém a imagem lhe perseguia. Ele teria que ser discreto, encará-la nos próximos dias seria um desafio sem igual.


	33. Chapter 32

_**Capítulo XXXII**_

Ela acordou bem cedo e resolveu ajudar os cozinheiros para desanuviar a cabeça. Eles serviram lagosta assada com ervas finas e purê de batata. Ren agradeceu, já estava enjoado de só comer carpa durante sua estadia. Ele estava agindo como de costume e kyoko não sabia dizer se ele estava fingindo naturalidade ou não, contudo Ren sabia muito bem a resposta e o certo é que ele só a olhava da cabeça para cima agora. De repente o celular de kyoko começou a tocar, era Shota.

-Kyoko-chan!

-Shota-san, o que houve?

-Me ajude por favor! – ele soou desesperado

-Ajudar como? – ela perguntou preocupada

-É que...bem, er... – ele estava receoso

-Pode falar que eu lhe ajudo Shota-san, é só...Ah! - ela se virara dando de cara com o Rei Demônio e sua aura assassina

-Não se importe comigo, pode continuar – ele fez seu sorriso gentleman falso

-Er... Com licença! – ela sai correndo

-Era o Ren aí no fundo? Ele deve estar irado por me pegar ligando para você casualmente. Haha – ele ri do outro lado da linha

-Shota-san por que você me ligou? – "ainda por cima na frente dele, aiai, vocês não se dão nada bem mesmo"

-Verdade, me esqueci! É que estou aqui na LME e kotonami-san estpa sentada na sala de espera lendo uma revista.

-Vai falar com ela então oras!

-Aí é que está, sobre o que eu fala? Qualquer experiência que já tive não vai adiantar em nada se eu não consigo nem chegar nela! – "e ela ainda parece ser do tipo durona"

-Vocês já se falaram antes, o que custa ir lá e cumprimentá-la? Pergunte o que ela está fazendo, converse com ela sobre o trabalho, ela é muito centrada nisso, depois a convide para tomar algo ou peça seu telefone – " olha só para quem ele veio pedir conselhos amorosos "

-Isso, vou lá falar com ela! – ele disse animado

-Aham, fale com ela! – kyoko lhe incentivou

-Só falar com ela...

-Sim, com Moko-san!

-Eu não...

-Hum?

-Eu não consigo! – ele proclamou

-Ai senhor, você não vai chegar nela? – perguntou perdendo a paciência

-Eu não sei!

-Espere aí parado.

Kyoko desligou na cara dele e ligou para kanae

-Mo! E aí? Não estou só de bobeira aqui na LME esperando o presidente... Nada de mais, estou de folga, que tal sairmos? Ah, entendo, sem problemas. Você está sozinha com Ren? Haha me conte tudo quando voltar. Se Onozuka-san está por aqui? Deixe-me ver, ah, está sim. Que estranho ele está olhando para cá, parecia tenso. Sim, eu falo com ele sim, pode deixar. Ok, depois nos falamos. Beijos.

Kanae desligou e se levantou para ir até Shota. Ele estava encostado na parede fingindo mexer no celular, estava tremendo de nervosismo.

-Com licença, Onozuka-san?

-Kotonami-san...Er, como vai? – perguntou nervoso

-Bem obrigada. Escute, a kyoko me mandou lhe dizer que não vai poder ensaiar com você no fim de semana porque ela está ocupada com Ren Tsuruga sob ordens do presidente e... Você está bem ?

-Hum, ah eu? Estou bem sim.

-Ahn, ok. Era só isso mesmo, a gente se vê – ela já ia se virando quando sente uma mão em seu pulso – Ein, precisa de algo?

-Me desculpe, só para lhe avisar eu não sou assim, é porque fico realmente sem jeito na sua frente- ele coçou a cabeça

-Nani? O que você quer dizer – ela o estranhou

-Que quero lhe conhecer melhor se me der a honra.

-Ah entendi. – "ele está dando em cima de mim coitado " – Fica para a próxima, Onozuka-san – ia se virando e de novo é segurada

-Espere eu não desisto tão fácil assim, prometo que não irá se arrepender.

-Oferta tentadora, mas não, obrigada.

-Oi, como faço para que mude de idéia?

-Não pretendo mudá-la.

-Me de uma chance, um encontro é tudo que peço.

-Já disse que não, é tão difícil aceitar um fora?

-Ninguém nunca me deu um fora.

-Tem sempre a primeira vez – " que convencido"

-Por favor?

-Não – "só desista de uma vez por todas"

- Mas, você é solteira, não é?

-Não faz diferença, é irrelevante.

-kotonami-san você está perdendo, eu sou Shota Onozuka sabia? Rico, famoso, solteiro, bonito, talentoso, sexy...

-Irrelevante...- ela bocejou alto

-Você diz isso agora mas tenho certeza que irá se apaixonar por mim.

-Seu tipo é dos que eu menos suporto, vê se me esquece.

-Não posso, não quero e não vou.

-Não adianta – ela cruzou os braços – "que cara insistente" – Me erra.

-E se eu lhe pedir de joelhos? – ele se ajoelhou – Kotonami-san?

-O que você está fazendo? Levanta daí, as pessoas vão comentar!

-Não vou levantar até que diga sim, kotonami-san

-Para com isso, está me envergonhando! – "ele é débil mental?"

-Por favor? – ele faz cara de pedinte de junta as mãos

-Não, pare de se rebaixar.

-Eu não ligo, vou gritar.

-Eu duvido.

-Kotonami-san? – ele grita

-Está bem, está bem, eu desisto! Eu vou em um encontro com você, mas por favor pare com isso! – "eu não acredito que ele gritou mesmo, que vergonha!"

-Yes, eu venci! – ele deu socos no ar

-Ano, kotonami-san o presidente está lhe chamando – Sawara chegou receoso por tas deles

-Sim, eu já vou, fique aí Onozuka-san – " estou salva!"

-Vou lhe acompanhar até a porta.

-Por que não me espera no sofá? – "essa não...

-Eu não, você sairia pela porta dos fundos que eu sei, pensou que me enganaria espertinha?

-Claro que não..."merda"

Enquanto isso Kyoko estava procurando Ren. Encontrou-o sentado na sala assistindo televisão.

-Como foi com Onozuka-san? – perguntou em seu modo cavalheiresco e falso

-Na-nada, ele só precisava de uns conselhos.

-Entendi, ele sempre se consulta com você?

-As vezes, na verdade eu não devia lhe contar mas Shota-san e eu ficamos bem amigos porque eu o estou ajudando.

-Tem a ver com aquele segredo entre vocês?

-Sim, é sobre a garota que ele gosta, ela é minha amiga.

-E ele, o maior galanteador que conheço, veio pedir conselhos justamente a você? – ele focou o pronome – Não acha que está sendo enganada?

-Não, ele gosta mesmo dela, eu tenho certeza. Ren, eu também sei porque vocês nãos e dão bem.

-Sabe é? Por que você acha isso? – "Você só acha que sabe "

-Porque você acha que ele gosta da mesma pessoa que você, mas ele não gosta, ele só finge gostar na sua frente para lhe irritar.

-Ele finge? – " Maldito Shota, você gosta de tirar da minha cara? Não acredito que caí nessa..."

-Ele é uma boa pessoa Ren, só gosta de atazanar um pouco.

-Eu percebi. E você nunca perguntou de quem ele fingia gostar?

-Eu já, mas ele disse que não iria me contar por causa de você, que não seria justo.

-Que inesperado... – ele fica pensativo

-O que foi?

-Ele acabou de ganhar o meu respeito.

A última frase surpreendeu kyoko mas o próprio Ren estava surpreso consigo mesmo. Ele caíra perfeitamente na brincadeira de Shota, mas estava aliviado, primeiro ele não era um rival e segundo ele havia preservado seu segredo. Talvez o Onozuka não fosse tão sem noção assim, contudo Ren resolveu que continuaria na brincadeira, aquele jogo era para dois. O homem sorriu já pensando no troco.

Os dois continuaram a conversar e resolveram assistir televisão. Acompanharam o jornal, assistiram Avatar e foram jantar. Kyoko disse que ficou com vontade de ir à nascente após ver o filme. Ren aconselhou irem no dia seguinte pois já escurecera. Ela concordou e pegou um baralho para matarem o tempo.


	34. Chapter 33

_**Capítulo XXXIII**_

Eles arrumaram uma sacola com toalhas e esperaram o sol baixar. Ren pegou um dos jipes do presidente e seguiu o percurso pela margem do rio. Eles chegaram em uma parte onde o jipe não passava, tiveram que continuar o caminho a pé até finalmente verem a nascente. Kyoko ficou encantada com a vista, ela tirou a blusa e ficou com um maiô por debaixo do shorts, estava precavida dessa vez.

-Não se esqueça do protetor – ele a lembrou

-É mesmo, e você?

-Eu sempre passo antes de sair.

-Verdade? - ela olhou desconfiada enquanto tentava passar nas costas

- É sério...Er, você quer ajuda? – vendo-a com dificuldade foi então que se tocou do que tinha oferecido – "acabo de falar algo suspeito"

-Nani? Eu dou conta disso – começou a se contorcer tentando colocar o protetor – "não vou aceitar que ele faça algo embaraçoso assim"

-Er, não tem problema, é melhor do que ver você tentar alcançar suas costas dessa forma, está me assustando...

Ela parou e lhe estendeu o pote enquanto olhava para o chão, se lamentando " por que não passei antes?" Ele pegou o pote e o apertou, fazendo o líquido escorrer em suas mãos. Ela pegou o cabelo e jogou para frente, enquanto se virava de costas, queria morrer de vergonha ali mesmo, enfiar sua cara no chão que nem um avestruz. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha quando o líquido pingou em sua costas, as mãos dele começaram a massageá-la enquanto esparramava o protetor, deslizando por sua pele e fazendo-as entorpecer. Ele correu a mão um pouco abaixo, na altura da cintura, depois se voltou a nuca, aos ombros, queria lhe tocar por todo o corpo mas não podia, já estava abusando da sorte e precisava se contentar e se conter. Ele já havia terminado - o que não era de se esperar, suas mãos ocupavam metade de suas costas – porém não conseguia desgrudar os dedos dela, parecia que a cada toque seu desejo aumentava. Ela notou a demora mas não se importou, estava atordoada demais para tentar seguir qualquer lógica que ainda se manifestava dentro dela. Ficou ainda mais brisada quando percebeu que ele já havia finalizado e estava fechando o pote

-Obrigada, isso foi... – "nem sei o que foi..." – ainda estava meio desorientada

-Foi nada, sempre que precisar – ele se propôs

Ele tirou a camiseta e a dependurou no galho da árvore ao lado da blusa de kyoko. Por que ela ainda não havia se acostumado àquela imagem? E pelo visto nunca iria, aquele abdômen definido, o peitoral trabalhado, os braços definidos, não, era um corpo perfeito da cabeça aos pés. Ela deu um tapa em si mesma para tirar esses pensamentos obscenos da cabeça. Kyoko se sentou nas pedras e estava um pouco tonta, aquela massagem havia lhe deixado desequilibrada, deveria ser outro dos efeitos colaterais de trocar contato com Ren Tsuruga. Ainda podia sentir os dedos de Ren deslizando em suas costas. Esperou o protetor secar e se juntou a ele junto d'água. Ele procuraram uma parte rasa para ficarem de pé e quando ela se ergueu fora d'água ele olhou para seu busto e inconscientemente se lembrou do que vira. Kyoko o reparou virar o rosto e reclamou envergonhada:

-Não olha, você disse que ia esquecer! – ela cruzou os braços se cobrindo

-Eu sei, mas é inevitável lembrar – ele confessou

-Não quero que se lembre, já disse, é embaraçoso.

-Gomenasai, mas você não precisa se envergonhar.

-Por que não? Você viu!

-Você quase me viu nu e eu não reclamei. Eu vi, não vou esquecer – ele cruzou os braços e se pôs sério – "falei mesmo"

-E por que não? – ela questionou incrédula

-Por que do mesmo jeito que você me olhou agora a pouco eu também lhe olhei assim.

- Você... me acha bonita?

- "não me faça dizer " – Muito – "mais do que qualquer uma"

-Mas eu sou tão simples e meu corpo não é nada de mais.

-Pare com isso, seu corpo é perfeito, faria qualquer homem delirar – " me faria delirar, arg preciso parar de pensar e dizer essas coisas"

-Mesmo? – ela perguntou embaraçada e descrente

-Sim , eu poderia até ficar viajando que nem você fica quando me vê sem camisa e não negue.

-V-você p-percebeu? – " o que deve pensar de mim agora?"

-Sim, você me acha atraente – aquilo era uma afirmação – "me lembro quando fui Cain e você nem se alterou, aquilo me decepcionou mas fico feliz com a nova reação, já é um avanço"

-Eu.. –"gulp, não devia ter encarado tanto, mas a culpa é dele!" – não seja convencido! – ela jogou água nele.

Eles voltaram a fazer guerra de água até se cansarem, passaram a tarde toda lá e resolveram sair quando a pele já estava enrugada e antes da pele ficar vermelha pelo sol porque não podiam comprometer as personagens do filme. Ren se sentou para calçar e arrumar a sacola. Ele deu uma torcida nas toalhas e as guardou, ia vestir a camiseta quando reparou que kyoko sumira.

Ela havia visto algo brilhar longe e não pensou duas vezes antes de se meter mata adentro. Ela começou a correr atrás do brilho que se afastava cada vez mais. Kyoko acabou tropeçando, deslizou num barranco e por sorte não se feriu. Ela então viu o brilho novamente, um pouco mais adiante. A Mogami foi atrás e visualizou uma poça d'água enorme, sobre ela estavam dezenas de luzinhas que pareciam flutuar. Eram vaga-lumes em seu vôo dançante, contrastando com o início da noite. Ela ficou fascinada com a paisagem, pareciam fadinhas, eram minúsculos. Aos poucos vieram mais e mais, logo a poça ficou coberta por eles. A jovem ficou admirando até olharão redor e se tocar, estava perdida e já estava anoitecendo. Ela amaldiçoou a si mesma e começou a tentar buscar a saída para o rio. Não adiantou, ela nem havia prestado atenção por onde ira, estava penetrada em sua caça a vaga-lumes. Ren devia estar preocupado, á fazia minutos desde que se perdera. Caminhou um pouco mais e esperançosa gritou seu nome. Nada. Só se podia ouvir as cigarras, os grilos e o coaxar dos sapos. Foi andando quando sentiu algo andar em seu braço. Era uma gritou e estapeou o inseto para longe. Queria sair dali, já estava difícil de enxergar. Ela se encolheu e começou a chorar desesperada. Por que se afastara de Ren? Por que achou que seria uma fada? Normal, ela nunca havia visto um vaga-lume. Mas tinha quase 20 anos, como poderia continuar acreditando em contos de fadas? Simplesmente acreditava, tinha que acreditar. Ela tirou Corn do bolso do mini-shorts e o apertou. Tentou se lembrar dele, Corn parecia um menino humano e normal. Não lembrava direito do seu rosto, só de seu cabelo loiro reluzente e roupas regulares. Poderia ser que ele não era uma fada? Improvável. Corn não mentiria, ela acreditava nele. Kyoko beijou a pedra e lhe pediu ajuda. Ela se sentou em uma pedra e esperou Ren aparecer porque não tinha a menos noção de que sentido ou direção tomar, andar naquelas circunstâncias só dificultaria sua busca. Já podia imaginar Ren irado com ela e com toda a razão, mas isso é só se a encontrasse hoje, se amanhecesse ele estaria pior. Ela passou a mão sobre a barriga, seu estômago roncou, estava faminta. Kyoko se encolheu e começou a chorar até seus olhos arderem e a vista ficar embaçada. Sua garganta travou, estava seca depois de tantos soluços. Seus olhos começaram a se fechar involuntariamente e se abriram alertamente quando escutou um barulho, seu coração bateu de emoção ao ouvir Ren chamar por ela.

-Ren! – ela gritou com todo o fôlego que seus pulmões lhe permitiram

-Kyoko! Fique aí! – ele gritou de volta

Ela esperou até ver um movimento no arbusto e Ren aparecer em sua frente com o celular aceso em uma das mãos. Ele voou até ela e a abraçou com força. Ela o abraçou de volta e começou a chorar silenciosamente. Ele a apertou mais forte contra si com uma das mãos e com a outra pressionou sua face enquanto a beijou longamente na testa. Isso a fez chorar ainda mais. Ao escutar o choro ele se descontrolou e começou a beijá-la consecutivamente na bochecha até o choro parar. Ela continuou de olhos fechados e deslizou a mão em suas costas e em seu peitoral, podendo sentir cada músculo tensionado. Ele a deixou tocá-lo enquanto ele secava o resto suas lágrimas.

-Como você some e nem me avisa? Quer me matar de preocupação? – ele pergunta aflito

-Eu só fui seguir um vaga-lume e acabei me perdendo – não acreditava na própria infantilidade e descuido – Me desculpe por ter preocupado você.

-Vaga-lumes? Kyoko... Só de pensar que você poderia estar perdida por aí, e se algo trágico acontecesse, como poderia levar a vida adiante? Como poderia encarar o mundo sem me sentir culpado? Como poderia aceitar a mim mesmo? – ele perguntou angustiado

-Ren? – ela perguntou assustada por sua exaltação

-Kyoko! – ele bufou – Eu pensei o pior, estava desesperado, tem noção de como me deixou? Isso aqui é uma floresta!

-Ren.. – "não sabia que se importava tanto comigo "- me desculpe, eu me sinto uma tola – "ele parece acabado, foi só por eu ter me perdido?" - Mas se algo acontecesse, você podia ter me deixado aqui e buscado ajuda.

-Lhe deixar? Isso nunca me ocorreu, não iria me demorar pedindo ajuda com você perdida nessa escuridão, sendo o caso, iria preferir me perder com você. – ele apertou seus braços – Você ficou assustada, não foi? Desculpe ter demoradopara lhe achar – ele acariciou sua cabeça enquanto a olhava aliviado

-Foi horrível, quase torci o pé, fiquei com medo de passar a noite aqui sozinha e esses insetos para tudo quanto é lado – ela reclamou atormentada – Eu chorei tantas vezes, não queria passar a noite a-aqui – começou a soluçar de leve

-Daijoubu Kyoko, você ficará bem – ele a abraçou novamente – Eu estou aqui

Ela enterrou o rosto em seu peito e o agradeceu, Ren ergueu seu rosto enquanto e o acariciou enquanto lhe examinava atenciosamente, kyoko fechou os olhos enquanto sentia os dedos percorrerem seus cabelos, sua face, sua clavícula, sua nuca. Ele e assistia concentrado e foi aproximando seus lábios, quando estava a centímetros ela abriu os olhos e ele se afastou fingindo examiná-la. Ela percebeu sua inquietação e ficou desconcertada quando o contato foi interrompido. Ren tossiu seco e sugeriu que voltassem, kyoko concordou e assim começaram a andar. Ren puxou sua mão e a entrelaçou na dele.

-Isso é para não fugir de mim novamente.

-Ren... Você se lembra do caminho?

-Eu marquei com protetor as árvores por onde passei, vamos rápido antes que sequem.

-Protetor?

Ela começou a rir dele. Só Ren para ser tão precavido. Eles caminharam pela mata e logo voltaram a margem do rio. Kyoko nunca havia reparado que as mãos dele eram tão grandes e parecia até natural estarem entrelaçadas com as dela. Foi tão confortante estar abraçada com ele, seus beijos lhe fizeram derreter, em poucos segundos todo seu pânico e aflição se extinguiram.

Eles seguiram silenciosamente até o jipe, ligaram o veículo e chegaram ao castelo. Kyoko agradeceu e se desculpou novamente. Eles se desejaram boa noite ela foi direto para o quarto. Estava toda suja com folhas e barro. A moça se sentou na banheira e começou a se lavar. Ela encostou a cabeça na parede e ficou a refletir. Ela passou a mão sobre a bochecha onde Ren lhe beijara, ficou corada ao se lembrar e quando se deu conta estava sorrindo abobalhada. O que diabos havia acontecido com ela esses dias? Se sentia quente e feliz toda vez que o via. Vê-lo sem camisa tirava seu fôlego, tocá-lo lhe entorpecia só de estar perto dele era o suficiente para retardá-la. E ele a achava atraente onde? Ela se olhou no espelho, era uma garota regular. Lembrou-se do que ele havia dito " de fazer qualquer homem delirar" . Ele achava seu corpo tão perfeito quanto o dele? Que embaraçoso foi tê-la pego no flagra o admirando. Mas ele dissera que não se esqueceria, o que devia significar que vê-la também o afetava, porém até que ponto? Quando ele a beijara era uma sensação tão boa e alucinante. Por que não se sentiu assim na vez em que Ren lhe agradecera pela geléia? Não era nada comum, seu senpai sem camisa lhe abraçando e beijando sue rosto no escuro. Se ele era assim com ela, como seria com a tal? Não o imaginava mais atencioso ou carinhoso. A garota deveria ser uma trouxa por não se tocar e como não se apaixonar por ele? Ren era um homem ideal, ela própria poderia se apaixonar. Ela se espantou e afastou aquele pensamento distorcido. Mergulhou a cara na água e começou a fazer bolhas para se distrair. Não havia como se apaixonar outra vez, aprendeu com Sho que para ela o amor só lhe causaria dor e frustração. Um pânico lhe subiu a cabeça, se apaixonar por Ren a faria sofrer muito mais, porque ela o admirava e tinha um grande carinho por ele, incomparavelmente maior do que sentira antes por Shotaro. Seus sentimentos seriam em vão porque logo ele estaria junto com a garota que gosta e ela estaria abandonada como sempre... Sentiu uma solidão lhe invadiu ao se imaginar sem Ren por perto. Contudo ela não estaria sozinha, tinha kanae, Maria, Taisho, Okami-san... A idéia dele especificamente se afastar lhe entristecia mais que as outras. Desde quando se tornara tão dependente e ligada a ele? Ela ligou o secador e se concentrou no barulho, precisava dormir, já estava ficando paranóica.


	35. Chapter 34

_**Capítulo XXXIV**_

Ele se espreguiçou, seria seu último dia sozinho com kyoko no castelo Takarada. Ren suspirou, por ele continuaria a vida inteira preso ali com ela. A noite anterior havia sido uma benção, se por um lado quase arrancou o cabelo de tanta preocupação, por outro ele pode afagar alguns beijos contidos por 3 anos. E faria mais se ela não abrisse os olhos, por sorte ele se conteve a tempo. Pelo menos ela não havia gritado ou fugido, esperava ser estapeado, contudo ela nem o empurrara, pelo contrário, ela o apertou e passou a mão em seu corpo, aquilo o queimou por dentro, ela estava pedindo para ele perder o juízo.

O ator se perguntava o que ela pensou para se separar assim dele tão descuidadamente, e por vaga-lumes! Ele deu outro suspiro e a encontrou no corredor. Eles já haviam arrumado as malas e estavam a espera de Lory. Não havia muito a se fazer então decidiram ensaiar um pouco.

-Então você irá se casar com kyokawa-san?

-Eu não tenho escolha – ela disse cabisbaixa

-Ordens são ordens, você deve apenas aceitá-las e seguir em frente.

-Você é a pessoa de quem eu menos gostaria de ouvir isso.

-São os fatos, goste você ou não.

-Eu sei, mas não quero que você me fale isso.

-Então o que espera que eu diga?

-Que tudo sairá bem, que ficaremos juntos e que é você quem irá se casar comigo.

-Não posso fazer isso.

-Konan, eu poderia largar tudo por você.

-A troco de que? Não ganhará nada comigo.

-Ganharia minha felicidade.

-Mas perderia sua família, seu reino e provavelmente sua vida, junto com a minha.

-Uma troca justa.

-Você não tem noção do que diz

-Talvez, mas não me importo.

-Pois deveria.

-Por que?

-Porque você é a princesa, baka.

-Não poderia ser mais que uma princesa para você?

-Não é essa a questão.

-Então qual é? O que você pensa?

-Que isso tudo é um completo absurdo.

-Absurdo é me casar com quem não gosto, não fale como se entendesse a situação.

-Me desculpe, é essa a realidade, não podemos ficar juntos.

-Mas você gostaria?

-É impossível Kykyo.

-Eu preciso saber Konan, você gostaria de ficar comigo?

-Não gostaria.

-Eu quero a verdade.

-Mesmo se quisesse não ficaria com você então pare de insistir.

Lágrimas começaram a cair, ela tampou o rosto escondendo sua dor. Ela se virou de costas para não encará-lo e se agachou no chão. Ele a observou inquieto, não conseguia mais mentir para si mesmo. Konan se postou em sua frente e se agachou de joelhos.

-Droga, não chore na minha frente.

-É culpa sua – disse entre o choro

-Eu sei, mas não chore.

Ele se aproximou e ergueu seu rosto enquanto secou suas lágrimas com os polegares. Konan a abraçou e beijou sua têmpora.

-Se eu gostasse de você mudaria algo?

-Mudaria tudo.

-Nesse caso – ele pousou os lábios em sua orelha e cochichou – Eu gosto de você, kykyo, mas isso não é nenhuma novidade para nós dois.

-A novidade foi você confessar.

Um sorriso triunfante brilhou em sua face. Ela se levantou e pressionou as mãos em seu rosto. Ele as retirou e as entrelaçou com as suas enquanto lhe olhava intensamente. Uma sensação de paz invadiu ambos os atores. Konan massageou sua mãos e a beijou. Ela corou de leve e o abraçou. Ele deslizou os dedos em seus cabelos e beijou sua cabeça. Kyoko não sabia se era ela ou sua personagem quem estava derretendo naqueles braços. Ren já ultrapassara o limite entre a atuação e o real.

-Se está disposta a abandonar o que é estarei aqui por você. Não posso mais me forçar a ser racional.

-Não quero que seja, apenas me mostre como se sente.

-É o suficiente?

-Para mim é.

Algo que não estava programado aconteceu, no meio das improvisações, ela jogou os braços sobre seu pescoço e lhe beijou na bochecha. Aquilo fez Ren se perder e sair do personagem, ele agarrou sua cintura e a abraçou como fizera na floresta.

-De nada vale minha razão quando estou perto de você, estou perdendo meu senso, não devia ter feito isso kyoko.

-"k-kyyoko? Como ele me erra o nome no meio de um ensaio?" –Meu nome é kykyo, não pense em outra pessoa enquanto está comigo.

-Não porque eu só consigo pensar em você.

Ren a encarou veemente, kyoko não sabia como reagir. Estava perdida naqueles olhos acinzentados. Sempre que ele improvisava assim ela se confundia toda, aquilo não parecia atuação. Mas era essa a diferença entre eles, qualquer cena que ele fizesse era como se fosse real, porque ele era um ator superior, de outro patamar. Na certa ele deveria usar seus sentimentos por aquela garota na hora de atuar, Ren devia amá-la de verdade. Ela sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes sem saber, porém se ele a amava tanto porque havia dito seu nome e não o dela, ou o de kykyo? Não fazia sentido outra vez.

Soltos em seus próprios pensamentos eles repararam som de uma buzina ao seu lado. Era Lory os chamando. Eles se soltaram rapidamente, o presidente foi até eles e os cumprimentou. Ele perguntou se estavam prontos para partirem e os dois concordaram. Sebastian veio e segurou suas malas. A viagem fora bem tranqüila e logo chegaram ao seu destino. Kyoko e Ren agradeceram a folga ao presidente e se despediram.

Ao voltar kyoko decidiu visitar Taishou e Okami-san, fazia muito tempo que não os via e estava com saudades. Ela passou a noite por lá e Ren ficou em sua casa, imaginando o que teria acontecido se Lory não houvesse chegado, salvo em cima da hora, acrescentou mentalmente o episódio em sua lista de dívidas ao presidente. Lory poderia ser estressante e prático ao propor passarem a semana ali, mas aquilo não importava mais para ele, havia tido a melhor semana de sua vida.


	36. Chapter 35

_**Capítulo XXXV**_

Em sua casa kyoko acorda com o despertador e se arruma para uma entrevista ao vivo. Hinata chega para buscá-la.

-Ohayo kyoko.

-Ohayo, desculpa a demora.

-Deixe-me carregar suas coisas. E aí, você está nervosa?

-Já estive mais, acho que estou começando a me acostumar com as entrevistas, mas sempre bate aquele frio na barriga.

-Você se sairá bem garota, logo vai se enjoar de dar tanta entrevista – ela sorriu

-Eu não sou tudo isso ainda... É a sua primeira vez como empresária?

-Sim, por isso estava meio insegura.

-Sério, por que?

-Faz um tempo que eu queria me mudar para o Japão, meu pai e meu tio são japoneses e vivem lá nos Estados Unidos, eles me incentivaram para vir para cá. Precisava de um emprego então o tio me recomendou trabalhar como empresária do precioso "filho" dele.

-Tio? Ah, é, o presidente me contou aquele dia, kuu Hizuri é seu tio hum?

-Sim, o marido da minha tia.

-Uau, e o que você fazia por lá?

-Eu era atriz, nada de mais, era apenas uma iniciante.

-Você era atriz? – ela pergunta com os olhos cintilando

-Sim, é de família.

-Mas por que? Você é tão bonita e extrovertida, tenho certeza que se daria bem no ramo, especialmente aqui.

-Obrigada, mas eu já larguei dessa vida, tenha outros sonhos - ela suspirou meio decepcionada – Agora vamos, não queremos que você se atrase.

Elas continuaram conversando até chegarem ao estúdio. Hinata a esperou dar a entrevista e a levou em seguida para a casa de kanae. Elas se despediram e kotonami a convidou para entrar. As duas se abraçaram.

-Mo, eu preciso lhe contar algo- ela diz sem saber como começar

-O que foi Moko-san? – perguntou preocupada

-Eu não queria falar sobre isso mas sinto que devo contar para você, eu... Fui a um encontro com um cara, ele é um colega seu.

-Um encontro? Então, Shota-san conseguiu afinal. – ela relaxou ao saber do que se tratava

-Afinal? Como assim, você sabia que ele estava atrás de mim? – ela fica furiosa com a amiga –Mo!

-E-ele meio que pediu minha ajuda – mordeu os lábios esperando o resto da bronca

-Então aquilo tudo foi uma armação sua? – ela perguntou histérica – E você ainda se considera minha amiga? Onde está sua fidelidade?

-Moko-san, não fique brava! Me desculpe! Eu só o ajudei porque ele estava extremamente interessado em você e me jurou que estava sério quanto a você! E eu achei que seria uma boa idéia juntar vocês dois – "eu poderia lidar com o ciúme, se fosse Shota-san"

-Mo! Mesmo assim, você devia ter me contado, e que idéia é essa de me arranjar alguém se você não arranjou nem para você? Eu poderia muito bem fazer isso com você! Eu já sei até com quem poderia juntá-la.

-Eu sou um caso sem esperança Moko-san, por isso estou depositando tudo em você. Se eu tivesse lhe contado você nunca daria uma chance a ele.

-Não mesmo.

-Viu? E como foi o encontro?

-Foi...bom... – ela desviou o olhar enquanto corava – Mas isso não vem ao caso e não quer dizer que eu a tenha perdoado!

-Moko-san! Eu... sou uma péssima amiga, não sou? Agora você nunca vai me perdoar? – ela começou a chorar desolada

-Ai, Mo. Pare de chorar, você é minha melhor amiga – ela se sente culpada ao vê-la chorando – Eu perdôo você, apenas pare de chorar! – ela sacudiu a amiga

-Verdade? – ela se recompõe em um segundo – Mas sabe, Moko-san, ele gostou muito de você, eu não teria feito isso se não tivesse certeza.

-Eu sei, deu para perceber. Ele é um fofo, e é bem metido mas conseguiu me arrancar boas risadas. Eu até passei vergonha na frente de um monte de gente por causa dele. – ela ergueu os punhos no ar

-Parece que você se divertiu – ela riu

-Um pouco – ela se fez de indiferente – Mas acho que quem se divertiu mais durante esses dias foi Tsuruga-san provavelmente.

-Que nada, ele provavelmente estava entediado por ter que ficar uma semana inteira comigo.

-Você quem pensa – ela soltou uma risada – Foi por você estar lá que ele não ficou entediado – kanae pressionou o indicador na ponta do nariz da amiga – E o que vocês dois fizeram? Eu quero detalhes.

-Hum, Vimos filme, andamos de cavalo, pescamos, ensaiamos, vimos uma apresentação de dançarinos, nadamos no rio... – ela se lembrou da imagem dele sem camisa e ficou abobalhada por alguns segundos

-Ah é? E o que mais aconteceu? – kanae percebeu a mudança de cor em seu rosto e se interessou

-Fomos para a nascente, eu me perdi na floresta caçando vaga-lumes, ele m encontrou e... – ela ficou enrubescida ao relatar

-E aí? – ela se inclinou e a encarou sem piscar, repleta de curiosidade

-Ele me abraçou e começou a me beijar.

-Ren Tsuruga lhe beijou? – ela berrou e se levantou da cadeira, já pronta para comemorar – "aleluia irmãos!"

-Não entenda mal! – ela falou antes que kanae se precipitasse mais ainda - Não foi nos lábios, ele estava apenas preocupado comigo e tentou me acalmar – "não significou nada a mais, afinal ele veio da América e é normal para eles beijarem casualmente, não posso me confundir"

-Ah, foi isso – disse claramente desapontada – "achei que ele tinha se confessado, era bom demais para ser verdade. Esses dois só me dão dor de cabeça" – Tem certeza que ele beijou só para tranquilizá-la?

-Claro, teria outro motivo?

-Sei lá, talvez ele quisesse? Ele é um homem adulto, precisava lhe beijar para isso?

-Acho que não? Mas isso não faz sentido Moko-san, é tudo tão confuso quando estou com ele.

-Você gostou de estar com ele lá?

-Sim, eu gosto de estar com ele.

-Você gostou quando ele beijou?

-Ei, o que você está querendo insinuar? – ela se desviou envergonhada da pergunta

-Gostou ou não gostou? – ela indagou séria

-Eu gostei, mas aonde você quer chegar?

-Oras, só acho que você devia abrir seus olhos, está claro que o que você sente por ele.

-C-como assim? Isso é impossível Moko-san, é inadmissível imaginar alguém como eu ter interesse por alguém do nível dele, ainda mais quando ele já ama outra pessoa. Sugerir isso é três vezes pior do que imaginar! – "devo parar de pensar besteiras, ela já sabe quem quer e essa pessoa não sou eu e jamais serei"

-"Aff, kyoko ainda não sabe que está falando de si mesma" – Por que você se menospreza tanto? Você é Kyoko Mogami, minha melhor amiga, a 5ª garota mais prestigiada por todo o Japão, os rapazes enlouquecem para ficar com você, de mais crédito a si mesma. Onde foi parar aquela garota cheia de vitalidade e empenho que conheço há três anos? E daí se ele gosta de outra, o que importa é o que você sente.

-Não é assim, Ren tem que se feliz, seja com quem ele estiver " Mesmo que não seja eu. Mesmo que? E por que seria eu? Moko-san está tentando me incentivar, mas tudo que ela disse não vale nada se tratando dele"

-Quer dizer que você se importa mais com ele que consigo mesma?

-Sim, ele pode parecer inexpressivo na maioria das vezes, mas sei que é porque ele guarda tudo para si mesmo, ele não quer parecer fraco na frente de ninguém e teme qualquer aproximação. Sei que ele sofre muito por dentro e tem dificuldades, sempre preferindo resolver tudo sozinho, é por isso que me preocupo, quero vê-lo bem, o resto não importa.

-Falando assim, você não se deu conta de que essa seria uma prova de que você o ama? Não acha que seria feliz se estivesse com ele?

-Não faça perguntas difíceis Moko-san. Eu não sei mais o que pensar, acho que preciso de um tempo para clarear minha mente – " eu não o vejo assim, vejo? Arg, estou me confundindo de novo, isso está totalmente errado " – ela sacudiu com força a cabeça

-Então eu tenho dois conselhos a você, descubra como se sente e de quem ele gosta.

-Mas você já sabe, por que não me diz?

-É algo que você deve descobrir por si só.

-Isso não vai mudar nada.

-Mesmo que não mude, há sempre a possibilidade de você se surpreender.

Yo gente!

o capítulo 171 já está disponivel em português

guardem essa: lançamento no mesmo dia que as raws e antes mesmo da versão em ingles ;~

acompanhem pelo Skip Beat Br *-*

E só esclarecendo outras coisas

acho que a partir de agora minha historia fica atrapalhada com o andamento do mangá

não vou citar spoilers aqui mas vcs ja devem ter notado muitas referências minhas a capitulos anteriores

estou sempre fazendo ajustes pra poder dar uma continuidade legal mas se mudar muita coisa no manga eu vou sempre tentar encaixar ;)

só digo uma coisa, nakamura-sensei não esta indo muito rapido duns capitulos pra cá?

tudo bem a antes estava meio lerdo mas não precisava mudar assim tao drasticamente

tipo a abertura do cadeado (ate tinha escrito na minha fic mais tive que tirar xD) e o comportamento da kyoko

ate os traços mudaram notavelmente, esta mais arredondado pelo visto, estou gostando pra ser sincera

quando aos arcos novos

eu realmente nao sei mais o que esperar, é quase sempre inútil tentar faze previsões

em SB tudo pode acontecer


	37. Chapter 36

_**Capítulo XXXVI**_

A jovem atriz chegou ao castelo com seus colegas de trabalho, estava pronta para voltar aos ensaios. Ela queria falar com Ren mas ele estava de folga naquele dia. Cada um se vestiu de acordo com seus personagens e começaram as filmagens.

Estenderam o expediente até o fim da tarde. Os atores e o diretor voltaram de ônibus. Tsuna os havia convidado para jantarem em sua casa e pediu para kyoko convidar Ren, ele já sabia o endereço e poderia levá-la. Takumi recusou o convite, pelo visto teria outra reunião com o clube.

Já de noite, Ren aceitou o convite e passou na casa de kyoko para buscá-la. Chegando à casa do Kobayakawa os outros três atores estavam reunidos no sofá da sala conversando. Quando os viu chegar Shota teve uma idéia.

-Ei, vamos jogar " eu nunca" - Shota disse animado

-"Eu nunca"? Nunca joguei isso – Kyoko confessou

-Isso kyoko-chan, já pegou o jeito da coisa – Shota separa um copo para cada – Tequila, patrão?

-Sí, Patrón, la mejor – disse Tsuna

-Tequila? Eu preciso dirigir, o que esperam depois de umas rodadas? – perguntou Ren

-Se ficarmos mal vamos dormir aqui – Shota afirmou

-Bom saber que você se auto-convidam, mas de boa, mi casa és su casa - ofereceu Tsuna

-Fechou! Abro a Patrón ou você prefere um Hapsburg Premium Reserve Ren-san?

-Tequila, definitivamente.

-Kyoko-chan iria gostar da fada verde - Shota brincou

-Fada verde? – "Sininho?" - ela pergunta curiosa

-Não é nada fantasioso, é apenas o apelido da bebida – ele a alertou antes que pudesse se interessar - Não acredito que vou participar disso – " eu vim aqui para entrar em rodinha e beber? Ao lado dela? Isso não vai prestar,até porque eu nem comi antes de vir para cá"- Acho melhor ficar de fora.

-Nada disso, só as meninas ficam fora da bebida, você senta e vira com a gente – implica Shota

-E você precisa beber para se divertir Shota-san, será que é tão superficial assim?

-Superficial?- ele riu – Bobagem, só acho que você não agüenta o tranco e estou apostando nisso.

-Ah, então você quer me desafiar? – ele sorriu entrando no jogo

-E você aceita outro desafio meu? – ele ameaçou

-Encha os copos, pegue o limão e o sal – Ren cruzou os braços e se sentou

-Ahn, Yukina, Mogami-san peguem o suco que o Shota fez, aquela vai ser a bebida de vocês.

-Aquela gororoba batida? Eu não vou tomar aquilo, é nojento!

-Ei, não fala mal do meu suco.

- É aquele negócio marrom ali na mesa? – Kyoko perguntou receosa

-Exatamente, vamos ter que tomar isso – explicou Yukina

-Olha só, está borbulhando! – disse kyoko assustada – " Só não é pior que a culinária do Ren "

-Parece ter vida. Se me der indigestão eu vou processá-lo Onozuka! – reclamou Yukina

-Ano, mas eu ainda não sei do que se trata, vou ter que beber o seu suco?

-Kyoko-chan, é assim: cada um recebe um copo cheio, no turno de uma pessoa ela confessa algo que nunca fez na vida e se alguém da roda já tiver feito isso deve virar o copo.

-Então eu vou ter mesmo que beber isso? – ela fez uma careta – E por que vocês três vão beber tequila?

-É um desafio entre nós homens – ele bateu no peito

-Eles só gostam de fazer pose de machão – Yukina sacudiu a cabeça – Vamos logo com isso gente.

-Tudo bem, eu começo. Eu nunca namorei oficialmente.

Shota e Ren viram uma.

-Eu...- Yukina para pensativa – nunca bebi.

Shota, Ren e Tsuna viram.

-Essa é para você Ren-san. Eu nunca gostei de alguém e não me confessei.

Ren bufou irritado e virou.

-Vou usar minha frase de antes, nunca joguei eu nunca.

Shota, Ren e Tsuna viram.

-Eu nunca fingi gostar de outra pessoa Shota-san – Ren confessa áspero

-Ah, então você descobriu? Haha – ele vira – Que triste, minha diversão durou tão pouco.

-Eu, nunca fiz aquilo – pausa - com mais de uma pessoa – Tsuna coça a cabeça

-Tsunayoshi! – ela tampa o rosto envergonhada

-Gomen, acho que já está me subindo – ele riu sem graça

Ren e Shota viram.

-Fala sério... – diz Yukina ainda constrangida - Eu nunca me apaixonei por alguém mais novo.

Ren, Shota e Tsuna viraram.

-Eu nunca me apaixonei por colegas de trabalho! – disse Shota insinuante para Ren

Ren faz uma careta e vira junto com Tsuna. Yukina tampa o nariz e engole a bebida asquerosa.

-Eca! O gosto é pior que a aparência – ela disse fazendo cara de enjoada

-Yukina-san, tudo bem deixá-los continuar? – Kyoko pergunta preocupada

-Acho que sim, é uma oportunidade única ver esses três alterados.

-Kyoko-chan! É sua vez querida.

-Se você chamá-la de querida outra vez eu vou- Ren é interrompido pela mão de kyoko

-Minha vez! – disse abruptamente para evitar uma futura briga – Eu nunca – ela pensa e suspira – tive um sentimento mútuo – " e provavelmente nunca irei ter"

Todos se voltaram para Ren, ele encarou intensamente os olhos âmbares e puxou seu copo virando com vontade. Ele se levanta apoiado no braço do sofá e fala olhando para a atriz

-Eu nunca precisei ser tão direto.

-Ren-san isso parece mais uma declaração, tente outra vez – incentivou Shota

-Eu nunca amei tanto uma pessoa – ele tampa o rosto com uma mão e com a outra se apóia na parede

-Continua Ren-san solta tudo que você tem aí dentro cara - Shota ergueu seu copo e brindou com ele

-Eu nunca me senti tão incapacitado! – ele esbravejou com raiva de si mesmo

Todos se entreolharam assustados. O ator pousou a mão na cabeça e com a outra esfregou o rosto, tonto com o movimento brusco. Ele se sentou com certa dificuldade e encarou Shota e Tsuna.

–E eu nunca fiz graça de alguém apaixonado.

Tsuna e Shota viraram sem comentar nada.

-Cara, o Ren está mal bagarai, vamos zoar com o Shota agora – Tsuna diz empolgado

-Ei! Não é junto Tsunayoshi, eu não zoei com você – ele ficou emburrado

-Só lamento, eu estou com Ren-san, você está sobrando entre os casais – ele balança a cabeça

-Ca-casais? – kyoko pergunta confusa

-Liga não kyoko-san, ele está bêbado. Vamos acabar com essa palhaçada Tsuna – ela pede irritada – Daqui a pouco vamos ter de cuidar desses bebuns – ela bufou entediada

-Só precisa cuidar de mim amor, Mogami-san cuida do Ren-san, e o Shota... ele se cuida – ele ri do amigo – Shota, quantas foram para você ? Foram umas 5, 6? Eu nunca fiz com 7 ou mais.

-Droga cara, foram 7! – Shota vira - Se bem que você não perguntou a freqüência e... Ren o que você está fazendo com esse copo?

-Ué, não é para virar se fossem mais de 7? – ele perguntou com uma naturalidade espantosa

-Quantas foram homem de Deus?

-Quantas? – ele começou a contar nos dedos – Ah, não me lembro de todas agora – ele fez força tentando se lembrar

Os três colegas o encararam incrédulos, com os queixos caídos. Kyoko ficou paralisada, descrente, só podia ser mentira, mas o pior era que ele estava tão mal que nem se lembrava de todas. Ela sabia que Ren já havia saído com várias garotas antes, mas não tantas, ainda mais para esse nível de contato físico. Por que ele havia se deitado com elas se não amava nenhuma? Sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas, as forças lhe faltaram, seu corpo petrificou. Ela imaginou oito garotas formosas e sedutoras envolvendo Ren, elas o acariciavam e tiravam sua roupa enquanto ele ficava hipnotizado por elas. Fúria e tristeza a invadiram, em que elas seriam melhores? Por que estava tão incomodada, tão machucada? Aquilo tudo estraçalhou a imagem que tinha de Ren, doeu perceber que ele não era só um senpai, mas um homem com desejos e temores. Mas aquilo era inexplicável, se ele tinha experiência por que nunca ficara com a tal? Ainda que não tivesse sentimentos pelas outras ele até havia se deitado com elas, então como ele não conseguia progresso com sua garota? E o que haveria de tão excepcional nela? Era um absurdo só de pensar que mesmo naquele ponto nunca havia experimentado um amor verdadeiro antes. Ela deveria ser mais bonita que as oito juntas, o extremo oposto de uma menina plana e tapada como ela. Sentiu seus olhos arderem e quando elevou sua mão percebeu estar molhada em lágrimas que ainda lhe escapavam os olhos. Os três estavam focados em Ren quando voltaram suas atenções para o lado e escutaram a voz trêmula e falha da jovem.

-Mais de sete? – ela consegue proferir, pedindo que negasse

Ren ficou pasmo ao vê-la, não conseguiu dizer nada, sua mente estava imersa em culpa e arrependimento, por que havia dito aquilo? Seu coração se despedaçou ainda mais quando ela se levantou e saiu da sala. Ele se ergueu com esforço, nem a tontura o impediu de segui-la. Kyoko apressou o passo mas Ren conseguiu alcançá-la, ele segurou seu braço e a fez se virar para ele.

-kyoko, me perdoe – ele pediu suplicante

-Por que? E daí que você fez isso com elas? Eu não me importo, isso não tem nada a ver comigo – ela disse exaltada

Reconhecendo a mentira por trás de suas falas, ela franziu o cenho e fechou os olhos. Ele enrijeceu e ficou perdido ao notar sua expressão. Seria desgosto? Decepção? Ódio? Talvez fosse tudo junto e misturado. Se sentiu o pior dos excrementos, era o fim para ele, havia feito a maior burrada do mundo e por causa de uma brincadeira ridícula. Perdera a admiração, a confiança e o respeito, todos jogados por água abaixo, por causa de uns copos de tequila, inacreditável. Mas ele não deixaria acabar assim, não, ele a amava demais para isso e precisava esclarecer, fazê-la entender que aquele era seu passado e que não havia mulher para ele senão ela.

-Me perdoe – ele pediu novamente quase se quebrando ao meio - Foi há muito tempo, fiz isso só para poder acompanhar um amigo meu chamado Rick, ele tinha namorada e vivia tentando me arranjar para eu não sobrar – e para eu tentar encontrar alguém para esparramar sua mágica em mim - Eu ia junto e mesmo depois que virei ator, sair com elas não significava nada para mim e nunca significará porque para mim só existe uma. Eu era um jovem ingênuo e nunca havia amado alguém antes, e agora que amo ponho tudo a perder. Por isso não me diga que não se importa, que não tem nada a ver, que posso ficar com quem eu quiser porque se pudesse já o teria feito.

-E por que você está dizendo isso para mim? Você não precisa me dar satisfação porque eu nem sei quem é essa garota!

-Jura? Você não sabe mesmo? – ele a encostou contra a parede e apertou seus ombros

-Não! Deve ser uma idiota por não estar com você ainda. Ela deve ser bem estúpida para não ver o quanto você a ama – ela disse irritada, com lágrimas ainda escorrendo

- Ela só não quer enxergar meu amor, não é uma idiota e muito menos estúpida,.

-Ah, não? E eu quem sou.

-Como disse, você não é nada disso.

-Hum? Você não quer me contar?

-Não. Não agora, não quero lhe contar nesse estado.

-E que diferença faz?

-Toda.

-Então eu vou perguntar pros outros, não deve ser difícil arrancar algo deles agora.

-Não, eu quero que você saiba por mim e por ninguém mais, já que é tão difícil para você deduzir.

-Mas por que todos podem saber e eu não?

-Por que você ainda não está pronta.

-Pronta para que?

-Para amar. Mas deixa isso de lado, só preciso saber se você me odeia e se consegue me perdoar.

-Eu não o odeio, e porque perdoar se você não fez nada para mim?

-Fiz sim, eu acabei com a imagem idealizada que você tinha de mim, mas esse sou eu Kyoko, um homem imperfeito, cheio de segredos, fingimentos e falhas. Quero que conheça todos os meus lados, ainda que tenha que dizer isso dessa forma lastimável, porque só sei que estou jorrando as primeiras palavras que me vem a cabeça e provavelmente esquecerei quase tudo amanhã – ele suspirou - Então estou tentado agir o mais racional possível e não fazer outra besteira, porque não há nada mais angustiante que vê-la chorar, pior ainda quando é por minha causa, me da vontade de morrer, juro, seu sofrimento é minha maior tortura. Então não me odeie se não isso seria ainda mais insuportável.

Ren se deixou cair,suas mãos tremiam e umas lágrimas soltas escorriam enquanto ele olhava para o nada espremendo sua dor e incapacidade. Kyoko ficou chocada, após aquele discurso mal sabia como interpretá-lo, sequer respondê-lo. Estava confusa, não sabia como lidar com ele assim, tão emotivo e sincero, era a primeira vez que o vira chorar na vida real. Isso a entristeceu tanto chegando ao ponto de lhe causar pânico e sofrimento. suas lágrimas voltaram a cair, elas não secavam nunca? Ela se agachou e timidamente o abraçou.

-Eu nunca poderia odiá-lo, é simplesmente impossível, mesmo se quisesse não conseguiria, não tenho motivos, não tenho direitos, você é muito bom para mim.

Ao escutá-la o ator a apertou ainda mais em seu abraço e começou a acariciar suas costas. Ele secou suas lágrimas com a mão e beijou sua bochecha, seu queixo, seu pescoço. Para ela não importava se aquela era a forma dele agradecer ou se desculpar, ela apenas queria continuar ali junto a ele, sentindo seus lábios lhe darem calafrios, a pele arder e se arrepiar com o toque, inconscientemente ela cravou os dedos em seu cabelo e lhe beijou na bochecha. Foi quando Ren a empurrou abruptamente. A rejeição a destruiu por dentro, não estava preparada para essa reação e isso a despedaçou por dentro.

-Go-gomenasai Ren, eu não – ia se desculpar quando foi interrompida

-Kyko eu estou enjoado.

-Eu sei , não foi minha intenção e... nani?

-Acho que vou vomitar, me leve ao banheiro.

Kyoko ficou surpresa após entender a mensagem. Ela o ajudou a se levantar e o guiou até o banheiro, ia entrando com ele quando foi barrada.

-Você não vai ver isso. Por favor, fique aí fora.

Antes que ela pudesse retrucar ele fechou a porta na cara dela. kyoko esperou e bateu na porta pedindo para que ele abrisse, porém não houve resposta. Ela voltou ao salão para pedir ajuda, mas só encontrou Shota dormindo sobre a mesa com a Patrón na mão. Ela o sacudiu com força até acordá-lo.

-Kyoko-chan! – a voz vinha lenta

-Shota-san, me ajude, acho que Ren está preso e inconsciente no banheiro.

-Ahá, eu sabia que ele não agüentava, mas você se preocupa demais com ele. Tem certeza que não o ama Kyoko-chan? – ele fez uma cara insinuante

-N-não! Vamos logo, ele pode estar passando mal lá.

-Hai, eu vou lá com você, afinal lhe devo muito por me apresentar a kanae. Já sei, quando nos casarmos você será nossa madrinha e nos dois ficaremos na torcida esperando seu camento com Ren.

-Já disse que não o amo! Ele ama outra então por que todos continuam a falar coisas insinuantes sobre nós?

-Por que será, não é? – ele riu com graça – Sabe kyoko-chan, dizem que toda brincadeira tem um pingo de verdade.

-Tanto faz, você está mal Shota-san, apenas me ajude a tirar Ren daí.

Eles bateram na porta e gritaram por ele novamente, sem obter resultado.

-E agora, o que faremos?

-Se afaste, vou arrombar.

-Claro você... Você vai o que? – ela pergunta espantada

Mas ele não respondeu, apenas deu alguns passos de distância para se lançar contra a porta com toda sua força, escancarando-a. Shota não conseguiu controlar a velocidade e acabou batendo na pia e caindo. Ele ficou se remoendo com a dor da batida. Kyoko ficou preocupada com ele mas se lembrou do motivo de estar ali e viu um braço saindo para fora da banheira. Era Ren com suas roupas encharcadas e enrolado com a cortina. O ator mais velho grunhiu ao ouvir o barulho estrondoso, ele percebeu o movimento e tentou se levantar mas esqueceu que estava enrolado e caiu todo atrapalhado. Kyoko correu para socorrê-lo.

-Ren! Você me deixou preocupada, por que se molhou?

-Porque eu estava com dor de cabeça.

-Ai meu deus, como vocês conseguem ser tão irresponsáveis?

-Porra! – Shota gritou por trás deles

-Shota-san? – ela pergunta espantada

-Meu dente quebrou, merda! Meu dente... – ele começou a chorar

-Que barulheira é essa? Vocês não... – ela para e avalia o redor – Meu Deus o que houve com seu dente?

-Eu não sei – ele começou a chorar mais ainda

-Kyoko-san, tire aquilo do Tsuruga-san e pegue a escova de dente do Tsuna!

-Ren! Larga isso.

-Que gosto ruim tem essa pasta.

-É creme de barbear!

-Não tem problema, a gente mistura e dá na mesma.

-Ai caramba... – ela bateu a palma da mão na testa

-Kyoko-san, eu vou levar ele para a cozinha, pegar um gelo, você fica ai com Tsuruga-san?

-Sim, eu cuido dele.

-Ah é? Então estou sob seus cuidados – ele sorriu bobo

-Ren, você não está nada bem...- ela suspirou

-Você não quer cuidar de mim? – ele fez sua cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

-N-não faça essa cara!

-Então venha cá, quero lhe mostrar algo – ele se sentou na beirada da banheira

-O que foi?

-Mais perto- ele pediu

Ela se aproximou e ele ligou o chuveirinho bem na cara dela. Ren desligou e riu de sua expressão irritada e surpresa. Kyoko olhou desafiante e partiu para cima tentando pegar dele mas os dois acabaram caindo dentro da banheira, ela em cima dele. Depois de sair de cima e se certificar de que Ren estava bem, kyoko não perdeu a oportunidade e ligou o chuveirinho até ele voltar a ficar ensopado. Ren apenas franziu a testa e em seguida ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele sorriu e a segurou enquanto apoiou na parede ligando o chuveiro de cima, molhando os dois completamente. Ela se apressou em fechar a torneira, os dois pararam em silêncio até desabarem em risos. Ainda rindo, Ren se sentou no canto da banheira e a puxou em um abraço gentil.

-Os melhores momentos da minha vida são aqueles em que passo com você - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Ren... – ela corou e se arrepiou inteira com a frase e por escutá-lo de perto – Não são os que você passa com ela? – kyoko sentiu uma dor no peito ao perguntar

-Shhh – ele pousou delicadamente um dedo em seu lábio - Você faz perguntas demais – apoiou o queixo em seu ombro

Eles ficaram naquela posição por alguns minutos, a atriz estava tensa, com os dois corpos molhados e colados ela tinha certeza que ele escutaria as batidas fortes e descontroladas de seu coração. Quando ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, visualizou sua face adormecida, um sorriso no canto da boca e uma expressão plena de paz. Ela ficou admirando aquela figura e pousou a mão em seu rosto, o acariciando. Quando se deu conta do que fizera, as retirou rapidamente envergonhada. Ela sacudiu a cabeça com força e o olhou mais uma vez. Kyoko se sentiu culpada quando pousou seu tronco no dele e apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. Logo toda culpa se dizimou, seu corpo ficou leve e o sono chegou. Seus olhos pesaram e se fecharam involuntariamente assim como seus lábios se dobrando em um sorriso.

Oks, eu não faço a menor idéia de com quantas o Ren dormiu mas eu imagino que seja por volta de umas 7 ou mais :P

Até porque no mangá mostra ele com umas três garotas random (pelo formato do corpo e o cabelo dá para saber que são diferentes) na cama, era uma das partes em que ele lembra que nunca se apaixonou de verdade por nenhuma garota antes

Também tem outra menção a isso quando ele conversa com Lory e o presidente disse que não queria saber com quantas ele já tinha saído mas quantas ele amou de verdade

E no capítulo 169 com sua conversa com Rick, onde descobrimos q ele era um galinha em seu tempo Kuon o/

Isso só quer dizer que o Ren é mais experiente e deve ser bom de cama huhuhu

Ahh não vou falar pornices aqui, é para vocês imaginem o que quiserem xD

A cena da banheira nessa capitulo foi uma das que mais gostei de imaginar *-*

Quero ver quando Nakamura-sensei mostrar os dois juntos de verdade *-*

Ahhhhhhh eu ficou doida só de pensar rsrsrs

Obrigada pelos comentários people o/

Agradecendo aos antigos também

A Bbhelen (esqueci qual era o seu msn depois manda outra mensagem pra mim please xD)

Maryhellyp, Ladie, Yuna, Layne, Ticha (você é a Tih que comentou antes? o/)

Hannaah sua sumida! Eu adorava seus comentários mulher xD ( e seus surtos tbm haha)

Hells, moça doidinha que adorei conhecer, também anda sumida! Mas quem sou eu pra dizer isso? rsrsrs

Kelly sempre animada e incentivando todos, obrigada por apoiar tanto o staff e me dar a ótima dica sobre o 169, virou até minha assinatura (depois vc vai entender =x) haha

Chibi-chan e Tara recentemente =D

E deixei a que mais me ajudou pro fim, Que-chan! Sua fingida eu leio seus comentários e raxo de rir! Seus surtos, suas idéias inspiradoras, suas pornices talvez ainda mais agravadas do que as minhas próprias hauhaha elri muito com vc sua praga xD

Vida longa ao staff/ Skip Beat Br, a essa fic (e aos comentários xD), aos fãs de skip beat, ao mangá de Nakamura-sensei, ao anime(kami-sama, que se faça a segunda temporada!), ao dorama, e por último a mais importante, a própria Nakamura-sensei (claro, tudo depende dela o/). Banzai!

Que venham mais capítulos do mangá! Porque eu já surto só esperando haha

Até a próxima ;~


	38. Chapter 37

_**Capítulo XXXVII **_

As duas atrizes estavam conversando entretidas em um café da manhã na lanchonete vizinha. Yukina puxou sua câmera digital e mostrou a ela as últimas fotos.

-Haha, isso é impagável! Eles vão ficar irados com a gente – ela tampou a boca

-Foi idéia sua, não vou lhe acobertar – ela cruzou os braços – mas que foi engraçado foi – ela riu – Quero ver a cara deles quando acordaram todos pintados e Shota sem o dente da frente.

-Foi demais! Se bem que foi tenso, tive de carregar o Tsuna até o quarto e ele capotou. Sem contar o Shota, quando cheguei na cozinha ele estava dormindo no chão enrolado com a toalha de mesa.

-Você tirou foto?

-Mas é lógico! Eu tenho algumas sua também, umas bem comprometedoras.

-Nani? Me mostra!- ela se agitou

-Só se me dizer o que há por trás dessa foto? – ela ri acusando

-Ah! Apaga isso, a-go-ra! – ela faz um olhar maligno e tenta pegar a câmera dela

-Hahaha, olha como vocês dois estão fofos dormindo abraçadinhos na banheira, estão até sorrindo.

-Yukina Suzuki isso não tem graça! Ele estava bêbado! – explicou rapidamente

-Mas você não – ela tinha um ponto

-Eu... ah, apenas apague isso, eu só estava com sono.

-Sono? Essa não colou. De qualquer forma irei mandar revelar e lhe entrego as suas, faça o que quiser com elas porém não negue as evidencias.

-Evidencias de que? – ela perguntou inocente

-Tire suas próprias conclusões – ela piscou o olho

Kyoko a avaliou por um tempo e desconversou, estava ficando nervosa com aquele assunto, havia entendido o recado e por algum motivo concordou em não discordar.

Elas ficaram conversando trivialidades até dar o horário de kyoko voltar ao trabalho. Por insistência da empresária ela aceitou a carona ao invés de ir de ônibus. Hinata aproveitou para colocarem o papo em dia. Chegando no castelo Takarada, Ren já estava lá, Hijikata lutava contra o exército dos daymios inimigos composto por figurantes. O capitão derrotou um por um e a batalha se encerra com a ordem do diretor. Eis então o inusitado, Hinata encara o ator de se aproxima devagar.

-Hiku? – um enorme sorriso cresce em seu rosto

-Hiny, cof cof – ele disfarça - er... Yagami-san? –Ele se vira para ela devolvendo o sorriso – O que você está fazendo por aqui?

-Hiku, oops... Tsuruga-san! - ela corrige - Que saudade!

Ela correu e o abraçou com força, ele abraçou de volta e riu da jovem. Kyoko só assistiu calada, não conseguiu se mover e nem queria, estava enraizada ao chão os observando sem compreender o que se passava. Sentia incômodo ao vê-la tão intima com Ren, trocaram até apelidos sem querer, ela nunca havia visto Ren ser tão informal diante de uma pessoa, sua empresária deveria ser alguém muito próxima para se abraçarem daquela maneira na frente de tantos olhares alheios. Ela ficou mais boquiaberta ainda quando Hinata o puxou pelo pescoço e bagunçou seu cabelo para em seguida lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. " Meu deus, quem ela pensa que é para dar um beijo nele assim do nada? Que falta de respeito! Ah! É verdade que ela não é daqui, mas mesmo assim ela não pode sair beijando ele... Malditos costumes americanos! " Ela só reparou que estava prestes a chorar quando ele sorriu para ela e apertou sua bochechas com graça. A jovem franziu a testa e reclamou fazendo-o rir com suas palhaçadas.

-Você não mudou tanto assim – ela prontificou

-Nem você. E como veio parar aqui? Pode ser um risco para mim.

-Eu sou empresária da kyoko agora.

-Isso deve ser obra do presidente - ele engoliu em seco

-Na verdade o tio me mandou para cá, parece que ele está fazendo parte de um clube ou algo do tipo e disse que precisavam de mim nesse trabalho, mas por alguma razão só podia ser eu nesse trabalho.

-Ah sim, que estranho, e o que? – ele se exaltou ao processar a frase – Até ele? – " eles ainda vão acabar comigo assim" – Ninguém merece. E onde está a kyoko?

-Ué, ela estava por aqui. Deve ter ido trocar de roupa. Bem, meu trabalho por aqui está feito, avise kyoko que eu venho buscá-la amanhã.

-Não precisa, eu mesmo posso levá-la, eu vim de carro, o ônibus do presidente quebrou e não custa nada para mim.

-Não quebrou não, eu vi ele circulando na frente da LME.

-Ah, não? – "Aaldito presidente! Quisera eu viver em paz" – ele bufou - "você me disse isso só para dar carona todos os dias a ela?" – Eu até ia oferecer carona antes mas ele me disse que ela já ia com a nova empresária dela, só nunca imaginaria que fosse você.

-Oras, eu ia vir para cá de qualquer jeito, mas tem algum problema que seja eu?

-Alguns, eu poderia listar se quisesse.

-Haha eu já percebi o porque, não se preocupe. Nada do que direi lhe comprometerá.

-Que bom, eu confio em você. Foi bom lhe ver.

-Digo o mesmo, e a propósito Hi-Tsuruga-san...

-Que foi?

-Adorei conhecer minha futura prima.

-Ahn? - " Ah, vá! Até você?"

-Baibai seu safadinho! Mande um abraço a ela.

-Mas o que? Sua... – "esse povo adora me testar"

Ela saiu rindo em entrou em seu carro. Ren voltou as filmagens e foi seguido por kyoko, ela teve de fazer várias tomadas repetidas, ele percebeu que algo estava errado, aquelas nem eram cenas românticas para que ela tivesse qualquer dificuldade e ela sempre acertava todas de primeira como ele. Já de noite, quando ela já havia terminado, ele bateu a porta e entrou em seu quarto.

-Você está bem kyoko?

-Sim, acho que só estou um pouco desmotivada.

-É eu devia saber. Podia jurar que você se atrapalhou porque estava com medo.

-Medo? – " essa passou longe" – De que?

-Você ainda pergunta. Oras, não é qualquer pessoa que deixa seu senpai, o melhor ator do país de ressaca dormindo numa banheira. Não suficiente, pinta o rosto dele com tinta e pasta de dente e sai sem se despedir.

-Ahh! – ela grita –Gomesnasai Ren! – ela se ajoelha fazendo sua dogeza usual – "Aí vem ele!" – Foi idéia da Yukina-san, eu não tenho nada com isso. Eu juro, só sai sem me despedir porque ela me arrastou junto.

-Ei, eu estou brincando – ele deu um peteleco em sua testa – Só disse isso para lhe agitar, você parecia tão deprimida. Não estou bravo e para falar a verdade pouco me lembro do que aconteceu, eu bebi demais e ainda sinto o efeito da ressaca. Não vai brigar comigo pelo meu descuido?

-Não, não vou fazer isso com você. Não hoje – ela piscou

-Mas foi divertido não foi? Valeu a pena ver o Shota dar de cara na pia e quebrar o dente, isso eu lembro muito bem, haha! Além disso, você foi a ganhadora né? E ainda por cima teve a oportunidade, ou a lástima, de me presenciar alterado, devo supor ser uma cena deplorável e que prefiro não repeti-la. Nem deixar que me rabisquem na cara, os dois avacalharam ainda mais e passaram maquiagem por cima e colocaram uma peruca ruiva e colares de pedra em mim, eu parecia um traveco colorido.

-Pff... traveco colorido? – ela desaba em risos ao imaginar a figura – Hahaha, meu estômago está doendo, pff, demais! Haha!

-E você acha engraçado? Vai mesmo rir da desgraça alheia? - ele cruzou os braços

-Desculpe Ren, eu só, haha, tentei imaginar.

-Pelo menos agora você está rindo – ele deu aquele sorriso carismático de tirar o fôlego –Não quero vê-la triste.

-Eu sei – "pelas filmagens" – Ano, obrigada, você fez o meu dia com essa.

-Era essa a minha intenção, mas ainda vai ter vingança. Muito cuidado que um dia desse você ainda vai acordar toda pintada e com um Black Power na cabeça. Só não hoje, estou exausto demais para isso. Vejo você amanhã. Boa noite Kyoko.

-Boa noite Ren, obrigada por me animar.

Ele já de costas apenas estendeu alto o braço e acenou enquanto ia se afastando. Ela o observou mais uma vez e decidiu fazer o mesmo, dormir. Precisava aliviar sua cabeça, não queria voltar a pensar em Hinata ou o que quer que fosse aquele afeto entre os dois. Estava cheia de paranóias, era sua única explicação.


	39. Chapter 38

_**Capítulo XXXVIII**_

Após o ensaio, Ren ofereceu carona, quando chegaram já era quase noite e se despediram. Kyoko passou a tarde inteira se controlando para não perguntar sobre Hinata, na verdade estava receosa e não queria abordar perguntas das quais preferia não saber a resposta. Ren não fez questão de mensurá-la, até porque seria complicado explicar a relação entre eles, logo não quis tocar no assunto.

No dia seguinte Ren gravaria sozinho a tarde inteira. Kyoko pensou em marcar algo com kanae, pegou o celular e ia ligar até ser impedida por batidas na porta. Ninguém havia combinado nada com ela, quem seria? Ela foi até a frente, e espiou no buraco. Por alguns segundos ficou parada observando o sujeito, tentando confirmar se era uma imagem concreta ou outra peça de sua cabeça. Mas não, era ele mesmo, Shotaro.

-Shotaro. – ela disse enjoada – A que devo sua aparição a essa hora da noite? – perguntou desconfiada

-Convidativa como sempre kyoko. Por que não me cumprimenta direito? Sabe, eu vim do trabalho até aqui só para falar com você. – ele retrucou

-Tanto faz, o que você quer ? - ela deu de ombros

-Por que não me oferece um lanche enquanto conversamos? – ele foi entrando na casa

-Não vou oferecer nada, já acabou sua mordomia às minhas custas. – seus demônios começam a dançar em volta dele – O que veio fazer em minha casa? Será que é tão desocupado assim?

-Eu só vim confirmar algo a seu respeito sua inútil.

-Confirmar algo?

-É verdade que você e Ren Tsuruga vão estrear em um filme?

- Isso não é da sua conta – ela cruzou os braços

-Eu sabia! Então é verdade mesmo – ele socou a parede

-Ei Sho! – ela gritou com ele – Sim é verdade, eu vou fazer um filme com ele. Eu finalmente fui reconhecida a ponto de ser protagonista e atuar ao lado do melhor ator do país, como soa para você ? – ela ameaça

-Pouco me importa isso, você ainda está atrás de mim e sempre vai ficar. E esse não é o ponto. Eu não ligo mais para essa sua trama besta de vingança, eu só queria lhe alertar que esse cara irá tirar proveito de você.

-Proveito? Que proveito ele tiraria de mim? Se veio falar mal dele na minha frente, a porta é serventia da casa.

-Não, eu estou falando sério. Você ainda não se tocou? Isso chega a ser ridículo kyoko.

-Você veio aqui só para xingar a mim e ao meu senpai? Se for peço que vá embora antes que eu perca minha paciência.

-Kyoko, pobre kyoko. Você ainda não sabe de quem esse ator gosta ? – ele riu

-Aonde quer chegar? Não vai me dizer que você sabe? – "Como ele pode saber disso e eu não? E o que isso tem a ver com a nossa conversa?"

-Eu sinto pena dele, se eu não o odiasse tanto podia até ter compaixão por ele, ou não. Nem assim – ele riu – Haha que hilário, ele não tem como me vencer. Nunca.

-Mas alguma coisa a acrescentar ou posso dar por encerrada sua visita?- ela arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto o encarava rindo todo convencido

-Não, espera. Eu quero lhe dar isso – ele estendeu uma caixa

-Não quero nada vindo de você.

-Apenas abra, eu gastei dinheiro e tempo comprando.

-Ninguém pediu para você fazer isso.

-Não... – "na verdade Shoko pediu" – Ah, me dê aqui. Olhe, você tem certeza que não quer?

-Odette! – era a nova versão do fraco de perfume, os olhos da jovem brilharam – Eu não... Eu não... - tentava não ceder

-Tudo bem, é seu. Achei que gostaria quando vi na loja. Sabe kyoko, eu já me desculpei várias vezes e é sério quando digo que não ligo mais pra essa história de vingança e nem tem problema você levar isso adiante se quiser, eu entendo. A única coisa que não vou aceitar é perder para ele quando se trata de você.

-Você fala como se eu fosse um prêmio a ser disputado. Sinto lhe dizer mas você já me perdeu a muito tempo, o que você fez é indesculpável. - ela cruzou os braços

-Só queria voltar o tempo e reparar meus erros. Sei que pisei na bola, só não suporto ver esse desgraçado tentando se aproximar de você. Não posso admitir que ele tire proveito para ficar junto. - ele cerrou os punhos

-Claro que vamos ficar juntos, é nosso trabalho. Quantos aos seus erro, vê se me erra de novo Shotaro. Você não passou de uma ilusão, um passado que tento apagar. - ela abaixou os olhos com irritação - Apenas vá embroa, você me irrita.

-Eu já pedi desculpas - ele suspirou -Fique com Odette, preciso ir, Shoko está me esperando no carro

-Ok, eu vou ficar com ele, seria um desperdício. Tchau Shotaro.

-kyoko. - ele deu um olhar de relance - Se cuida.

Ele entrou apressado no carro, ela o esperou até sumir de vista e entrou. Ele sempre conseguia amargar seu dia. Olhou para Odette e brincou com o perfume por alguns minutos, o guardou em seu quarto e se deitou na cama par assistir televisão. Quando ligou, passou por vários canais até parar no Kimagure Rock, como sentia falta desse trabalho. Ela assistiu até o fim e ia mudar de canal quando a propaganda anunciou o novo convidado do programa, Ren Tsuruga iria ser entrevistado no dia seguinte. Kyoko não pensou duas vezes antes de ligar para Sawara e tentar convencê-lo.

-Por favor, Sawara-san, eu sinto falta de trabalhar no Kimagure Rock. Me deixe ser Bo uma última vez eu lhe imploro.

-Mogami-san esse era seu trabalho como Love Me, mas você logo será dispensada dessas funções secundárias. Agora você deveria se focar em seu novo filme e se formar – "lá vem a dor de cabeça"

-Sawara-san eu não vou conseguir me concentrar se não me despedir oficialmente da galinha, não é justo.

-Eu sei Mogami-san, mas por que justo agora? Além disso é só uma mascote, como assim "se despedir"?

-Porque... Ontem eu tive uma visão – "o jeito é inventar"

-Uma visão? – "essa garota é doida de tacar pedra"

-Sim. Bo me disse que se decepcionou com meu sumiço repentino, precisava me despedir propriamente dele e dos meus fãs – "ok, essa foi a desculpa mais esfarrapada da minha vida"

-Não acho que deva levar isso tão a sério... – "ela fala como se Bo tivesse vida?"

-Eu preciso, ou então nunca conseguirei viver em paz comigo mesma e com Bo.

-Mogami-san eu adoraria porém não posso lhe ajudar com isso.

-Sawara-san, você ainda mora na mesma casa?

-Sim, por quê? – estranhou a pergunta

-Porque estou indo acampar na sua porta até que mude de idéia.

-... Esteja pronta amanhã as duas da tarde, não se atrase.

-Combinado! Arigato, boa noite Sawara-san.

Ela desligou o telefone e sorriu convencida. Começou a pensar sobre o que falaria com Ren. Fazia mais de um ano que ele e Bo não se falavam. Ele finalmente poderia se abrir com a galinha e ela ficar a par de seu senpai depois de tanto tempo.


	40. Chapter 39

_**Capítulo XXXIX**_

A jovem chegou bem cedo. Ela vestiu a fantasia da ave, passou pelo corredor dos fundo e se sentou naquele canto isolado onde sempre o encontrava antes. Depois de algum tempo saltou de felicidade quando viu o ator chegar por ali, porém sua alegria se dissipou ao perceber que ele carregava comida da loja de conveniências.

-Tsuruga-kun!

-Bo? É você mesmo? O antigo Bo? - ele perguntou surpreso

-Sim! Eu troquei com o outro, só por hoje. Tem algo que preciso fazer uma última vez nesse trabalho. Também queria me despedir dessa fantasia, dos fãs e de você.

-Oh, assim você me deixa comovido – ele sorriu

-Claro, eu me preocupei. Afinal, com quem você estaria desabafando após a minha ida?

-Ei, É um pouco petulante da sua parte presumir que eu não tenho outras pessoas com quem possa me abrir - ele cruzou os braços - A questão é que faço escolhas.

-Você continua o mesmo Tsuruga-kun! E ainda comprando comida pronta? Não sabe os efeitos que pode causar no seu corpo? Você precisa se alimentar corretamente sabia?

-Humm, você falou igualzinho a uma pessoa que conheço.

-Falei é? – ela tampou a boca rapidamente

-Igual a ela.

-A ela? Ah, sim, a jovem atriz... – "então ela também se preocupa com seus hábitos alimentares? Isso é mais um motivo para você se cuidar! Uma ínfima parte minha simpatiza um pouco com ela agora."

-É, você precisa ver o quanto ela ficou bonita. Quer dizer, ela já era, mas agora que virou maior as coisas complicaram um pouco. Se apenas ela soubesse o quanto é atraente...

-E você teve algum avanço nesse tempo que estive fora? Já se confessou?

-Eu já deixei claro como me sinto, mas ela é tão avoada que me deixa perdido. O pior é que isso me faz achá-la ainda mais irresistível - ele suspirou - Sei que não devia me aproximar de ninguém, nem começar uma relação fixa mas tudo mudou quando escolhi essa garota. Eu preciso enfrentar quem sou e o que sinto. Só espero que ela possa me aceitar, só ela consegue me fazer esquecer do meu passado, fui completamente encantado por ela. Cheguei ao ponto onde só tê-la por perto já não é o suficiente.

Kyoko ficou surpresa , comovida e triste ao mesmo tempo. Ela o incentivou a continuar, ele precisava falar o tanto quanto ela precisava ouvi-lo, saber o que passava dentro dele por mais que aquilo a magoasse sem razões aparentes.

- Você já passou por isso Bo? É normal sentir tudo isso? Eu fico enciumado e nervoso por nada. Quando os outros homens se aproximam dela sou egoísta e tento monopolizá-la com desculpas esfarrapadas e mesmo assim ela acredita em mim sem nem desconfiar. E pensar que de uns tempos para cá, meu mundo passou a se resumir a ela. Quando ela sorri eu perco o fôlego, quando ela chora eu me desespero e o que me dói mais é saber que ela acha que eu gosto de outra. Como ela pode pensar isso se só com ela eu sou diferente ao ponto de não conseguir sequer disfarçar?

Ele continuou nesse monólogo por alguns minutos. Por algum motivo ele confiava na galinha e conseguia se abrir, pelo menos a ela poderia se expor e ser compreendido sem ser julgado depois, poderia receber ajuda dessa pessoa que parecia entender bem do assunto. Pena é que mal sabia ele quem estava por trás da fantasia. Kyoko só assentia a cabeça e pedia para ele continuar falando, chegou uma hora que nem prestava mais atenção no que ele dizia, o que poderia responder a ele? Queria sair dali correndo e se trancar em algum lugar bem longe.

Suas preces foram ouvidas e os apresentadores os chamaram. Kyoko havia pedido a Sawara para não avisar o trio sobre quem iria ser Bo naquele dia então eles não souberam que era kyoko ali.

O programa estava para começar em alguns minutos.. Ren foi na frente e agradeceu o pássaro. Kyoko ainda estava tentando agir naturalmente, segurou seu choro interior, escutar aquilo não fora nada fácil. Ela se sentiu imprestável e ridícula por ter perguntado e com mais raiva ainda por ele não ser retribuído mesmo a amando tanto. Mas aquilo lhe dava esperanças. Esperanças para que? Ela não sabia dizer e pensar a respeito só piorava.

Todos se acomodaram em seus assentos e o cameraman deu o sinal. O trio do Bridget Rock fez as saudações a Ren e apresentou o antigo Bo. A platéia foi ao delírio e gritou empolgada com o convidado e a galinha. Ren deu seus cumprimentos e a entrevista se iniciou. Os rapazes não perderam tempo perguntaram sobre seu novo filme.

-O diretor não quer que eu passe detalhes sobre o desenrolar do drama mas posso lhes passar algumas informações de primeira mão, mas só o que ele me permitiu. O drama se chama Life's Trap, dirigido por Takumi Matsuda e eu serei o protagonista ao lado de kyoko Mogami. Outros grandes atores como Tsunayoshi Kobayakawa, Shota Onozuka e Yukina Suzuki também fazem parte do elenco.

-Meu Deus, que equipe! Esse filme realmente promete! Poderia nos dizer do que se trata o enredo?

-Resumindo, é um romance entre uma jovem princesa e o capitão da guarda real. O rei promete a mão da filha a seu sobrinho porém esse o trai e rouba o trono. Cabe a vocês assistirem para saber o que mais acontecerá.

-Um romance ein? E sua co-atriz Kyoko Mogami, como tem sido trabalhar com ela?

-É fácil interagir com ela, é uma atriz talentosa e competente, esse é nosso terceiro trabalho juntos e posso lhes garantir que será um sucesso.

-Alguma coisa rolou fora dos sets, já que você é o co-star killer? - perguntou insinuante

-Não, nada aconteceu, somos só profissionais - ele sacudiu a cabeça

-Ah não? - ele pareceu decepcionado - E o que pode dizer sobre seus outros colegas e o diretor?

-Takumi-san é excelente e faz jus ao título de melhor diretor do país. Tsuna-san é talentoso e Suzuki-san é cativante, já o Shota-san... Ele é único em sue jeito irritante, metido, dedicado e engraçado.

-Isso foi um elogio ou uma crítica?

-Um pouco dos dois – ele sorriu

-E a kyoko Mogami ? - ele insistiu

-O que tem ela?

-Poderia nos falar mais sobre ela?

-Ela é uma pessoa excepcional, a quem admiro muito. A três anos atrás ela entrou na LME, eu me tornei seu senpai e pude observar de perto o quanto ela aprimorou em tão pouco tempo. Desde então ela se tornou alguém muito próxima de mim.

-Você já deve saber que existem boatos sobre vocês dois desde Dark Moon...

-Não me importo com boatos, nossa relação é de respeito mútuo, profissionalismo e amizade.

-Ah que pena, Mogami-san seria um bom partido. Quem viu Box-R que o diga, mas isso me leva a perguntar, como anda sua vida amorosa?

-Nada de mais. Sempre tento me focar em meu trabalho, essa é minha prioridade e sou muito centrado nisso.

-Então eu vou perguntar por essas mulheres esperançosas que não param de gritar na platéia, você está solteiro?

-Estou solteiro sim – ele é interrompido pelos berros da mulherada – mas estou indisponível – o silêncio congela o estúdio.

-Indisponível? Por que você está interessado em alguém? - perguntou curioso

-Talvez, mas nada concreto. Tenho que me focar no trabalho primeiramente.

-Trabalho? Sem essa, está vendo esses gritos? Tsuruga-san elas querem saber quem é a sortuda? Ou a pobre coitada vítima de uma comunidade de mulheres revoltadas...

-Ah, isso é se-gre-do – ele sorriu misterioso

-Ah, assim você vai enlouquecer o auditório. Bo, venha cá, sorteie algumas perguntas da platéia e as dirija ao nosso convidado

-Muito bem – Bo recolhe os ovos com as perguntas – Tsuruga-kun aqui vai: você já ficou com ela alguma vez? Já se confessou?

-Ainda não.

-Shh, minhas caras ele está longe de ser o Casanova que aparenta. Aqui vai outra: ela sabe que você gosta dela?

-Por incrível que pareça, todos sabem, menos ela. Meus colegas tiram sarro de mim por isso.

-Tsss... Ela gosta de você também? E se não, que motivos ela teria? Tss... Pelo visto não existe a opção não gostar de Ren Tsuruga para elas.

-Não é questão de gostar ou não, ela é simplesmente inapta no quesito amor.

-Parece ser algo complicado. Uma das fãs quer saber como você a conheceu.

-É uma longa história, eu a conheci em uma viagem quando éramos crianças. Brincamos muito juntos, mas foi por pouco tempo, precisei voltar. Antes de partir lhe dei um presente de despedida para que se lembrasse de mim e não chorasse enquanto estivesse sozinha. Era algo bem rudimentar mas ela guardou como se fosse um tesouro. Anos depois acabamos nos reencontrando aqui em Tóquio. Ela havia mudado muito e foi só quando um dia ela derrubou nas escadas o tal objeto que eu a reconheci. Como trabalhamos na mesma profissão ela estava sempre por perto e pouco a pouco, bem, vocês sabem... – ele coçou a cabeça um tanto envergonhado pela confissão indireta

-É impressão minha ou todas as mulheres daqui se derreteram com essa confissão?

-Não é impressão, acho que elas estão precisando de um abano.

-Mas ela também lhe reconheceu, certo?

-Na verdade ela ainda não sabe que eu era aquela criança.

-E por que você não diz homem de deus? Vocês foram feitos para ficarem juntos, olha que história perfeita, só pode ser obra do destino. Isso podia até virar shoujo!

-Não é tão fácil assim. Digamos que ela é muito apegada ao menino que fui e o que ele representa, ela ficaria decepcionada ao descobrir quem sou.

-Decepcionada? Ao descobrir que você a ama? Decepcionada ao descobrir que o menino virou o grande Ren Tsuruga? Não creio, acho que ninguém aqui crê. O que me diz Bo?

-Tenha mais fé em si mesmo Tsuruga-kun. Força amigo, você não conquistou o título de homem mais cobiçado a toa, você pode conseguir qualquer uma.

-Só que ela não é qualquer uma - ele se surpreende com palmas da platéia

-Você está sério mesmo ein? Só use seu charme, nenhuma garota é imune a ele. Não estou certo senhoritas?

-Parece que todas as chances estão ao seu lado Tsuruga-san, lhe desejo boa sorte com essa garota e com seu novo filme. Muito obrigado pela sua presença.

Ren agradece e se despede, o ator sai do palco e Bo volta a fazer suas brincadeiras no programa. Após encerrada a apresentação ele agradece e se despede. Na saída Bo encontra Ren o aguardando.

-Ei, Bo.

-Estava me esperando Tsuruga-kun?

-Sim, não queria me despedir de você tão cedo. Sabe lá quantos anos vão se passar até que eu fale de novo com você.

-Eu queria falar com você também. O que lhe fez dizer tudo isso diante do público?

-Não sei, talvez a conversa que tive com você me fez perceber que estava prorrogando o inevitável. Tudo fica mais claro quando me abro, especialmente com você. Espere até o final de Life's Trap e você provavelmente irá entender.

-Quando lançarem o filme? O que tem isso?

-Oras, depois de tudo que lhe contei você já sabe a quem estou me referindo.

-Acho que sei quem é – "Hinata-san, só pode ser ela, mas eu não entendo, o que ela tem a ver com o filme? Deve ser algo relacionado com o fato dela ser minha empresária. Mas isso ainda não faz muito nexo..." – Eu posso entender porque você gosta tanto dela, mas Tsuruga-kun e se... e se outra pessoa começasse a gostar muito de você? – " só uma hipótese, estou perguntando por mera curiosidade, não estou explicitando nada assim, estou?"

-Bo? Por que você ficou deprimido de repente? Eu reparei nisso antes também, isso não parece nada com você. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, eu só lamento, nada nem ninguém me faria mudar o que sinto. É sua culpa Bo, foi você quem implantou essa semente em mim sabe?

-Eu sei - e estou começando a me arrepender profundamente, droga, eu quero chorar, agüente firme kyoko, você deve incentivá-lo" – só quero que seja feliz Tsuruga-kun.

-Eu sei – ele dá seu sorriso sincero – eu lhe desejo o mesmo Bo, sou extremamente grato a você. Será que poderia me revelar sua identidade para poder lhe agradecer propriamente?

-Não precisa me agradecer, foi um prazer lhe ajudar esses anos. Sinto muito não poder tirar a máscara, o sigilo faz parte do meu contrato e eu quero manter meu anonimato entre você, acredite em mim, é melhor assim, mas eu prometo um dia lhe contar quem eu sou, pode ser?

- Se você prefere assim não vou insistir. Sempre me lembrarei de você me ajudando e escutando meus problemas preocupado e sem pedir nada em troca enquanto eu nunca pude fazer nada por você.

-Você já fez muito por mim Tsuruga-kun, você nem imagina. Não se sinta endividado comigo, estou torcendo por você, adeus Tsuruga-kun.

-Adeus Bo, se cuide. – "queria muito saber quem ele é, vou sentir falta dessa galinha"


	41. Chapter 40

_**Capítulo XL**_

Kyoko e kanae estavam fazendo sua caminhada matinal.

-Mo, você viu kimagure Rock ontem? - kanae perguntou curiosa

-A entrevista com Ren? Vi sim, por que?

-Eu fiquei surpresa, ele nunca havia comentado sobre sua vida pessoal, ainda mais ao vivo! Ela causou o maior alvoroço no país ontem, está em todos os jornais, revistas e noticiários. Ele certamente irá ter ainda mais dificuldade em fugir dos jornalistas de agora em diante - ela comentou pensativa - Mas faz parte. Quem não se surpreendeu com aquela confissão? Até eu fiquei emocionada, isso não lhe deixou curiosa para saber quem é? Por que você ainda não sabe, né? – " Só essa história do presente me confundiu, seria ele Corn? Pelo que ela já me contou foi a única conclusão que pude tomar. Se ele for mesmo Corn seria incrível. Kyoko você não percebe? Vocês tem tudo para ficarem juntos, eu posso ter meus problemas em aceitar o fato mas esse homem está perdidamente apaixonado por você"

-Não, eu já sei Moko-san, finalmente descobri.

-Hmm, você já descobriu – ela para e processa a mensagem – O que? – ela berra surpresa – Me conta! E aí, como você se sente? O que planeja falar a ele? Por que raios está tão calma, você está fingindo na minha frente? Não queria me contar? – ela fica exaltada

-Moko-san não é isso! Ahn, por que eu não deveria estar calma? Quer dizer, de início eu fiquei bem surpresa mas depois ficou claro para mim, Eu estou feliz eu acho, mas não planejo lhe dizer algo - "eu nem tenho essa intimidade pra dela"

-Você não me parece nada feliz, olha para sua cara! E não tente atuar aqui na minha frente! Achei que você fosse surtar ou correr pedindo ajuda e se você já sabe por que não vai falar com ele? Ou vai fingir que é indiferente? Não se engane kyoko Mogami! Por que você ainda está aqui comigo?

-Indiferente? Lhe enganar? Do que está falando Moko-san? Eu fiquei confusa quando soube e algo me bateu por dentro. Eu fiquei mal de tanto chorar ontem mas já me recuperei, não há porque fazer tanto caso disso. Não podia ficar assim, não tenho motivos, por isso depois de pensar muito eu resolvi mudar e ser feliz por eles. Mas eu não posso simplesmente chegar neles dando meu apoio e – ela é interrompida

-Para tudo. Eles? – "Alarme falso. Que inferno!" – ela pergunta histérica – Que eles?

-Sim, de quem mais estamos falando se não de Ren e Hinata-san? – perguntou com voz chorosa

-De onde voe tirou essa blasfêmia? – "Só pode ser brincadeira, como ela me fala isso?" – Não é ela, pelo amor de Deus! Mo, como você pode pensar isso? –" você é débil mental amiga? Eu juro que já tentei seguir sua lógica. Por favor, quisera eu entende-la"

-Moko-san, só pode ser ela, eu vi como os dois se abraçaram. Eles se chamaram por apelidos e ela o beijou na bochecha, eles estavam sorrindo junto e...- ela começou a soluçar –e eu não sabia o que falar ou fazer, fiquei estática observando os dois em agonia. Moko-san, eu entro toda hora em contradição, estou uma bagunça, por que isso está acontecendo comigo? Eu não quero que eles fiquem juntos, mas devia torcer por eles, estou com vergonha de mim mesma. Hinata-san é bonita, elegante, delicada, gentil, é perfeita para ele. É tão óbvio que ele se apaixonaria por ela. Eu sou tão egoísta, nunca imaginei que Ren fosse ficar sério assim, mas já era de se esperar, eu só me iludi pensando que ele estaria sempre ao meu lado- ela começa a chorar inconsoladamente – Como sou idiota, me tornei tão dependente dele e nem percebi, desde quando sinto esse vazio? Essa solidão chega a ser indescritível, esse- é interrompida novamente

-Se recomponha mulher! – ela a sacudiu – Ele não a ama, entendeu? Eu posso lhe garantir que não – ela a abraça com força – Não chore por ele, não tem porque – "Tsuruga, é tudo culpa sua!" – ela acariciou seus cabelos – Você é uma garota forte. Kyoko Mogami, não deixe que isso lhe afete! – ela apoiou as mãos nos ombros da amiga e lhe encarou com segurança – Vamos fazer o seguinte: você vai falar com sua empresária e esclarecer tudo, depois você vai pensar em sua relação com ele e se perguntar o que ele significa para você. Depois, quando você se situar, virá até mim e por fim me dirá o que pensa, como se sente e o que pretende fazer e então lhe ajudarei com o que for preciso. Estamos entendidas?

-Sim- ela secou as ultimas lágrimas restantes – Arigato gozaimashita, Moko-san – ela lhe deu um sorriso de leve e abraçou a amiga contra sua vontade

Kyoko se despediu e saiu correndo de volta para sua casa. Ela pegou o telefone e ligou para Hinata. Quando a atriz pediu um encontro entre elas imediatamente, a empresária até pensou que fosse algo urgente. Kyoko tomou um banho, se arrumou e logo Hinata chegou. Ela entrou na casa e kyoko pediu que se acomodasse enquanto ela preparava um chá. A jovem serviu a bebida, se juntou a convidada e a ficou encarando por alguns segundos, incerta sobre como entrar no tópico, afinal que direito ela tinha para lhe fazer essas perguntas? Isso era um assunto pessoal e delicado no qual não podia se meter, ainda mais se ela realmente fosse a tal, e se acabasse fazendo besteira? Ren poderia odiá-la, mas aquilo não importava mais, estava a corroendo. Ela precisava saber de uma vez por todas, acabar com seu pânico interior.

-Kyoko você está me matando de preocupação. Fale alguma coisa por favor, não fique só me jogando essas caras de sofrimento, ansiedade – "e sabe lá deus o que foi essa ultima" - Me conte o que está acontecendo, por que você me chamou aqui?

-Hinata-san eu não sei como começar.

-Qualquer coisa está valendo para acabar com esse silêncio.

-Eu estava me perguntando outro dia e eu sei que isso não é da minha conta. Você e Ren são próximos?

-Muito, eu o conheço a anos. – "ah, é sobre o Ren"

-Ele nunca tentou algo com você?

-Ahn? Não entendi sua pergunta.

-Ele nunca pareceu, sei lá, interessado em você?

-Hmm, interessado como? - ela estranhou a pergunta

-Romanticamente? – "pronto, falei" – mordendo os lábios

-Ro... Que merda é essa? Não, nunca, Hiku e eu não temos essa relação – "agora eu sei porque ela estava estranha esses dias" – Por que pensou isso?

-Você não sente nada por ele?

-Não kyoko, ele é meu primo! – "Vish, escapou!" - disse tampando a boca

-Seu... primo? – perguntou confusa

-Sim, você por acaso pensou que ele gostava de mim?

-Eu? Ahn, me desculpe, que vergonha! – ela se curva em pedido

-Não tem problema. Jesus e eu achando que era algo grave. Mas por que está me perguntando isso, kyoko?

-Nem eu mesma sei. Só queria me certificar, talvez.

-Relaxa, sei muito bem de quem ele gosta, está tão na cara. Você é uma bobinha por suspeitar de mim – ela mostrou a língua – Mas e se eu dissesse que ele me ama, o que você faria?

-Nada, eu não faria nada, só teria de aceitar, por que me importaria? Eu não sou nada para ele, não tenho razão para me intrometer, não posso mudar nada e...

-Ai caramba, você está chorando. Shh, daijoubu, kyoko, isso não é verdade. Você sabe que não, não precisa se conformar, não precisa mudar, tem todas as razões para se envolver e se importar, você gosta dele não gosta?

-Não, quer dizer, não sei. Talvez. Gosto? Eu só posso dizer que não consigo parar de pensar nele ultimamente e quando ele fala sobre essa garota sinto como se uma faca tivesse atravessado meu coração, porque sei que ele nunca mais irá prestar atenção em mim. Porque sou só uma kouhai para ele.

-Kyoko, não é como ele fosse lhe largar do nada, você não é só uma kouhai para ele. Veja o que ele falou sobre você naquela entrevista, não fique guardando isso para si mesma. Precisa dizer o que sente, o primeiro passo é admitir. Seja honesta.

-Não adianta. Nem se eu falasse algo a ele, isso só pioraria a situação. Iria estragar a nossa convivência, até o filme se duvidar. Eu não suportaria se ele tivesse que se afastar, ou se ele passasse a me odiar por isso.

-Mas nunca irá saber se não tentar. O que custa? É melhor do que ficar sofrendo assim. É que nem no ditado, nem todos os que tentam conseguem, mas todos os que conseguiram tiveram que tentar. Se ele é tão importante para você não pode deixá-lo partir.

A empresária ficou confortando a amiga por um bom tempo. Ela poderia dizer tudo e acabar com tanto drama mas não seria justo, eles tinham de se entender sozinhos. Se kyoko estava consciente sobre Ren, tudo iria fluir em seu rumo natural. As duas ficaram conversando mais um tempo e ela se retirou.

Assim que a empresária se foi ela deitou no sofá e se apoiou na almofada. Parou para refletir, ela gostava dele? De início ela o detestava quando ele era frio e insensível, sem contar por causa do Shotaro. Essa fase durou pouco, eles foram se conhecendo aos poucos. kyoko se notou precipitada, ele era uma pessoa incrível, era gentil, educado, refinado, estupidamente lindo, trabalhador, dedicado, exigente, crítico nas horas necessárias, descuidado e bobo as vezes, incentivador e carinhoso, aliás ela poderia passar horas o descrevendo. Ela reparou no quanto eles se aproximaram durante esses anos, ele se tornara uma parte essencial em sua vida, não conseguiria imaginá-la sem ele. Ren sempre havia sido um exemplo, era seu senpai invencível e infalível, o ator número um e o homem mais querido pela nação, não só isso como seu caráter e personalidade eram incomparáveis. Ela se lembrou da entrevista e das conversas com Bo. Todas as vezes em que pensava nisso se sentia ainda pior, ele amava alguém e com certeza seria amado de volta, quem o recusaria? Ele era único, o modelo da perfeição e ela uma atriz que deu sorte no mercado, comum, simples, avoada, simplória, visualmente regular, não tão inteligente, vingativa, impulsiva, terrivelmente frágil e ferida no amor, ninguém jamais iria lhe querer. Se nem sua mãe ou Shotaro a quiseram quem diria Ren, ele era muito bom, inalcançável, seria como implorar por um milagre. Kyoko tentou recordar suas memórias com Ren, eram tantas, cada gesto, cada sorriso, cada risada, cada carinho ou cada beijo, era como se ela pertencesse a um lugar, tivesse um propósito para viver, alguém em quem confiar. Ele sempre havia cuidado dela, a ajudando nos momentos mais difíceis, a incentivando quando tudo parecia perdido. Sua presença lhe transmitia paz, tranqüilidade e sobretudo felicidade. Esse sentimento só aumentava com o passar do tempo, ela reconheceu o quanto dependia dele, o quanto suas palavras e pensamentos significavam, o quanto se importava com ele e o quanto era inútil em sua falta. Só ele sabia trazer o melhor dela a tona, a sensação de satisfação e alegria através de um sorriso, aquele sorriso gostoso e verdadeiro cada vez mais frenquente, o palpitar de seu coração com um mero elogio ou toque. Ela sabia que não funcionaria normalmente sem ele, iria quebrar, com Shotaro havia ficado sentida e descompensada, com Ren seria infinitamente pior, a dor e o vazio seriam eternos, o ferimento irreparável. A idéia de perdê-lo ou do afastamento era como tortura, era insuportável, sua falta era agonizante. Ele era como uma droga, viciante, ela precisava dele, passara a ser uma necessidade. Não, kyoko não gostava dele, ela o amava, o amava incondicional e imensuravelmente, não sabia como não havia percebido antes. Mesmo que Ren amasse outra, nada alteraria seus sentimentos, suas emoções estavam incontroláveis. Ela o amava mais que tudo, estava enlouquecendo. Sim, ela o amava e precisava se acostumar com a idéia, se preparar para correr os riscos.

Gente quase postei uma barbaridade (Tá, não é para tanto assim xD)

Descobri que tinha esquecido os algarismos romanos (ohhhh")

Eu tinha escrito capitulo XXXX e os seguintes do mesmo jeito

Chegando no 49 eu : ué, será q é XXXXIL? Que estranho

Ai eu descubro que depois do 40 é tudo XL

E vc pode estar me perguntando, e daí? -.-" Eu: Gomen, é só porque tive de mudar os números do capítulos e queria contar pq não sabia T.T"

Huahuaha mas abafa o caso...

Enfim, vim me desculpar pela demora, é que estou sem internet lá em casa T.T e to passando uns sufocos por isso -.-

tive que gravar num pen drive os capitulos e vir aqui no meu tio pra postar o da semana o/

desculpas a parte, agradeço por tantos comentários e reforço que só peço que comentem =]

É tão gostoso ver as pessoas opinando sobre o que você escreve

Isso me dá ainda mais vontade de continuar *-*

Porque eu realmente passo um bom tempo com isso aqui.

E se eu posso perder horas escrevendo mais de mil palavras em um capítulo e digitando porque não perder alguns segundinhos e me escrever umas palavras só para me alegrar e fazer o meu dia? ;D

Mas beleza, só ao lerem vcs já me dão forças *-*

Espero realizar com essa fic alguns desejos das fangirls(/boys?) contidos pela Nakamura-sensei-sádica

Mas é só isso que queria dizer ^^

ENJOY ;~


	42. Chapter 41

_**Capítulo XLI**_

Kanae se apressou e tocou a campainha. Estava temerosa com o estado que a amiga devia estar. Kyoko atendeu e abriu a porta. Assim que a kanae olhou para a amiga, deu um pulo para trás assustada e em seguida se aproximou com preocupação.

-Mo, olha só para você! Está parecendo um zumbi, com essas olheiras e esses olhos inchados. Você comeu? Está tão pálida. Como me aparece assim? Bem que me arrependi de ter mandado você ir sozinha ontem. Vem, vou preparar algo para comer.

Kyoko apenas assentiu e foi puxada para dentro da cozinha. Ela se sentou enquanto kanae cozinhava e reclamava por sua falta de cuidados. As duas comeram e kanae esperou para que ela dissesse algo, o que não ocorreu. Sentindo-se sem alternativas, a kotonami se endireitou e fez uma pergunta inofensiva e aberta em seu ponto de vista.

-Falou com Yagami-san?

-Sim. – ela disse fraca

-E o que ela disse? Conseguiu esclarecer-se com ela?

-Sim, ela e Ren são apenas primos muito chegados e ela também me disse que eles jamais se envolveriam de forma romântica.

-Não lhe falei? Algo mais?

-Ela disse que sabe de quem ele gosta e começou a me incentivar, me perguntou se eu gostava dele.

-Mesmo? E qual a resposta? – se inclinou curiosa

-Eu o amo, o amo tanto que chaga a doer - ela piscou e fechou os olhos com força

-Eu sei, até que enfim você descobriu - "isso sim é um progresso, só não gosto de vê-la desse jeito" – Pelo visto foi um dia árduo para você. Seus olhos estão vermelhos amigas, eu estou realmente preocupada.

-Por favor, não fique, vou ficar bem. Finalmente estou decidida.

-E qual sua decisão?

-Vou fazer de tudo para ele me notar e ter uma chance. Por menor que seja, eu irei mostrar a ele que o que sinto é verdadeiro – disse convicta

-E eu lhe ajudarei com o que precisar. É difícil lhe ver para baixo, você sabe o quanto torço por você por isso se anime, quero que continue com essa determinação – "quando ela faz essa cara, não há nada que ela não consiga, tomara que esses dois se entendam, tão problemáticos"

-Obrigada, eu também estou torcendo por você.

-Ahn?

-Não disfarce, Shota-san já espalhou que vocês estão namorando – ela deu um positivo para a amiga

-Mentiroso! Ele disse isso? Vou matar esse ruivo!

-Aliás, você sabia que Shota-san perdeu um dente?


	43. Chapter 42

_**Capítulo XLII**_

Kyoko agradeceu a carona e se despediu de Hinata. Ela saiu do carro e se dirigiu até o local onde estavam filmando. O diretor a repreendeu no instante em que reparou em suas olheiras e palidez, nem com a maquiagem reforçada de kanae ela conseguiu disfarçar o estrago de uma noite de lágrimas a fio. Ele havia dado esses dias de folga para que descansasse e ela aparece com o oposto do esperado. Takumi perguntou o motivo mas ela apenas desconversou então ele mandou que ela relaxasse dentro do castelo, Ren daria conta das gravações naquele dia. Ela se desculpou e fez como ordenada. Depois de algumas horas, Ren vai até ela, ainda vestido de Konan. Assim que o viu, seu coração disparou e sua coloração voltou ao normal para em seguida se tornar vermelha. Ela desviou o olhar nervosa.

-Kyoko, o diretor veio falar comigo. Você está bem?

-S-sim. Desculpe pelo incômodo que lhe causei com as filmagens, hoje era meu dia de trabalho – ela disse olhando para o chão – "por que estou tão nervosa só de falar com ele?"

-Não tem problema. Mas o que aconteceu com você? Ei, por que não olha para mim?- ele se aproximou e puxou seu queixo para que ela o encarasse – " ela está muito mal" – Me conte, por favor – pediu inquieto

-N-não foi nada Ren – "droga, por que estou gaguejando?"

-Não é o que parece. Se você me deixar preocupado assim eu vou errar nas filmagens e a culpa vai ser sua – "talvez assim eu a convença a me dizer"

-Que exagero Ren, até parece que seu profissionalismo seria afetado por mim – "tsc, está difícil até para pensar, foi só por que me dei conta dos meus sentimentos?" – ela cora sem perceber

-" a minha vida inteira é afetada por você " – É verdade, mas não deixo de estar preocupado – "ué, por que ela ficou vermelha do nada? "

-V-você está preocupado comigo? – ela olhou para em seguida se voltar ao chão

- Dã, é claro que me preocupo – "ela está estranha, preciso saber o que aconteceu" – Por isso quero que me diga para que eu possa lhe ajudar – ele pegou sua mão e a segurou – A menos que seja algo que você não queira me contar - "Isso está acabando comigo"

-N-não é-é que eu não queira, eu não consigo, não agora - disse defensiva

-Então você vai me contar depois? – ele a apertou – Eu vou cobrar – "Não gosto de insistir. É como se eu estivesse me forçando sobre ela, invandindo seu espaço. Mas o que posso fazer?" – Só peço que reavalie sua situação porque eu não sou bobo kyoko, posso ver que você andou chorando e que não se alimentou direito – " me dói só de ver " – você, que vive me falando sobre a importância alimentar – ele sacudiu a cabeça – Seja lá qual for o motivo sei que é algo grave para lhe deixar assim.

-Mas eu lhe garanto que não é algo com que você deva se preocupar. Digamos que eu apenas fiz uma descoberta sobre mim – "e sobre você" – ela o ficou encarando por alguns segundos, perdida em pensamentos, sua face sem qualquer sinal de expressão.

-S-se você diz – "ela está diferente também. Esse olhar que ela me lançou agora, tão... profundo? Se pelo menos ou soubesse o que se passa em sua cabeça. "

-O que você acha de mim? – ela sussurrou quase inteligível

-Nani? – ele se espantou com a pergunta

-Nada não! – "droga eu pensei alto demais, que vergonha! Ele ouviu!"

-O que eu penso de você? – seu coração acelerou

-Esqueça o que eu falei – " será que ele vai me responder agora? Se bem que eu gostaria de saber"

-Não, tudo bem, eu acho que... – " e agora, o que eu falo sem assustá-la?"

-Hum? – "ele vai mesmo falar?"

- Você é única, sempre preocupada com os outros, esforçada, educada, divertida, alegre, competente, uma grande kouhai e amiga – "acho que está seguro dizer isso, era o que ela queria ouvir?"

-" Só isso que ele pensa de mim? Isso não adianta em nada" – claramente decepcionada – Ren, eu quis dizer o que você pensa de mim... como mulher? – Ela ruborizou de imediato e se estapeou por dentro por fazer tal pergunta

-"Eu estou louco ou ela acaba de me perguntar o que eu acho dela como... Oh meu Deus!" – ele tampa a boca para em seguida falar – Bem, você é uma mulher absolutamente perfeita em todos os jeitos de ser e de se olhar. Poderia fazer qualquer homem se perder – "eu que o diga" – Você nem sequer entende o quão é atraente e tenho certeza de que qualquer homem se sentiria sortudo em lhe ter – "esse qualquer aplicado diretamente a mim" – ele corou levemente constrangido com suas palavras

Era impossível kyoko ficar mais ruborizada do que estava, podia explodir por dentro de emoção. Ela precisou se sentar para que tentasse memorizar suas palavras, talvez ela ainda tivesse uma esperança, ou será que ele tinha falado apenas da boca para fora? Não, ele estava sério e até havia enrubescido! Talvez sentisse algo por ela, algo bem ínfimo para dizer aquilo com tamanha naturalidade, mas mesmo assim era uma chance de que ele assim como ela pudesse ter sentimentos até então omissos. Ele se aproximou, tentou decifrá-la, teria falado muito? Quando ela começou a rir, lhe causou ainda mais estranheza.

-Você está rindo de mim? Foi você quem perguntou. Eu juro que não lhe entendo.

-Haha, tudo bem Ren. Eu só fui me entender essa semana.

Depois dessa confissão aí que ele ficou ainda mais perdido. Ele se sentou com ela e a esperou se estabilizar. Ela sorriu para ele, estava otimista e esperançosa. Ele estava confuso mas sorriu de volta.

-Já que não consigo arrancar mais nada de você e já está tarde é melhor eu ir.

-Está certo – "não queria que ele fosse embora" – Vou ver você amanhã?

-Só volto daqui a três dias – "não foi uma idéia sensata falar aquilo no Bridget Rock em cadeia nacional "- tenho várias entrevistas.

-Então você poderia me ligar?

-Claro – "que surpresa ela me pedir isso " – Posso ligar todos os dias se você quiser

-Só se estiver tudo bem por você - ela sorriu animada - Obrigada por tudo, Ren.

-Não há de que. Boa noite, kyoko.

Eles se despediram. Ren pegou seu carro e entrou na estrada, estava confuso para dizer o mínimo. Uma idéia lhe subiu e teve de frear o veículo, "Será que ela...?" Ele encostou a cabeça no volante e ficou pensando por alguns minutos até erguê-la e voltar a dirigir, "é cedo demais para saber", foi sua conclusão final.


	44. Chapter 43

_**Capítulo XLIII**_

Era outro fim de semana qualquer, se não fosse pelos ingressos gratuitos que Lory os havia oferecido. O grupo todo estava de folga aquele dia e com certeza não era qualquer coincidência. Ren suspeitava de cada folga surpresa vinda por parte do presidente, ainda mais quando Yashiro estava presente, sem contar com a colaboração extra do diretor. O quarteto lhe causava calafrios. Pensar que até mesmo seu pai participava no escanteio, mandando sua sobrinha para ser especificamente a empresária de kyoko. Para os outros poderia ser apenas um passeio qualquer mas ele sabia que era apenas outro plano maléfico dos membros daquele clube bizarro. Teve certeza quando viu os três homens sorrirem perversamente para ele. Ren engoliu em seco. O grupo chegou ao local e se apressou em sair.

-Um parque de diversões? – Ren pergunta ligeiramente surpreso

-Bem vindos ao parque de diversões Takarada – Takumi apresenta o lugar

-Takarada? Por que não me surpreendo mais? – zomba Shota

-Na verdade o vovô tinha comprado esse parque para mim quando era menor, era o Parque Maria, mas eu pedi para ele mudar - "Era muito embaraçoso"

-Mimada como sempre.

-Hiou-baka, por que tinha que vir?

-Eu queria saber quem era o namorado da kanae, achei que ela fosse mais seletiva...

-Ele definitivamente não é meu namorado! - ela negou com pressa

-Essa é a forma dela dizer que estamos namorando e que me ama muito - ele sorriu

-Quer perder outro dente? - ela ergueu o punho

-Coitado dele Kotonami-san, mal perdeu um – brincou Tsuna

-Pena que eu perdi a cena, kyoko-san foi a única quem prestou atenção - comentou Yukina

-Nada, eu estava tentando socorrer o Ren.

-Eu estava perfeitamente bem – ele se fez indiferente

-Que vexame Hi-Tsuruga-san, justo na frente dela. – Hinata cutucou seu braço

-Ren como sempre mostra seu lado fraco na frente da kyoko-chan - Yashiro cutucou do outro lado

-Ok, ok, vamos parar com minha difamação e nos voltar a do Shota.

-Valeu, muito parceiro você, Ren-san - ele fez joinha com a mão

-Só com você Shota-san - ele revidou com seu sorriso brilhante

-Tsc, mal chegamos e vocês dois já estão discutindo? – kyoko bufou entediada

-Ele quem começou! – Shota apontou para ele como uma criança

-Foi inevitável.

-Ren você sempre implica com Shota-san - reprovou kyoko

-Então você está do lado dele?

-Não foi isso que quis dizer! – "ele sempre se faz de vítima na minha frente!"

-Ai, ai, como o amor é lindo, não concorda Takumi?

-Sim Lory, foi uma ótima idéia trazê-los aqui.

-Ei presidente, você já preparou tudo?

-Claro Yashiro-san. Psiu rapazes! – chamou a atenção do grupo – vocês tem a tarde inteira para se distraírem. Segunda volta o trabalho pesado. Agora Takumi, gostaria de conversar com você sobre futuros projetos...

O presidente e o diretor se distanciaram. Takumi e Yukina já estavam fora de vista, Shota já havia puxado kanae para longe.

-Ei Ren, você vai me dar licença, eu e Yagami-san vamos dar uma volta por aí.

-"Ah, não vão mesmo!" – E eu poderia saber o que nossos assistentes vão fazer longe da gente?

-Hiku você é muito sem graça, estamos de folga também, sabia?

-E o que isso impede de nos darem o prazer de suas companhias? – ele deu outro sorriso falso

-Seu sorriso falso não me amedronta priminho – ela falou baixo só para ele ouvir – É uma pena mas eu e ele estamos em um encontro! – ela segurou firme seu braço.

-E-estamos? Ah! Estamos, sim, então se nos derem licença – ele a puxa farsante

-Yashiro-san? – ele o chama em seu modo Lorde Demônio

-S-sim Ren? – ele pergunta temeroso, dando gritos por dentro – Gulp!

-Boa sorte no seu encontro, me conte tudo quando voltar – ele abriu seu sorriso brilhante e fingido.

-E você no seu – Hinata piscou e puxou seu acompanhante ainda frenético de pavor

Ele suspirou em derrota e se virou para kyoko, dispersa com o casal de crianças. Ele se aproximou do trio, perguntou o que eles fariam e o menino se exaltou.

-Você fique longe dela! – Hiou puxou Maria pelo braço

-Hiou-baka onde está me levando?

-Para qualquer lugar fora do alcance desse cara.

A dupla ficou observando o casal se afastar até desaparecer. Kyoko olhou para Ren boquiaberto e começou a rir.

-Ele odeia mesmo você.

-Nossa, ele ainda não sabe que Maria já desistiu de mim?

-Sabe, mas ele ainda deve achar você perigoso.

-Perigoso? Eu já posso imaginar a manchete no jornal: "Pedofilia a solta, Ren Tsuruga é visto saindo com neta de seu chefe, 14 anos mais nova e anda colegial. Interesse aquisitivo ou doença? "Já posso imaginar também os comentários das pessoas, algo entre: "que desperdício" e "que vergonha".

Ela riu com graça, ele provavelmente estava certo e Hiou-kun também. Ela era a prova viva do que Ren podia causar inconscientemente em qualquer mulher e o menino precisava se garantir. Mesmo que Maria já gostasse dele, era sempre bom evitar riscos.

Kyoko o observou rindo, ele era encantador e quanto mais o conhecia mais se apaixonava. Ren parou de rir ao percebê-la o encarando. Ele se endireitou, já tinha previsto tudo, por mais que se fizesse contrariado estava agradecido a todos eles, até certo ponto, claro. O tempo em que ficava com ela sempre passava tão rápido, ele queria aproveitar cada segundo, nunca se cansava dela, nunca se cansaria. Ele se aproximou dela e perguntou animado:

-E então, por onde começamos? Porque pelo visto agora somos só eu e você.

É isso ae gente ^^

175 já lançado, OMG mais outro homem na lista da kyoko o/

não sei se já falei mas adoro harem reverso (666) uahauhau ainda mais se tratando dos personagens da nakamura sensei xD

spoilers (como se minha fic já não tivesse spoilers em si as vezes xD)- eu até prefiro o Murasame que o kijima, pelo menos deu a entender que ele nao é lá um playboy , digo pelo jeito que ele tratou suas colegas de trabalho. E eu adorei o cabelo dele. Digamos que tive uma boa primeira impressão dele rsrs

Mas ainda não garanto minha posição no futuro...

Até mais, people

reviews please?


	45. Chapter 44

_**Capítulo XLIV**_

Eles começaram pela montanha russa, kyoko saiu descabelada eram tantos loopings que ela não sabia diferenciar o chão do céu. Ren estava empolgado, ele a puxou para o Ranger e ela saiu meio tonta, teve que se segurar a ele para não cair ou sair trombando no meio do caminho. Era impossível dizer quem estava se aproveitando mais da situação. Ele perguntou se ela queria ir no elevador e para ela acabou aceitando ao vê-lo animado. Ela sentiu seu coração sair pela boca durante a queda livre, enquanto ele se fascinava com a adrenalina. Kyoko ficou paralisada, suas pernas estavam tremulas, ele teve de tirá-la do brinquedo. Ren se desculpou pela sugestão e por ter se distraido. Não adiantava nada assim, queria que ela se divertisse também.

Ele disse que não iriam mais entrar em brinquedos de velocidade, ela ia protestar mas estava fraca. Ren sentou a seu lado e massageou seus ombros se aproveitando, disse que para recompensá-la, poderia escolher todos os brinquedos em diante. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, ele não precisava fazer aquilo. Ela sentiu suas forças voltarem assim que ele a abraçou dizendo que só conseguiria se divertir se ela fizesse o mesmo. Ren a soltou, ela estava sorrindo um pouco encabulada, parecia ter se recuperado. Ela se levantou e puxou sua mão, o levando até o karaokê. Ren ficou arrependido mas agora não podia voltar atrás e ficou sem jeito quando ela pediu que ele cantasse. Mas não tinha escapatória, ele mesmo havia dito que ela poderia escolher. Kyoko lhe passou a lista de músicas, nunca havia o imaginado cantar, estava muito curiosa. Ela lhe passou o microfone. Ren deu uma folheada e digitou o número, era Íris do Goo Goo Dolls.

-Ah, eu me lembro, você disse que era essa a música com que você se identificava.

-Sim,essa mesma - " cada palavra, cada batida, tudo "– ele apertou o play

Havia outra legenda com a tradução e kyoko pode acompanhar e prestar atenção na letra.

And I'd give up forever to touch you - E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow - Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be - Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que jamais estarei

And I don't want to go home right now - E eu não quero ir para casa agora

Ren intercalava seu olhar entre as letras na tela e a garota, o que não passou despercebido por ela. Ela estava tão atenta a música e a ele que aquilo o fez cantar com mais vontade ainda.

And all I can taste is this moment - E tudo que posso sentir é este momento

And all I can breathe is your life - E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida

And sooner or later it's over - E mais cedo ou mais tarde se acaba

I just don't want to miss you tonight - Eu só não quero ficar sem você essa noite

Ele fechou os olhos e seguiu o refrão, estava libertando todas as frases que não conseguia dizer. Kyoko o observava admirada, estava comovida observando a letra, era tão profunda e amorosa. Ele até que cantava muito bem para sua surpresa.

And I don't want the world to see me - E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand - Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

When everything's made to be broken - Quando tudo é feito para não durar

I just want you to know who I am - Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu

Ele abriu seus olhos e percebeu kyoko o encarando surpreendida, ele sorriu, estava cantando para ela sim, da forma mais sincera que podia se expressar ali naquele instante a sós.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming - E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não virão

Or the moment of truth in MY lies - Ou o momento de verdade em minhas mentiras

When everything feels like the movies - Quando tudo se parece como nos filmes

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive - É, você sangra apenas para saber que está viva

"É impressão minha ou ele mudou a letra? Tanto faz, ele está me arrepiando inteira cantando assim. Ele está tão absorto e não para de me olhar, como se fosse para mim. Está tirando meu fôlego, por que ele escolheu cantar essa música na minha frente?"

Ren abaixou o microfone e fechou novamente os olhos. Ele poderia desistir de tudo por ela, era sua paixão, seu paraíso, sua vida, seu anjo. Não precisava de mais nada além dos momentos em que passavam juntos. Se ela apenas soubesse quem ele era, seria mais perfeito. Mas o que ela faria? Fugiria? Se sentiria traída por suas mentiras? Vergonha por ter sido enganada? Raiva por não ter descoberto antes? Ou pior, ódio? Mesmo no filme da música era um amor contraditório e cheio de adversidades. Ele gelou com o pensamento e o afastou da cabeça. Não, ele não deixaria que nada disso acontecesse, a faria entender o quão valiosa e insubstituível ela era para ele. Não iria perdê-la e nem deixá-la se afastar, eles estavam destinados desde o momento em que houvera o acaso de se conhecerem em Kyoto, ela o havia salvo de sua escuridão tantas vezes, queria ser uma salvação para ela também. Queria ser alguém exclusivamente de, por e para ela, mas isso ele já era, ela só precisava saber.

And I don't want the world to see me - E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand - Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

When everything's made to be broken - Quando tudo é feito para não durar

I just want you to know who I am - Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu

-Uau Ren, isso foi... fantástico! Me emocionou tanto, não sabia que podia cantar assim.

-Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe, como por exemplo... quem eu realmente sou.

-Então quem é você, Ren? – "eu gostaria de saber"

-Eu? Sou muitas coisas, posso ser uma fada, posso ser um filho mimado, um adolescente rebelde, um jovem descuidado e arrependido, um ator e sex symbol de uma nação. Aliás, talvez eu possa ser a combinação de tudo isso, o que acha?

-Ano, você não clareou muita coisa e assim me deixou mais confusa ainda – ela coçou a cabeça –"combinação de tudo?"

-Mesmo assim, logo saberá quem eu sou.

-Viu? Você está fazendo de novo! - ela apontou

-Eu sei, me desculpe. Vem comigo, quero lhe mostrar algo.

-Nossa, um cinema 3D! – seus olhos brilharam de empolgação

-Exato. Ponhas os óculos, vamos entrar.

Ren nem prestou atenção no vídeo, estava ocupado vendo kyoko se divertir. Algumas vezes ela esticava o braço inconscientemente tentando pegar na figura, Ren riu entretido, ela parecia uma criança as vezes, sua doçura era encantadora. Ele ainda sabia que tinha certa culpa por inspirar sua imaginação com Corn. Mas se fadas, anjos, e outros seres encantados não existissem, como ela havia chegado até ele? Era algo transcendente e surreal estar tão ciente de uma pessoa. Ela se levantou quase caindo na cadeira da frente, Ren se levantou a tempo e a puxou pela cintura, ela se enricou com o toque e se virou para ele.

-Me desculpe, eu me esqueço que sãos só projeções. Devo parecer uma boba na sua frente –" sua idiota, é essa a imagem que você quer passar para ele?"

-Não tem problema, não sei como sequer me divertia antes de você.

Ela ficou vermelho escarlate, seu comentário lhe havia levado as nuvens, sentiu felicidade e nervosismo baterem em seu peito. As mãos dele ainda estavam em sua cinturae a outra agora estava acariciando seu rosto.

-Você pode ser como quiser na minha frente, nada mudará.

-O-o que não mudará?

-Minha opinião sobre você.

-Mesmo o meu lado infantil e bobo?

-Eu gosto do seu lado infantil e bobo.

-V-você só diz da boca para fora.

-Não é sério. Acho que também tenho um jeito infantil e bobo as vezes - "ainda mais quando estou com você"- não tenho?

-É verdade. Eu também gosto do seu lado brincalhão, até mesmo do seu jeito teimoso, quer dizer, quando não envolve comida.

-Eu imagino. É para balancear com seu lado insistente.

-É só para lidar com seu lado irresponsável.

Eles sorriram um para o outro e riram. Os dois saíram do cinema, nem estavam mais prestando atenção no filme mesmo. Na saída havia uma lojinha, eles entraram. Kyoko observou as prateleiras e foi atraída por um anel de prata com uma fadinha e um brilhante encravados. Ela o ergueu, viu o preço e o pôs de volta no lugar antes de arregalar os olhos. Ren astutamente encostou em seu ombro e pegou o anel.

-Eu compro para você – ele se prontificou

-Não, Ren, eu não posso deixar que gaste tanto dinheiro comigo.

-Está bem, eu quero lhe dar um presente. Você não vai me tirar essa prazer vai? – ele fez sua cara irresistível de cachorro abandonado

-Isso é jogo sujo!- "ele e suas artimanhas, me fazendo sentir como culpada!Ele quer me torturar? "

-Contanto que você aceite meu presente, tudo está valendo.

-Não vou conseguir fazê-lo mudar de idéia? – emburrada ao seu lado na fila

-Não – ele já estava pagando – Aqui está.

-Ren – ela suspirou derrotada – você e sua teimosia – ela põe o anel – Se abaixa um pouquinho?

Ele obedeceu e se inclinou em sua altura. Ela põe as mãos em seu rosto e com a outra envolve seu pescoço. Ela fecha os olhos e o beija na bochecha. Ren fica petrificado, um choque corre por todo seu corpo, kyoko o havia beijado, não na boca, mas só a parte de ser um ato voluntário o fez ferver por dentro.

-Arigato, Ren – disse sorridente – "Me deu tanta vontade de agradá-lo, mas será que fui muito petulante? Se ele já me agradeceu dessa forma por que eu não posso? Me lembro bem que até havia perdido a fala ao mal interpretá-lo, assim como ele está agora, mas foi um beijo na bochecha! Por que ele está tão surpreso? Ele não estava acostumado a esse tipo de gesto?"

Ele permaneceu estático por algum tempo, só voltou a si quando já estava abraçado a ela e beijando sua têmpora.

-Não, sou eu quem agradeço pela sua companhia – ele sorriu apaixonado

Ele havia virado a mesa em poucos segundos, agora era ela quem estava hipnotizada, ainda presa naquele momento, naquele abraço, naquele sorriso aconchegante. Ele brincou com seus cabelos e a soltou vagarosamente. Aquilo a entristeceria, se ele não houvesse pousado um braço sobre seus ombros e a puxado para perto.

-E agora, onde vamos? Eu acabei escolhendo o último lugar.

-Ahn?- ela ainda estava desorientada

-Você pode escolher onde vamos entrar.

-Ah, sim, que tal a roda-gigante?

O que ela não sabia era o fato da roda-gigante ser o local ideal para encontro entre casais, algo que Ren sabia muito bem e o agitava só de pensar. Se qualquer um os visse, pensaria que eram um casal. Kyoko olhou para cima, Ren parecia não fazer grande caso ao apoiar seus braços sobre ela, provavelmente porque no parque só haviam os funcionários do presidente e seus amigos lá, ou seja, nenhum deles confundiria sua relação. Kyoko soltou um suspiro, era ela quem deveria estar se confundindo sobre Ren. Por que ele era tão gentil e carinhoso com ela? Por que seus beijos eram tão naturais e calorosos? Tudo bem que eles fossem amigos muito próximos mas não era normal tanto afeto numa relação de amizade como a deles. Aquilo era amizade para ele? Pessoas de fora poderiam confundir, ela mesma já estava confua. Na certa estava pensando demais.

Eles entraram na roda gigante, ela era enorme e ia bem devagar, as paredes eram de vidro e as cabines eram pequenas. Cada um se sentou de um lado e ficaram admirando a vista. Ren olhou para frente, kyoko ainda estava compenetrada em suas reflexões.

-Em que você tanto pensa?

-Estou me perguntando o quão próxima sou de você.

-Sério? – ele é pego desprevenido – E se lhe dissesse que você é a garota mais próxima de mim?

-Mentira. – ela protestou – E a sua prima?

-Ah, você descobriu?- "Hiny sua tagarela"- Mas não, você é mais – ele sorriu

-Então mais que a sua mãe? Mais que a sua garota?

-Pff kyoko – "por que isso de repente?" – vou ser franco com você, é a pessoa mais próxima que tenho. Ainda que eu tenha mais contato com algumas outras, não quer dizer que elas signifiquem mais. Você é especial, entende?

-Eu acho que sim – ela sorri vermelha

-E eu, onde fico na sua lista?

-Você? – seu coração dispara – É a pessoa com quem estou mais ligada recentemente.

-Isso sim é mentira, kotonami-san ganha de mim.

-Não! – ela o corta – Moko-san é minha melhor amiga, mas é diferente. É com você que eu mais me importo, há momentos em que só a você posso recorrer. Você... é especial para mim também.

-Especial como? – "não, esse especial é diferente entre mim e você"

-Especial de um jeito único, de modo que é essencial em minha vida e não conseguiria imaginá-la sem você.

Ele a ficou encarando pasmado. Havia escutado direito? Parecia um sonho ouvi-la dizer tais palavras. Ele era alguém especial para ela, mais importante que sua melhor amiga. Sentiu uma alegria doentia, poderia morrer naquele instante. Kyoko estava ficando assustada, ele estava em transe. Do nada a roda gigante para, eles estavam no topo. As luzes do parque e de todos os brinquedos se iluminaram e refletiram contra as águas do lago artificial, como se fossem um espelho. A vista era extraordinária. Kyoko deu um pulo animada para se encostar de pé no vidro e ver melhor a vista geral. Com toda sua empolgação, acabou tropeçando e caindo de costas para Ren, sentada em seu colo, seu tronco amortecendo o impacto. Ela sentiu o calor de seu corpo e ficou um pouco zonza, virou a cabeça esperando a bronca mas seu rosto estava sereno e afetivo. Ela ficou acanhada por alguns segundos, não queria sair dali.

-Eu posso ficar aqui? – ela pede receosa

-Por favor, fique – ele sorriu de costume

Ela se esqueceu de respirar, desviou a cabeça e se voltou para a vista. Ren os arrastou para mais perto da parede do vidro para que ela ampliasse seu campo visual. Eles estavam tão perto que ela poda sentir pela blusa os batimentos acelerados de Ren, mais rápidos que os dela mesma. Ele de repente a envolveu pelos braços e entrelaça seus dedos aos dela enquanto se curvava levemente e apoiava o queixo em seu ombro. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância.

-Posso ficar assim? – o sopro de sua voz roçou em seu ouvido, a fazendo arrepiar

-Sim – ela disse entorpecida

Eles ficaram abraçados observando a vista, aquele momento era perfeito, insubstituível, o tempo parecia ter parado, estavam em um mundo só deles. Ren sabia que aquilo devia ser obra do presidente e que devia estar sendo monitorado desde o início, porém era irrelevante, ele só queria estar com ela. O clima parecia inabalável se não fosse pelo celular de kyoko tocando. Ren a soltou a contra-gosto e ela meio aborrecida pegou o aparelho, era um número desconhecido.

-Mochimochi?

-Kyoko eu preciso falar com você! – ela Shotaro

-Espero que seja algo realmente importante – "Eu vou acabar com ele! Por que ele me liga justo agora que estou com Ren, justo em um momento tão... Arg!"

-É sério o que eu lhe falei. Kyoko, esse cara quer tirar proveito de você, me escute, por favor. Ele está usando o filme para lhe seduzir e você estúpida cai fácil em qualquer conversa furada. Tsuruga é um traiçoeiro.

-Não me venha com essa, ele não é como você! Não ouse xingá-lo na minha frente.

Ren se assustou com a fúria e a aura maligna circulando a garota. Ele já ia perguntando quem era quando obteve sua resposta.

-Shotaro no baka! Fale o que quiser de mim mas não envolva Ren no meio, ele é um homem muito melhor do que você sequer sonha ser um dia e- ela sente seu celular sendo puxado

-Estamos ocupados, fale logo o que tem a dizer sobre mim Fuwa.

-Você devia ter vergonha de si mesmo. Kyoko é uma alienada e ingênua, o que você viu nela? Não tente suprimir sua insignificância tomando os pertences dos outros, você sabe que ela nunca sentirá por você o que ela no fundo sente por mim, aceite isso.

-Sentia Fuwa, você não sabe de mais nada, ela nunca foi um pertence seu, você quem não soube apreciá-la como ela merecia. Por que persiste em ser um estorvo? Por que não volta a me incomodar quando for um artista de verdade?

-Eu sou muito melhor que você, Tsuruga. Eu confesso que não lhe dei o tratamento adequado mas ela precisava crescer e eu a ajudei, por minha causa ela mudou e se tornou o que é, por minha causa ela entrou na sua empresa, você só esteve por perto para assistir o quanto eu influenciei a vida dela, admita, você nunca irá me superar nesse quesito.

-Não há o que superar. A ajudou? Você acabou com ela! Por sua causa ela sofreu infernos e quando ela mais precisava você não estava lá, você nunca esteve, desde criança, eu a salvei desses tormentos, você quem nunca soube o que se passava com ela.

-Ren?

-E você ainda tem a audácia de me dizer que foi o melhor para a vida dela? Você é insano? Você é lastimável. Não sabe quem ela é, o quanto ela é surpreendente em cada mínimo detalhe.

-Ren...

-Se tem alguém aqui que devia sentir vergonha é você, a pergunta é o que você não viu. Não venha me criticar pelos seus erros, você não vale nada, nem como profissional e muito menos como pessoa.

-Ren! Se acalme pelo amor de Deus, estou tentando lhe dizer a horas que não há ninguém na linha, você quebrou o celular!- ela disse assustada

-Ah! – ele se resumiu e abriu sua mão observando o resto do celular despedaçado espatifando pedaços pelo chão – Eu me exaltei um pouco.

-E-eu p-percebi! – " nunca o vi agir tão irritado com Sho, ele estava completamente aborrecido. E o que ele disse para me defender, ainda não posso acreditar"

-Eu me irritei, você não ouviu o que ele falou sobre você.

-Eu não ligo mais para o que ele diz, Ren. Eu quero seguir a minha vida, ele não significa mais nada para mim.

-Mesmo? Vocês parecem ser tão conhecidos um do outro. Eu me sinto um intruso quando me intrometo no meio do passado entre vocês dois.

-Mas é isso que ele é, meu passado. Não posso mudar esse fato, mas graças a você eu me sinto melhor, ele não consegue mais me atingir porque eu sei o que quero para mim. Você me ajudou a superá-lo, me deu um motivo maior para não me abalar – ela o abraçou – Ele não é nada mais, com todos os meus amigos que conheci eu consegui esquecê-lo, mas sem você Ren eu não sei o que faria – ela o apertou mais forte e começou a chorar de leve

-Daijoubu Kyoko, eu estou aqui... Apenas deixe de pensar nisso, tudo ficará bem, eu prometo.

Ele acariciou seu rosto e secou suas lágrimas, nunca mais deixaria que algo acontecesse a ela, iria garantir isso. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e tentou se restabelecer. Desde quando a cabine estava no térreo? Eles se levantaram. Ren bagunçou os cabelos dela e deu um sorriso fraco. Eles saíram e encontraram o grupo os aguardando.

-Kyoko, o que houve? – perguntou Hinata

-Tsuruga-san, o que você fez com ela? – kanae entrara em seu posto de batalha - "se ele a machucou irá se ver comigo!"

-Não, Mo. Shotaro me ligou e começou a dizer umas coisas para mim mas Ren estava comigo e me ajudou.

-Shotaro Fuwa? Ah, esse cara é meio mala, eu conheço ele – disse Tsuna

-Você não sabe o que ele já fez para ela – comentou Yukina

-Tsc, esse cara sempre importuna a nee-san.

-E você acabou com ele com classe como sempre não foi Ren? – pergunta Yukihito

-Talvez. Só sei que estou devendo um celular a kyoko – ele mostrou um dos pedaços que sobrara em seu bolso – "De que adianta disfarçar? Todos eles já sabem e estão até rindo de mim"

-Até você tem seu lado bruto ein Ren-san?

-Shota-san eu não estou com paciência.

-Kyoko-chan me defenda.

-Não me ponham no meio.

O presidente e o diretor conversavam entre eles, o plano era prendê-los lá por mais tempo, porém vendo os dois exaltados no celular resolveram descê-los. De qualquer forma a tarde havia sido um sucesso, eles tinham acompanhado tudo em primeira mão, com as câmeras dos brinquedos, logo eles seriam um casal de verdade. Yukihito nem aproveitou a espionagem, ele e Hinata acabaram em um encontro de verdade, mal sabiam eles que estavam sendo observados pelas câmeras de Lory, assim como todos os outros casais, Lory até chorou quando viu sua neta dar um selinho no menino, ele preferiu desligar a câmera das crianças e assistir a atração principal. O presidente foi entregando um envelope para cada casal com suas fotos nos brinquedos. Kyoko abriu o envelope e viu o conteúdo dentro, ela saira com uma cara bizarra em todas as fotos dos brinquedos de velocidade. Ren as puxou de sua mão antes que percebesse e riu desenfreado quando as viu.

-Olha sua cara!

-Ah! – ela grita desesperada – Me devolva, Ren! Não veja isso, por favor! Eu quero morrer de vergonha.

-Eu vou guardá-las para mim, isso é impagável!

-Ren! – ela tentou pegá-las de volta entretanto ele apenas estendeu o braço no alto e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas esperando que ela tentasse novamente – Você é do mal! – ela fez bico

-Eu lhe entrego, com uma condição.

-Qual?

-Saia comigo amanhã, vamos escolher um novo celular para você.

Vocês poderiam se perguntar, por que escolhi goo goo dolls - íris?

Sério sou viciada nessa música, sei lá porque mas eu me arrepio toda só de escutar, até aprendi a tocar de cor no piano , é tão linda a letra e o ritmo, sem contar que coube bem na fic segundo minha concepção.

Ela foi feita especialmente para o filme Cidade dos Anjos, por causa do anjo apaixonado ( Nicolas Cage, e olha q eu nem gosto muito dele) que era o personagem principal, mas dá para se fazer uma conexão com ela por ser tão romântica (mesmo sendo extremamente melosa xD).

Quem nunca escutou abra no youtube, at now!

Depois escute também as versões solo de piano e violino.

E essas outras músicas imprescindíveis que tambem tinha pensado:

Wherever you will go – The Calling

The reason – Hoobastank

You and Me – Lifehouse

Ahh e quanto a como eu conheci SB, foi no final de 2008, quando vi o anime que estava incompleto. Tinha assistido tudo numa sentada só e depois fui atras do mangá de onde tinha parado o anime, e li tudo de uma vez só tbm. Agora sei como deve ter sido custoso pra aqueles que esperaram todos esses capitulos q eu li tao rapido =P

e desde entao eu sigo, há 3 anos o.o

Queria aproveitar pra recomendar The one e Glass mask(estava revendo o anime dias atrás) e se alguem souber outro shoujo de qualidade p me indicar... mas dificilmente eu nao vou ter assistido se for desses mais populares tipo kimi ni todoke, lovecom, itazura, nana, bokuragaita, special A, kaichou, paradise, kuragehime...

Até mais


	46. Chapter 45

_**Capítulo XLV**_

Ao se olhar no espelho, ela lavou o rosto e passou o brilho labial para em seguida alisar seu longo cabelo escuro e passar o rímel. Pegou a princesa rosa e o anel fada, puxou Corn e o guardou em sua bolsa, estava com o arsenal completo. Ela vestiu um chapéu, pôs seu óculos escuro e foi para a entrada. Seu nervosismo só aumentou quando viu o carro dele chegando. Ele abaixou o vidro e sorriu fazendo sinal para que ela entrasse.

-E aí, algum modelo em mente?

-Hum, ainda não, pode ser um igual ao meu antigo? – " ele era bem barato pelo que eu me lembro"

-Fora de cogitação – ele disse perspicaz

-P-por que? – ela perguntou surpresa

-Porque você está se preocupando com preço.

-Demo, não seria o certo trocar por outro igual?

-Na verdade acho que esse modelo até já saiu de linha.

-Eu poderia simplesmente pedir um celular agência e você não gastaria nada.

-Não, eu quebrei, eu pago – " e assim posso sair com você" – Vamos achar um celular de verdade para você, aquele outro era uma desgraça. Eu insisto, foi minha culpa no fim das contas e quero lhe dar um novo, aceite meu lado consumista dessa vez.

Ela suspirou vencida, quando Ren insistia era difícil convencê-lo o contrário e além disso ela estava feliz por ter um motivo para sair com ele, especialmente depois daquela tarde no parque Takarada.

Ren estacionou, ele colocou o óculos escuros , ergueu a gola da jaqueta e vestiu o boné. Os dois entraram no shopping, um alívio, não estava cheio como de costume. Eles foram passando pelos corredores e observando as vitrines. Apesar dos disfarces e mesmo sem seres reconhecidos os dois chamavam a atenção dos que passavam. Eles apressaram o passo e chegaram a loja. Não demorou muito até as atendentes darem em cima de Ren como se seus olhares pudessem lhe arrancar pedaços. Uma delas se aproximou com charme.

-Posso ajudar, bonitão? – perguntou sedutora

Ela apoiou o cotovelo no balcão expondo parte do busto descoberto pelo decote. Kyoko sentou a raiva subir, que garota oferecida. Ela se virou para Ren, ele encarou com desgosto a atendente e apenas deu de costas para ela enquanto punha os braços sobre os ombros de kyoko a puxando para perto.

-Não obrigado, dispenso sua ajuda senhora.

A garota ficou de queixo caído, se pudesse arrancaria um pedaço de kyoko dessa vez. A atriz sentou um arrepio, não sabia se era por Ren encostado a ela ou pelo intento assassino das atendentes. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça, bem feito para elas, Ren não era do tipo que apreciava mulheres atiradas e ela sabia disso muito bem, mas só de vê-las se atirando a irritava. Kyoko bufou reconhecendo o próprio ciúme, estava sendo imatura, ele não havia dado um fora de primeira nela? Não devia se incomodar tanto, aquilo era normal se tratando de Ren, era inevitável, Ren era irresistivelmente atraente, só ela o notara tão tardamente.

-O que foi? Você ficou quieta de repente.

-Hum? Ah, estou pensando em qual escolher? – "ainda bem que estou de óculos, iria ser complicado se ele pegasse minhas expressões viajadas ao encará-lo tanto"

-Que tal esse?

-Parece difícil de mexer.

-E esse?

-É meio pesado.

-Esse?

-Parece frágil.

-Hum, esse?

-Feio demais.

-Não?

-Nah...

-Isso vai ser mais difícil do que pensei.

-Que tal esse? – " o mais barato"

-Não. Já disse para não escolher pelo preço ou vou ficar ofendido.

-Ren, eu não posso deixar você sair por aí gastando tanto comigo!

-Tsc, o que eu faço com você? – Ren coçou a cabeça – "só porque gosto de gastar com ela, mas acho que não devo falar isso. " – Sério, eu não me importo. Ah, já sei! Vou comprar para você o mesmo que meu, que tal?

-Eu não sei, qual é o seu?

-Iphone 4g, vai ser perfeito para você, além disso eu posso lhe ensinar como usar todos os aplicativos. Pode ser?

-Hum, acho que sim, não tenho muita escolha, tenho?

-Na verdade não.

-É, eu imaginei. Pode ser – ela sorriu sem graça

Ele sorriu vitorioso e eles se dirigiram ao caixa. Ren pagou o aparelho, de nada adiantaria protestar então seria melhor se ela apenas usasse aquilo como outra oportunidade ou agradecimento. Ela parou e puxou sua camisa, ele agachou a cabeça atencioso e ela sem pensar duas vezes se ergueu nas pontas dos pés e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

-Obrigada, Ren.

Ela se virou envergonhada e perdeu a expressão abobalhada em que o deixara. Kyoko saiu na frente agitada e de certo modo receosa, não queria ser atirada demais, porém ela não tinha culpa, dessa vez havia agido inconscientemente. Ren ainda estava plantado na saída da loja, muito atordoado para poder reparar os olhares alheios. Ele ergueu a mão a bochecha, o coração ainda batendo forte. Não estava acostumado com kyoko lhe distribuindo beijos ao acaso. Ele se recuperou e correu até ela.

-Ei, devagar, você me surpreendeu ali.

-N-não foi nada demais, você não está acostumado com isso? Quer dizer, você já me agradeceu assim antes e ontem você não disse nada. – " mas ele não é o playboy que aparenta, provavelmente achou que eu não faria isso de novo e deixou de lado"

-É, mas eu não imaginava isso vindo de você. Não havia me pedido parar enquanto vociferava algo sobre proteger a integridade das mulheres japonesas ou algo do tipo?- "além de ter me chamado de playboy..."

-"Uhr, droga!" – Eu só... resolvi mostrar minha gratidão dessa forma também.

-Então eu acho que vou continuar lhe dando presentes.

- Na-nani?

-Haha, brincadeira.

-S-seu playboy!

-Então somos dois.

-Hunf, eu não sou assim – ela fez bico

-Tampouco eu – ele cruzou os braços – embora você pense o contrário.

-Eu sei, eu sei, não é a toa que você esteja sem namorada há mais de 3 anos.

-"E de quem é a culpa?" – Perdoe minha lerdeza – ele se faz magoado

-Mas é melhor assim – ela murmurou

- Hum, disse algo?

-Ah, deixa para lá.

-Certo. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, me espere aqui?

-Claro, vou esperar ali do lado.

Ela viu Ren entrar no sanitário masculino e se sentou. Alguns minutos depois, um rapaz alto e moreno se aproximou.

-Que desperdício, você aqui sozinha... Posso lhe fazer companhia, moça bonita? – disse lhe tocando os ombros

-Já estou acompanhada – ele se levantou desencostando dele

-Mentira, não estou vendo ninguém aqui – ele olhou ao redor se assegurando – venha comigo, você vai se divertir – ele sorriu - Podemos ir em outro lugar se você preferir.

-Ela não vai a lugar nenhum – Ren surgiu em seu modo diabólico em uma mistura de Cain Hell com o Rei Demônio

-E quem é você? – o moreno se pôs na frente

-Eu? – ele se aproximou e tirando o óculos ficou cara a cara – Sou o acompanhante dela, mas acho que não fui claro o suficiente. Ela está comigo então você tem duas opções, ou some da minha frente, o que seria o mais sensato da sua parte, ou podemos resolver isso de outro modo se é que me entende – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e entortou a cabeça enquanto fechava o punho. O moreno congelou de medo e foi empurrado para trás pela ira emanada por Ren.

-Por favor – ele suplicou por clemência – perdoe minha insolência, tenha uma boa tarde senhor – ele se virou e mandou no pé

-Eu acho que você o traumatizou.

- Ele mereceu. É tão fácil lidar com esse tipo, mas são os mais irritantes.

-Coitado, nunca mais será o mesmo – "podem vir meus pequenos, Ren já voltou ao normal" – recolheu seus demônios amedrontados

-Ainda bem que cheguei a tempo, com esses caras nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer – ele colocou o óculos de volta

-Etto, Ren, obrigada pela ajuda – "um tanto exagerada eu diria"

-Ahn, não vou receber outro beijo?

-N-não, seu playboy!

-Mas você não gostou? Muitas mulheres lhe matariam por isso sabia?

-Tipo as atendentes da loja?

-E elas nem haviam me reconhecido.

-Cof- con-cof-vencido-cof - ela tossiu a frase

-O que posso fazer? Elas me amam – disse brincando

-Está tentando em deixar com ciúmes?

-"Como?" – ele parou surpreso – Por que? Você está? – perguntou curioso

-E-eu... – ela olhou para o chão encabulada – "Sua idiota!"

-"Então ela também sente ciúmes?" – Kyoko... eu desprezo mulheres desse tipo e não sou playboy ou me envolvo com fãs, eu quem deveria ter ciúmes – "e tenho" – com todos esses homens lhe encarando como se eu nem estivesse aqui, e você aí, inconsciente de sua própria beleza e encanto – "seu encanto sobre mim"

-Eu sou meio aérea para essas coisas, talvez porque nunca mais liguei para isso, digo, sair com garotos – " diferentemente da minha situação atual agora que penso em sair com você"

-E agora? Depois de todo esse tempo, o que pretende? Garota Love Me número 1?

-Eu...Não quero mais esse título. Quero amar novamente, mas dessa vez espero amar o cara certo. Não quero mais sofrer daquele jeito, por isso tenho tanto medo.

-Não precisa ter medo, até mesmo eu já me conformei, por mais que seja difícil. Com a pessoa certa tudo valerá a pena.

-E se eu não for a pessoa certa da pessoa que encontrar?

-Então é porque ele não é o certo para você ou só não se deu conta de que é.

-Acho que entendi, obrigada. Você me clareou tudo agora.

-Não há de que, fico sempre feliz ao ajudá-la.

Eles ficaram conversando mais um pouco até Ren lhe dar carona e se despedirem meio relutantes. Ela se sentou e desempacotou o novo aparelho, não que fosse muito complicado de mexer, mas não abriria mão de uma desculpa perfeita para se encontrar com Ren após o ensaio, ele mesmo havia oferecido ajuda. Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil suportar sua ausência, isso lhe dava a certeza de que Ren era o homem certo para ela, havia de ser e seria.


	47. Chapter 46

_**Capítulo XLVI**_

No dia seguinte todos se encontraram prontamente. O fotógrafo já estava pronto esperando seus artistas enquanto conversava com o diretor. Todos os atores saíram do vestuário vestido de acordo com suas personagens. O fotógrafo se apresentou e chamou as meninas.

-Muito bem , minhas princesas, vamos captar essa fraternidade. Mogami-san abrace Suzuki-san, isso se soltem. Quero um sorriso garotas. Perfeito, agora troquem de posição, façam careta.

O fotógrafo foi dando as ordens e sempre elogiando ou discordando de suas posições, ele trabalhava de uma forma que os fazia se sentirem a vontade e se divertirem.

-Kobayakawa-san você está tentando parecer mal ou precisa ir ao banheiro? Isso! Ei, vocês duas, não riem! Coloque os braços sobre os ombros das meninas, com cara de possessivo. Sim. Agora coloque a mão na cintura de Mogami-san e erga sua espada, assim, bem ameaçante. Mogami-san empurre com desgosto seu primo e finja que irá batê-lo. Segure os braços dela. Isso, já vejo o filme inteiro diante de mim. Suzuki-san, puxe-o com raiva.

O fotógrafo continuou mais alguns minutos revezando o trio. Agora iria ser a vez do trio dos homens. Shota e Ren se aproximaram. Deveriam fazer pose de ataque.

- Isso não é brinquedo, empunhem firme essa katana. Muito bem, eu quero olhares cheios de ódio. Exprimam sua raiva na figura dos seus colegas. Onozuka-san mostre um olhar de submissão ao capitão. Tsuruga-san, kobayakawa-san, apontem a lâmina no pescoço um do outro. Agora Tsuruga-san e Onozuka-san. Ótimo, abaixe a arma Onozuka-san e Tsuruga-san permaneça. Isso, agora um aperto de mão entre os dois. Não senti firmeza!

Os meninos ficaram um bom tempo se intercalando nas posições até kyoko ser chamada para se juntar a eles.

-Mogami-san, querida, tampe seus olhos com as mãos, quero os três ao redor dela, Kobayakawa-san nervoso, Tsuruga-san preocupado e Onozuka-san receoso. Muito bom, agora Tsuruga-san fique na frente dela em pose defensiva, ela irá se agarrar em suas costas. Maravilha! Onozuka-san fique no meio dos dois impedindo sua junção, agora sua vez Kobayakawa-san, segure-a contra si e aponte a espada para ele. Pronto, faça o mesmo Tsuruga-san. Agora troquem de posição. Agora quero só fotos entre a princesa e o comandante.

Não demorou muito para o fotógrafo notar algo entre os dois protagonistas. Não bastasse o jeito meio encabulado entre eles, o próprio olhar os denunciava, profundo por si só e verdadeiro demais até para o melhor dos fingimentos.

Logo depois houve uma pausa, os três atores foram dispensados e se despediram, restando só Ren e Kyoko. O fotógrafo pede para eles relaxarem e esperarem um pouco enquanto recebia sugestões de Takumi, claramente animado com o andamento do ensaio fotográfico.

Não demorou muito e Lory apareceu com Yukihito que se juntaram ao fotógrafo e Takumi. Eles conversaram por um tempo, sempre olhando para os dois indiscretamente. Kyoko não percebeu mas Ren notara o entusiasmo crescente naqueles homens, o que o deixara perturbado. Eles sacudiram as mãos entre si. Lory e Yukihito sorriram perversamente para eles e acenaram enquanto se retiravam.

-Ren, eles vieram por causa do clube? As vezes me pergunto sobre o que se trata essa confraternização entre eles – "parecem até uma máfia"

-Não ligue para eles, deve ser algo besta – " as vezes a desatenção dela é muito conveniente" – Ah, Takumi-san está nos chamando.

-Vocês dois, acabou a pausa. Vamos tirar mais algumas fotos mwuahuahua – riu maleficamente

-Eles são assim mesmo? – perguntou o fotógrafo assustado

-Pioraram recentemente. Foi depois que montaram um clube.

-O que precisamos fazer? – perguntou Ren tentando desviar a conversa – "esses três são terríveis, ainda bem que meu pai não está aqui. Só com essa insinuação toda para cima de mim, me pergunto o que o fotógrafo deve estar pensando"

-Eu conversei com eles e resolvemos fazer um ensaio livre.

-"Livre? Era o que me faltava" – Tudo bem, você está pronta? – lhe perguntou tentando não soar nervoso

-A-acho que sim – "Ensaio livre? Com o Ren? Como assim, ninguém me avisou sobre isso!" ela já entrava em pânico

-Ei, calma, é bem simples e estamos juntos nessa, eu sei que você consegue – ele disse motivando-a – " E eu? Irei conseguir?"

-Não se apavorem, vamos devagar, temos a tarde inteira. Podemos tentar quantas vezes quisermos até ficar bom.

-Wakarimashita. Darei meu melhor – se sentiu tranquilizada - " é a minha chance, não vou fazer feio na frente dele"

-Vou deixar vocês, assim Ren se sentirá mais a vontade – "de qualquer forma eu tenho minhas câmeras mesmo"

-Não saia por minha causa diretor, estou perfeitamente bem diante sua presença – " apesar de me sentir incomodado, mas com essas câmeras você provavelmente irá se juntar àqueles dois lunáticos então não faz muita diferença"

-Não, eu confio no trabalho de vocês e preciso me juntar a Lory e Yukihito. Já fizemos nossa boa ação de hoje – ele piscou um olho

-Eu tenho certeza que sim – "oras, eles só se aproveitaram da minha situação"

-Haha – Takumi riu com vontade – Vida longa ao clube! – e saiu rindo

-"Outro doido..." – Hum, e agora? – Ren se virou

-O que vamos fazer? – indagou kyoko

-Vamos aos poucos, as idéias vão fluindo, não é algo limitado, no estilo livre vocês tem a liberdade para se expressarem como quiser, eu só os ajudarei. Que tal começarem se abraçando? Assim... –"isso não está dando certo, eles ainda estão muito tensos e acanhados, acho melhor apelar " – Ah, querem saber? Esqueçam minha presença, finjam que eu não existo, que estão diante da pessoa amada e querem exibir esse sentimento.

Eles olharam de relance um para o outro após escutarem o fotógrafo. O coração dos dois disparou acelerado. Ren fechou com força seus olhos e respirou fundo. Kyoko o observou e timidamente se aproximou pegando suas mãos. Ele abriu lentamente os olhos e piscou para ela. A atriz desviou o olhar sem jeito. O fotógrafo lhe falou para prosseguirem como quisessem. Ren mal o escutou e a ergueu no ar enquanto sorria genuinamente. Ela riu analisando sua expressão contente e foi surpreendida quando ele a pegou no colo em estilo princesa. Ela ficou boba já imaginando seu mundinho encantado. Ele a avaliou e arqueou uma sobrancelha, sabia exatamente o que ela estava pensando. Kyoko percebeu e sorriu encabulada antes de se apoiar em seu pescoço e lhe dar um beijo no rosto. O fotógrafo capturava fotos sem parar, era melhor do que combinar as poses entre eles, o natural era incomparável. Ele a abraçou por trás e beijou seu rosto com afeto, ela conteve a vergonha e se ergueu na ponta dos pés, apoiando os braços em sua nuca para lhe dar outro beijo no rosto. Ren corou e foi despertado pelos flashes da câmera. Ele acariciou ternamente seu rosto e lhe agarrou de leve pela cintura, ia beijando suavemente sua testa, a têmpora, a bochecha, o pescoço, o ombro e por fim sua mão, na qual entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela. O jovem se sentou no chão e a puxou junto, ela se inclinou sobre ele e pousou sua cabeça sobre seu peitoral enquanto ele deslizava a mão em seus cabelos entretido, se sentindo afortunado e feliz por não estar fingindo nada daquilo. Era a primeira vez que a garota lhe respondia com a mesma intensidade, o estimulando ainda mais. Eles estavam se perguntando se era tudo real, se não era apenas outro sonho traiçoeiro, suas imaginações infundadas. Os dois se abraçaram mais forte, esvaindo os traços de suas dúvidas, nada mais importava, só a verdade, que estavam ali, um nos braços do outro, inebriados por um sentimento além deles, uma força que lhes invadia a alma e tomava o corpo. Naquele momento estavam imunes a qualquer crítica, aptos aos desejos outrora contidos. Eles se olharam e sem piscar contemplavam em silêncio a emoção de serem verdadeiros um com o outro. Eles foram se aproximando, fecharam os olhos gradativamente até encostarem os lábios, selando a distância que os separava. Em suas bocas estava a certeza de sua existência, eram um do outro, exatamente como deveriam ser. Era surreal a paixão extravasada por aquele gesto, mesmo Ren nunca havia experimentado tal sensação, era algo sem precedentes e totalmente inexplicável. Uma explosão de sentimentos, um prazer imensurável os invadiu, eles quebravam o contato só para aprofundá-lo ainda mais em seguida, vencidos pelo desejo. Kyoko apertou suas costas e ele segurou firme seu rosto enquanto lhe beijava de forma meiga. Eles estavam imersos naquele beijo e se esqueceram por completo do ambiente ao seu redor, do fotógrafo tossindo desconcertadamente para eles pararem. Os dois só se deram conta do que estavam fazendo quando o assobio do fotógrafo ecoou dentro do estúdio.

-Ano, já temos fotos o suficiente, vocês podem parar por aqui – "e por que tenho que ser o estraga prazer?"

-Já acabou? – kyoko pergunta desnorteada, seu coração ainda batia forte – "Nós nos beijamos mesmo? Uau, o que foi isso!" – apertou a mão contra o peito

-A menos que queira continuar – ele mordeu o lábio inferior – "Isso foi... muito melhor do que eu imaginava"

Ela o encarou pela primeira vez após o beijo e baixou a cabeça ardendo em rubor sem respondê-lo

-Aí é com vocês- o fotógrafo falou – "fiquei feliz em capturar um momento tão íntimo como esse " – Eu preciso ir, Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san, vocês me deram excelentes fotos, obrigado, foi um prazer conhecê-los e boa sorte com tudo.

-Obrigado a você – Ren disse firme, agradecido com o que o fotógrafo quis significar com sua frase e com a oportunidade que lhe dera

-O prazer foi nosso, senhor – Tentando parecer calma – " e agora, o que vou dizer a ele?"

Ele sorriu acenando e se retirou da sala. Os atores ouviram um barulho de fogos de artifício vindos da cobertura da LME, Ren já sabia do que se tratava, ele olhou irritado para uma das câmeras e logo em seguida ouviu o barulho de fora triplicar, ele bufou e afundou a mão no rosto incomodado com aqueles três doidos. O primeiro beijo entre eles e uma platéia exclusiva do outro lado. Kyoko o examinou preocupada.

-Ren, algo errado? – ela começou a se desesperar por dentro – "Será que ele não gostou?"

-Hum? - ele se virou para ela - Por que acha isso? – "está tudo mais que perfeito depois disso"

-Porque você pareceu bravo agora a pouco e eu imaginei que fosse por minha causa – ela disse irresoluta – "ele não gostou!"

-Não foi você, apenas me lembrei de algo a ver com esses fogos, me desculpe se a fiz pensar assim – "será que ela acha que eu não gostei?"

-Verdade? Não foi minha culpa? Se eu... beijei mal? – ela perguntou envergonhada – Ou se extrapolei os limites? – "Foi tudo tão perfeito, parecia irreal, nem eu sei ao certo como aconteceu, mas eu o senti palpitar, será que foi o mesmo para ele?"

-"Eu sabia" – E se eu disser que esse foi o melhor beijo da minha vida? – " se não fosse pelo trabalho continuaria sem parar. Você nem sabe como me sinto por ter me beijado de volta, foi muito para mim, como terá sido pra ela? O que estará pensando?" – ele a observou enrubescer e se atropelar ao responder

-Mentiroso, você é tão bom nisso – ela disse embaraçada – " Foi totalmente diferente da minha primeira experiência, eu nunca poderia imaginar que um beijo de verdade fosse assim"

-Só foi bom assim porque foi com você – ele garantiu – Viu? Não foi tão difícil, você nem acertou meu nariz- ele brincou para descontrair

-Então você estava mesmo esperando que eu errasse? – ela franziu a testa

-Não, eu sabia que você nunca erraria se fosse comigo – ele disse confiante

-Oras – "talvez seja verdade" –ela corou de leve – Você está ficando convencido que nem o Shota-san.

-Ei, não brinque com isso! – ele sacudiu a cabeça – Ou eu não vou ensiná-la a usar seu celular.

-Ren, é sua culpa! Foi você quem escolheu esse modelo – ela cruzou os braços se lembrando do episódio

-Sim, e sou eu quem vai ensinar você. Vamos lá em casa, podemos pedir comida e... ou prepararmos um lanche saudável e caseiro mesmo – ele deu um sorriso torto para o olhar ameaçador dela

-Isso! – ela disse alegremente – "e eu terei mais tempo com você"

Os dois entraram no carro, ainda estavam nervosos pelo ensaio fotográfico. Para quebrar o silêncio, kyoko ligou para Hinata e lhe contou que estava indo de carona com ele. Quando ela perguntou sobre sua tarde a atriz corou e disse que depois falaria com ela. Ren notou sua inquietação no celular e sorriu com o canto da boca já desconfiado sobre o que se tratava. Ele se sentiu decidido a lhe confessar naquele dia, não precisava mais esperar, tinha todas as provas de que precisava, tinha certeza do que havia por trás daquele beijo. Ele apertou com força o volante para segurar sua impaciência e se ajeitou no assento, tentou se acalmar, eles ainda estavam dentro do carro. Não tardou muito e logo chegaram em seu apartamento.


	48. Chapter 47

**_Capitulo XLVII_**

Chegando ao apartamento eles se sentaram no sofá. Ren tirou do bolso seu iphone e pegou o dela. O ator foi mostrando todos os aplicativos, as configurações, a agenda telefônica, as internet sem fio, a lista de úsicas, a câmera fotográfica e as outras funções. Eles ficaram um bom tempo se distraindo com o aparelho e decidiram comer algo. Chegando a cozinha Ren se lembrou do conteúdo no interior de sua geladeira e nas despensas, ele rapidamente se postou em sua frente e lhe sugeriu pedirem comida. Ela o analisou por alguns segundos e bateu os pés no chão impaciente, pedindo passagem.

-Ren, o que está escondendo? – perguntou desconfiada

-Eu, escondendo? Não, eu só acho melhor pedirmos a comida, você deve estar cansada e...

-Ren - ela cortou - eu quero ver sua geladeira e sua despensa – ela prontificou e o contornou seguindo pela cozinha

-Não é o que você está pensando! – ele disse enquanto a acompanhava até a porta da geladeira – "ferrou" – Foi só dessa vez! – ele falou desesperado

-Vamos ver – ela abre a geladeira e começa a listar – Leite azedo, sake fechado, refrigerante aberto, onigiri e bento da loja de conveniências, mochi vencido, ramen instantâneo pela metade, yaksoba estragado, resto de arroz omu, – ela fez uma careta – algo identificável e sorvete - ela deu uma pausa longa antes de prosseguir - Agora a dispensa – ela se virou

-Não! Tudo menos a dispensa! – ele disse horrorizado

-Ren. A dispensa – ela se resumiu

-Você não vai querer ver isso.

-Não, é por isso que vou ver. Você me ajuda? – ela apontou pedindo para que ele abrisse a dispensa que era alta demais para ela

-Só não se zangue muito – ele tampou os olhos enquanto abria fazendo cair alguns pacotes de bolacha, miojo e outras pacotes de comidas nada saudáveis

-Ren... – ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo

-Sim? – ele abriu um dos olhos – "Lá vem!"

-Aho! Como pode comer todas essas porcarias? Você sabe que fazem mal ao seu corpo – ela bufou – E esses bolores? Poderia acabar no hospital!

-Mas, demo, da kedo, shikashi... – ele ergueu os dedos para argumentar e logo os abaixou

-E não me venha com conjunções adversativas! Essas porcarias são altamente calóricas e você precisa cuidar do seu físico também.

-Ah, então você gosta de ficar de olho no meu físico! – ele cobriu a boca tentando desviar o tema

-Essa questão é irrelevante! – ela corou e sacudiu a cabeça – E não tente mudar o assunto espertinho! Ou você larga delas ou eu vou embora! – disse segurando as tranqueiras da dispensa

-Não! – "isso parece até frase de novela" – ele imagina realizado por alguns segundos – "ok, voltando a realidade" – a gente pode dar um jeito nisso.

-Sim – ela pega no armário um saco grande de lixo – Vamos jogar fora, um por um. Até porque mais da metade disso está vencido.

-Você é cruel, sabe que não como muito então compro tudo pronto para facilitar.

-A vida é cruel e seu corpo é essencial em sua carreira, lide com isso.

-Mas você admite que se preocupa com o meu físico?

-Apenas jogue fora logo – ela desvia o olhar tentando esconder o rubor e parecer inabalável – " Por que ele sempre me faz perguntas assim?"

-Vou aceitar isso como um sim – ele riu – mas então, o que vamos comer? – ele foi jogando relutantemente a comida no lixo – não dá para jantarmos fora, já está tarde e é trabalhoso demais ir ao supermercado então não temos escolha se não...- ele deixa a frase no ar

-O que você sugere? – ela perguntou espreitando os olhos

-Vamos pedir comida pelo telefone. Só dessa vez, é sério! É prático, rápido, barato, de qualidade e assim você me deixa despedir desse tipo de comida. Onegai – ele juntou as mãos

-Tudo bem, é justo – ela concordou – O que vamos pedir?

-Você escolhe, já levei muita bronca por hoje.

-Tem uma pizzaria aqui por perto que parece ser muito boa.

Ren procurou o número e discou. Ele fez o pedido e confirmou o endereço. O funcionário disse que estaria pronta e chegaria dentro de alguns minutos. Ren resolveu tomar banho naquele intervalo e ligou a televisão para kyoko. Ele entrou no banheiro, tirou suas roupas e foi para o chuveiro. Ele abriu com tudo a torneira e a água gelada caiu sobre seu corpo, precisava esfriar a cabeça e clarear as idéias, o que estava prestes a fazer iria mudar toda a relação que tinha com a garota. Talvez fosse a atitude mais arriscada a tomar, poderia perder tudo se cometesse algum engano, entretanto estava confiante em seu resultado e queria apostar tudo por ela.

O entregador estava na portaria, kyoko pegou sua carteira foi atendê-lo . Ela foi até o entregador. O rapaz deu a pizza e lhe devolveu o troco. Ela voltou, a colocou sobre a mesa e foi até o quarto pedir para ele se apressar. Ela parou no meio do aposento para observar melhor, era ali que Ren dormia todos os dias. Kyoko já estivera muitas vezes em sua casa mas nunca parara para pensar isso. A garota se sentou na cama sem desarrumá-la e ficou analisando o lugar. Era uma cama tão grande e confortável, será que alguma vez ela se deitaria junto com Ren? Ela ficou chocada com o que acabara de se perguntar e deu um tapa no próprio rosto pelo pensamento indecente. Nisso ela reparou um roteiro sobre a cabeceira, nele estava escrito em inglês "The Foreign". Em seu momento de curiosidade, ela pegou o bloco de folhas e deixou acidentalmente cair algo no chão. Kyoko se agachou para ver o que era e descobriu o passaporte de Ren. Em seu segundo momento de curiosidade e para completar o que ja havia começado, ela começou a folhear as páginas e qual não foi sua revelação? Lá estava grafado em letras de forma o nome Kuon Hizuri, ao lado de uma fotografia quando jovem e com cabelos loiros. Por deus, aquele era Corn. Ela sentiu as pernas bambearem e fraquejou no chão deixando o passaporte cair e esparramar vários outros cartões internacionais com seu nome, sua foto e sua assinatura de Ren Tsuruga. Ela começou a tremer, tudo fazia sentido agora. Kyoko pegou os cartões e desajeitadamente os guardou dentro do passaporte, sobre a cabeceira e sob o roteiro. Ele ainda estava no banho, ela ligou para Hinata e implorou para que ela viesse buscá-la naquele instante, desligando antes que a empresária tivesse qualquer chance de lhe perguntar o que havia acontecido. Ela rapidamente riscou um recado e o deixou ao lado da pizza. Kyoko deu uma última leitura na nota e saiu do apartamento sem se despedir.

Ren saiu do banheiro, estava preparado para falar com ela. Como reagiria? Iria aceitá-lo? Iria rejeitá-lo? Ou surtaria antes de receber sua resposta? Ele não parava de pensar nas possibilidades, era sempre calculista se tratando de como progredir com ela, impulsos na maioria das vezes a assustava, os acontecimentos recentes poderiam ser apenas uma exceção. Ele afastou o pensamento negativo, aquilo não era exceção, era a verdade de como ela se sentia. O ator foi até a sala procurá-la e encontrou a televisão ligada. Ele estranhou e foi até a cozinha, viu a pizza sobre a mesa e um bilhete do lado.

-Desculpe não me despedir nem jantar com você. Algo inusitado aconteceu e tive de voltar para casa. Não se preocupe, está tudo bem e peguei carona com Hinata-san. Obrigada pela ajuda e até amanhã. Kyoko. – ele leu em voz baixa

Ren deixou o bilhete escapar entre seus dedos e se apoiou na parede enquanto a socava de leve. Por que ela havia ido embora? Por que não pudera se confessar, justo naquele dia tão propício? Seria uma conspiração dos deuses? Ele aguardava tão ansioso, estava disposto a se revelar a ela depois de três anos e acabou negligenciado. Ele suspirou exausto, se recompôs, trancou a porta e atirou a pizza na geladeira agora vazia. O ator se sentou no sofá e se pôs pensativo enquanto olhava para o teto. Ele fechou os olhos, sentiu seu corpo latejar, podia se lembrar perfeitamente do ensaio, do gosto daquele beijo. O dia seguinte era o último da filmagem, seria o encerramento do drama, a parte final, o beijo entre os protagonistas. Sim, seria outra oportunidade para ele e não iria desperdiçá-la. Ele se prometeu não deixar outro dia passar sem que ela soubesse como se sentia.

yo mina, espero q tenham gostado desse capitulo tbm

a hora da resolução entre eles está chegando hum? muahuaha esse nem teve beijo, tenho certeza que só por causa q eu falei q eles iam pro ape do ren vcs ja pensaram besteirinhas nao foi? certeza que as pervs pensaram nisso rsrs

bem. existem fics que distorcem muito a kyoko, e quem sou eu pra dizer sobre o q a kyoko faria ou nao? Isso eh so o q eu imagino, mas pelo jeito que ela é, eu nunca imaginaria ela como atirada e assanhada, eu so imaginaria ela mais sedutora e totalmente confiante, mas so quando eles ja tivessem uma relação mais concreta, quero dizer, ela eh toda timida! por mais que ela fale flertando em ocasiões, eh sempre blefe, ela nao faz nada! E quando ameaçam ela recua. Só que cada um escreve o q quer neh ^^ - (mesmo me dando nos nervos quando estrapolam demais a personagem, mas fazer u q? )

só isso pessoal, até o próximo capítulo

reviews please?


	49. Chapter 48

**_Capítulo XLVIII_**

A atriz esperou na portaria e em poucos minutos sua empresária chegou. Ela entrou no carro e se encolheu no assento.

-Vim o mais rápido que pude. O que aconteceu?

-Vamos logo, Hinata-san.

-Você está bem? - perguntou preocupada

-Apenas me tire daqui – ela pediu suplicante

Hinata obedeceu sem pestanejar e pisou fundo no acelerador, ela olhou para o lado e viu a amiga olhando para a janela com uma cara inexpressiva e indecifrável. Estava em transe mas não parecia ser por algo triste ou doloroso, vez ou outra ela parecia estar contendo uma risada, em seguida parecia estar a ponto de chorar.

-Afinal, você está triste ou feliz?

-Acho que só estou apaixonada- ela suspirou cansada

A empresária deu um riso aliviada com a resposta, não iria insistir ela parecia estar precisando de um momento só para ela. Devia ser o que ela não havia lhe contado no telefonema anterior. Devia se tratar do ensaio fotográfico, ela pensou.

-Eu descobri tudo, Hinata-san – ela disse convicta

A empresária entendeu na hora, depois disso nada mais foi dito nem comentado. Permaneceram em silêncio até chegarem ao apartamento. Hinata estava explodindo de dúvidas por dentro, se ela sabia por que pedira para ir embora repentinamente? Se o amava porque não ficava logo com ele já que era recíproco? Kyoko saiu do carro e não olhou para trás ao dizer:

-Por favor não diga nada a ele. Quero estar pronta para quando der minha resposta amanhã - e se retirou com pressa.

Ela chegou ao aposento, jogou a bolsa sobre a mesa e se enclausurou em seu quarto. Durante todo aquele tempo como ela nunca adivinhara? Tantas indiretas, claro que todos seus colegas sabia e ela não, afinal ela era o referencial em questão. A ajuda ao interpretar kuon, na vez em que acidentalmente o confundira com Corn, ou mesmo com a entrevista e o parentesco com Hinata, como pôde ser tão aérea? Uma atriz, colega de trabalho, quatro anos mais nova, estudante na época, reversiva ao amor, reguladora de deus hábitos alimentares, altamente distraída e crente do mundo encantado, havia sido ela desde o início. Por isso ele sempre desconversava ao dizer que amava alguém, obviamente ele a amava e não podia dizer por causa de suas tendências mágicas e inexperiência amorosa. Se ela se decepcionara? E alguma vez ele a desapontara? Sim, ela havia sofrido muito ao descobrir-se apaixonada e ficar suportando a idéia dele gostar de outra, mas aí que estava, nunca houve outra, ela quem inicialmente não era recíproca. Quanto ao fato dele ser Corn era outra prova de que ele estava sempre zelando por ela, se dedicando a cuidar dela. Sobre kuon era outra coincidência extraordinária, ele era o filho legítimo de kuu, o que o tornava seu sogro, ou seja, ele seria oficialmente o pai que havia proposto ser. Ela começou a chorar de alegria, qualquer sofrimento passado lhe valeu para chegar àquele ponto, era uma privilegiada por compartilhar de seu amor. Como antes houvera incerteza? Nada podia ser mais certo do que estar ao seu lado, principalmente após aquele beijo. Levou a mão aos lábios, ainda podia senti-lo dominando sua boca e despertando um desejo até então escondido. Ela reconheceu que não era paranóia, apenas sua dependência querendo se manifestar, seu amor finalmente livre para guiá-la a felicidade, sem ser incomodada pelo rancor de um ódio por fim exterminado. Ficou realizada consigo mesma, depois de tantas desavenças e desvarios estava em paz, pronta para o amor, maravilhada para continuar sua vida e era tudo graças a ele.

Ela sorriu emocionada, nunca antes havia se sentido tão satisfeita e afortunada, toda aquela alegria chegava a ser inquietante e não seria algo efêmero. Era irrefutável que só tendia a se acentuar, sua felicidade e seu amor por ele.

capítulo tão curtinho gente mas não menos emocionante, creio eu ;D

eh a revelação da kyoko "ohhh" vamos erguer as mãos e comemorar o/ coro: "aleluiaa"

Enjoy!

reviews please?


	50. Chapter 49

_**Capítulo XLIX**_

Os atores se reuniram nos fundos da LME para esperar o ônibus até o castelo. Ren estava desconfiado ao não vê-la por perto. O veículo chegou. Lory estava no volante, ele soltou um sorriso depravado enquanto o cutucava ao subir. Ren virou os olhos e suspirou antes de perguntar por ela. O presidente riu e lhe avisou que Hinata já a levara ao castelo e estava lá junto com o diretor, recebendo mais detalhes sobre sua personagem. Ele perguntou se o ator se divertira no dia anterior e o puxou perto para perguntar se havia sido bom para ele. Ren ficou constrangido e se afastou para não lhe mostrar o dedo, estava extremamente irritadiço por não estar com ela, o que logo mudou ao chegar lá e ver o diretor e kyoko conversando tranquilamente. Sem percebê-lo ela continuou suas cenas individuais até os outros se prepararem. Quando ela o viu se aproximar lhe deu um sorriso tímido e acenou. Ren sorriu aliviado, estava incerto sobre como ela reagiria até por ter deixado seu apartamento e sumido apenas com um lembrete, mas parecia estar tudo nos conformes até então.

Takumi deu a ordem e eles começaram. Miwako e Kykyo se abraçaram com tristeza, as duas se olharam com aflição, a despedida era dolorosa. Konan apenas as assistia com a cabeça baixa, tentando ao máximo estar fora daquele momento fraternal e sofrido. As duas começaram a chorar, a mais velha limpou suas lágrimas e beijou sua testa.

-Está na hora, eu preciso ir.

-Me promete que volta um dia?

-Você sabe que não posso prometer isso.

-Então me prometa que a verei novamente.

-Eu... prometo. Seja forte, por mim e pelo reino, não fraqueja diante do caos que virá, cuide do nosso povo.

-Wakarimashita. Eu amo você, nee-san.

-Também amo você, Miwako, não apronte muito sem mim – ela deu um sorriso torto

-Pode deixar. Hijikata-san, cuide dela se não eu acabo com você! – disse brincando triste

-Eu irei, nem que custe minha vida – ele apoiou o braço sobre seus ombros e disse com convicção

Ela sorriu de leve para ele, deu um último abraço na irmã e segurou as mãos de Konan antes de saírem correndo. O diretor cortou a cena para dar continuidade a outra. Kyoko e Ren trocaram de roupa e prosseguiram com o trabalho. Takuya e kykyo discutiam.

-Você irá se casar comigo e eu não quero nem saber.

-Jamais! Você matou meu pai, seu monstro! – vociferou

-E daí? Você é minha agora, quero vê-la pestanejar - desafiou

-Você é louco? Os daymios estão inquietos, podem traí-lo a qualquer momento e você sabe que parte tomarei.

-Cale a boca, mulher, tudo afundou com a morte dele. Eu sou o novo rei agora, vou colocar a guarda real nos eixos e arrebentar aquele imprestável.

-Não! Deixe-o em paz! É a mim que você quer – ela gritou com raiva

-Eu vou matar esse inseto e você vem comigo – ele a puxou pelo braço

-Não, me solte! – ela tentava se libertar

Contra os gritos e debates da princesa ela foi puxada até o calabouço onde fora trancafiada. Ele chamou um guarda para vigiá-la e se retirou. Ela começou a bater boca com o guarda e eles não notaram quando konan chegou por trás e deu um golpe na nuca do homem, fazendo-o desmaiar. Ele pegou a chave e abriu a cela. Os dois se abraçaram

-Konan, o que você está fazendo aqui? – o indagou surpreso

-Vim buscá-la, precisamos partir – disse ainda arfando pela corrida

-Hoje? – perguntou confusa

-Agora. Ele está em uma reunião com os senhores feudais, preciso falar com Sakai antes que Kyokawa chegue ao dojo, enquanto isso você se despede de Miwako, não irei demorar.

-Você me espera? – questionou incerta

-Não, me encontrarei com vocês.

-Por favor, volte a salvo – ela segurou suas mãos

-Eu voltarei – lhe deu um beijo na testa e correu

A cena se encerrou, o diretor os elogiou , chamou os figurantes e pediu que prosseguissem. Konan adentrou pela floresta até se encontrar totalmente cercado. Ele olhou ao redor mas não havia outra alternativa, sacou sua katana e começou a desferir golpes, um por um os daymios foram caindo, o sangue falso escorria por todos os cantos. Subitamente um deles acertou suas costas fazendo-o gemer de dor e cair no chão. O oponente se preparava para cortá-lo quando ele se ergueu e rasgou seu pescoço com ímpeto. Logo apareceram mais inimigos, de onde vinham tantos deles? Precisava se apressar, ela poderia estar correndo perigo. Apesar da dor ele lutava normalmente com os adversários, derrotando todos que via pela frente, era um exército composto de um homem só. De repente vieram três para cima dele. Konan consegue se defender de dois porém o terceiro cravou a espada em seus ombros, ele grunhiu e partiu para cima deles, acabando com o último opositor. Ele parou buscando ar para se recompor, a batalha não havia acabado. Konan amarrou um pedaço de sua véstia para cobrir os ferimentos e estacar o sangue. Ele correu para onde a havia deixado o aguardando escondida e viu vários daymios em volta do local, novamente faria uso de sua espada. Sua cabeça valia o maior prêmio do reino, estavam todos atrás dela. Konan se desviava já com certa dificuldade devido as feridas. Foi só avistá-la que sua dor passou ligeiramente. O guerreiro foi abrindo caminho até ela.

-Largue a katana ou matamos Hime-sama– um deles pegou a princesa e ameaçou

-Largue a princesa ou eu mato vocês – disse sem se alterar

-Não está em posição de dar ordens – vociferou o daymio

-Não sou burro, se encostarem nela o kyokawa matará vocês –ele notificou

-E se não acabarmos com você ele nos matará também.

-Então vocês não tem escolha se não a morte – ele avançou com tudo em sua direção

-O oponente ficou em dúvida se a matava ou se defendia, ele demorou muito para se decidir, já estava caído no chão e konan com a hime em seus braços. Logo não havia mais inimigos a enfrentar, ele arfou cansado e cravou a espada no solo, estava coberto em sangue. Kykyo que até o momento havia contido seus gritos o segurou preocupada.

-Konan, por favor não se mexa, suas feridas estão abertas.

-Eu estou bem, precisamos correr antes que o restante deles nos encontre – ele tentou caminhar porém fraquejou

-Você mal se agüenta de pé! – ela disse horrorizada

-Isso não é nada. Vamos, não estamos seguros aqui – ele se apoiou a ela tentando caminhar.

-Você não está em condições de andar!

-Mas eu preciso, se não como vou defendê-la? Os daymios estão vindo, preciso– ele caiu sem forças

-Konan! – ela gritou desesperada – Fique aí, eu vou cuidar de você – ela se sentou a seu lado e começou a rasgar pedaços de seu vestido para cobri-lo

-Pelo menos você não se machucou – ele sorriu fraco – Fuja enquanto há tempo, eu não vou durar muito mais – ele tremeu com dor

-Eu não vou abandoná-lo! – ela começou a chorar desconsoladamente – Jamais o deixarei e você fará o mesmo, você prometeu que ficaria comigo! – ela o abraçou com cuidado – finalmente estamos juntos – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido

-Não! – ele a afastou – Ainda pode se salvar, não se perca por minha causa – ele baixou a cabeça sentido

-Konan – ela ergueu seu rosto e lhe lançou um olhar penetrante – Você é minha salvação, eu preciso de você. Eu o amo mais que tudo nesse mundo e se você se for me levará junto.

-Kykyo, não quero ser egoísta – ele sacudiu a cabeça –eu a amo demais para arruiná-la ainda mais, olhe a que ponto chegamos – ele apertou sua mão – Cedo ou tarde, esse é o fim que teria mos – ele fechou os olhos com tristeza

-Você não está sozinho e esse não é o fim, enfrentaremos isso juntos. Nunca deixarei o levarem de mim. Preciso pegar água e limpar seus ferimentos antes que infeccione – ela ia se levantando

-Fique – ele segurou seu braço e o soltou sentindo dor pelo movimento brusco – Por favor, eu estou com medo de que quando voltar eu já não esteja mais aqui. Ou vai embora de uma vez ou não deixe meu lado.

-Como posso ficar a seu lado vendo-o se contorcer em dor? E por minha causa? Tudo é minha culpa, eu o induzi desde o início – ela se lamentou – talvez fosse melhor para você se o tivesse deixado em paz – ela chorou arrependida

-Sim é sua culpa, mas eu não me arrependo de nada do que fiz e repetiria tudo só para estar com você. Sua existência se tornou minha razão, eu vivo por você – ele a puxou contra seu peito – perdi minha individualidade quando a conheci, você é meu novo sentido – ele acariciou carinhosamente seu rosto

-Então viva por mim konan, eu dependo de você. Minha vida ficou circunstancial a sua, sua presença está ligada a mim – ela o abraçou carente

-Você foi a única a despertar meu coração, perdi meu juízo, perdi meu posto, perdi meu nome e agora esse amor é tudo que posso lhe oferecer.

-E eu não preciso de mais nada, ganhei o que queria. Você é o que há de maior valor para mim, como pretende se responsabilizar?

-Amando-a até os últimos segundos.

Ele pegou seu rosto fechando os olhos e a puxou para um beijo. Ela foi pega de surpresa mas o respondeu instantaneamente, aproximando seu rosto para ampliar o contato entre eles, como se tudo estivesse em prova naquele beijo. Os dois se intensificaram, precisavam um do outro e seus lábios demonstravam a paixão e a falta que faziam. Pensar naquela situação era enlouquecedor, o que faria se Ren morresse? O pânico bateu dentro de si, iria despencar em desespero caso algo acontecesse a ele mas sua presença estava assegurada por seus lábios se movimentando contra os dela. Deixou algumas lágrimas caírem ao se adentrar a personagem, ali estava seu amado prestes a morrer. Ren sentiu o molhado de seus lágrimas escorrerem sob seus dedos e olhou de relance para sua expressão insegura e necessitada. Seu corpo ficou pesado. Visualizou-se na realidade do personagem. Se estivesse a beira da morte não iria se abater, seria forte por ambos, não deixaria sua maior conquista cair em vão. Ele apertou firme com uma de suas mão e com a outra pressionou seu rosto, apaziguando seus temores. Eles continuaram se beijando até kykyo ser abruptamente lançada de lado.

-kykyo! – ele gritou desesperado

-Seu desgraçado! – ele disse bravo

Era Takuya ardendo em fúria, o rei ia cortar-lhe ao meio se o guerreiro não houvesse sido astuto e recolhido sua katana a tempo de se defender. Eles bradaram espadas por alguns segundos porém konan estava muito debilitado e sua espada foi arremessada longe. O kyokawa resolveu finalizá-lo e forçou a arma em sua direção. Konan fechou os olhos esperando ser abatido

-Konan! – ela gritou em pânico

Ele escutou o barulho do corte e aguardou uma dor a qual não viera. Ouviu o barulho de sangue pingar no chão, mas ele não era proveniente seu. Abriu os olhos e viu uma katana cravada nas costas de Takuya, fazendo-o cair no chão sem vida.

-Morra. Você nunca será meu rei – ele cuspiu

-Sa-Sakai? – o capitão perguntou ainda em choque

-Você o salvou Inoue-san! – ela gritou emocionada – Você realmente o salvou – ela caiu de joelhos chorando aliviada

-Yo, konan-san, você estava passando maus bocado ein?

-O-o que você fez? – ele caminhou com dificuldade até kykyo

-Vinguei nossos irmãos konan-san – ele disse com raiva – Eles... foram todos mortos pelos senhores feudais, esse miserável nos traiu, só eu consegui sobreviver. Foi horrível, uma verdadeira carnificina – ele baixou os olhos em pêsames

-Todos... mortos? – ele perguntou descrente e abatido

-Sim – ele fechou os punhos revoltado – Nós eliminamos a maioria deles, porém um grupo veio nessa direção, vim averiguar se vocês ainda estavam vivos e meio que deixei minha mão escapar quando o vi – disse apontando a espada para Takuya – Conseguiram despistar os outros daymios?

-Konan acabou com eles – ela o abraçou com cuidado e emocionada – Estamos a salvo! Por favor, Inoue-san, me ajude a levá-lo ao castelo.

-Certamente. Vamos cuidar do novo rei, precisamos dele inteiro ainda hoje para a coroação.

-Rei? Coroação? Vocês perderam de vez o juízo.

-Konan-san, sempre serei seu homem e é meu dever auxiliá-lo. Acredite em mim, o povo irá recebê-lo de braços abertos, qualquer um será melhor do que aquele tirano e sua origem lhes agradará, é a ascensão popular do reino, uma nova era. Chega de injustiças, você pode dar um fim a isso.

-Como poderia ser rei?

-Se casando comigo – ela sorriu – Agora não há nada que nos impessa. Eu quero que lidere ao meu lado.

-Você está mesmo certa disso?

-E você ainda duvida?

-Não – ele sorriu – não duvido de nada quando estou com você – ele a puxou em um selinho

-Ah, chega de melação, se segure firme konan-san, o caminho é longo, vou precisar de sua ajuda Hime-sama.

Konan se apoiou jogando os braços sobre os ombros do amigo e da futura esposa. Eles começaram a marcha de volta ao castelo, seguindo a linha do por do sol sobre o horizonte. O diretor cortou a cena e aplaudiu comovido. Todos ao redor aplaudiram juntos e urraram em comemoração. Eles foram trocando apertos de mão e assobios. Enquanto todos festejavam kyoko se aproximou e o abraçou. Ele sorriu e a abraçou de volta, dando um beijo em sua cabeça.

-Esse vai ser o melhor filme de todos! – ela disse contente

-Foi demais não foi? Você estava incrível.

-E você foi fantástico! As lutas, o desfecho, o beijo – ela corou ao falar – "ops, deixei escapar de novo! Mas foi tão bom!"

-Eu também, mas principalmente o beijo – "mas você ainda não viu nada, ainda estou guardando o melhor"

-S-sério? – disse altamente ruborizada – " se acalme kyoko, você ainda tem que convidá-lo "– ela tossiu – Hum, Ren, eu estava pensando, você poderia jantar comigo hoje a noite? Para recompensar por ontem?

-Oh sim, você sumiu e me deixou aquele bilhete. O que foi que aconteceu? Mesmo você pedindo não pude deixar de ficar um pouco preocupado.

-Ah, aconteceu algo sim, é disso que quero tratar com você lá em casa.

-Fiquei curioso agora. É sobre o que?

-Você já vai saber. Que horas fica bom para você sair?

-Não sei, acho que vou ter que ficar mais um pouco por aqui. Takumi-san quer falar comigo. Pode ser as oito e meia? Para ter tempo de me arrumar.

-Então está combinado. Vejo você as oito e meia – ela o beijou no rosto e saiu serelepe

Ren a observou partir e sorriu abobalhado. O que ela contaria a ele? Parecia tão empolgada, o que seria? De qualquer forma sua confissão era impostergável, não queria beijá-la outra vez por motivo de trabalho e não iria tentar mais movimentos antes de se expor completamente. De uma coisa ele tinha certeza, ainda a faria delirar de amor. Ele estava penetrado em suas reflexões e não notou o colega o chamar.

-Ei Romeu – ele o despertou

-Ah, é você, Shota-san.

-Onde está Julieta?

-Não conheço nenhuma Julieta, mas se estiver se referindo a kyoko ela já foi embora.

-Então o que está fazendo aqui homem?

-O diretor quer falar comigo.

-Hum, eu já suponho o que. A propósito, você foi ótimo seu beijoqueiro – ele faz um sinal positivo

-Você já tentou ser sério alguma vez?

-E teria graça? – ele sorriu

-Creio que não – ele riu – Você é melhor assim.

-Obrigado. E você é melhor com ela.

-Eu sei – ele concordou – Vou falar com Takumi-san e me aprontar para encontrá-la.

-Boa sorte. Vai lá dar uns beijinhos na kyoko-chan - ele pisca um olho

-Podia ter parado só no boa sorte – ele suspirou sacudiu a cabeça

-Ah, vai logo, cara! – ele deu um tapa em suas costas e riu

-Vou sim – ele se retirou rindo e confiante

Ren conversou com o diretor e voltou sozinho de ônibus, o restante da equipe ficaria por lá comemorando e só iria embora depois. Ele se arrumou e partiu, tinha mais com o que se preocupar e teria outra comemoração até o fim do dia.

yo mina!

mais um capítulo pra vcs

esse foi bem coomprido pra compensá-los ;D

esperem ate o próximo então o/

estou aqui só pra postar msm, depois eu comento mais com vcs

obrigada aos comentários como sempre

vcs devem estar bem agitados depois dos últimos capitulos neh? mueheuheuehu

eu entendo, tbm estaria rsrsrs

amanhã o portal faz um ano, olha que emoção *-*

não deixem de conferir o portal skip beat gente ;D

vou ter uma semana de férias (só uma? sim, só uma ;T mas já to pedindo muito pq nem era pra ter e os profs decidiram esse recesso *-*)

vou botar a mão na massa e traduzir uns capitulos pra vcs,

nós, o pessoal da staff ta sempre trabalhando duro por vcs ;D

enfim, aproveitem!

e quem quiser pode me add no portal como amiga

se quiser fazer uma sugestão, criticas, elogios(sempre caem bem srsr), ou simplesmente se quiser bater papo tamos aí

kissus


	51. Chapter 50

_**Capítulo L**_

O tráfego estava terrível e para piorar ele só pegava os sinais vermelhos. O trânsito estava contra ele ou o problema era só sua pressa agoniante? E outra batida de carro? Não, aquele não era seu dia. Ele buzinou em vão, se não fosse uma celebridade educada provavelmente abriria o vidro e se escoraria na janela xingando os carros da frente, mas ele era Ren Tsuruga, ligou a seta e procurou um caminho alternativo via GPS. Era pedir demais para que o tempo passasse mais rápido, ou que tivesse um controle universal onde era só apertar o fast?

Depois de tanta dificuldade ele chegou ao prédio, subiu as escadas e a porta estava encostada. Tocou a campainha por costume e entrou. Kyoko saiu de seu quarto, apesar de estar envergonhada, vestia um shorts branco curto justo e uma regata azul trabalhada e com decote circular. Tinha a obrigação de agradecer kanae pelas compras, depois ligaria para ela, ou não, aquilo era embaraçoso para se dizer. Ren achou que por algum motivo ela parecia mais bela do que nos dias anteriores, talvez fosse porque ela estava usando roupas bem curtas e podia ver uma parte significativa de seu busto. Ele tentou não olhar, precisava se concentrar em outras coisas, seu futuro dependia do que estava prestes a lhe dizer.

-Ren! Pontual como sempre - disse animada e nervosa

-Claro, não poderia fazê-la esperar – ele sorriu – "mesmo que o trânsito estivesse um inferno"

-Eu precisava falar com você – ela começou

-Eu também – ele sentiu um cheiro vindo da cozinha – você precisa de ajuda?

-Obrigada. Já coloquei no forno, agora só falta esperar. Venha comigo, quero lhe mostrar algo – ela pegou sua mão sem cerimônia e casualmente o conduziu até a sala, se sentando no chão

-Hum, e então? – ele se sentou esperando que ela progredisse enquanto recitava mentalmente suas falas

-Está vendo isso? – ela pegou a pedra e o mostrou

-O que tem Corn? - ele ficou surpreso

-Ele é alguém extremamente especial para mim. Ele sempre foi meu refúgio, minha válvula de escape e continua sendo até hoje – ela falou seriamente

-Ah, eu já sei que você é muito apegada a Corn, mas e antão? - ele indagou confuso - "Ela quer falar comigo sobre Corn? Será que quer conversar sobre onde ele possa estar ou que fim se deu?"

-Então, deixe-me continuar para você entender. É ele quem me faz recuperar minhas energias e acreditar em mim mesma. Assim como você Ren, mas isso foi mais além. Fui cativada pela sua pessoa – ela sorriu

-Ahn, obrigado? – "agora ela quer falar de mim?"

-Ei, não faça essa cara confusa – ela riu e encostou a mão em seu rosto – Eu passei admirá-lo Ren, você me inspirava em todos os sentidos, queria conhecê-lo melhor, foi quando me lembrei que você gostava de outra garota – ela deixou seus braços caírem e baixou a cabeça fixando o olhar no chão

-Isso é algo que gostaria de discutir com você – "urgentemente, indispensavelmente"

-Tudo no seu tempo, deixe-me terminar antes, por favor - ela pediu e retornou olhar, uma expressão séria em sua face - Eu sempre estranhei que todos soubessem menos eu e o pior é que nem você me contava. Eu me conformei até certo ponto, aquilo era muito chato e revoltante. Você me deu alguns detalhes e com ciúmes me perguntei quem seria essa lesada. Me senti perdida e infeliz quando você pareceu totalmente resoluto a esse respeito mas isso me deixou decidida.

-Kyoko, por favor, me fale aonde quer chegar? Eu não estou entendendo nada, o que quer dizer? – ele já estava aflito sem compreender o rumo da conversa e com o terrível engano que ela imaginava

-Espere, estou acabando. Eu não sabia de quem se tratava, não queria saber, era indiferente para mim. Por um longo período fiquei nesse entrave, me sentindo culpada e insegura. Depois de ter certeza resolvi ser franca com meus sentimentos e demonstrá-los a você, mesmo que já estivesse apaixonado – ela sacudiu a cabeça e deu um sorriso fraco

-Não, pare por favor – ela segurou suas mãos - Kyoko, você precisa saber os meus sentimentos primeiro. Por quem você acha que me apaixonei? Como acha que devo agir na frente dessa pessoa? Nunca imaginei que fosse tão difícil você saber, perceber as indiretas dos nossos amigos. Quem é a conhecida comum entre todos os seus colegas? Como acha que trato essa pessoa? Como acha que ela mexe comigo sem ao menos saber? Como eu a amo e não consigo e nem quero parar de demonstrar? – ele acariciou seu rosto - Por que essa pessoa se auto-excluiu da busca? Você tem noção do que pensou? Achando que eu poderia gostar de outra. Como poderia olhar para outra senão você? – ele a encarou profundamente, sua face demonstrava perplexidade e alívio ao mesmo tempo

-Me desculpe, por ter pensado essas besteiras e ter descoberto tão tarde – ela pousou a mão dela sobre a dele em seu rosto – acho que nunca pensei que poderia merecê-lo, muito menos supor tudo isso - ela abaixou a cabeça novamente e fechou os olhos

-Ei, não diga isso – ela ergue seu rosto – olhe para mim, você é a melhor, a única com quem consigo ser totalmente verdadeiro. Se vivesse a minha vida veria a falta que me faz. kyoko eu amo você, sempre amei – ele segurou suas mãos

-Ren – seus olhos dilataram e uma lágrima escorreu-lhe pelo canto – Você é tão bom para mim. Eu também te amo – disse apaixonadamente

-Sabe por quanto tempo esperei essas palavras? Tive que reprimir tudo que sentia - ele suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça

-Não precisa mais se conter, já sabe como me sinto - ela aproximou o rosto e o encarou profundamente

-Então não vou me segurar.

Ren pegou em sua cintura e puxou seu rosto para beijá-la, começando devagar e gentil, tocando seus lábios de leve, romanticamente. Kyoko deixou-se levar, seu coração parecia pular para fora do peito. Ele acariciou ternamente seu rosto enquanto a envolvia em um beijo amoroso. Ela pousou uma mão em seu peitoral e a outra apoiou em seus ombros. Ren mordiscou seu lábio inferior e o sugou em seguida. Ela se surpreendeu e ele aproveitou a oportunidade para adentrar sua língua. Com isso sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar e estremeceu no mesmo instante. Ele parou a fim dela se recompor.

-Ren, esse é meu final feliz? – perguntou emocionada

-Final? Estamos apenas começando – disse sedutor

Ele a pressionou contra si e dessa vez a beijou com vontade. No mesmo instante ela entrou no clima e cravou a unha em suas costas e seu cabelo. Aquilo o fez palpitar em fervor, suas línguas mexiam em um embalo compassado e suas bocas se movimentavam agitadas. O beijo era intenso e apaixonado, acelerando-se a cada toque. Ela deslizou a mão em seu abdômen definido e segurou em seu braço musculoso. Aquele gesto o fez arder em desejo e ele apertou seu quadril, para que sua mão não se perdesse sobre suas outras curvas. Ela se contraiu e arranhou sua nuca, ele exalou fundo entre seu pescoço e voltou a beijá-la incessantemente. Os dois continuaram imersos em seus afagos até escutarem um barulho estrondoso vindo da cozinha. Eles se soltaram assustados e se levantaram em um só pulo.

Antes mesmo de chegarem a cozinha sentiram o cheiro de queimado no ar. Sobre a panela estava uma nuvem negra de comida queimada. Ren se apressou e desligou o fogão. Ela pegou a luva e jogou a panela com o conteúdo na pia, ligou a torneira para esfriá-la e se afastou rapidamente. A cozinha foi tomada pelo vapor e eles abriram a janela para fazer o ar circular. Os dois se apoiaram na mesa desgastados e se olharam desconcertados, ainda arfavam mas não sabiam se era pelos beijos desesperados ou pelo sufoco na cozinha. Kyoko foi a primeira a rir da situação, logo foi seguida por Ren.

-E mais uma vez nosso jantar a dois não aconteceu.

-Não tem problema, isso foi tão inesperado, acho que da próxima vez vou levá-la para jantar fora.

-Oh, mas eu queria tanto agradá-lo.

-Já me agradou bastante por hoje – ele piscou - "sorte a minha, mais um pouco e eu não sei o que faria com ela"

-Eu não quis dizer nesse sentido – disse embaraçada – " ele me pegou de jeito, mal conseguia pensar corretamente" – mas e agora, você não vai ficar com fome?

-Kyoko – ele se aproximou – seu gosto é o suficiente para me saciar – lançou-lhe um sorriso safado

Ela corou da cabeça aos pés e sentiu-se derreter inteira. Ele a encostou contra a parede e foi lhe enchendo de beijos. Ela entregou-se a ele e o deixou dominá-la. Seu corpos se confundiram, ela sentiu as pernas bambearem e ele a segurou firme enquanto mordiscava sua orelha. Ele a viu se contendo e sugou seu lóbulo, ela apertou suas costas, ele ainda não estava satisfeito, foi chupando seu pescoço e a escutou soltar um gemido fraco. Ele sorriu malicioso e beijou sua clavícula. Ren a sentiu entorpecer e respirou fundo antes de partir para sua boca, lambendo seus lábios apaixonadamente. Ela retribuiu sugando sua língua vagarosamente e mordendo seu lábio carinhosamente. O prazer o tomou por dentro e a deixou continuar explorando sua boca. Eles continuaram se beijando e foram descobrindo novas experiências com cada toque. Os dois permaneceram vários minutos naqueles beijos viciantes e por fim se desgrudaram tomando fôlego.

-Ok, esse foi o melhor beijo da minha vida – Ren prontificou –" mas é cedo falar porque ainda virão muitos outros"

-Eu...também achei – ela disse se acalmando – " me segurem, o que foi isso?" - ela tampou o rosto com as mãos

-É melhor você já ir se acostumando - ele descobriu seu rosto e sorriu

-Sim - ela corou - mas não podemos fazer isso na frente dos outros.

-É verdade. Isso me lembra uma coisa. Takumi-san me pediu para não nos oficializarmos publicamente antes do lançamento do filme.

-Foi por isso que ele o chamou depois das filmagens?

-Sim. Ele disse para sermos cuidadosos e não deixarmos os paparazzi nos pegarem juntos, para não comprometermos tanto as críticas do filme. Ele sugeriu só espalharmos a notícia pelo menos um mês depois do lançamento.

-Eu entendo. Algo mais?

-Ele me parabenizou por ontem e me desejou boa sorte com você. – "ele também ofereceu ajuda para eu me esclarecer com você mas isso não vem ao caso agora" – Tenho outra coisa para lhe contar, é sobre Corn, espero que esteja preparada.

-Eu já sei, só fui saber que você me amava quando descobri que Corn, Kuon Hizuri e Ren Tsuruga são a mesma pessoa - ela deu um risinho

-Você descobriu? – ele perguntou surpreso – " Ah, por isso ela começou me contando sobre Corn "- Mas como? Corn eu até entendo, mas kuon... Como soube?

-Ontem, quando fiquei curiosa ao ver seu roteiro sobre a cabeceira e acabei vendo seu passaporte.

-Meu passaporte? Nossa, kyoko... - ele ainda não podia acreditar - e por que você foi mexendo assim? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha

-Me desculpe - disse sentida - mas eu fiquei muito curiosa para ver seu novo projeto.

-Tudo bem, mas ainda não posso acreditar. E só dessa forma para você descobrir que eu a amo? Assim você me mata – ele suspirou – Então, eu realmente não queria esconder isso de você, mas não havia outra forma. Consegue me perdoar? - ele pegou suas mãos

-Perdoar? Eu agradeço por ser você, três em um, já pensou? – ela brincou – Me faz amá-lo três vezes mais – ela deu um selinho nele

-Três vezes mais? Gostei disso – ele riu – É nossa fórmula do amor. O segredo fica só entre nós dois – ele sorriu

-Não é entre nós quatro? - ela brincou e de repente parou pensativa - Ou melhor, entre nós cinco.

-Cinco? Não entendi.

-É, eu sou o Bo - ela riu

notas:

ahhhhhh, surtei tanto ao escrever esse capítulo

definitivamente o que eu mais gostei de imaginar

nesse 50º capítulo até que enfim vocês puderam ler as cenas dos finalmente o/

sinto dizer gente mais vão ter só mais 4 capítulos, eu sei é tão triste (rios de lágrimas)

pensar que eu estou nessa história a mais de um ano, vai me dar um vazio, já estou até prevendo

preciso esclarecer outras coisas a vocês, mas vou fazer isso aos poucos nas próximas atualizações

enquanto isso, venho pedir novamente que comentem pra me dar uma força, principalmente agora no final

significa muito pra mim a sua opinião =) conto com vcs

especialmente aqueles que estão comigo há tempos ;~

muito obrigada gente, espero que tenham gostado


	52. Chapter 51

_**Capítulo LI**_

Ren tocou a campainha e esperou encostado a parede. Kyoko correu em direção a porta enquanto arrosqueava seu brinco. Ela parou em frente a entrada e respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Ela girou o trinco e o viu plantado à parede mechendo em seu celular.

- Ren? Pode entrar, você chegou cedo - disse casualmente sem querer parecer tão animada

Ele desligou o celular e ergueu o rosto para vê-la. Ren a avaliou por alguns segundos, estonteado com sua beleza. Ele entrou rapidamente e ela fechou a porta. Kyoko usava um vestido azul bebe levemente decotado no busto e nas costas. A peça ornava perfeitamente em seu copo curvilíneo e atraente. ele ficou bobo ao contemplá-la e se aproximou lhe dando um selinho.

- Kyoko, você está... - ele não tinha palavras para descrevê-la - excepcionalmente bela.

- Obrigada - ela ruborizou, era provável que nunca se acostumaria a seus elogios - Hum - ela balbuciou desconcertada por estar sendo analisada inteira - Eu vou terminar de me arrumar, você me espera?

-Claro, mas se você ficar mais bonita do que está agora, não me culpe pelo que posso vir a fazer - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido

Ela se arrepiou quando ele mordiscou seu lóbulo. Vendo-a se enrigecer boquiaberta, ele a soltou e lhe deu um peteleco na testa.

- Vai lá se arrumar antes que eu ponha em prática o que acabo de dizer. Ou será que você quer deixar a festa de lado e ficar aqui comigo? - ele a encarou com um sorriso malandro

Ela ficou besta uns instantes e sacudiu a cabeça, ele estava ficando cada vez mais provocante, talvez ela devesse devolver ao mesmo nível.

- E se eu quisesse, você ficaria? - ela perguntou sedutora e se atirando nele enquanto arranhava de leve sua nuca, o fazendo sentir calafrios.

- Você... Está falando sério? - ele perguntou abobalhado sem esconder a surpresa estampada em sua cara

Kyoko deu um sorriso com o canto da boca e fez com o indicador para que ele se inclinasse a sua altura. Ele engoliu em seco e baixou sua cabeça. Ela segurou seu rosto e expirou em seu ouvido antes de sussurrar:

- Claro. Que não - ela se afastou dele e soltou um risinho antes de se virar indo para o quarto

- Oras - ele disse estupefato - Ela está ficando atrevida... - ele disse entretido - "Mas eu não me importaria em ficar" - ele riu

Kyoko entrou em seu quarto. Ela pegou seu anel de fada e colocou uma sandália prata de salto alto. Era complicado a diferença de altura entre eles, especialmente nas horas em que ela queria beijá-lo por conta própria. Ela se embaraçou com o pensamento, mas aquilo não era nada que uma boa plataforma não pudesse resolver. A jovem retocou sua maquiagem e pegou sua bolsa. Ela voltou a sala e o encontrou sentado no sofá.

- Viu? Está mais bonita do que antes - ele piscou - Está pronta? - perguntou já se levantando

- Uhum. Podemos ir.

- Sim, mas antes - ele a puxou e deu um selinho - Minha linda - e começou a beijá-la apaixonadamente, o que ela retribuiu com muito prazer

- Ren? Por que isso? - ela conseguiu indagar, meio confusa após pararem de se beijar

- Que foi? - ele perguntou indiferente - Precisava aproveitar essa chance. Esqueceu que não poderemos nos beijar em público?

- Oh - ela se lembrou - Nesse caso...

A atriz o puxou e voltou a beijá-lo. Depois de um tempo eles se soltaram e foram para o carro. Ren se sentia incomodado por não poderem nem segurar mãos, mas aquilo duraria apenas mais algumas semanas, isso até poderem se assumir em público.

Chegando a festa, eles cumprimentaram os colegas e os outros convidados. As pessoas estavam conversando e se divertindo quando o diretor interrompeu para fazer um discurso. Todos bateram palmas comovidos e voltaram a se entreter. O jantar foi servido e as pessoas começaram a entrar em fila. Kyoko já esticou o pesoço em busca de Ren e confirmou suas suspeitas. O ator percebeu que ela o notara e disfarçadamente se dirigiu ao banheiro masculino como escapatória. Ela foi mais rápida e se postou a sua frente na entrada. Kyoko arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços enquanto batia os pés no chão impacientemente. Nem foi preciso dizer algo. Ele suspirou e deixou que ela o puxasse pelo braço em direção a fila. A garota ia montando os pratos de ambos e sempre que Ren fazia uma careta ela colocava mais comida no prato dele. Os dois se sentaram na mesa reservada junto com seus colegas e começaram a comer e conversar. Quando Ren ameaçava parar, kyoko lhe lançava um olhar irritadiço. Ele comeu sem maiores alternativas e soltou outro suspiro ao finalizar. Ela não o deixava escapar mesmo com toda sua manha para comer, mas ele não se importava, no fundo sabia que gostava de seus cuidados. Ela sorriu satisfeita e o aprovou por ter comido tudo. E ele tinha escolha? Provavelmente não e achava graça disso, adorava todo tipo de atenção vinda dela. Quando os atores se viraram, perceberam seus colegas os observando e rindo.

- Own, ela cuida direitinho de você, não é, Ren-san? - Shota falou a seu lado

- Inveja de que alguém de fato se preocupe com a minha pessoa? Shota-san?

- Outch! Bem na ferida, ein Shota? - comentou Tsuna

- Ano, eu vou pegar um ponche - Kyoko se levantou tentando escapar

- Gente, será que é certo continuar a atazaná-los tanto? Não sei o que faria se fosse comigo - Yukina coçou a cabeça

- Mas não é, amor - Tsunayoshi beijou sua testa - Eles são muito mais divertidos.

- Verdade, vocês viram como kyoko-chan fica envergonhada? E o Ren irado? - riu Shota

- O Ren irritado é o máximo! - concordou Tsuna

- Ah, mas você ainda não me viram irritado meus caros - Ele os encarou com um olhar fuminante acompanhado por seu sorriso claro e cavalheiresco

- M-medo! - os dois tremeram e congelaram

- Vou me juntar a kyoko. Com licença.

Ren se ergueu e deixou os três colegas perplexos de pavor na mesa, O ator olhou ao redor e a encontrou. Ela estava cercada em uma rodinha de figurantes composta por homens. Eles a elogiavam e a paparicavam animados. Ren os olhou torto, poderia simplesmente chegar lá e roubá-la de seus fãs e admiradores? Como se precisasse perguntar. Só sua aproximação chamou a atenção suficiente para quebrar o círculo ao redor dela.

- Kyoko, preciso falar com você - falou casualmente

- Hum, Ren? - ela estava completamente sem jeito ali

- Desculpem, rapazes. Eu vou roubá-la um pouco se me permitirem - Ele respondeu cheio de classe e segurou em seu ombro, a puxando de leve

- Ahn, com licença! - ela pediu inclinando a cabeça

Ele a conduziu até ficarem longe daquele grupo. Eles pararam no meio do salão. Ren ainda segurava seu braço. Os dois permaneceram calado e sem se mecher, foi aí que Ren pegou sua mão.

- Ren, o que está fazendo?

- Estou lhe chamando para dançar.

- Mas todos estão olhando - ela comentou ao perceber em volta

- E que mal há nisso? Eu estou apenas dançando com minha colega de trabalho - ele apoiou uma das mãos em sua cintura e a puxou para perto - Quer dançar comigo, kyoko? - ele soprou seu nome com uma voz arranhada

Kyoko ponderou e cedeu, era impossível recusá-lo assim. Ela pousou uma mão ems eu ombro e começou a se movimentar, sendo guiada por Ren. Para disfarçar eles começaram a conversar enquanto dançavam no ritmo da música. Vez ou outra eles se olçhavam em clima romântico. As vezes eles se esqueciam dos outros e acabavam sorrindo mais do que deviam. Antes que as pessoas pudessem fazer comentários, Ren sentiu uma mão segurando seu ombro por trás.

- Ei, as pessoas estão começando a desconfiar - ele falou só para Ren - Troque comigo.

- Muito bem - ele a soltou - Obrigado, Shota-san - ele agradeceu

- Não há de que. Só lamento quando todos repararem que tenho mais ginga que você.

- Haha, claro - ele deu de ombros - Até daqui a pouco, kyoko - e se virou

- Ok - ela disse e aceitou as mãos extendidas do colega - Obrigada, Shota-san.

- Sem problemas. Tudo pela kyoko-chan, se não fosse por você, nunca teria coragem de falar com kanae.

- Vocês estão mesmo namorando?

- Não - ele confessou - Ainda - ele piscou

- Ainda - ela confirmou sorrindo

- E você?

- Eu o que?

- Eu não sou bobo - ele pensou - Não tanto, mas vocês estão namorandou ou não é nada oficial? As escondidas, digo.

- Ele não em pediu em namoro - ela coçou a cabeça - Não que na nossa situação atual isso faça diferença.

- É verdade, mas não esquenta, cedo ou tarde vocês poderão trocar uns beijinhos pelos cantos.

- Shota-san! - ela reclamou envergonhada

O ator riu. Eles ficaram dançando até a música terminar. Os dois se separaram e kyoko foi atrás de Ren que estava conversando com o presidente. Parecia ser algo sério então ela resolveu esperá-lo. De longe ela podia observá-los, Lory parecia inquieto. Os homens continuaram conversando um tempo até Ren finalmente voltar paa sua mesa. Ele se sentou e começou a contar.

- Lory me quer em The Foreign e tenho o prazo de três dias para dar minha resposta.

- E o que decidiu? Você não vai aceitar?

- Ainda não sei, todas as outras ofertas que recebi também são muito boas.

- Eu posso ajudá-lo?

- Não será preciso, mas obrigado por oferecer. Quanto a você, o que tem de novo?

- Só vou verificar amanhã, mas Hinata me disse que eram grandes propostas.

- Que bom, se precisar de ajuda para escolher eu estou aqui - ele se ofereceu

- Obrigada. Mal posso esperar para ver que papéis eu posso interpretar - ela comentou alegremente

- Eu fico feliz de saber que também é assim para você. Semqre quis vê-la fazendo algo por si mesma e se divertindo.

- É porque me sinto livre para ser e fazer o que eu quiser - "principalmente agora que estou com você" - Ren, você me libertou - ela sorriu emocioada

- Kyoko - seus olhos dilataram e ele baixou a cabeça - Sabe, ainda lembro quando você chorava na minha frente quando criança, ou das vezes em que amaldiçoava aquele cara. Mas comigo aqui você não precisa mais sofrer, estou aqui para limpar suas lágrimas. você nunca mais estará sozinha.

- Então enquanto estiver comigo eu ficarei bem, mas quisera eu fazer o mesmo por você - ela suspirou

- O que quer dizer?

- Queria tirá-lo de suas sombras.

- Você já me tirou, desde o momento em que a escolhi.

- Mas eu queria acabar com sua dor. Eu sei que algo ainda lhe perturba por mais que tente disfarçar. Você ainda se sente preso a imagem do seu pai, não é isso? Se não, por que o sigilo sobre sua identidade?

- É complicado. Gosto de me garantir primeiro, por isso não vou revelar meu parentesco. Eu queria contar após a estréia do filme, mas mudei de idéia, porque daqui em diante, tudo será diferente.

- Por que você mudou de idéia? E diferente como? - ela começou a se agitar

- Com você tudo fica diferente, minha forma de pensar e agir, me sinto até mais motivado e feliz. Ainda tenho minhas dúvidas sobre quando abandonarei o nome Ren Tsuruga. Só sei que ainda não é o momento adequado, preciso de mais prestígio internacional e agora ganhei outra prioridade.

- Ganhou outra prioridade? - perguntou confusa

- Sim, você - ele sorriu ternamente

- Você precisa escolher melhor suas prioridades, Ren - ela brincou

- Nem preciso, não havia outro, se não seu nome na minha lista de opções.

- Acha que fez uma boa escolha?

- Ainda melhor do que esperava.

Eles sorriram apaixonadamente um para o outro. Os dois conversaram até o diretor puxá-los em um canto. Ele os agradeceu novamente pelo tempo que passaram juntos e os parabenizou. Takumi lhes desejou feliciddes e pediu compreensão e paciencia quanto a seu relacionamento. Os dois atores assentiram de acordo e disseram estar felizes com tudo. Os três conversaram até o presidente chamar todos para dançarem. A pista ficou cheia, todos dançavam com euforia e de repente toca um alarme, o dj pede para abrirem espaço e logo surgem uns dançarinos de roupa prateada e detalhes metálicos. O dj começou a tocas músicas eletrônicas e o grupo iniciou sua coreografia. Os convidados olhavam a dança robótica e assistiam impressionados. Os artistas foram aplaudidos e se retirram. O diretor chamou outra vez a atenção e fez um outro discurso, mais discontraido e rápido e ofereceu um brinde. As pessoas pegaram suas taças ou as que os garçons estavam oferecendo e brindaram. Depois de mais aplausos, a festa voltou ao normal.

- Nossa, já são duas horas! - kyoko exclamou ao olhar no celular

- O que tem?

- Hoje tenho uma entrevista de manhã cedo e ainda preciso escolher meu próximo papel de tarde.

- Então vamos.

- Ué, por que você não fica? Não se preocupe comigo.

- E qual a graça sem você? Vamos, eu também tenho trabalho hoje de manhã.

Eles se despediram de seus colegas. Chegando em sua moradia, Ren levou kyoko até a porta.

- Me diverti muito com você.

- Eu também, espere para ver a festa de estréia.

- É mesmo. Então, eu vejo você de noite?

- Acho que não vai dar, mas eu ligo para você.

- Estarei esperando. A gente se fala.

Ela ficou pensando se deveria beijá-lo mas poderiam ser vistos então apenas se virou e entrou. Quando a porta estava prestes a ser fechada, Ren a segurou com o pé e entrou rapidamente. Antes que ela pudesse raciocinar, sentiu os lábios dele a pressionando delicadamente. Ela o beijou de voltou por alguns minutos e ele alisou de leve seu rosto.

- Vejo você de noite - disse com firmeza

Ele abriu a porta, deu uma acenada e se retirou. Kyoko passou a mão em seus lábios se lembrando do beijo e dando gritinhos de felicidade por dentro. Ele sempre fazia algo inesperado, sempre a fazia se sentir viva. Já não havia mais nada que pudesse reclamar em sua vida, ao seu lado tudo se encaixava.

Ela trocou de roupa, tirou a maquiagem, se ajeitou e ajustou o despertador. Tinha muitas coisas para fazer naquele dia.

_**notas:**_

e aí gente, o que estão achando? *-*

a novidade que escolhi hj para lhes dizer não é nada boa D:

tá, nem é tão ruim assim...

só fiquei incomodada pq tinha dito que ia ter mas no fim das contas achei melhor tirar

pra quem leu a sinopse antiga, nem vai ter mais lemon nessa fic (não me batam por favor! )

prontofalei

eu acho q eles já está bom assim do jeito q os tratei, não da pra ser mais que isso e eu sei q vcs entendem =D (pelo menos é o que eu espero ^^)

ah e preciso dizer que eu fiquei super feliz com os comentários, no capitulo 49 eu só tinha recebido 3 e no 50 foram 10, eh mais que o tripo (vcs:"ohhhh")(eu: "uhuull" xD)

sério, mt obrigada xD eu adoro saber o que vcs pensam, me faz sentir que valeu a pena ter escrito a LMB

e agora eu tenho ctz disso rsrsrs

bem, outra novidade é q hj, dia 27, plena quarta-feira, eh meu aniversário

"yeeeeeeeey!"

18 aninhos huhuhu (poderia dizer q estou ficando velha?)

cara, como o tempo voa! o.o

eu pisquei e já passamos mais da metade do ano (medo!)

e eu nem ia postar hj pq não tinha revisado o capitulo, mas tava tão feliz que pensei "ah! o que estou esperando? fuck yeah!"

então aqui está gente, eh o meu presente postar o 51 aqui p vcs, um outro capitulo corrigido e postado ;D

agora vou lá almoçar em família, ninguém perde a própria festa neh ? xD

até o 52 gente

contagem regressiva : 3 capítulos

reviews please? [obs : pra quem não sabe ( como uma boa parcela das pessoas que descobri) pra comentar na fanfiction net não precisa ser cadastrado e é só clicar no "review this chapter" em azul embaixo do capítulo publicado;D]


	53. Chapter 52

_**Capítulo LII**_

Ao caminhar pelos corredores da L.M.E., a atriz se depara com o presidente, andando de um lado para o outro. Lory parecia aflito.

- Presidente?

- Mogami-kun! - ele se aliviou um pouco - Justo quem eu estava procurando!

- Me procurando? O que foi? - perguntou curiosa

- É sobre Ren. Você precisa falar com ele. Precisa convencê-lo. esse idiota está botando tudo a perder.

- O que aconteceu? É algo sério? - perguntou preparando-se para o pior

- Seríssimo. Hoje recebi a notícia de que Ren declinou a oferta de "The Foreign".

- Como é? Eu tinha quase certeza que ele escolheria essa proposta. - "afinal o rotiro estava até na cabeceira dele"

- Eu também, mas acho , não, tenho certeza que ele recusou por sua causa.

- E por que ele recusaria por minha causa?

- Você não sabe? - ele parou pensativo - " Então Ren não lhe contou?" - Esse filme será gravado em Miami e as filmagens vão durar pelo menos um mês.

- Miami? Um mês? Eu não estava sabendo... - "Então por isso que a capa estava em inglês? E ele nem quis comentar comigo ontem" - pensou realizando tudo

- Eu percebi, mas Mogami-kun, essa é a chance que Ren sempre esperou, para superá-lo. Você sabe do que estou falando? - perguntou para se certificar, isso não poderia contá-la

- Sim, esse sempre foi o objetivo dele, desde que mudou de nome, não é?

- É, Então você entende o que deve ser feito. Vocês precisam confiar um no outro. Mogami-kun, só você pode fazê-lo mudar de idéia. A questão é, você o faria?

- Eu... Não sei presidente, preciso pensar a respeito. Por favor, me de um tempo. Ele tem mais três dias para decidir, né?

- Sim, eu pedi ao diretor para desconsiderar a resposta e dar esse prazo. Sei que pode ser difícil no começo, já que vocês só se entenderam agora, mas Ren precisa agarrar esse papel. Nem é tanto tempo assim então não se deixem levar pela insegurança. Fale com ele Mogami-kun.

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça e Lory se retirou. Ela falou com Sawara e pegou sua pilha de ofertas de trabalho. Hinata a pegou no estacionamento da empresa e a levou para casa. Kyoko lhe contou sua situação e a assistente ficou do lado de Lory. No fundo kyoko sabia que eles estavam certos. Hinata deu algumas sugestões quanto a suas novas ofertas e a deixou perdida entre milhares de reflexões e dúvidas. Após uma longa tarde imersa em seus pensamentos, kyoko recebeu Ren ao anoitecer. Ao notar sua preocupação ele a abraçou e disse astutamente:

- Tem algo lhe incomodando. O que foi, kyoko?

- Ren... - ela o afastou, não queria dizer - "Você precisa convencê-lo, é para o bem dele!" - ela pensou enquanto a voz de Lory ecoava em sua cabeça - Precisamos conversar.

- É sobre as ofertas de trabalho que você recebeu hoje?

- Não. É sobre a oferta que você recusou.

- Ah - "ela descobriu"

- "Ah"? E você sequer me contou. Ren, essa é a oportunidade que você tanto aguardou. Vou me sentir mal se você abandoná-la por minha causa.

- Eu não lhe contei porque sabia que reagiria assim e não é por causa sua - ele mentiu

- Não? Então pelo que? - ela sabia que ele estava fingindo - Agora vai começar a mentir para mim?

- Kyoko, não é isso - ele suspirou - Eu... Não me sinto pronto para levar a atuação ao nível internacional. Meu parâmetro ainda está resumido ao Japão e certos países orientais.

- Você está mais que pronto, você mesmo disse isso antes. Onde foi parar o profissionalismo que tanto adimirava?

- Você sempre me idealizou demais - ele marcou

- Essa não é a questão. Ren, Você me disse que eu era sua prioridade, mas não quero ser um motivo de interferência em seu trabalho. Eu confio em você e quero seu bem, sei que se você fora Miami será reconhecido em escala internacional. Se você realmente quer superar o sue pai, então não há outro jeito se não ir á América.

- É claro que há. Meu futuro não se resume assim. Mesmo se ficar no Japão ainda receberei reconhecimento, eu só preciso de tempo - ele tentou convencê-la

- Se você não aceitar esse filme, eu não vou mais ficar com você - ela cruzou os braços

- Por que está se impondo dessa forma, kyoko? - perguntou surpreso e ansioso

- Eu falo porque o amo. Você acha que quero ficar longe de você? Que quero ficar um mês sem beijá-lo? Que quero acordar todos os dias e lembrar que você está do outro lado do Pacífico?

- Então por que você quer que eu me vá? Não tenho pressa nenhuma em ultrapassar meu pai.

- Eu sei que não, mesmo assim. Você não pode desperdiçar uma oportunidade dessas por conta de um relacionamento comigo.

- Você ainda fala diminuindo o que temos. Por acaso nosso relacionamento é tão singelo para você?

- É claro que não, mas agora você precisa desse foco e justamente do meu incentivo. Imagine se fosse eu quem recebesse essa proposta. Você não me obrigaria a ir?

- Não, é uma escolha sua.

- Ren - ela suspirou - Além de mim o que mais o prende aqui? - ele apenas balbuciou algo e balançou a cabeça - Viu? Você não tem nem como contra-argumentar. Está decidido. Você vai - disse sem pestanejar

- Kyoko, eu não quero ir, você não entende.

- Se não fosse por mim você sequer cogitaria a possibilidade de ficar.

- Pare de falar. Não posso deixá-la aqui, ficar mais de um mês sem você. Eu tenho medo, e se acontecer algo enquanto estiver fora? Reino está voltando, Shotaro pode a qualquer hora importuná-la. E se outros homens se interessarem e também forem atrás de você? E se você cair na deles? Não duvido dessas possibilidades, você é tão inocente, kyoko - ele enterrou a mão no rosto

- Você tem de confiar em mim, assim como confio em você. E não precisa ficar tão inseguro, eu não sou ingênua ao ponto de se preocupar.

- Eu confio em você, é nos outros quem não confio. As pessoas podem facilmente enganá-la e se aproveitarem de você sem seu conscentimento ou percepção.

- Eu perceberia se isso acontecesse.

- Claro, quando eles dessistissem de ser indiretos e ficasse óbviu para você. Não foi assim comigo? Em três anos você não captou e só com o meu passaporte para que soubesse.

- É mas eu já desconfiava antes - ela se defendeu

- Desconfiava? Estava tão na cara que até Maria-chan percebeu e detalhe: ela tem dez anos! Entende onde quero chegar? - disse preocupado

- Sim, mas agora eu sei das coisas. Acredite em mim quando digo que ficarei bem.

- Então prometa para mim.

- Daijoubu. Ren, eu prometo - ela pegou sua mão

- Então vou tentar ligar todos os dias e você vai me contar tudo. E não quero que você me esconda seus problemas como daquela vez em que Reino a perseguia - ele apertou sua mão

- Tudo bem, eu prometo contar, desde o início nunca gostei de esconder algo de você. Nunca mais pretendo esconder as coisas e você devia fazer o mesmo.

- Me desculpe por isso - ele suspirou - Então posso ir?

- Pode sim, desde que volte para mim quando terminar.

- Combinado. É melhor, se preparar porque quando eu voltar você será a namorada de kuon Hizuri.

- E você acha que consegue virar o namorado de kyoko Mogami? A garota Love Me número um?

- Tenho certeza, ela perdeu esse título ao se apaixonar por mim.

- Só alguém encantador como você para me deixar apaixonada.

- Foi você quem fez mágicas comigo, garota - ele sorriu

Ren olhou de relance antes de puxá-la cuidadosamente e lhe dar um selinho rápido. Ela o encarou de volta e segurou em seu rosto para beijá-lo. Ele apertou sua cintura enquanto intensificava o beijo. Kyoko envolveu os braços em sua nuca para conseguir maior apoio e poder forçar sua boca contra a dele. Os dois já podiam sentir falta um do outro, falta de suas carícias e os beijos prolongados. Eles precisavam marcar presença, garantir que a distância não lhes significaria nada em absoluto. Sendo assim, ficaram tocando carinhos durante a noite toda, tinham apenas mais dois dias juntos.

yoo minna-san, mais dois dias juntos e só mais capítulos

mas vou vir com uma boa notícia dessa vez

antes que mais alguém me pergunte, vai ter uma continuação sim =D (acho q já me perguntaram mais de 20 vezes isso ;P)

mas eu só vou dizer qual vai ser o nome no último capítulo =x

láláláláláláláááaah *assobios*

essa foi a primeira dr deles

se é que isso foi uma dr direito, eles são tão fofos juntos s2

eu sonho toda vez como eles vão ser no manga =3

quem sabe quando eu fizer 36 Nakamura-sensei já tenha terminado e juntado os 2? lol credo

anyway...

vcs super-fizeram o meu dia com os últimos comentarios *-*

valeu gente, agradeço mesmo =D

então continuem opinando, se vcs acharam q ficou bom, se ficou estranho, ou só pra dar um oi e me mostrarem sua existência por trás da tela que vcs estão lendo isso rsrsrs

contagem regressiva: 2 capitulos

ENJOY


	54. Chapter 53

_**Capítulo LIII**_

Ren estava vestido em um terno preto com um colete cinza escuro, uma blusa azul e uma gravata branca. Ele segurava um embrulho enorme e o escondeu atrás das costas antes de tocar a campainha. Kyoko abriu a porta para ele e o deixou entrar. A garota rapidamente fechou a porta e ao se virar ele a cumprimentou com um selinho. Ela o viu escondendo uma mão e se aproximando, perguntou curiosa:

- O que você tem aí?

Ren pegou o embrulho e abriu seu topo, revelando um buque cheio de rosas vermelhas e brancas. Ele estendeu as flores em sua direção.

- Para você - ele ofereceu sorrindo

- Oh, Ren! - ela disse surpresa, os olhos já brilhando - São lindas! - ela exclamou tampando a boca com as mãos - Não precisava tantas - ela pegou as flores e as cheirou.

- Você sabe como me agradecer?

- Se seu sei?- ela soltou um risinho

Sem perder tempo ela o puxou de leve pela nuca e o beijou vagarosamente. Era incrível como beijá-lo a fazia palpitar forte, nunca imaginaria que um beijo pudesse lhe proporcionar tais sensações. Eles pararam e kyoko sorriu antes de se afastar. Foi só então quando ela se virou e foi até a mesa colocar as flores que Ren notou algo enlouquecedor. Ela usava um vestido curto e vermelho vinho, com as costas totalmente abertas. Para seu alívio a região do busto e ao redor estava bem coberta, mas foi aí que tudo piorou ao reparar em suas pernas totalmente expostas, realçadas pela sandália preta de salto alto com tiras cruzadas. Ela estava com o cabelo solto e todo repicado, sem contar a maquiagem que usava, lhe dando um ar ainda mais sensual. Ele sentia o desejo de tê-la ali mesmo. Ren cerrou os olhos com força e respirou fundo enquanto massageava sua tempora com o polegar, tentando se desviar de sua irresistibilidade . Ao abrir os olhos, usou toda sua força para agir naturalmente em sua presença.

- Você está tenso - ela o avaliou

- Não, não estou - "com ela assim é impossível, urg!" - ele grunhiu por dentro

- Está sim, o que foi? - ela acariciou seu rosto preocupada

- Kyoko - ele segurou sua mão - Não foi nada.

- Você não quer me contar ?- perguntou entristecida

- "Não faz isso comigo..." - Você quer mesmo saber?

- Claro - ela disse mais animada

- Tem certeza? - ele perguntou de novo

- Assim você me deixa mais curiosa - ela entortou a cabeça

- Esse vestido...

- Você não gostou? - pergutnou surpresa - "eu comprei com Moko-san, ela me disse que o Ren devia achar er... qual a palavra? deslumbrante?" - ela estranhou - " mas ainda me sinto exposta"

- Está me fazendo pensar loucuras.

- Ahn? - ela não entendeu - Então você gostou?

- Se gostei? - ele riu ficando sério em seguida - É um perigo andar com tanta pele a mostra.

- Perigo? - "agora sim fiquei confusa"

- Perigo para você, ainda mais estando comigo. Você está tão atraente. Quer me fazer delirar?

Sem dar tempo para ela processar o que dissera, Ren a pegou pela cintura e começou a beijá-la no pescoço enquanto deslisava as mãos em suas costas. Kyoko sentiu seu coração bater com força ao entender o que ele havia dito. Ela tiritou ao sentir suas mãos sobre suas costas expostas. Várias emoções se passaram em sua cabeça e nem sabia o que pensar ao certo, quando deu por si estava sugando seus lábios e acariciando seus cabelos. Aquilo o motivou, ele a encostou na parede sem desgrudar de seus lábios. Ao ver uma oportunidde ele aproveitou e adentrou sua língua. Ela estranhou sua voracidade mas rapidamente se adequou a ela. Kyoko soltou um gemido fraco sem preceber e Ren apertou seu quadril. Ela seguiu seu ritmo, roçando sua língua a dele e segurando firme em seu rosto. Ren estava se segurando para controlar suas mãos bobas. Eles continuaram envolvidos até kyoko recobrar o juízo e parar o beijo.

- "Preciso me recompor" - estava desconcertada - É melhor pararmos... - " Ele nunca me beijou assim!" - ela se endireitou

- Concordo. Antes que haja maiores danos - ele a soltou delicadamente - " antes que eu tire de vez esse vestido" - ele se arrepiou com o pensamento

- Ren, desculpe, acho que o descabelei - ela comentou

- Tudo bem, você não viu o que eu fiz, acho melhor passar algo se você quiser desinchar sua boca.

- Desinchar?

Ela correu aé o banheiro e quase deu um grito. Ren logo apareceu ao seu lado e pousou uma mão em seu ombro a tranquilizando.

- Calma, isso passa daquia pouco. Precisamos ir se não quisermos nos atrasar.

- Acho melhor passar mesmo - ela retrucou virando um olhar irritadiço para ele - Vou só pegar a minha bolsa.

Eles entraram no carro dele e logo chegaram no Estúdio Takarada, o maior salão de festas da cidade. Dois manobristas abriram as portas parar eles. Os protagonistas da noite sairam do carro e a multidão gritou eufórica. Os dois passaram pelo tapete vermelho da entrada sob as luzes dos flashes e dos holofotes. Uma fileira de seguranças contia os fãs atrás das faixas limite da passarela. As duas estrelas acenaram e entraram no salão. O diretor Takumi os aguardava.

- Olá rapazes, mal chegaram e já criaram um alvoroço.

- Quanta elegância, Ren, Mogami-kun - comenta Lory

- Presidente, que roupa é essa? - perguntou kyoko espantada

- Meu traje de guerreiro, para ornar com o tema.

- Ren-san, kyoko-chan!- gritou Shota vindo de longe e o abraçou

- Homem, você vai nos asfixiar desse jeito - disse Ren com dificuldade

- Gomen, estou tão empolgado, kanae-san está vindo! - ele juntou as mãos em harmonia

- Moko-san vem? - seus olhos brilharam e ela juntou mãos com Shota

- Sim, eu a convidei como minha acompanhante. Ah! Tsuna-san, Yukina-chan!- ele gritou e correu serelepe até os companheiros

- Não, sai de mim! - Tsuna protestou assustado puxando Yukina

- Eles estão mais animados que na festa passada - ela comentou

- Não é para menos, você soube que LT bateu record de maior número de vendas em estréia de filme no Oriente?

- Eu fiquei sabendo. Não disse que era sucesso garantido? Nós dois juntos somos imbatíveis - ele sorriu

- Ainda mais quando metade do filme não foi atuação, foi? - ela deu um riso

- Não sei o que está insinuando - ele se fingiu de desentendido

- Não? - ela riu - só a equipe inteira sabe - ela piscou

- Não necessariamente, se nem você sabia.

- Eu sou excessão.

- Você sempre é a excessão.

Os dois sorriram e conversaram mais um pouco para em seguida comprimentar seus colegas restantes. Os empresários deles chegaram juntos para a semi-surpresa de ambos.

- Hiku! Kyoko! Vocês estão gatíssimos - ela aprovou com a cabeça

- Hiny, Yashiro-san, como vão?

- Konbanwa! - kyoko lhes saudou

- Quem diria? - começou Ren - E eu achando que aquele dia no parque era apenas outro plano para me deixar a sós com kyoko - ele sorriu segurando o queixo analisando

- Que dia? Nunca planejaríamos nada assim - Yukihito se finge

- Claro que não. Tampouco planejariam virar um casal pelo visto - Ren comenta com um sorriso arreganhado

- Agora você está todo cheio de si, ein Tsuruga? Está até provocando seus amigos.

- Eu aprendi com eles, Yagami-san - ele piscou - como se sente, Yashiro-san, quando sou eu a tirar sarro?

- Prefiro o Ren de antes - ele confessou - Esse está muito engraçadinho pro meu gosto - ele espreitou os olhos

- Oh, não Yashiro-san, é a graça que foi parar em você - ele deu seu sorriso brilhante

- Estou vendo faiscas! Controle esse homem kyoko! - fala Hinata

- Ren, para que isso? - kyoko coçou a cabeça

- Nada de mais, só estou de bom humor, certo, Yashiro-san? - ele deu outro sorriso arreganhado - Acho que trocamos de papel, hum?

- Não sei do que está falando - ele virou a cabeça envergonhado

- Shh, pare de caçoar deles Ren...

- Mas eu não estou caçoando - ele se fingiu

- Sei, sei, vamos deixar o casal em paz. Vamos, Ren.

Ela saiu puxando o homem e deixando os assistentes. Deixando de lado o episódio, eles se dirigiram a entrevista, cada um para um lado. houve perguntas pessoais aos artistas. Os dois astros principais sempre davam respostas evasivas ou redundantes para desviar do assunto. Já no meio da festa, kyoko novamente o obrigou a comer. O jantar estava delicioso, a decoração estava maravilhosa, resumindo, a festa estava perfeita. Eis então a hora da dança, os pares se formam e tomam conta da pista e foram trocando de par a cada música.

Depois de dançar com Ren, Shota, Tsunayoshi, Takumi e Lory, kyoko se juntou a mesa junto com kanae.

- Mo, sabe que rumores eu escutei? - perguntou empolgada

- Rumores? É coisa boa?

- E como! Adivinha que atriz acaba de entrar em terceiro no ranking feminino do país?

- Você? - perguntou esperançosa

- Não, você criatura! - ela bufou - Terceiro no feminino e sexto no geral!

- Eu estou? - indagou descrente

- Sim, está! E que reação é essa? Eu esperava um entusiasmo maior da sua parte.

- Eu fiquei feliz, Moko-san, é sério - ela deu um sorriso torto - É que ainda me sinto tão longe dele.

- Oras, ele sempre foi o primeirodo país, mas logo você irá alcançá-lo, é só uma questão de tempo - disse incentivando - Além disso, mais uma posição e você empataria com aquele cantor.

- Shotaro - ela disse enjoada - Não me importa, não vou parar nem quando superá-lo. Tenho outras metas agora.

- Eu sei, mas quero estar lá quando você ultrapassar aquele lá. Vamor rir dele juntas , mostrar o quão trouxa ele é e depois e sairemos para comemorar - ela sorriu - E quando você for a primeira no ranking feminino eu vou lhe dar um presente - ela decidiu

- Verdade? - perguntou emocionada - Vai mesmo? - seus olhos radiando em alegria

- Sim, mas não fique muito feliz - disse recuando pros lados ao perceber sua agitação

- Own, Moko-san! Obrigada! Você é a melhor amiga de todas! - ela a agarrou em um abraço de urso - Eu devo tanto a você, principalmente pelas roupas que compramos - ela disse ruborizando

- Mo! - ela reclamou - Eu imagino - conseguiu dizer após conseguir se desfazer do abraço - pelo tanto de homens que estão secando você - "Tsuruga-san deve estar se controlando para não sair chutando uns" - Me pergunto se um certo alguém aprovou seu visual?

- Um pouco - ela virou o rosto se embaraçando ao lembrar dos beijos - " se eu soubesse que usar roupas assim o deixaria tão fogoso, talvez eu as tivesse usado antes. Arg, o que estou pensando? Desde quando minha cabeça desenvolve pensamentos indecentes? "- ela chacoalhou a cabeça e corou ainda mais

- Aí tem coisa! - ela reparou - Você está pensando em algo pervertido não está? Aconteceu algo que você está escondendo de mim? Mo! - ela começou a se exaltar curiosa

- Não, não fizemos nada!

- Mo! - ela ameaçou

- Foram só, uns... amassos - ela ficou vermelha e tampou o rosto

-Só isso? - ela perguntou meio decepcionada - E eu achando que era algo grandioso. Que brochante vocês - ela suspirou

- E isso não é grandioso para você? - perguntou confusa - O que é então? - " mais grandioso que um amasso? Só se..." - Não vai me dizer que... Oh, não acredito! - disse e tampou a boca - Moko-san, você já...

- Não me olhe assim! - dessa vez era a kotonami a corar da cabeça aos pés.

- Como foi? Quando? Onde? Por que você não me contou? - ela a encheu de perguntas

- Mo! - ela segurou seus ombros -Calma mulher!

- Não consigo - ela sacudiu a cabeça e parou pensativa por alguns segundos - Doeu? - perguntou envergonhada

- Meu deus, você definitivamente não me perguntou isso! - ela sacudiu a cabeça e ficou mais vermelha ainda - Arg, o que faço com você? - ela suspirou tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo

- Você não acha que aquelas duas estão muito agitadas? - perguntou Ren curioso

- Verdade, kyoko-chan eu até entendo, mas kanae...

- Oh, elas estão olhando para você Shota. Ué, kotonami-san desviou o olhar - " Elas estão vermelhas! E por que kyoko está sorrindo e sacudindo a cabeça com um olhar insinuante pro Shota?"

- Não é nada cara - ele virou e tampou com o braço o rosto levemente rosado

- Oh, o que houve entre você e Kotonami-san?

- Nada, cara - ele apressou o passo

- Acho que ja sei o que é - agora era ele sorrindo para o colega - Shota-san não perde tempo ein? - ele cutucou o outro ator

- Cala a boca, velho.

- Quem é o safadinho agora? - ele riu com graça

- Arg, você é insuportável - ele bufou

- Foi bom para você? Se protegeram? - ele continuou a rir

- Se ferrá, Ren! - ele se virou exaltado e envergonhado

- Você não quer me contar como foi? - ele viu Shota saindo e mostrando o dedo - "Ai, ai, adoro isso!"

O ator ficou rindo por dentro, finalmente entendia o quanto seus amigos se divertiam a suas custas e dar o troco era o melhor de tudo . Agora ele estava se vingando e tinha que adimitir que estava se divertindo muito no processo. Ele se juntou a kyoko que tinha sido abandonada por kanae, irritada e extremamente embaraçada com a exaltação e as perguntas impróprias da amiga após a revelação. O casal estava na mesa reservada aos atores principais e ficaram conversando até de madrugada, quando enfim perceberam que todos os seus colegas estavam embriagados e dançando em folia. Um garçom se aproximou de sua mesa e ofereceu algo parar beberem. Ren pegou um copo de whisky e olhou para kyoko. Ela ficou receosa por alguns segundos e ia pegar um copo quando Ren rapidamente pegou uma taça de espumante e dispensou o homem em seguida.

- Por que você não em deixou pegar?

- Kyoko, você nunca bebeu e quer começar com whisky? Você não precisa fazer isso na minha frente.

- Mas todos estão bebendo.

- E só por causa disso você precisa fazer o mesmo? Você não precisa provar nada a ninguém.

- E você precisa?

- Eu já sei o meu limite.

- Sabe mesmo? - ela arqueou a sobrancelha - Ou será que vou ter que cuidar de alguém hoje a noite? - ela pergunou inocentemente

- Com você falando assim até dá vontade de fazer de propósito. Só para você cuidar de mim - ele disse com voz arranhada

- Ren! - ela corou- Faça isso que eu enrrolo você naquela cortina até o dia seguinte!

- Desde que você durma abraçada comigo - ele deu um sorriso maroto

- Você é impossível - ela sacudiu a cabeça envergonhada e pegou a taça de espumante - Se eu ficar mal, você cuida de mim?

- E você ainda pergunta?

- Então posso tomar sem me preocupar? - perguntou temerosa

- Se preocupar com uma pequena taça de espumante pela metade? - ele sacudiu a cabeça - Você é tão linda me fazendo perguntas assim. Totalmente desorientada - ele riu achando graça

- Oras, e eu vou lá saber? Se você diz então vou confiar - disse e ia virando quando Ren a interrompeu

- Não, um brinde antes.

- Ah sim. Vamos brindar a que?

- Às vendas de Life's Trap, sua nova posição no ranking, a minha nova oferta em Miami e - ele parou avaliando a melhor forma de dizer - a nós dois.

- Nós cinco - ela corigiu, brincando

- Sim, nós cinco - ele afirmou

Eles sorriram, brindaram animados e levaram a boca. Kyoko tomou um gole e baixou a taça analisando o sabor.

- É gostoso até. Não me sinto diferente - ela comentou

- " É claro , você só tomou um gole!" - ele riu - O que você esperava?

- Sei lá, algo amargo ou azedo. É docinho e borbulhante. Esperava ficar tonta e com vontade de vomitar que nem você daquela vez.

- Nem me lembre, kyoko. Aquilo era tequila, umas 4 vezes mais forte do que isso aí, e eu nem lembro quantos copos tomei. Me desculpe por esse episódio- ele suspirou arrependido

- Não precisa se deculpar mais Ren, na verdade, eu me diverti. Só não quero lhe ver mal de novo - disse preocupada

- Eu sei, por isso só estou com esse copo.

- Você não vai ficar daquele jeito?

- Não, estou tranquilo - "Mais diluido que isso só tomando água pura" - ele pensou reclamando do gosto

- Eu posso provar?

- Pode, mas não acho que você irá gostar.

- Será? - ela pegou e virou um pouco, segundos depois ela fez cara de nojo - Você gosta disso? - disse com vontade de cuspir e sentindo arder um pouco ao descer

- Homens gostam de whisky.

- E você?

- Naturalmente.

- Mas é tão ruim - ela fez careta

- Eu acho ruim doces e comidas em geral - ele contra-argumentou

- Vai entender - ela concordou, limpando o gosto com o espumante - Você vai poder dirigir ? - perguntou preocupada

- Sim, de qualquer forma é só coloca no automático via gps.

- Você tem isso? - perguntou surpresa

- Comprei esses dias - " o trânsito daquela vez me fez comprar um"

Os dois se divertiram mais um pouco na festa até terminarem seus drinks. Eles deram adeus ao pessoal do staff e voltaram para a casa de kyoko

-Agora eu tenho você só para mim. Sabe como foi difícil essa noite?

-Difícil como? - ela estranhou - Achei que estava se divertindo.

- E eu estava, mas não sabe o quanto me segurei para não socar cada um que olhava secando você. Culpa sua, como não olhar? - ele ergueu os ombros - "É muito para qualquer homem" - ele suspirou

-E como se todo o agrupamento feminino da festa não estivesse suspirando por você - ele rolou os olhos

-Azar delas, só tenho olhos para você, ainda mais usando um vestido desses e me deixando louco de ciúmes sem saber.

- Ninguém mandou ser tão ciumento - ela respondeu

- Ninguém mandou ser tão atraente - ele devolveu

- Então fale por si mesmo - ela piscou

Eles sorriram e se beijaram romanticamente. Qualquer vestígio de ciúmes efêmeros substituído rapidamente por amor e carinho. O casal continuou namorando até tarde. Já era quase cinco da manhã quando se despediram. Queriam ficar mais tempo juntos porém já tinha até amanhecido e Ren ainda precisava arrumar as malas, iria viajar para Miami naquele dia.

Notaaaas:

'keys, quando reli/ estava escrevendo esse capítulo pensei que podia levá-los facilmente a uma cena M e vocês não sabem o quão foi difícil me conter o/

(ainda mais agora que tive uma overdose de fics Romy M mas ninguém precisa saber disso rsrsrs)

e até porque ainda acho embaraçoso postar esse tipo de coisa,

desse jeito fico imaginando como vou ter que lidar na continuação, mas isso é um caso pra depois.

Foi meio corrida essa festa mas era a segunda que eu descrevia então não tinha muito o que inventar.

notícias boas: o primeiro episodio do dorama de SB vai ao ar dia 18 de dezembro na Taiwan TV e 24 de dezembro na GVT *o* créditos a Quésia que informou no mural do portal

faltam poucos dias pro lançamento do 178 *o* ²

e o portal ficou fora do ar durante um dia porque o número de acessos fugiu da capacidade *o* ³

é, nada relativo a fic mas ainda assim é motivo pra comemorar hehe

e novamente obrigada pelos comentários incentivadores e tals, vc me fazem pular de alegria o/ "dá um abraço de urso em cada uma de vcs

então por hoje é só pessoal,

eu termino por aqui e relutantemente anuncio a contagem regressiva:

1 capítulo!


	55. Chapter 54

_**Capítulo LIV**_

Kyoko estava em um sono profundo quando sentiu alguém cutucando.

-Boa tarde, kyoko! - "ainda bem que ela me deu as chavez, ia ser impossível acordá-la pelo celular"

-Humm - ela grunhiu e enfiou a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro

-Acorda menina, o que foi com você?

-Só mais cinco minutos - ela falou sonolenta

-Cinco minutos? Você quer passar a tarde inteira nessa cama? - ela sacudiu a atriz e puxou o travesseiro da mão dela.

- Quero - ela deu um tapa na mão dela inconscientemente

-Aí! Doida! Já são duas da tarde, você quer perder sua tarde com Ren? Ele está esperando faz tempo. Daqui a pouco ele quem vai vir aqui acordar você!

-Ren... - ela balbuciou - Duas da tarde? - ela pulou da cama com tudo - Droga, eu dormi demais!

Ela gritou e correu para o banheiro, escovou o dente de maneira automática e lavou o rosto. A atriz estava desclaça e vestia apenas um top preto com um mini shorts curto que fazia par. Sem trocar de roupa e antes que Hinata pudesse avisá-la, a jovem saiu do quarto com pressa. Ela correu em direção a cozinha e antes de chegar a porta bateu com força em algo. Será que tinha dado de cara com a parede? Ainda com a vista borrada ela esfregou os olhos, já ia se dirigindo quando sentiu um cheiro forte de colônia masculina e então percebeu com o que, ou mehor, com quem havia trompado.

-Outch, kyoko.

Ele ia ajudá-la quando percebeu suas vésteas. Correção, agora sim ela estava realmente exposta. Parecia que cada vez mais sorte com o que via. Kyoko estava com tão pouca roupa que ele podia ver claramente suas curvas. Não pode deixar de secá-la ainda que em sua forma amanhecida. Ele olhou para seu busto e ficou brisado por alguns segundos. Se o top estivesse apenas mais um centímetro abaixo ele provavelmente veria algo que iria se arrepender depois, ou provavelmente não. Ela gritou e ia se virar e voltar para o quarto quando Ren foi mais rápido e a segurou prendendo-a com os braços em volta de sua barriga descoberta.

-Fugindo de mim ein? - ele sussurou em seu ouvido - kyoko, você dorme sempre assim? Vai ser um problema para mim quando dormirmos juntos. Ou melhor, para você - ele deu um riso meio brincando, meio falando sério

-Ren! Me solta, por favor, eu acabei de acordar! - ela disse perplexa - "kya! Por que ele tinha que me ver assim? Eu mal acordei e ele já está me provocando! " - ela chorou mentalmente - Deixe pelo menos eu em trocar - com os braços envolvendo a região do busto e tentando se soltar

-Não, eu gosto assim - ele começou a dar beijos suaves em seu pescoço

-Ren? - a voz chorosa - por favor? - ela pediu suplicante

-Será? - ele sugou seu lóbulo

-Eu vou ficar brava com você - disse séria e se esforçando para não se distrair

-Você ficaria brava comigo? - a visão privilegiada atrás dela o fez encarar seu busto

-Ren! - ela gritou nervosa - Isso não tem graça! E, ei! Para onde você estava olhando? - perguntou irritada e completamente envergonhada

-Ops - ele riu e a soltou- É melhor você se trocar - ele se sentou no sofá e ficou olhando para ela - Ou, se preferir pode continuar assim, eu não me importo - ele de seu sorriso típico

-Hunf! Baka, pervertido, bobo, tarado, perverso... - ela reclamou murmurando envergonhada enquanto voltava para o quarto

kyoko colocou uma blusa rosa básica e uma saia jeans. Ela pediu ajuda a amiga para ajudá-la a arrumar seu cabelo.

-Hinata, por que Ren está aqui?

-Ele ficou cansado de esperá-la e já que você não atendia o celular ele me ligou pedindo para acordá-la. Aí ele quis vir junto para não perder tempo.

-Entendi, mas você podia ter ao menos me avisado. Isso teria me poupado alguns acontecimentos inconvenintes - ela olhou para baixo e corou

-Até parece que você não gostou? - ela deu uma cutucada - Vocês estão ficando muito assanhados - ela fez uma aprovação com a cabeça e deu um sorriso malicioso - E a cara brisada do Hiku? - ela riu

-Eu me recuso respoder a isso. - ela ficou mais vermelha

-Ain Deus - ela virou os olhos - Ano, agora falando sério. Aproveite bastante hoje, viu? Vou me despedir dele. Vejo você amanhã - ela acenou e ia saindo quando ela a chamou

-Ei Hinata - ela parou

-Já faz um tepo que eu queria perguntar, por que Hiku?

-Oras, qual o nome verdadeiro dele?

-Kuon Hizuri... Ah!

-É, o Hiku - ela piscou - Beijos - ela deu outra acenada

Hinata foi até o primo, deu um abraço e o beijou na bochecha, falando para se comportar nos States. Ele riu e desarrumou seu cabelo, pedindo que não se preocuasse. A empresária saiu e logo depois apareceu kyoko na sala, ainda estava embaraçada pelo visto. O ator fez um sinal para que se aproximasse e kyoko ia sentar quando Ren a puxou, fazendo-a cair deitada sobre ele. Ela o encarou, ele tinha uma expressão séria e meio conturbada. De repente seu olhar ficou sereno e ele a abraçou carinhosamente.

-Eu vou sentir sua falta - ele beijou sua têmpora

-Eu também - ela o abraçou mais forte

-Essa semana passou tão rápido, devia ter aproveitado mais.

-Não tinha como, nossa agenda estava cheia. Ainda não acredito no número de ofertas que rcebi.

-Você vai trabalhar com Amamiya-san e Ruriko-san no filme do diretor Ushio Kurosaki, não é?

-Sim, kijima-san também estará lá.

-Kijima? Não me fale isso - " Por que justo ele?" - Ele ainda teima em querer ficar com você - disse estarrecido

-Ficar comigo ?- perguntou surpresa

- E você ainda acha que tudo aquilo na festa de Dark Moon foi só de brincadeira?

-Não... Mas não vou cair de novo na dele.

-Nem deixar que ele pague suas roupas e maquiagem? - ele cruzou os braços

-Não- ela sacudiu a cabeça

-Nem pegar carona com ele?- Ren inclinou a cabeça

-Não, eu tenho Hinata-san para isso.

-Nem aceitar sair com ele sem saber suas intenções verdadeiras? - ele espreitou os olhos

-Não mesmo! - ela ergueu os punhos

-Então não preciso vir de Miami só para conferir você? - perguntou desconfiado

-Não precisa - ela piscou

-Você não vai aprontar algo vai? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha

-Ren, não vai acontecer nada! - ela o assegurou quase perdendo a calma tentando convencê-lo

-Então está bem - ele abaixou a cabeça - Só por que queria uma desculpa para ficar. Você quer se livrar de mim desse tanto? - ele fez sua cara de cachorrinho abandonado

-Não faça essa cara - "droga, eu sei que você sabe que eu não resisto!" - ela apertou sua bochecha - "que vontade de mordê-lo" - Isso é golpe baixo, não brinque comigo, Ren - ela o alertou

-Você acha que estou brincando? Por você nunca acredita no que digo? - ele olhou ainda mais entristecido em seu modo stray puppy

-Arg, é muito para mim - se segurou para não apertá-lo

-Então quer mesmo se livrar de mim? - ele fez bico

-Ren! - ela o apertou e mordeu sua bochecha

-Aiaí! - ele passou a mão em sua face - Kyoko, por que é tão má comigo? - ele sussurrou parecendo abatido

- Ren - ela se aproximou de seu rosto - Você adora me provocar, não é? - ela suspirou

-E está funcionando? - ele perguntou em expectativa

-O que você acha? - mordeu de novo sua bochecha

-Eu sei que você gosta disso. Não gosta? - ele falou com a voz arranhada

-"Ele já sabia" - ela enrubesceu - Lá vem você falando coisas dessa forma - ela falou corando

-Kyoko, se soubesse tudo que já pensei em lhe falar - "você ficaria eternamente espantada, não, horrorizada seria a palavra correta " - ele concordou consigo mesmo

-As vezes eu tenho medo do que você pensa - "nas vezes em que você parece irritado" - pensou inocentemente - " ou quando não entendo seu humor e do nada você vira o rei demônio"

-E com razão - "você não faz idéia, as vezes eu mesmo me embaraço com meus pensamentos insanos. Você é tão pura e inocente, o que faria se soubesse que quero levá-la para cama sempre que a vejo?"- ele corou ao imaginar e tampou o rosto enquanto dava um fraco grunhido

-Aí, já está começando a me assustar...

-Me desculpe - ele teve de rir - "ela vai entender um dia, só preciso ser devagar com ela" - Venha cá, não ligue para isso - ele beijou sua bochecha - essa idéia de partida já está me afetando.

-Hum, isso me lembra que eu preciso lhe entregar algo antes. Já volto.

Ela se levantou e foi para o quarto. Ren pode escutá-la abrir as gavetas e procurando algo dentro delas. Poucos minutos ela voltou segurando uma caixinha preta e a extendeu para ele. Ren pegou e a sacudiu de leve, tentando adivinhar o que havia em seu interior.

-Quase me esqueci. Espero que goste - ela sorriu animada

-Sendo um presente seu não tem como não gostar - ele começou a abrir a caixa

-Foi difícil escolher algo para você - "Ainda mais depois de tantas coisas que você já me deu" - Eu realmente queria compensá-lo e lhe dar algo para se lembrar de mim.

-Mas eu nem tenho algo para lhe dar em troca. Posso comprar quando-

-Você já deu muito - ela o cortou antes que pudesse formar idéias - Abra logo, Ren - ela pediu empolgada

-Hai. Estou curioso - "O que será? É o primeiro presente que recebo dela fora de datas comemorativas e sem motivo específico "- ele pensou ficando nervoso

Ao abrir a caixa ele retirou o conteúdo de seu interior. Era algo relativamente pequeno e um pouco pesado. Ren olhou para kyoko e ela assentiu para ele rasgar o plástico esbranquiçado que o envolvia, mostrando uma corrente de prata e um pingente retangular com a inscrita K&K. Ele ergueu testando seu peso, parecia ter sido muito caro. Ren estava feliz, ele realmente havia gostado.

-O que achou? - perguntou especulando

-Eu gostei - ele sorriu - E essas letras impressas? - ele perguntou enquanto apalpava o pingente - K&K, hum?

-Você escolhe na hora o que quer grafar - Se quiser pode mandar trocar, eu só fiquei em dúvida se você não acharia, sei lá, algo muito piegas? - ela fechou os olhos receosa

-Não é piegas - ele segurou seu braço - Eu adorei kyoko. Você sempre supera minhas expectativas, sabia?

Ela enrubesceu com sua sinceridade e ele deu um riso divertido. Para cortar seu embaraço ela se aproximou e deu um selinho repentino.

-Piegas - ele soltou outro riso

-Ren! - ela disse envergonhada

-Eu amo ver você se envergonhar e enrubescer com o que digo.

-Ren! - ela reclamou avermelhada - Isso é bullying - ela o acusou

-Só estou me divertindo.

-É a mesma coisa - ela protestou

-Quer que eu lhe mostre a diferença? - ele perguntou provocante

-Não, muito obrigada. Estou bem! - ela prontificou amedrontada fazendo cruz com os braços

-Haha, que cara foi essa? - ele riu - Você é demais.

-Bullying - ela murmurrou baixinho

-Que foi? - ele a escutou

-Nada não - ela sacudiu as mãos rapidamente

-Será - ele estreitou os olhos - Mesmo?

-Uhum!

-Se você diz, então é hora de fazer outra coisa.

-Fazer o que? - perguntou temerosa

-Oras, é a minha vez de mostrar meu agradecimento.

-Seu agra... Ah!

Ela levou um susto quando ele a jogou para o lado e a prendeu pelas mãos enquanto lhe dava um olhar intenso. O ator sorriu, não era mais o Ren e sim o Rei Demônio alí sobre ela e a garota era sua presa, recentemente capturada em seus braços. Kyoko sentiu um frio na barriga e uma onda circular seu corpo inteiro, fazendo-o arquear quando ele apertou um de seus ombros e começou a chupar levemente o outro lado de seu pescoço.

-Hum, essa é sua forma de agradecimento? - ela perguntou sentindo suas forças sumirem a cada toque

-Você ainda não viu nada.

Ele passou um polegar em seu lábio inferior e a beijou com ganas. Ren esconstou em suas têmporas para em seguida enterrar a mão em seus cabelos e aprisioná-la melhor em um beijo prolongado. Kyoko estranhou a voracidade, tentou mas não conseguia acompanhá-lo. Se corpo parou de responder. A verdade é que estava gostando das sensações, queria mais porém ao mesmo tempo temia se expor além daquilo, tanto fervor a assustava. Ela sabia que o amava e podia sentir claramente o quando ele a queria. Como poderia respondê-lo assim ? Ele era quatro anos mais velho e era bem experiente nessas coisas, ela era intocada e até a pouco mal imaginava o que seria um beijo real, aliás, não fazia muito desde que proclamara nunca mais se apaixonar. E ainda assim lá estava, sobre o homem da sua vida, recebendo seu amor. Então por que estava tão travada? Ren parou rapidamente de beijá-la, ele a olhou e viu a garota tremendo. Sua face mostrava pânico e insegurança. Ela o olhou de volta, fechou os olhos e chamou seu nome. O arrependimento foi instantâneo, por que estava sendo tão bruto e apressado? Talvez fosse porque estava para partir e essa fosse a maior maneira de oficializá-la como sua. Mas o que estava fazendo era desprezível, ela claramente não estava pronta para um contato físico maior entre eles. Se ele apressasse o relacionamento poderia partí-la em pedaços, pedaços esses arduamente colados com tanto amor e dedicação. A troco de que?Apenas para garantí-la antes de algumas semanas de ausência. Inadimiscível. Sentiu remorso e vergonha de si mesmo. Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente e encostou em seu rosto, dando a transmitir para que continuasse enquanto suas mãos trêmulas relutantemente diziam o contrário. Como kyoko podia ser tão amável e permissiva enquanto ele estava sendo um repleto insensível com ela? Não era assim que iria tratá-la, ela era valiosa demais, merecia respeito e cuidado devido. Aquilo precisava ser perfeito para os dois, e só devia acontecer quando ela estivesse segura de si e dele, portanto ainda não era o momento. Ele a abraçou subitamente, lhe apertando contra seu peito.

-Me perdoe, kyoko, não quero forçá-la.

-Ren - ela sentiu o ritmo acelerado de seu coração - Eu... Acho que tenho medo.

-Eu sei - ela ergueu o rosto e o viu um com expressão fragilizada - Prometo não fazer nada - ele beijou seu rosto - Nada antes que se sinta pronta. Eu posso esperar o tempo que for, sempre foi assim, não foi? - ele deu um sorriso fraco e compreensivo

-Me desculpe por isso - ela olhou sentida

-Não precisa se desculpar, eu sempre soube que precisava ir devagar com você. Entenda que não quero que tente me contentar se sacrificando. Quando eu fizer algo errado, preciso que me diga.

-Eu só quero lhe agradar. Você é tudo para mim, é inevitável pensar que se não fizer certo você pode se afastar de mim.

-Mas é assim que eu me sinto também, penso que posso perdê-la a qualquer deslize. Eu também sou inseguro por dentro.

-Eu fico receosa porque não consigo entender o que você viu em alguém como eu. Pensar que você escolheu a mim, eu, dentre todas as mulhers.

-Me magoa quando você fala assim. Eu a amo do jeito que é, sem comparações, sem exigências. É bem simples, eu amo você, só isso que deve entender, não precisa tentar achar motivos ou explicações. Meu amor não chega a você?

-É claro que chega, eu só... acho que é tudo muito novo e repentino para mim. Ainda é difícil me envolver, algo ainda me faz distânciar.

-Então é só acabarmos coma essa distância - ele a abraçou - até você confiar plenamente em mim e não tiver mais dúvidas. Não há porque ter medo, eu prometi que iria cuidar de você. Quero cortejá-la todos os dias, me espere voltar que eu provarei a você - ele acariciou seu rosto - Se me permitir.

-Por favor - ela deixou uma lágrima cair e sorriu

Ele pegou em seu queixo e a puxou para um beijo sereno e apaixonado . Ela voltou a chorar enquanto o beijava consoladamente. Ren brincou com seus cabelos, e kyoko fez o mesmo, enrolando os fios em seus dedos. Ele acariciava suas bochechas sem deixar sua boca. Para estragar aquele clima, o alarme do celular de Ren tocou, estava na hora de ir embora. Kyoko ficou entristecida e deixou outra lágrima descer.

- Ei, que cara triste é essa? Eu quero um sorriso de despedida para me lembrar de você.

-Verdade - ela secou as lágrimas e fez um sorriso - Não demore muito, ou eu vou lá buscar você.

-Assim está melhor - ele sorriu e se levantou - E cuidado com o kijima - ele esticou as mãos

-Hai- ele aceitou suas mãos e ele a ergueu - E você cuidado com as americanas - ela pressionou o indicador no peitoral dele e pos a outra mão na cintura

-Não precisa, aparentemente eu tenho uma coleira agora, sabe? - ele brincou girando o colar no ar com o dedo

-Você achou muito né? - perguntou já se afligindo

-Não, estou brincando - ele riu - Eu amei - ele bagunçou seu cabelo - Posso tê-la comigo aonde for - ele piscou

-Que bom - ela sorriu mais animada - eu também o tenho comigo - ela tirou Corn do bolso - Durante todos esses anos

-E todos os outros que virão - ele encostou sua testa na dela

-Assim espero - ela sorriu - Eu amo você, Ren.

-Ele sorriu de volta e a beijou por alguns minutos a mais. Aquele era um adeus apenas momentâneo, logo voltariam a ficar juntos. Ren a soltou e eles caminharam até a porta de mãos dadas.

-Também amo você- deu um último selinho - Eu ligo assim que chegar.

- Estarei aguardando - ela abriu a porta e ele saiu

-Itekimasu, kyoko.

-Iterashai. Boa viagem.

O rapaz lhe lançou um olhar meigo e se virou de costas. Ele saiu caminhando e acenou esticando seu braço. Kyoko esperou até que ele saísse de vista para entrar de volta. Ela trancou a porta e foi até seu quarto. A jovem pegou seu novo roteiro e se jogou no sofá. Precisava ocupar sua mente com algum afazer. Provavelmente já teria acabado de ler quando recebesse seu telefonema, mas isso só se conseguisse prestar antenção e sair da primeira linha. Bem que o tempo podia passar mais rápido, quão demorado seria um mês e meio?

_**Notas finais:**_

E COM ESSE CAPÍTULO POSSO DECLARAR O FIM DE LOVE ME BACK *lágrima nos olhos

FOI UM ANO E UNS TRÊS MESES PARA CONCLUIR, 55 POSTAGENS, UNS 140 COMENTÁRIOS E UMAS 85000 PALAVRAS +/-

OBRIGADA A TODOS VOCÊS QUE SEGUIRAM ESSA FIC E ESTIVERAM ME FALANDO SUAS OPINIÕES E CONSELHOS

JÁ DISSE E REFORÇO O QUANTO SIGNIFICAM PARA MIM ;~

EU REALMENTE ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO

CRÉDITOS ETERNOS A NAKAMURA-SENSEI POR TER CRIADO SB...

A MIM POR TER ESCRITO ESSA FIC rsrs

E A VOCÊS POR TEREM ME ACOMPANHADO, alguns por mais de um ano *o*

bem, esse capítulo foi bem dialogado e me poupou deles terem essa conversa no futuro...

sobre meus futuros projetos

_**Love Me More**_

Hehe achei que ornou o título

Seria a continuação, escrevi só uns 6 capítulos, mas estou sem tempo de continuar (ou seja, sem previsão...)

já tenho um esboço do que vai acontecer

Ia pular direto para a chegada de Ren e seus anúncios à mídia

Algumas confusões com Sho (eu tenho um plano maléfico envolvendo ele muahauhu)

E o namoro entre os dois o/

_**Gamble On Me**_

Essa fic é da Rogue(vampira) e do Gambit dos x-men

é que eu voltei a ler hqs, ver o evolution e a série dos anos 90

E quem já conversou comigo sabe que sou uma pessoa levada por impulsos obsessivos e momentâneos u.u

impulsos esses que me levam a escrever fics em primeira instância

Sem contar que eu tenho um passado com fics Romy, foram as primeiras que li, antes mesmo de saber que o termo para isso era fic

e voltei a ler esse ano

algumas tão boas que me faziam suspirar a cada linha que passava

com tanta sensualidade, graça e amor, aquilo lá era um orgasmo literário o/

e eu tenho 4 capítulos prontos dessa

quando voltar a postar fic eh capaz deu priorizar essa no início

e vcs precisam ser compreensivos, já que eu fiquei um ano e meio presa a SB o/

mas valeu muito a pena ;D

obrigada uma outra vez e até mais minna-san


End file.
